El secreto vergonzoso de nico
by NicoMaki.s2
Summary: Que pasa cuando tienes un secreto que no quieres que nadie lo sepa... Pero por cosas de la vida, la persona que menos deseas que lo descubra es la primera en saber. Advertencia NicoFuta
1. Chapter 1

**El secreto vergonzoso de Nico**

Este es mi primer fic.

Advertencia contiene futa y es un fic yuri.

Love Live no me pertenece, si lo fuera habría mas yuri Dx. Bueno en fin difruten de la lectura?

* * *

 **Prologó**

En un cuarto oscuro, eran las 3:00 am, una chica pelinegra se movía inquietamente en su cama, pareciera que tenía una pesadilla su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular y con un grito despertó.

-Waaaaah! – Grita mientras se sienta jadeando – ¡Qué Demonios! – dice tratando de normalizar su respiración. – Ese sueño otra vez… es la quinta noche seguido que lo sueño – Se limpia el sudor de la frente, nota su cuerpo húmedo y caliente.

\- Maldición… – Dice en un susurro con fastidio al ver un bulto en su entrepierna –…Todo es tu culpa.

Se levanta y se dirige al baño, toma una ducha fría para bajar su temperatura.

\- ¡Por que!… ¿Por qué me pasa esto?- suspira – Deben ser las hormonas… ¡Sí! Eso, debe ser eso- Dice con cierta determinación mientras cierra la canilla – ¡No hay otro motivo para esto! bueno eso quiero pensar… ¡Aghhh! ¿Porque me confundes tanto? – Sale del baño y se dirige a su cuarto. Se coloca otro pijama seco, apaga las luces y se dirige hacía su cama.

 **POV Nico**

-Mejor, dejo de pensar y trato de dormir, tengo un poco de tiempo antes de la escuela – Me acuesto en mi cama y me tapo. "Espero que hoy sea un día tranquilo" pienso mientras cierro mis ojos. Lo último que veo es el techo de mi cuarto oscuro.

Bueno como verán o se darán una idea de cuál es mi secreto, por si no se dieron cuenta mi secreto es que tengo una condición inusual, en pocas palabra tengo un miembro o pene como quieran decirle, si señores Yazawa Nico la idol número uno del universo con mucho talento tiene pene, pero nadie lo sabe, solo mi familia.

Solo soy una chica de 17 años, que va a tercer años de la preparatoria Otonokizaka, estoy en un grupo de school idol llamado u's también soy presidente del club de investigación de idols de la escuela donde estamos los miembro de u's que somos: Maki quien compone la música, Rin, Hanayo ellas 3 son de primer años, Honoka nuestra líder, Umi quien se encarga de las letras, Kotori hace nuestra vestimenta son de segundo años y Nozomi , Eli y yo que somos las de tercero. Sigo pensando que yo debería ser la líder pero la mayoría ya habían elegido a Honoka, bueno solo me quedo aceptarlo y dejar que nos guie hacia adelante, no negare que cuando Honoka me pidió que me uniera me hizo muy feliz en el fondo estoy muy agradecida con ella aunque no lo diga.

En donde estaba… Ah si mi secreto, ninguna en u's lo sabe ni siquiera Eli o Nozomi quien las considero como mis mejores amigas, espero que nunca se enteren porque si no… en realidad no sé qué haría, pero tengo miedo de lo que pensaran y como seguiría nuestra amistad, seamos realista todos tendríamos miedo o dudas en esta situación.

Sobre la supuesta pesadilla de esta noche no era una pesadilla, sino lo que todos conocemos como " **SUEÑOS HUMEDOS",** si tuve un sueño caliente con cierto miembro de u's una que me vuelve loca, me molesta, me fastidia, me grita, me pelea, se burla de mí, Me me… ¡Gaaah! me enloquece pero aun así me atrae, ella es la culpable de todo esto, mi vida era tranquila hasta que apareció, alborotando mis hormonas. Tch! Que fastidio… últimamente no me la puedo sacar de mi mente ni mis sueños, que entrometida. Haaa… en fin solo quedan meses para que me gradué, mientras tanto tengo que aguantar y cuidar de mi secreto.

Pero lo que Nico no sabe es que a partir de esta mañana todo cambiara y su vida ya no será como antes.

* * *

Bueno gente es todo por ahora, soy nueva en esto, sean amables xD jajaja nose cada cuanto actualizare pero lo hare, me disculpo si hay falta de ortografía no me llevo bien con eso Dx je. en este fic me inspire en un fic que lei en tumbrl pero como maki siempre la hacen con esa condición, me dije como seria si fuera nico (Es mi waifu s2) espero que le guste este intento de mi fic lo dejare en M por mas adelante :3 jajaja. Bueno sin mas me despido hasta la próxima no teman en dejar opinión.

PD: Si llegaste hasta aca eso quiere decir que eres un pervertido o pervertida como yo e.e


	2. Chapter 2

Buenaas! Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo, perdón si tarde un poco xD... ah de paso aclaro algo va a haber POV de Nico y posiblemente de Maki, tambien en 3ra persona.

-Dialogo-

"pensamientos"

 _Susurros_

 _LL no me pertece u.u_

 **Capítulo 1:** esto no puede estar pasando.

* * *

 _Ring_ _Ring_ _Ring_

Suena el despertador.

-Mmm… - una pelinegra se mueve inquieta en su cama bajo sus sabanas. Con movimientos perezosos trata de apagar el aparato, golpeando la mesita ubicado al costado de su cama donde se halla el aparato infernal, pero sus intentos no dan resultados. Dándose por vencida trata de ignorar la alarma pero el despertador suena cada vez más fuerte, ya irritada por el sonido intenta nuevamente apagar el despertador, con un poco más de esfuerzo golpea el aparato dando por fin en el botón de apagado. Aun con pereza se sienta, mirando a su alrededor mientras escucha el sonido de los pájaros en la mañana.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunta bostezando, frotándose un ojo mira el despertador - ¿Quéeee?! Ya son las 6:48 – toda pereza se le va al procesar la hora, rápidamente se levanta tirando las sabanas al piso, sin importarle e ignorando el desastre que causo, corre al baño para alistarse. Una vez en el baño se lava la cara con agua fría para despabilarse, se cepilla los dientes y corre de nuevo a su habitación en busca de su uniforme. Ya con el uniforme puesto regresa al baño a terminar de prepararse, se peina su largo pelo negro y lo ata en dos coletas, se pone un poco de maquillaje.

Cuando termina de prepararse se dirige a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, una vez terminado va al cuarto de sus hermanitas gemelas Kokoro y Cocoa para despertarlas e indicarles que ya está el desayuno, ya cumplido su objetivo regresa al comedor a poner la mesa.

 **POV DE NICO**

-Itadakimasu – decimos al unisonoro con mis hermanitas.

\- Mmm! Esta delicioso Onee-chan – me dice felizmente Cocoa.

\- Gracias Cocoa – le digo con una sonrisa en mi cara. Miro al reloj de la pared y palidezco. "¡¿Ya son las 7:20?!... ¡Demonios!" termino mi desayuno rápido y me levanto.

– cuando terminen de desayunar, prepárense que vendrá Yui-chan a cuidarlas y luego las llevara a la escuela ¿entendido?

-Si Onee-chan – Respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras me dan una linda sonrisa.

"Normalmente las lleva mi madre pero este mes le cambiaron el turno del trabajo a la mañana, aunque es temporal. Y mi padre, bueno el murió cuando Kokoro y Cocoa tenían 1 año, la causa una enfermedad. El me enseño muchas cosas y entre eso está mi famoso " **Nico Nico Nii"** , mi padre me amaba y me aceptaba sin importar mi condición inusual, me decía que yo era especial y que debo ser yo sin importar lo que digan o piensen los demás, pero aún tengo miedo".

-Perfecto, bueno onee-chan se ira yendo – les digo mientras agarro mi mochila.

\- Ten un lindo día Onee-chan – me dice Kokoro.

\- Ustedes también y pórtense bien con Yui-chan- le digo dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Por supuesto!

-Bien… adiós Kokoro, Cocoa y recuerden… Nico Nico Nii!.

\- Nico Nico Nii – me responden. Les doy una sonrisa y abro la puerta, salgo y antes de cerrarla escucho – Nos vemos Onee-chan.

"Como las amo, soy muy buena hermana mayor estoy orgullosa de serlo, bueno mejor paso a lo de Yui-chan. Yui-chan es mi vecina, es dos año más grande que yo y también más alta que yo, tiene el pelo castaño, ojos color azules como Eli, es muy amable, muy divertida y tiene un lindo cuerpo "Sexy" diría yo… ¡En qué demonios estoy pensando! En fin debería avisarle que ya me voy".

Me dirijo a su puerta y toco el timbre, espero paciente hasta que abra la puerta, que no tarda en hacer.

-Hola Yui-chan- la saludo felizmente.

-Hola Nico-san- me sonríe – ¿ya te vas?

-Sep, la idol numero uno tiene que estudiar- levanto mi mano con el índice, el meñique y pulgar arriba mientras al mismo tiempo le doy un guiño.

\- jajaja… está bien, en un ratito voy a tu casa.

-De acuerdo, me voy yendo que llego tarde – Miro la hora de mi celular. "Maldita sea!, llego tarde". – Adiós Yui-chan – Empiezo a correr hacia el ascensor.

\- Adiós Nico-san.

Corro por las calle mirando atentamente, tratando de no chocar con nadie, miro al cielo y pienso "Parece que será un lindo día". Vuelvo a revisar la hora son las 7:37 am, acelero el paso. Frenando en los semáforos rojo, cuando están en verde vuelo a correr.

"Solo unas cuadra más… ya casi llego"

Después de correr como nunca llego al portón de la preparatoria, apoyándome en mis rodillas mientras recupero el aire. Al no ver a nadie miro la hora 7:42.

-Rayos 3 minutos para que empiecen las clases – Respiro profundamente y hago otra corrida hasta el salón, claro evitando que me vean los profesores. Después de subir escaleras, esquivar algunos alumnos que también estaban llegando tarde, llego a mi salón. Abro la puerta rápidamente, entro y suspiro fuertemente llamando la atención de algunos compañeros.

\- Hola Nicocchi.

\- No-nozomi – le digo nerviosamente.

-Ara ara llegando otra vez tarde nicocchi – me dice sonriéndome, dándome miedo.

\- Lo sientoo jeje… tuve algunos inconvenientes – le respondo yendo a mi asiento.

\- Ara ¿puedo saber que inconvenientes tuviste?

\- N-no creo… - tartamudeo mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Oh… parece que alguien quiere un castigo – me dice amenazadoramente levantando las manos y moviendo sus dedos. Yo palidezco y cubro mis pequeños pechos, conozco muy bien ese castigo o más bien el famoso Washi Washi max.

"Se está acercando, que alguien me ayudeeee! rayos ya paresco Hanayo" pienso mientras tiemblo. Pero como si un milagro ocurriese aparase Eli. "Mi salvacióooon" grito internamente.

-Nozomi, basta de juegos – dice Eli colocando su mano en el hombro de nozomi.

\- uhhh Elicchi no es divertida – dice fingiendo un puchero.

\- Hola Nico – me saluda Eli.

\- Hola Eli… grac- antes que pueda agradecerle de salvarme entra la profesora.

-Todo el mundo a su lugar- demanda la profesora.

Las horas de clases aburridas transcurren normalmente, bueno aparte de Nozomi lanzándome miradas interrogantes pidiéndome una explicación. Suena el timbre que da inicio al almuerzo, rápidamente me levanto y busco mi obento para huir de ahí, pero desgraciadamente no está.

-Demonios! Olvide mi obento- busco nuevamente en mi mochila.

En ese momento se acercan Eli con Nozomi.

-¿Qué pasa Nicocchi?

-Nada, simplemente olvide mi obento.

-Eso es raro de vos Nico, aunque últimamente estas muy rara – lo último me lo dice con voz preocupada.

\- Elicchi tiene razón, ¿hay algo te pasa Nicocchi?

\- ¿Eh?... no no es nada – les digo nerviosamente mientras me acaricio la nuca.

\- ¿Segura? – me contesta, no muy conforme con mi respuesta.

\- Seguro – les digo con una sonrisa. – Bueno me iré a comprar algo en la cafetería, ¿quieren algo? – les pregunto yendo hacia la puerta.

\- Mmm… nop ¿y tú Nozomi?

\- Nada Elicchi, ¿Quieres que te acompañe Nicocchi?

\- No está bien Nozomi, no te preocupes – le respondo.

Con eso me fui, pensaba ir a la cafetería pero no tenía hambre así que fui por ahí a caminar. Camine por los pasillos, baje por las escaleras y termine en la parte trasera de la escuela, me senté bajo un árbol y me puse a pensar en varias cosas mientras escuchaba los pájaros cantar y el sonido de las hojas cayendo al suelo, todo era muy relajante.

No me di cuenta cuando me dormí pero me desperté con el timbre que indicaba que ya estaba por finalizar la hora del almuerzo. Me levante rápidamente, me sacudí la ropa y regrese al salón de clases.

-Uffff… llegue justo – entre al salón y me senté en mi lugar, al ratito entro el profesor de matemáticas – _Tch! Que aburrido va hacer._

La hora de matemática paso muy lentamente para mi gusto, que casi me duermo. El profesor me llamo la atención como siempre. Por suerte sonó el timbre que da por finalizada las horas de tortura.

Junto con Nozomi y Eli nos fuimos a la sala del club, llegamos y entramos. Estaban todos menos 2 integrantes de primer año Hanayo y Rin. Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos.

-¿Hanayo y Rin? – pregunta Eli

\- Les tocaba limpieza hoy – responde maki mirando indiferente y aburrida como siempre.

\- está bien.

Al rato llegan las faltantes y nos dirigimos a la azotea a practicar.

-1, 2, 3…4, 5 ,6 – dicta Umi mientras aplaude al compás del ritmo. – Nico estas un poco atrasada.

"Eh! ¿Por qué a mí? Me parece a mí o esto está más difícil de lo habitual, me siento un poco cansada".

-Lo siento Umi- le contesto.

\- Muy bien tomemos un descanso – ordena Eli después del arduo trabajo.

-Haaa… esto fue agotador – me quejo después de sentarme en una esquina a tomar agua. Miro alrededor y mis ojos captan rápidamente a una pelirroja aun practicando junto con Rin y Hanayo, me quedo fijamente observando sus movimientos, como mueve los brazos y aplaude, como mueve esas firmes piernas… y esa delicada cintura moviéndolo de un lado a otro. Esas gotas de sudor bajando desde su frente, yendo lentamente por su suave mejilla y continua bajando más lentamente por su delicioso cuello para perderse entre sus desarrollado pechos. "me parece a mí o Maki cada vez está más calien-". "En qué demonios estoy pensando, Maki caliente… enserio Nico Wtf! Malditas hormonas, bu-bueno admito que ella es hermosa y sexy pero es dos años menor Nico ¡contrólate! Calma tus hormonas, maldita tsudere ves lo que me provocas Tch!" mi cuerpo se empezó a calentar y mi cara a arder. Pero estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que nozomi se me había acercado al oído para susúrrame.

\- _Ni-co-cchi deja de comerte a Maki con la mirada –_ me susurra provocándome.

\- Hiiiiiiiiiiii! – me levanto rápidamente y la encaro con el rostro aún más rojo de vergüenza – Nozooomiii!

\- ¿Qué pasa Nicocchi? – me dice fingiendo inocencia.

\- Deja de molestarme y deja de mentir – le respondo cruzándome de brazos.

\- Ehhhh… pero si no dije ninguna mentira Nicocchi – me dice con una sonrisa traviesa. Enviándome una oleada de pavor por la columna vertebral.

\- E-eso es mentir- un grito a mis espalda no me dejo terminar.

\- Mooouuuuu déjame tranquila Rin! – el grito de Maki, llamo mi atención e hizo que me diera vuelta que por cierto fue una muuuuuy mala decisión.

Al darme vuelta veo a Maki corriendo muy rápidamente a mi dirección mirando hacia atrás, parece que está huyendo de Rin desesperadamente. Pero antes que pudiera advertirle o correrme, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Mak- solo eso pude pronunciar, 3 segundos antes que chocáramos miro hacia adelante pero repito ya era demasiado tarde.

Pude sentir mi cuerpo ser derribado violentamente, golpeando contra el duro piso y el choque de nuestras frente que por cierto dolió mucho. Sentí un peso extra encima mío especialmente en mi cintura parece que está a horcajadas sobre mi así que lentamente abrí mis ojos, para quedar petrificada. La cara de Maki estaba tan sola a centímetros de la mía, pude apreciar más cada detalle de su rostro aunque tenía una ligera mueca de dolor, ya que yo recibí la mayor cantidad del daño. –Duele… - la escuche decir en voz baja, después de eso se apoyó con su manos que estaban ubicadas en cada lado de mi cabeza. Pero aun así estaba demasiado cerca, un agradable olor invadió mi nariz.

– _Hueles bien –_ susurre inconscientemente bajo, no tanto porque por desgracia parece que me escucho, lo siguiente que sucedió fue un espectáculo, pude ver como su rostro iba poniéndose más rojo que un tomate y su boca ligeramente abierta como si quisiera decir algo. Rápidamente trato de levantarse pero no pudo, solo logro hacer que nuestras intimidades se rozaran, provocándome que se me saliera un leve gemido.

Maki se me quedo viendo con los ojos abierto. Mi rostro empezó a arder más, mi cuerpo se calentó demasiado reaccionando a su cercanía sentí como algo se empezó a levantar ligeramente en mi entrepierna y parece que no fui la única que lo sintió. Pude ver como abrió más los ojos y su labio empezó a temblar. Pero para mi suerte o desgracia mi mente se empezó a nublar y todo el dolor vino de golpe.

Mi conciencia se empezó a desvanecer, lo último que vi fue el rostro de Maki aun encima mío antes de ver todo negro.

Chan Chan Chaaaan! Okno .-. Bueno hasta acá lo dejo e-e espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Y empiezan los problemas que pasara con Nico? Y maki que hará? Nozomi hará su Washi washi? Ni se lo que digo xD bueno hasta la próxima.

Torou: gracias :D … oyee como sabes :3 jajaja si uso Word Dx … todavía le tengo que agarrar la mano a esto pero gracias por tu apoyo e.e aquí tienes el primer capítulo… espero que te guste… yo también tengo en mente algunas cosas o situaciones ;) jajaja saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno acá les dejo el capítulo 2…

 **Love live no me pertenece TuT**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** ya no se qué pensar!

 **Pov Maki**

\- Muy bien tomemos un descanso – escucho decir a Eli.

A pesar que dijo eso, con Rin y Hanayo seguimos practicando. Al parecer hay un paso que no logra Hanayo.

\- vamos Kayochi tu puedes nya - dice Rin dándole ánimos a Hanayo.

\- Bien! Ya lo estás logrando Hanayo – le digo a Hanayo – una vez más… 1, 2, 3 – muevo mi cuerpo haciendo que ella me siga.

\- Hiiiiiiiiiiii! – escucho a lo lejos, pero lo ignoro dándole más atención a nuestra práctica. – 4, 5 y 6 – les digo mientras aplaudo para marcar el ritmo – 7 y 8… fiuuuu – con un suspiro doy por finalizado la práctica.

\- lo lograste Kayochi! – le dice Rin mientras la abraza.

\- Gracias Rin-chan… y tú también Maki-chan – me dice Hanayo ruborizada con una tierna sonrisa, provocándome un ligero rubor.

\- N-no hay de que, solo lo hice para que no hallan errores en la coreografía… No es que me preocuparas ni nada – le respondo a Hanayo mientras giro un mechón de mi pelo y evito su cara.

Miro a Rin - ¿Q-que pasa? – Le digo pero no me responde - ¡¿Por qué me miras así?!

-Maki-chan no está siendo honesta Nyaaaa! – me dice mientras se tira en mi dirección abrazándome - Di que estabas preocupada por Kayochi! – me dice comenzando a frotar nuestras mejillas.

\- ¡Detente Rin! – le digo con cierta molestia en mi voz.

\- Se honesta Nyaa… jajaja – me responde. Le hago un poco de cosquilla, su agarre se debilita aprovechando me libero de su abrazo y comienzo a correr. – No escaparas Maki-chan.

\- Mooouuuuu déjame tranquila Rin! – Le grito aun corriendo, no viendo hacia donde voy.

\- Mak- escucho que alguien me llama, así que miro hacia adelante pero solo veo unos ojos rubís, antes de ver el piso.

Tengo mis ojos cerrados tratando de procesar lo que ocurrió, choque con alguien del grupo y ahora ambas estamos en el piso, bueno en realidad estoy encima de ella de quien sea.

El dolor de mi frente lo comienzo a sentir – Duele… - digo apoyando con mi brazos.

– _Hueles bien –_ escucho un susurro que viene de abajo.

"Es-espera esa voz… es de… ¡de Nico-chan!" abro mis ojos y la veo. "¿Q-Q-Q-Que dijo?… ¿Qué estás diciendo Nico-chan?!" empiezo a sentir como el calor va aumentando en mi rostro.

"¡Tu cara está muy cerca Nico-chan!" trato de levantarme pero mis piernas están débiles, solo logro mover mi cadera. Tras ese movimiento escucho algo que me dejo helada.

"Ni-Nico-chan que fue ese sonido… aunque fue muy lindo, Es-esperaa… ¿acaso Nico-chan gimió?" con ese pensamiento mi corazón se aceleró.

"¿Eh…?" mis ojos se abrieron más y mi cuerpo se tensó. La razón, sentí como algo se levantó en la entrepierna de Nico-chan tocando mi parte intima. "Pe-Pero qué?!... ¿Acaso tienes una linterna en el bolsillo Nico-chan?" no… sabía que no era eso cuando la vi ruborizada. Mi boca empezó a temblar ante la idea de lo que puede ser. Me decidí a preguntarle, pero antes de hacerlo se desmayó.

-¿Nico-chan? _Qué demonios…_ \- lo último lo dije susurrando con algo de nervios por lo ocurrido.

\- Maaaki-chan, Nico-chan ¿Están bien? – me pregunta la líder de u's. Desvió mi mirada del rostro de Nico-chan.

"¿cuándo llegaron?" pienso confundida.

\- Tremendo choque se dieron Nyaaa… ¿debes mirar por donde vas Maki-chan? – "¿Enserio Rin es enserio?" la mire con cara de pocos amigo.

\- ¡Fuee tu culpaa Rin! – le grito

\- ¡¿Nyaaa?! – retrocede ante mi grito.

\- ¿Están bien las dos? – dice Eli con preocupación en su voz.

\- S-sí, estoy bien… aunque Nico-chan se desmayó – les informo.

\- Araaa Maki-chan ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte encima de Nicocchi? – me pregunta Nozomi con una traviesa sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? – miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta que aún sigo encima de Nico-chan, me sonrojo – Y-Y-Yo ya me estaba por mover – tartamudeo con nervios.

\- Ven, yo te ayudo Maki – me dice Umi extendiéndome su mano.

\- Gracias Umi – le dije tomando su mano.

Antes de levantarme moví mi cadera disimuladamente para comprobar si seguía el bulto. Y si seguía, me ruboricé ante la sensación que sentí al hacerlo. "Demonios Nico-chan ¿Qué es esto?" pienso mientras trago, mi garganta se siente seca de repente y siento un cosquilleo en mi vientre.

-Maki ¿te encuentras bien? – me pregunta al ver mi cara roja.

\- S-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes – finjo tranquilidad.

Con la ayuda de Umi logro levantarme. "crep que ya me recupere del choque… Ah! Nico-chan" rápidamente la miro. "parece que no se nota mucho" suspiro.

-Deberíamos llevar a Nico-chan a la enfermería – dice kotori.

\- Kotori tiene razón, la llevare a la enfermería – dice nozomi acercándose a nico.

"oh dios esto es malo" pienso nerviosa.

-Deja que yo la llevo Nozomi – intervengo, antes que se acerque por completo. Logrando que me mire confundida por mi repentina actitud –D-De todas formas yo también tengo que ir, además soy la culpable de que este así – les digo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Ara que amable eres Maki-chan, te acompañare.

Niego con la cabeza. – Esta bien Nozomi, yo puedo sola.

-Pero… - antes que siga hablando interviene Eli.

– Esta bien Nozomi, deja que se haga cargo – le dice Eli.

\- Bien, si necesitas ayuda avísanos – me dice Nozomi.

\- Claro… - le respondo.

Después de eso con un poco de ayuda de honoka tengo a nico en mi espalda, rumbo a la enfermería. "Por suerte su cuerpo no pesa mucho".

-Esto es incómodo – digo en voz baja. "demonios Nico-chan puedo sentir el bulto en mi espalda" empiezo ruborizándome.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería no había nadie. "Qué raro" pienso mientras la acuesto en una camilla. Busco una silla y me siento a su lado. Me quedo observando hasta que despierte. "me debes una explicación Yazawa Nico"

-Mmm – murmura nico frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"parece que tiene una pesadilla… que estas soñando Nico-chan".

- _Ma-Maki-_ susurra nico.

\- ¿Eh? – "¡Es-está soñando conmigo!" me vuelvo a ruborizar.

* * *

 **POV NICO**

Estoy sola en la sala del club navegando en internet, viendo cosas de idol como siempre, hasta que alguien entra en la sala. Me doy vuelta para ver quién es y para mi sorpresa es Nishikino Maki la chica que invade últimamente mucho en mi mente.

-Maki-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí?, tendrías que estar en clases.

\- Tu también Nico-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunta indiferente después de que se sienta en su silla.

\- Yo pregunte primero! Responde – le respondo cruzándome de brazos.

\- Haaa…- suspira – están dando un examen para ayudar en las notas, como yo tengo todo bien me dieron la hora libre, así que vine a leer un rato ¿Feliz? Ahora contesta tu – me dice antes de comenzar a girar su mechón pelirrojo.

\- Tenemos clases de matemáticas, y como veras odio matemáticas es muy aburridoooo… así que vine a mirar cosas de idols.

\- Deja de vagar y estudia… ya veo por te va mal en clase – me dice con molestia.

\- no me digas que hacer, no eres mi madre… encima no es de tu incumbencia lo que hago así que no te metas – le respondo molesta con los ojos cerrado.

Hay un silencio incomodo en la sala del club.

De pronto escucho el ruido de la silla ser arrastrada con fuerza para atrás y luego caer al piso. Ese ruido me sobresalto haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe, veo como maki viene en mi dirección y se inclina para quedar a la altura de mis ojos.

-Sí, si es de mi incumbencia Nico-chan – me dice seriamente mirándome directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Y-y-y porque es eso?- le pregunto nerviosa. "Demonios me agarro con la guardia baja".

\- Porque… - se acerca peligrosamente a mi oído y me susurra seductoramente – _me gus-tas._

\- Ehhhhhhhhhh?! Q-q-q-q-q-que dijiste Ma-Maki-chan – puedo sentir como el calor se va a mi rostro.

\- _te deseo Nico-chaaan… -_ me vuelve a susurrar.

\- Yo… No-no sé qué decir – "oh dios mío, oh dios mío, oh dios mío… ¿esto de verdad está pasando?".

\- No digas nada – pone un dedo en mis labio.

Estaba tan hipnotizada en sus palabras que no me di cuenta, cuando se sentó encima mío, colocando sus piernas a cada lado mío.

-Ma-maki-chan… ¿q-que haces? – le pregunto tartamudeando.

\- Shhhhh… dije que no digas nada – me responde antes de empezar a lamer mi oreja. Luego empieza a bajar hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde empieza a chupar justo en mi pulso.

\- ahhhh… maki-chan… De-detente, si sigues así… _no sé si pueda controlarme_ – le digo gimiendo, no puedo evitarlo mi cuello es mi punto débil.

"detente maki por favoooor… piensa en otra cosa nico 2+2 es 4… ella es 2 años menor contrólate, contrólate... eres Yazawa Nico la idol número 1 del universo, piensa en tus fans, piensa en perritos… uuuff me parece a mí o la habitación está más caliente. Aun puedo sentir su lengua en mi cuello, Dios mío esta Tsudere me va a matar".

Maki comienza a bajar una mano por el pecho de nico muy lentamente, sin dejar de besar su cuello.

"¡Oh Dios mío! Su manooo… está bajando, puedo sentirla en mi estómago… detente maki, estás yendo a un lugar prohibidooo… kuuhhh! Detente!" pienso mientras agarro con fuerza los costados de la silla.

Maki se detiene justo debajo de su ombligo, deja de besar mi cuello – _no te contengas Nico-chan… haz-me tu-yaa –_ me susurra sensualmente antes de soplar en mi oído dejándome en shock.

 **Click**

"Bueno hasta aquí llegue… tú lo pediste amantes de los tomates". A penas termino de pensar en mis palabras, la agarro de los muslos y la levanto con fuerza haciendo que envuelva sus piernas en mi cintura. La llevo hasta la mesa haciéndola sentar y comienzo a atacar su cuello mientras la empujo hasta que quede acostada en la mesa.

-Mmmm… Nico-chan – gime en mi oído mientras rodea mi cuello con sus brazos atrayéndome más a ella.

\- Maki-chan – le digo aun chupando y lamiendo su hermosa piel.

Comienzo a mover mi cadera haciendo que choque contra su centro, provocando gemidos más sonoros.

Me separo de su cuello para mirarla y decirle – Te Amo Maki – coloco una de mis manos en su mejilla, acercándome para por fin probar esos labios suaves que me vuelven loca, pero cuando estoy a casi nada de ellos mi visión se hace nublosa y la habitación empieza a desaparecer hasta quedar todo oscuro.

.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – me siento gritando frustrada.

\- Otra vez solo fue un sueño… - digo más calmada.

Mira alrededor y me doy cuenta que estoy en la enfermería, de golpe me acuerdo de todo lo ocurrido recientemente.

\- Ajem – escucho a alguien aclararse la garganta.

Mi cuerpo se pone tenso al darme cuenta que no estoy sola, giro robóticamente hacia la dirección del ruido y mi cuerpo se congela al ver a la pelirroja ruborizada profundamente evitando mi mirada mientras gira su mechón favorito.

-…- dice algo que no logro escuchar.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche.

\- per… - me dice muy bajo, no logro escuchar de nuevo.

\- ¿Eh? Habla fuerte maki-chan – le digo con fastidio.

\- Dije… **PERVERTIDAAAA!** –me grita casi dejándome sorda, solo logra darme un gran susto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – le digo con enojo y confusión.

\- P-p-por eso! – me dice ruborizando profundamente que ya supera su pelo, señalándome hacia abajo.

Sigo la dirección de su dedo solo para quedar petrificada, pude sentir como mi cuerpo se volvió blanco. Ella estaba señalando mi entrepierna, donde parece que mi pene reacciono al sueño, si señores tuve una tremenda erección.

"Oh dios mío, porque me pasa justo ahora!" rápidamente miro otra vez a maki que sigue evitando mi mirada.

-Maki-chan yo… - le digo en voz baja asustada.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? – me pregunta con un poco de ¿enfado? En su voz.

\- lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- No lo se

\- Nico-chan.

\- No lo sé…y-yo solo tenía miedo ¿sí?, tenía miedo de lo que pensaran…- siento las lágrimas acercándose.

-Nico-ch-.

\- ahora me odias ¡¿no?! Te doy asco, piensas que soy un bicho raro…esto no es normal lose - la interrumpo con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Lo que pasa después me sorprende.

-Nico-chan… no es así, yo no te odio, no me das asco ni nada, fue una sorpresa eso no lo niego pero sea como seas siempre serás Nico-chan para mí, así que no llores. – me dice abrazándome tiernamente, llenándome de calidez y seguridad.

\- entonces… ¿No te molesta? ¿No crees que sea raro? – le pregunto sollozando.

\- No Nico-chan, no me molesta y no creo que es raro… cuando ayudaba a mis padres en el hospital me cruce con algunos paciente con tu misma condición y no es malo, así que no te preocupes. Para mí siempre seguirás siendo Nico-chan sin importar en qué condiciones estés.- me dice. Haciendo que la abrazara más fuerte, esas palabras provocaron que mi corazón latiera más rápido y se llenara de calidez.

\- Gracias Maki-chan.

\- De nada Nico-chan, ¿al-alguien más sabe sobre esto?

\- No, solo tú y mi familia.

\- ¿No piensas decirle al resto de u's?

\- No… por ahora no.

\- Esta bien.

\- Gracias…

\- …Tsudere.

-Aghhh arruinaste el ambiente… y no soy tsudere! – me dice irritada mientras se separa del abrazo para cruzarse de brazos y hacer puchero.

\- Owwww eres tan linda Maki-chan – le digo mientras revuelvo su pelo, su hermoso pelo escarlata.

\- Mouuu deja de molestarme ¡Nico-Chan! – me grita alejando mis manos y mirándome fijamente, hasta que su mirada se desvía hacia abajo. Se ruboriza y aparta la mirada rápidamente. – ¿Q-q-que harás con eso? – me pregunta con tartamudez.

\- Oh cierto… emm… bu-bueno tengo dos opciones, me doy una ducha fría o me ma-, y-ya sabes- puedo sentir como la sangre va a mi cara.

\- ¿Eh?… ¿Qué cosa? – me pregunta confundida.

"Enserio Maki-chan… ¿tan inocente eres? ¡Oh dios mio! siento que debería ir a prisión con el sueño que tuve, lo siento maki-chan"

-Y-ya sabes lo que las personas hacen para satisfacerse uno mismo.

\- No entiendo…

"Oh dios… no pongas esa cara de Nani sore? I'mi wakannai!"

Suspiro

-Masturbarse a eso me refiero!

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Maki-chan?

\- I…

\- I?

-Idiotaaaaa! – me grita profundamente Ruborizada.

\- Auch! Eso duele… jajajaja.

\- No me hables! – me dice dándome la espalda haciéndose la enojada, mientras da una ligera sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno hasta acá lo dejo, espero que les haya gustado xD. A la madrugada empecé a escribirlo. Ay hasta yo me enamoraría de esa maki fue tan… Moe moe kyu jajajaa okno xD le soy fiel a nico e.e

Bueno me retiro, claro sin antes responder a los comentarios :D .

 **Pumpkin513:** gracias… el fic override (algo así) me inspiro xD ten el segundo capítulo e.e espero que te guste. Saludos

 **Xikilla22:** jajajaja gracias me alegro que te haya dado gracias, esa era mi intención e.e ohh Yui-chan capaz haga travesuras mas adelante a lo Erena-chan ;) jejeje. Oh puede que si puede que no… lo veremos más adelante ewe (todos sabemos la respuesta Dx) acá tienes el 3 cap (en realidad seria el 2 xD) espero que te guste. Mientras esperare el sig cap de tu fic … quiero que parejita tendrá su momento :3. Saludoss

 **Mari-chan:** jejeje te descubri… no te preocupes tampoco lo soy :3… gracias me alegro que te guste… yo soy del team Nico Tachi… pero no niego que una Maki tachi es demasiado sexy 7u7 . Saludos y disfruta del capítulo.

 **SakUmi:** me alegro que te guste… esa es la cuestión nuestras mentes son demasiado Sexy! 7u7 jajaja aquí tiene la respuesta de maki . Saludos

 **Kuro:** yo siempre quise ver uno de Nico pero no encuentro Dx… asi que trate de hacerlo yo… jejeje quien dice que aunque nico tenga el equipo, maki no la viole 7u7 jajaja maldita tsudere sexy :3 gracias espero que te guste este capítulo… si tenía que ver hacia donde corría, pero mejor si hubiera mirando hacia donde iba esto no pasaría xD. Acá esta el 3 cap (2 cap :v). Saludos

Bueno ahora si… nos vemos :D


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas gente, hubiera subido antes el capitulo, pero me llamaron para cocinar Dx, bueno en fin espero que les guste este capitulo

Love live no me pertenece TuT

 **Capítulo 3:** Esto es malo!

 **POV NICO**

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Después de golpear varias veces, logro golpear el botón de apagado del reloj despertador.

Abro lentamente mis ojos, estiro mi cuerpo y me levanto.

-Rayos… - noto que mi cuerpo esta sudoroso – no de nuevo – digo con vergüenza al ver mi entrepierna.

Últimamente me está pasando más seguido, esos sueños eróticos es una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo y con quien ya sabrán. Desde lo ocurrido en la enfermería siento que he caído más enamorada por esa pelirroja tsudere amantes de los tomates, recuerdo sus palabras y se me acelera el corazón, como unas simples palabras pueden traerte tanta felicidad ¿tendrán que ver que la persona que te gusta, fue la que te lo dijo? Puede ser.

A pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido en la enfermería, aun me sigo riendo por sus reacciones y su inocencia. "demonios… y yo haciéndola pasar por cada situación comprometida en mis sueños, maldita mente sexy" en fin, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer lo ocurrido:

\- Maki-chan?

\- I…

\- I?

-Idiotaaaaa! – me grita

\- Auch! Eso duele… jajajaja.

\- No me hables! – "creo que se enojó"

\- jajaja está bien pero tengo que decirte algo – le digo seria.

\- eh? Que cosa? – "oww su cara de confundida es tan tierna… creo que la molestare un rato"

Me aclaro la garganta.

-Maki-chan… ¿te iras o te quedaras a ver como lo hago? – me dio mucha vergüenza decir eso, pero creo que valdrá la pena.

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué co… - me dijo confundida al principio.

"ohhh creo que ya se dio cuenta je"

"oh dios mío… es tan linda ruborizada fácilmente la puedo comparar con un tomate y creo que me quiere decir algo"

-Niiico-Chaaaan! – me grito enojada – Pervertidaaaa! – y zas me golpeo.

Y con eso se fue dejándome sola en la enfermería con la mano en la mejilla por la cachetada que me dio.

-creo que me pase… ¿a quién engaño? Me encanto, debo ser masoquista jajaja por suerte no me pego fuerte – miro por donde se fue y luego miro hacia abajo – bueno a trabajar – digo antes de suspirar.

.

.

Durante estas semanas nuestra relación avanzo, me refiero a la amistad, me siento más tranquila a su lado y con más confianza, es divertido bromear con ella es tan inocente. Pero sé que no durara por siempre, sé que algún día se enamorara, se casara, tendrá hijos y ya no voy poder estar a su lado.

"no, no debo pensar en esto, es lo mejor. Alguien tan perfecta como ella no se enamoraría de mí, tengo que pensar en otras cosas".

Después de mi rutina de siempre en las mañana, estoy rumbo a la escuela.

-Ufff hoy hace más calor de lo normal – me limpio el sudor de la frente. Estoy por entrar a la escuela cuando…

\- Nicocchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – siento unos brazos me rodean el abdomen.

\- Waaaah!... Nozomii – le grito asustada.

\- Buenos días nicocchi – me dice felizmente mientras se apoya más en mí.

\- Bu-bueno días Nozomi – le respondo nerviosa.

"oh dios mío, puedo sentir sus pechos en mis espalda"

Mi cara se acalora.

-Nicocchi… ¿estás bien? Tu cara esta roja – me dice preocupada.

\- S-si estoy bien – "no, claro que no estoy bien… puedo sentir tus grandes pechos nozomiii!" – es solo el calor… jeje.

\- Ehhh… ¿enserio? – me vuelve a preguntar sin dejar la preocupación de lado.

\- Si estoy bien, no te preocupes – le respondo con un poco más de tranquilidad – dejando eso de lado… podrías soltarme, hace calor nozomi.

\- Ummm no quiero – me dice feliz.

"¿eh?" pienso confundida

\- ¿Y porque no quieres? – le pregunto con un poco de enfado.

\- Porque últimamente pasas más tiempo con Maki-chan – me dice un poco ¿Tímida? Apretando más el agarre.

\- ¿Qué? – puedo sentir como mis mejillas se vuelven a calentar. - ¿Acaso estas celosa Nozomi?

Hay un silencio incomodo, pero antes que pueda responder llega Eli.

-Nozomi – suspira - ¿ya estas molestando a Nico?

\- Ara elicchi solo la estaba saludando – le responde normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Buenos días Nico

\- Buenos días Eli

Suena la campana avisando que ya van a iniciar las clases.

\- Nozomi ¿ahora me puedes soltar? Tenemos que ir a clases.

\- concuerdo con Nico – dice Eli con un poco de molestia en su voz.

\- Aww está bien – dice tristemente mientras me suelta, pero luego se alegra – Vamos Nicocchi, Elicchi! – agarra mi mano y comienza a caminar.

\- Oiii espera Nozomi… ¿Por qué de la mano? – le digo protestando aun siendo arrastrada por los pasillo. En ese momento pude sentir dos miradas asesinas en mi dirección.

Después de ser arrastrada por Nozomi un rato largo e ignorando mis quejas, por fin llegamos al aula.

-Llegamos Nicocchi! – me dice alegremente mientras me suelta.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso Nozomi? – le digo molesta.

\- Ara Nicocchi ¿No te gusto? – me pregunta fingiendo tristeza y haciendo puchero.

\- Bu-bueno si me gust- "¿qué estoy diciendo?" – espera… no me cambies el tema Nozomi.

\- Chicas la profesora ya está viniendo – interrumpe Eli entrando al aula. Ambas nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos

Al rato entra la profesora dando por comienzo las clases, dejando mi pregunta en la nada.

"qué demonios le pasa a nozomi, últimamente está actuando extraña… ¿qué quiso decir con lo de maki? ¿Estaba celosa realmente? Pero… ¿Por qué tendría celos? Aggghh… tantas preguntas y cero respuestas, mejor presto atención a la clase… Ja ni yo me lo creo. En fin"

Las clases pasaron normalmente, aburridas así que normalmente como siempre. Sonó la campana dando inicio la hora del almuerzo. Me levanto recogiendo mi obento y me dirijo a hacia la puerta.

-Nicocchi ¿A dónde vas? – me pregunta desprevenida Nozomi.

\- emm… al salón del club ¿vi-vienes? – le digo nerviosa.

\- lo siento, pero con Elicchi tenemos que ver unos papeles en el salón del consejo estudiantil – me dice con algo de tristeza.

\- oh está bien.

\- Nozomi ¿vamos? – le pregunta Eli.

\- Vamos Elicchi – le responde – Nos vemos más tarde nicocchi – me dice guiñándome un ojo.

\- Cl-claro – "por dios, quien la entiende".

Me dirijo hacia el salón del club.

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV MAKI**

Mientras tanto en el aula de primer año

-Maki-chan ¿estás bien? – me pregunta hanayo.

\- sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le respondo con voz aburrida

\- ¿Por qué dices? Has estado un poco ida en las clases – me dice preocupada.

\- kayocchi tiene razón nya – me dice Rin, quien se puso enfrente de mi mesa.

\- no pasa nada chicas – les digo agarrando mi almuerzo.

\- ¿segura? Has estado así después que llegamos a la escuela.

Suspiro – en serio, no me ocurre nada.

-Maki-chan parece como si algo te molestara nya – me dice rin, como si sospechara de algo.

\- N-no no me molesta nada – "bueno si hay algo que me molesto es lo que vi en la mañana, pero es algo que nunca les diría".

\- mmm… no te creo nya! – me grita un poco rin, levantando los brazos al aire.

Me levanto de golpe

-Si van a estar todo el rato haciéndome pregunta, que es molesto, mejor me voy a almorzar a otro lado – les digo con molestia – nos vemos más tarde – y con eso me fui del salón.

\- Maki-chan esta rara – dice hanayo.

\- esta semana estuvo actuando raro nya – dijo rin, ambas mirando por donde se fue la pelirroja.

"rayos… que me está pasando por alguna razón me siento molesta, desde que vi a nozomi y a Nico-chan de la mano siento una opresión en el pecho. Yo, no lo entiendo" piensa maki yendo hacia el salón del club

Cuando llega entra sorprendiéndose de ver que hay alguien en el cuarto.

-Nico-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto desconcertada. "justo hablando de roma".

\- nada, solo **como** mi almuerzo – me dice haciéndole énfasis a la palabra y señalando su almuerzo.

\- oh, claro – le respondo desinteresada.

\- y tu maki-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con hanayo y rin – me pregunta confundida.

\- no siempre estoy con ellas, solamente quería comer mi almuerzo acá y ya.- le digo molesta y continuo – Y tú no deberías estar con Nozomi.

-¿Eh? Que tiene que ver nozomi en esto – me dice aún más confundida

\- no lose… tu dime que tienes con nozomi, hoy a la mañana no estaban muy cariñosa las dos.- les respondo aún más molesta.

"¿Por qué me siento más irritada?"

-Repito ¿Qué tiene ver nozomi en todo esto? – me dice empezándose a molestar.

\- Tu solo responde! – le grito ya completamente enojada.

\- ¿pero qué? No me grites tsudere… ¿qué rayos te pasa? Deja a nozomi en paz que no tiene nada que ver – me dice ya molesta.

\- Dime ¿por qué estaban de la mano? Y listo.

\- no me des ordenes Maki-chan, y ¿porque estas enojada? Actúas como si estuvieras c- de pronto se calla.

\- No estoy enojada! – le grito dándome vuelta y cruzándome de brazos.

\- ohhhh… no me digas que estas… - me dice acercándose a mí.

\- ¿Que estoy qué? – le digo, poniéndome nerviosa por su cercanía.

\- CE-LO-SA – me dice con voz juguetona.

-¡¿Q-q-q-q-q-queee?! – la miro de golpe sintiendo como todo mi enojo se fue en un segundo, solo dejándome nerviosa y ruborizada – Y-yo no estoy celosa.

-Si lo estás maki-chan jeje – me dice felizmente.

\- ¡Que no! Encima ¿porque lo estaría?

\- No lo sé… ¿será que? Querías a la Súper idol Niconii para ti sola – me dice traviesamente mientras me abraza.

\- N-no nada que ver.

"Demonios… ¿Por qué me pone tan nerviosa su cercanía? Que me esta pasandoo!"

-Mmm… no te creo maki-chan

\- Deja de molestarme Nico-chan – le respondo, tratando de liberarme del abrazo.

\- No, no hasta que admitas que estas celosa – me dice abrazándome mas fuerte.

Empezamos a forcejear varios segundo, hasta que Nico-chan pisa mal y se cae para atrás llevándome con ella en la caída.

-Duele Nico-chan, mira lo que hiciste – le digo con los ojos cerrando.

\- L-lo siento Maki-chan – se disculpa.

\- Da igual – digo mientras con una mano la pongo sobre mi frente, tratando de contrarrestar el dolor.

Nico se empieza a mover para levantarse, tras mover su pierna que misteriosamente estaba entre mis muslo, logra tocar mi intimidad haciéndome soltar un gemido.

-Ahh!... – Rápidamente llevo mi mano a la boca ruborizándome profundamente.

"Q-q-que por que hice ese ruido. Esto es tu culpa Nico-chan"

Miro hacia abajo y la veo a Nico-chan toda ruborizada con los ojos y la boca abierta.

-Ma-maki-chan yo…

\- N-no digas nada – la interrumpo.

De repente nico se sienta y me abraza.

-Lo siento maki – "¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa?"

\- ¿D-de que hablas Nico-chan? – le pregunto nerviosa y más ruborizada.

\- Por esto… - coloca sus manos en mis mejillas y comienza acercar su rostro.

"Waaahh ¿Por qué mi corazón late rápidamente? ¿Q-que es esa mirada?"

\- ¿Eh? Ni-nico-chan… ¿Qué… - "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos?" - … _estás haciendo?_

Mis ojos se desvían a sus labios que se siguen acercando "parecen tan suaves… ¿Qué sabor tendrán?". Inconscientemente comienzo acercar mi rostro.

- _Nico-chan –_ le digo en un susurro sintiendo su aliento caliente contras mis labios.

Y por lo que parecía una eternidad, bueno para mí, juntamos nuestros labios dando nuestro primer beso que es inexperto, demostrando que ninguna tiene experiencia dejándonos llevar por el momento. Un sentimiento cálido se apodera de mi cuerpo, mi corazón se acelera cada segundo que pasa, cierro mis ojos sintiendo como todo lo de alrededor va desapareciendo para solo concentrarme en sus suaves labios cálidos.

"¿Por qué me está besando? ¿Por qué no puedo apartarla? ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz? ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Nico-chan respóndeme…" mi mente se llena de preguntas y dudas, pero todo se olvida cuando Nico empieza a mover sus labios.

Rodeo mis brazos en su cuello mientras que ella baja sus manos dejándola apoyadas en mi cintura apretando suavemente.

 **POV NICO**

"Waaahh la estoy besando, son tan suaves y regordete sus labios… solo me deje llevar por el momento. Será posible ¿Qué sienta lo mismo que yo? Si es así sería la idol más feliz del mundo. Espera ¿y ahora qué hago? Es mi primer beso, intentare mover mis labios"

Con eso en mente empiezo a mover mis labios tímidamente. Siento como ella rodea sus brazos en mi cuello y yo como instinto tomo su cintura. De apoco le vamos agarrando el ritmo, al principio íbamos descoordinadas tratando de seguirle el ritmo al otro.

Lamo su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, pero parece que no capta mis insinuaciones y solo hago que pegue un mini saltito en su lugar, logrando rozar mi miembro.

"demonios maki-chan no hagas eso..."

Comienzo con mis manos a subir por su linda cintura para tocar su suave estomago que al parecer mis manos están fría por como dio un gemido ahogado en mi boca, separo un poco sus labios y aprovecho para invadirla con mi lengua. Inclino mi cabeza para profundizar el beso y comienzo a explorar cada rincón de su boca. Parece que agarro confianza porque de pronto comienza una pelea por el dominio con nuestras lenguas.

Los segundos pasan y nosotras seguimos peleando, pero mis pulmones arden exigiendo oxígeno, con mala gana me separo jadeando en busca de aire.

Ambas nos quedamos mirando tiernamente los ojos, ignorando el sonido de nuestras respiraciones irregulares. Bajos mis mano hacia su muslo y los acaricio.

"¿Cómo haces maki para tener la piel tan suave y perfecta? Tu aroma me está enloqueciendo, el calor de tu cuerpo me está quemando y tus hermosos ojos amatistas me están cautivando, si seguimos así no se si podre detenerme…"

Nos quedamos mirando por segundos en silencio con nuestras mejillas rojas y nuestras respiraciones ya normalizada, escuchando el tic tac del reloj de la pared dejándonos enredar cada vez más con estos sentimientos cálidos, inundándonos con amor y pasión en nuestro corazón pero aun anhelando más y más. El silencio me empieza a incomodar, así que decido hablar.

 _-Maki-chan –_ solo logro decir en un susurro desesperado.

- _Nico-chan –_ me responde del mismo modo.

Inhalo profundamente para decir unas palabras que no quiero, pero que debo.

-Maki-chan creo que debemos pa- pero fui callada. La razón es simple, ella me volvió a besar. ¿Y me resistí? No claro que no, me volví a dejar llevar por la corriente del amor, dando inicio a otra guerra. Pero este beso tenia más pasión, más desesperación, más anhelo por la otra. Después d minutos me volví a separar dejando una línea visible de nuestra saliva conectada por nuestra boca, pero no me separe por falta de aire sino porque quería saborear su piel, así que sin perder más tiempo me moví a su cuello para atacarlo sin compasión.

Empecé a lamer, a besar, a chupar y a morder, pero eso sí, sin dejar marca. Aunque deseara mucho marcarla como mía, no podía eso nos traería problemas y preguntas algo que seguro queremos evitar a toda costa. Solo me concentre en saborear su piel.

-Ahhh Nico-chan… - me dice gimiendo.

Escucharla gemir me encendió, mi cuerpo empezó a arder, mi vientre a cosquillar, mi miembro se puso duro y mi mente se empezó a nublar.

La lujuria comenzó.

Me separe de su cuello y la mire a los ojos, pude ver confusión con un poco de lujuria. Con mis manos agarre sus mejillas para volver a besarla, con más desesperación y pasión. Moví mis manos hacia su espalda y empecé a bajarlas hasta llegar a la parte más baja. La atraje más hacia a mí, reduciendo todo espacio que nos separaba y comencé a mover mi cadera haciendo moler mi miembro endurecido contra su centro.

En ese instante maki se separó del beso para hundir su cara en mi cuello y sus manos apretaron mi ropa arrugándola entre sus dedos.

-Ahhhh! Nico-chan… De-detente ahh… p-por favor – ignore sus quejas y comencé a acelerar el movimiento de mis caderas, provocando gemidos más sonoros.

\- Nico-chan… Nico-chan… Nico-chan – repetía mi nombre entre gemidos intentando detenerme, pero solo lograba excitarme más.

"maki-chan esto es malo… me estoy volviendo adicta a tus gemidos, por favor no digas mi nombre con esa voz, me estas enloqueciendooo"

El cuarto se llenó de puros gemidos y jadeos.

Estábamos tan absorta en nuestra actividad que no escuchamos el timbre ni la puerta abrirse.

.

.

.

Ohhhh mi dios… que es lo que acabo de escribir 7u7 jajajaja

Bueno espero que le haya gustado el capitulo.

¿Quien será esa persona?

Los sabran en el próximo capitulo.

Y con las respuestas me despido:

 **Xikilla22:** jajaja si Rin se pasa, la verdad que si maki no se quería levantar yo tampoco ;). Maki es todo un amor s2 no preocupes siempre amara a su loli sin importar que. Me vas a acosar? Eso no me molestaría :3 jajaja okno por que sino me matan Dx espero que difrutes de este capitulo. saludos

 **Toruo:** por supuesto maki lo amo xD, me alegro que te hayas divertido :D aca esta el nuevo cap que lo difrutes e.e.

 **Pumpkin513:** shh que nadie sabe ;) y claro como no aceptarla la tsudere inocente es puro amor… bueno hasta que nico le saque su inocencia 1313 jajaja. No te preocupes se va a divertir mucho ewe . aquí tienes un poco NozoNico 3 que lo difrutes.

 **Mudzy Yagami:** eso es lo que intento, espero que te guste.

 **Guest:** lo intentare, mientras difruta de este cap :D

 **SilentCrusade M:** gracias, pude llegar tu lo has dicho pero con nico cerca no creo que dure mucho su inocencia xD. Aquí tienes sus celos, y esto recién comienza ;). Que lo difrutes.

 **Kuro:** te prometo que eso pasara, pero no por ahora de apoco maki va agarrando confianza y cuando tenga demasiado… solo puedo decir nico agarrate por que te van a dar duro :v jajaja aca un nuevo cap espero que sea de tu agrado saludos.

 **SakUmi:** gracias… si rin ayudo mucho, sin ella esto no hubiera pasado :D maki is love. Jejeje pero eso no durara mucho sino mira el final xD jajaja oye lees mi mente o que? Esa es mi intención… aunque por ahora esta ganando maki , aunque la pelea todavía no empezó o si? . bueno espero que hayas difrutado del cap. Saludos :D


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas gentes! Soy tan bueno que le agrego un poco más en la escena HOT NicoMaki e.e… en realidad esto tendría que estar en el cap anterior, pero lo había borrado para hacerlos sufrir? Jajaja en fin disfruten de este loco capitulo… me costó una barbaridad escribirlo Dx lo siento si los personajes son muy OCC (creo que era así xD)

LL no me pertenece TuT

 **Capítulo 4: ¿** estoy en problemas?

\- Nico-chan… Nico-chan… Nico-chan – repetía mi nombre entre gemidos intentando detenerme, pero solo lograba excitarme más.

"maki-chan esto es malo… me estoy volviendo adicta a tus gemidos, por favor no digas mi nombre con esa voz, me estas enloqueciendooo"

-Ma-maki-chan…- le digo jadeando.

"Maldita sea!… se siente tan bien esto y solo nos estamos frotando atraves de la ropa, no me quiero imaginar cómo me sentiré al tocarla directamente o estar en su interior… ohh dios con solo pensarlo… siento que voy a explotar"

Con esos pensamientos atormentándome y revoloteando a cada instante, pude sentir como mi miembro se endurecía aún más, mi ropa interior me empezó a apretar causándome mucho malestar. Tenía ganas de sacármela, pero no podía, no debía.

-Nico-chan m-me siento rara… ahhh – apenas me puede decir maki, sin dejar de gemir.

"Demonios que le estoy haciendo a maki…esto está mal, pero ya no me puede detener, es demasiado bueno para dejarlo"

Gemidos tras gemidos se pueden escuchar.

-S-se siente bien maki – le digo inconscientemente.

"Rayos! No le tenía que decir eso".

-Mi cuerpo s-se siente cada más caliente Nico-chan… - me dice levantando su rostro sonrojado para mirarme directamente a los ojos mientras comienza a besarme con mucha lujuria. Me lame el labio pidiendo que abra mi boca, que con mucho gusto lo hago, su lengua me invade empezando a pelear con mía.

Vuelve a envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para abrazarme fuertemente, comenzando a mover sus propias caderas.

"Ohhh dioos míoo… esto se está descontrolando ¿dónde quedo la maki inocente? Esto es mi culpa, definitivamente esto es mi culpa, santa se enojara con maki... pero que rayos estoy diciendo!... OMG esta sensación, están malditamente adicta!"

Con escuchar los gemidos de maki mi corazón se volvía a acelerar, casi lastimando mi pecho.

Con cada minuto que pasa la habitación se vuelve más caliente.

Puedo sentir como la ropa me empieza a estorbar, queriendo sentir más. Así que dejándome llevar coloco una de mis manos en su estómago para acariciarlo sin dejar de besarla.

"Su piel está caliente" pienso mientras que con la otra mano que estaba ubicada en la nuca de maki, la bajo para empezar a desvestirla, comienzo por sacarle el moño celeste, después bajo un poco hasta el primer botón de arriba y lo desabrocho, vuelvo a bajar otro poco para hacer lo mismo con el segundo botón, una vez realizado me dirijo hasta el tercer botón pero cuando lo desabrocho escucho una voz que me hace detener todos mis movimientos.

Estaba tan absorta en mis acciones, en la presión que aumentaba en mi vientre al sentir nuestras intimidades embistiéndose salvajemente, en la sensación increíble que sentía de sus suave labios en los míos, en el éxtasis que me producía su lengua en mi boca moviéndose duramente con la mía, en escuchar sus hermosos gemidos ahogados en mi boca logrando excitarme cada vez más, estaba tan concentra en la lujuria que se había apoderado de ambas que no escuche el timbre sonar ni la puerta abrirse.

-Ni-Nico-chan… Ma-maki-chan – dice una tímida voz

Después de escuchar esa voz llena de asombro y nervios, sentimos… si sentimos como un balde de agua fría con cubitos de hielo se nos tiro encima apagando toda lujuria de nuestro cuerpo, dejándonos con puro pánico y miedo.

Lentamente separe mi rostro de maki y mire hacia arriba para ver a la persona que desgraciadamente nos interrumpió.

Cuando mis ojos ruby se encontró con esos ojos violeta, mi cuerpo se puso pálido.

"Diablos!, diablos!, diablos!, diablos!, diablos!, diablos… no solo manche la inocencia de maki sino que también perjudique la de hanayo! Definitivamente merezco ir a prisión…claro si no me mata la gata antes."

-Ha-hanayo es-esto n-no es lo que parece… - después de decir eso con nervios sentí que debería darme un golpe en la cara y creo que no fui la única que lo sintió.

Si esto fuera un anime en este momento estaría los "…" en medio de esta escena comprometidamente caliente y sin color acompañado con el silencio incómodo.

Los segundos fueron pasando y mi pánico fue aumentado, pero por lo que me pareció una eternidad hanayo rompe el silencio.

-Us-ustedes… - me dijo con la cara completamente ruborizada – es-estaban… - "oh dios mío… adiós a la inocencia de hana-… are" lo que sucedió después interrumpió mis pensamientos dejándome en puro shock.

-Hanayo! ¡¿Estas bien?! – pregunte rápidamente al ver como se agarró la nariz y bajo un poco la cabeza.

"E-ella acaso está teniendo una hemorragia nasal!"

En ese instante maki se descongelo y trato de levantarse para ver a su amiga, pero yo instintivamente la detuve agarrando de su cintura logrando que me mire preocupada y confusa.

-¿Nico-chan? Que… - me pregunto en voz baja.

\- Maki-chan no te levantes de golpe o ella lo vera – la interrumpo también en voz baja.

Toma unos segundos para que se dé cuenta a lo que me refiero.

-Q-q-que?!... – me dice tartamudeando con la cara roja.

"Wow su timidez volvió, que linda… no! Nico no es momento para en pensar en esto." Me regañe internamente

Miro de vuelta a hanayo que sigue con la cabeza baja. Me empiezo a preocupar.

-ahora maki levántate – le digo rápidamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ella se levanta y va a ver a hanayo mientras que yo me levanto y me doy vuelta dándoles la espalda a ambas, miro hacia abajo para ver un gran bulto en mi falda "Demonios, otra vez tremenda erección…" después de ese pensamiento dirijo mi mirada a ellas.

-Hanayo ¿Estas bien? – le pregunta maki preocupada.

Hanayo levanta el rostro demostrando mi teoría.

"si, tiene rastro de sangre en su rostro… ¿Qué demonios hanayo?"

-Waaah!... Maki-chan! – se voltea rápidamente tapándose los ojos, pero por el sonrojo de sus ojeras nos dimos cuenta que se ruborizo aún más.

\- ¿Q-que pasa? – pregunta maki en pánico.

-T-t-tu camisa! – le responde con un hilo de voz.

-¿Eh?... – mira hacia abajo para ver como su camisa le falta el moño y esta medio desabrochada mostrando un poco su escote.

\- Kyaaaaa! – grita mientras se cubre y se voltea. Dejándome ver su aspecto desaliñado y un poco su escote. Mis ojos se dirigen automáticamente a su pecho desarrollado.

"Sexy…" pienso embobada mientras ella está abrochándose la camisa con sus manos temblando por los nervios y luego ordenándose para verse presentable de vuelta.

Siento un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda así que miro hacia arriba y veo como me dirige una mirada asesina, después apunta a su nariz dejándome confundida… vuelve a mover su mano para apuntarme, muevo mi mano a mi nariz y siento un líquido caliente. Rápidamente vuelvo a mirar la pared.

Me ruborizo completamente.

Maki se aclara la garganta, llamando la atención de hanayo.

-Hanayo debemos hablar – dice seriamente. Pero sé que por dentro está temblando como cachorrito asustado.

\- S-si!... Digo está bien - responde rápidamente hanayo con voz tímida aun sosteniéndose la nariz.

\- N-nos vemos después Nico-chan – me dice avergonzada hanayo. La despido con la mano, sin voltearme.

Maki no me dice nada.

Con eso ambas se van del cuarto dejándome sola con un poco de sangre en la nariz y una erección entre mis piernas.

Espero un poco, hasta que estén muy lejos.

-Haaa… eso fue agotador… – suspiro –…pero no me arrepiento de nada – sonrió – espero que maki tampoco, después tengo que hablar con ella.

Empiezo a ordenar un poco mi ropa, miro mi celular y me doy cuenta que ya están por empezar las clase.

"mejor falto a clases…" pienso mirando hacia abajo. "El profesor se va enojar pero bueehh… creo que nada peor me puede pasar, primero debo bajar esta maldita erección" pensé molesta.

-Nicocchi… - escucho desde la puerta, cuando me estaba por dar la vuelta.

"Ayy…nooo, dime que es mi imaginación, debes estar bromeando!"

-Ara pensabas faltar otra vez a clases nicocchi – vuelve a hablar nozomi usando su voz juguetona. "¿Por qué? Que hice para merecer esto!" pienso en shock.

\- No-nozomi ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto nerviosa.

-Ehh… ¿no te alegra que haya venido a buscarte?

"En realidad no y menos en este estado"

-N-no es eso… - le digo rascándome una mejilla – es que me sorprende que no estés en clase jeje.

\- Estaba por ir pero como vi que no estabas, decidí buscarte y castigarte niicocchii… - me dice amenazadoramente.

Otro escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral. Rápidamente me doy vuelta y empiezo a negar desesperadamente con mis brazos.

-N-no hace falta nozomi, de enserio no quiero washi washi – le hablo con terror en mis voz.

"No washi washi nooo! Lo que sea menos eso" pienso mientras me cubro los pechos y cierro los ojos.

-Ara nicocchi pero tu sola lo buscas – nozomi se queda callada.

Con pavor abro mis ojos por el silencio incómodo.

-Nozomi… ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto al verla un poco en shock, con sus mejillas ruborizada y los ojos abierto mirando hacia abajo.

\- …

-¿Nozomi?... – le vuelvo a preguntar al no recibir respuesta, decido seguir su mirada.

\- Waaaah! – rápidamente le doy la espalda – t-te lo puedo explicar nozomi.

"Diablos! Me olvideee… primero maki, ahora nozomi! Por suerte zafe de hanayo"

-Ni-nicocchi e-eres… - me apunta tartamudeando.

Trago saliva esperando que continúe.

-¡ **ERES UN CHICO NICOCCHI!**

"¿Eh?"

La habitación queda en completo silencio por varios segundos

...

- **¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! –** le grito después de darme vuelta y encararla con los brazos al aire.

"de todas las repuesta que esperaba, nunca me imaginé algo así… ¡¿pero qué carajos nozomi?! Sé que soy plana y tengo un pene, pero no quiera decir que sea un chico ¿no?"

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Nozomi… soy una chica y solo tengo un pene nada mas – le digo con enojo.

\- Oh… bueno – "¡¿Qué?!" la miro con confusión.

\- ¿Solo eso dirás nozomi? – le pregunto con una ceja levantada.

Asiente con la cabeza.

-No te parece mmm…nose ¿raro?, ¿no te repugna?, ¿no te molesta?, ¿no quieres huir?... ¿nada? – le doy pregunta tras pregunta aun confundida y con algo de miedo.

\- Ummm… Nop – me responde con una sonrisa sincera.

Me vuelvo a sentir cómoda con la presencia de nozomi.

"Vaya esto no me lo esperaba… creo que me estoy preocupando demasiado por nada o ¿es solo nozomi?" la voz de nozomi me saca de mis pensamientos.

– Ah! Solo una cosa Nicocchi – me dice con una sonrisa sospechosa dando un paso adelante.

"ah… tengo un mal presentimiento"

-¿Q-que cosa? Nozomi – le digo nerviosa. Puedo sentir el sudor en mi rostro.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? – me dice con una cara traviesa y algo ¿tímida?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Mi rostro empieza a arder - ¡P-por supuesto que no! – le niego con los brazos cruzados.

\- Por favor nicocchi, nunca vi uno y tengo mucha curiosidad – me dice suplicando con un lindo puchero, haciendo que me ruborice aún más.

"nunca la podre comprender a esta chica, pero parece que en verdad no le molesto"

Volteo mi rostro nervioso.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?… me da mucha vergüenza, nunca se lo mostré a nadie"

La vuelvo a mirar, aun me mira con lindo puchero.

"Gaahhh! Al diablo todo… solo será esta vez, además siempre hay una primera vez para todo y de todo modos necesito liberarlo mi ropa interior ya me está lastimando" ya no me pude resistir.

-es-está bien nozomi pero solo por esta vez ¿de acuerdo? – le pregunto

\- Claro nicocchi – me dice con una sonrisa triunfante.

"no confió en esa sonrisa… que más daa terminemos de una vez con esto"

Juntando todo el valor posible y dejando de lado la vergüenza, empiezo a desabrochar mi falda, mis dedos están temblando pero lo ignoro.

"vamos Nico tu puedes, eres la idol número uno, nozomi es tu mejor amiga no pasara nada, este desafío no es nada… tu puedes Nico."

Dejo caer mi falda haciendo que choque contra el piso.

Inhalo y exhalo profundamente.

Con un rápido movimiento agarro mis bragas, las bajo y me vuelvo a poner recta. En ese momento pude sentir como un gran alivio me invadió al liberar mi pene de tanta presión producida por mi ropa interior, dejando que se eleve libremente.

Suelto un gran suspiro con los ojos cerrados olvidándome de todo.

-Wow nicocchi ¿no es un poco grande? – me pregunta nozomi, sin vergüenza alguna haciéndome recordar en la situación que estaba.

Rápidamente abro mis ojos, pero no la veo, hace que levante una ceja en la confusión.

-¿Nicocchi? – me vuelve a llamar.

"espera… esa voz suena des-desde ¡abajo!"

Miro hacia abajo y la veo a nozomi de cuclillas mirando muy de cerca mi miembro.

-¿Q-q-q-que estás haciendo nozomi?! – le grito completamente avergonzada.

\- ¿Huh? Dije que quería verlo – me dice como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- Pe-pero ¿tan de cerca? No es necesario eso… - "esto me está incomodando"

\- Esta bien! nicocchi no pasa nada, no te dije que solo tengo curiosidad.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

"No pasa nada Nico solo tiene curiosidad, nada más… no te preocup-"

-Ahhhhh!... – se me escapa un gemido al sentir una mano fría tocar mi miembro - ¡Qué demonios nozomi! – le grito mirándola como con una mano toca mi miembro.

\- Ehh… Solo quería saber cómo se siente tocarlo nicocchi – me dice inocentemente, que por supuesto no le creo – ¡Wow! Es tan suave y caliente – me dice pervertida mente mientras lo acaricia.

El calor empieza a volver y mi corazón se empieza acelerar.

-Mmm! No-nozomi deten-detente… - le digo casi suplicando, pero no la aparto.

"ay no, no otra vez esa presión en mi vientre, esto es malo muy malo… pero la mano de nozomi se siente tan bien"

-No quiero nicocchi… por tu cara veo que lo disfrutas – me guiña seductoramente – mira se puso más grande, superas un poco el promedio nicocchi, es gracioso porque tu cuerpo es tan tiernamente chiquito, con algo así de grande jajaja – se ríe, no parando de estimular mi miembro.

\- C-creí que no habías visto ninguno – le digo aguantando mis gemidos.

\- no, no vi ninguno nicocchi… pero eso no quiera decir que no lea – me vuelve a guiñar un ojo.

\- Dios nozomi… eres tan pervertida.

\- Huh… eso no es nada nuevo nicocchi, encima eres la menos indicada para decirme eso ¿Qué hacías con una erección en la sala del club?

\- Y-y-yo…- empiezo a recordar lo que sucedió antes de la interrupción de hanayo - nada que te importe – le digo sonrojada.

\- Hmm… creo que tendré que castigarte – una vez dicho eso empieza a acelerar el movimiento de su mano.

\- Ahhh nozomi… de-detente si sigues me vendré! – le digo gimiendo.

"Ahhhh Maldición! Se siente tan bien que no me puedo resistir, me van a terminar matando maki y nozomi, si esto sigue así no se si llegare a graduarme"

-Vente ni-co-cchi – me dice nozomi usando su voz juguetona.

"Demonios, ya no aguanto! Estoy en mi limite"

-ahhhh nozomiii! - Con un grito me vine, liberando todo lo que tenía, manchando el piso del cuarto, sintiendo como mi fuerza era drenada de mi cuerpo.

Mis rodillas se debilitaron por completo, haciéndome imposible mantenerme en pie. Caí de rodillas jadeando en busca de aire, tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Era la primera vez que me venía tan duro, ¿será porque era una mano ajena la que me tocaba?

La presión de mi vientre desapareció por completo.

-Que tierna nicocchi – me dice acercándose para depositar un beso en mis labio.

Mi visión se empezó a nublar, me sentía cada segundo más débil hasta que por fin caí rendidamente hacia los pechos suaves de nozomi, desmayándome por completo.

.

.

.

Me despierto.

Olfateo un rico perfume, siento mi rostro tocando algo suave y cómodo. Así que me acomodo y trato de dormir otra vez pero cuando siento una mano acariciar mi pelo, abro rápidamente mis ojos, lo primero que veo es la mesa y las sillas del club.

-Bueno días nicocchi – me dice una voz cantarina.

Miro hacia arriba y la veo a nozomi sonriéndome.

-Buenos día nozomi – le respondo plácidamente.

"ehhh… así que el perfume pertenece a nozomi, sus muslo son muy suave y muy cómodos" pienso tranquilamente.

Pero…

Recuerdo de lo ocurrido invade mi mente, haciendo que me levante de golpe. Nozomi me mira confundida pero luego sonríe. Creí que lo que paso con nozomi fue solo un sueño… pero cuando agarro mis mejillas y me beso, me di cuenta que en realidad paso.

"Creo que estoy en problemas"

.

.

.

Wow sin palabras… en realidad escribí esto? Diablos… siento que con cada capítulo que saco mi inocencia va muriendo :v jajajaja.

¿Quién se sorprendió al ver quién interrumpió? :v

Y como siempre con las respuestas me despido… hasta pronto

Las respuestas:

 **Pumpkin513:** gracias… no claro que no disfruta eso, pobre eli le están sacando a nozomi xD. Creo que eso está claro, espero que disfrute de este capítulo e.e. saludos

 **Xikilla22:** jajaja fue el destino, si nozomi se les vinieron los celos ;). Jajaja morí con el nombre xD, gracias me esforcé en la escena . Esta maki por que no cerró la puerta u.u todo hubiera sido distinto ewe. Nos vemos en el prox cap saludos igualmente e.e ¿te sorprendió quien era la persona?

 **Takade Junior:** muchas gracias, también me encantan tus historias… espero pacientemente un nuevo capítulo tomate tu tiempo mientras disfruta de este capítulo? xD

 **Arf-chan:** gracias… jajaja espero que te guste lo que agregue ewe jajaja que lo disfrutes e.e.

 **SilentCrusade M:** jajaja lo siento quería hacerlos sufrir e.e si maki-chan se encendio… solo dale un probadita y veras lo que pasa ;) jajaja desgraciadamente no fue honki xD te sorprendió quien era?. También me encanta el NozoNico por eso no te mato habrán celos de eli no te preocupes… si pobre Nico :v veremos si llega a la graduación.

 **Mudzy yagami:** jajaja nop no era nozomi jejeje fue hanayo! Jajaja.

 **Anónima:** yey una compañera jajaj la verdad que si… el problema es que maki de tachi es super sexy Dx.

 **Kuro:** no te prometo nada u.u, jajaja no me pude resistir en poner una escena así xD jajaja


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, les dejo el capítulo 5 :D que lo disfruten.**

 **LL no pertenece .-.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Sentimientos**

Cuando me doy cuenta que no fue un sueño lo ocurrido con nozomi, un sentimiento de culpa empieza a nacer en mi corazón, advirtiéndome que he hecho algo malo.

Todavía sigo siendo besada por nozomi pero estoy aturdida para detenerla, a los pocos segundos se separa para mirarme.

-Nozomi… - le digo seria.

\- ¿Qué pasa nicocchi? – me dice confundida por mi seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

\- mmm… porque… ¿sentí que tenía que hacerlo? – me dice sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué? Pero que… - "¿Por qué me respondes con una pregunta?... maldición nozomi" – Estoy habla-.

\- Shhh nicocchi… acaso ¿no te gusto? ¿No te sentiste bien? – me pregunta poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

\- Y-yo yo… - "claro que me gusto… y sii que se sintió muy bien" – S-si – le digo finalmente en voz baja.

\- Ara… ¿Qué dijiste nicocchi? No te escuche – me pregunta nozomi burlándose de mí.

\- Dije… que si me gusto – le respondo volteando la cara y ruborizándome.

\- ¿Yyyy?

"diablos!… está jugando conmigo!"

Suspiro – y también se sintió bien – le hablo con molestia en mi voz y cruzándome de brazos.

-jajaja muy bien nicocchi… te daré un premio por tu honestidad – me dice acercando otra vez su rostro.

-¿eh? Nozomi de qu- le decía volviéndola a mirar pero nozomi no me dejo terminar porque me beso sorprendiéndome.

Nozomi comienza a mover sus labios tratando de profundizar el beso. Me dejo llevar por el momento y cierro mis ojos.

"wow sus labios también son suaves… pero no tanto como los de maki-chan… Ah! Maki-chan"

Cuando pensé en maki la molestia de mi corazón volvió, impidiéndome disfrutar cien por ciento en el beso.

Rápidamente abro los ojos y me separo.

-Es-espera nozomi… esto está mal – le hablo sinceramente. Pude ver un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos esmeralda cuando dije esas palabras, pero rápidamente desaparece cuando abre su boca para hablar.

\- Ara nicocchi… pero yo solo quiero satisfacerte y divertirme, así que no te preocupes – me dice con picardía.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Satisfacerme? – Me ruborizo de nuevo - ¿Por qué? – le pregunto sorprendida.

\- Ummm… porque estos días te he visto inquieta nicocchi, como si quisieras algo o necesitaras algo – "¿Qué?! E-ella se dio cuenta… bueno nose porque me sorprendo si estamos hablando de nozomi" – yo solo quiero ayudarte Ni-co-cchi – lo ultimo me lo dice con un guiño.

No sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar, sus palabras de verdad me sorprendieron. Solo podía mirar pero cuando me decidí en decirle algo continúa hablando.

-Sabes nicocchi… yo en realidad sabia tu secreto desde antes – dice con tranquilidad levantándose.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – le digo shockeada.

\- en la enfermería, cuando maki-chan te llevo… yo estaba preocupada – me dice sonriendo – cuando el resto se estaba yendo yo me quede y fui a verte pero estabas hablando con maki, así que espere – suspira – cuando ella salió me escondí, la verdad no sé porque lo hice, en fin… cuando ya se había ido me decidí a entrar pero cuando lo estaba por hacer, te vi nicocchi.

Lo que me dijo me dejo sin aire, sentí mi garganta seca. A pesar de que sabía la respuesta, le pregunte igual.

-¿Q-que cosa viste? – al hacer la pregunta me puse muy nerviosa.

Sonríe coquetamente – mastúrbate Nicocchi.

Me ruborizo profundamente.

-Y-y-y-yo…- le digo tartamudeando

"waaah! Me había confiado que no había nadie!"

-Al principio me sorprendí, pero después me di cuenta que no podía quitar mis ojos de ti nicocchi – me dice acercándose quedando a solo centímetros de mi rostro, acorralándome en el sillón – y fue porque despertaste algo en mi – me dice seductoramente lamiéndose los labios.

Mi corazón se volvió a acelerar y volví a sentir el cuarto caliente.

- _Nozomi… -_ le digo susurrando.

\- Déjame ayudarte nicocchi.

Y con esas palabras me volvió a besar pero estaba vez fue diferente, lo sentí diferente. La agarre de la camisa y la atraje hacia mi haciéndola sentar en mi regazo para profundizar el beso.

"¿Por qué ahora se siente diferente? ¿Por qué ahora me encanta? Perdóname maki-chan…"

Lamo su labio pidiendo permiso y ella me lo da, introduzco mi lengua para encontrarme con su lengua. Después de minutos de puro besos y sus gemidos ahogados, de la nada muerde mi labio inferior haciéndome gemir.

Me separo para mirarla, ambas nos encontramos jadeando por falta de aire.

-Eso fue "Wow" Nicocchi – me dice sonriendo.

\- sí, lo fue… - le digo atontada por el beso.

\- Pero… mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí nicocchi, la demás ya van a llegar – me dice levantándose para sentarse a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué?... – antes que pueda terminar de procesar lo que dijo, escucho pasos acercándose.

Me puse pálida, recordando el desastre que había hecho por culpa de la mano de nozomi. Rápidamente miro hacia el lugar donde nos encontrábamos antes pero no veo nada, estaba todo limpio como si nada hubiera pasado.

Miro a nozomi tratando de preguntarle con mis ojos y parece que me entiende por recibo un guiño en respuesta.

La puerta se abre y entran honoka, umi, kotori, eli y rin.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada?"

-Nozomi nya, Nico nya – saluda Rin.

-Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan! – nos saluda gritando honoka alegre como siempre.

\- Honoka no grites – dice umi suspirando.

\- Tranquila umi-chan… - le dice tiernamente kotori a umi.

\- Nozomi! – habla eli llamando la atención de nozomi.

\- ¿Qué pasa Elicchi?

\- ¿Por qué faltaste a clases? – dice eli con un poco de enojo.

\- Ara elicchi no te enojes, lo que pasa es que Nico se sentía mal y me quede con ella a CUIDARLA – le dice haciéndole énfasis a la última palabra mientras me mira - ¿no? Nicocchi.

Todas posan las miradas en mí, esperando mi respuesta.

Me ruborizo ligeramente y trago ruidosamente.

En ese momento entran las dos últimas integrantes llamándonos la atención.

-Disculpen la demora fuimos al baño – hablo maki, acompañada de hanayo.

Después de escuchar sus palabras, dirigen sus miradas de vuelta a mí.

-¿Nico? – me dice eli levantando una ceja.

Su mirada me pone nerviosa, obligándome a mirar a otro lado, cruzándome con unos ojos amatistas. En el momento que se cruzan nuestras miradas ella se ruboriza, haciéndome ruborizar más.

-Nico ¿estás bien?... tu cara esta roja – dice preocupada umi, haciéndome dar un pequeño saltito en el lugar.

\- Ara nicocchi ¿Te siente mal otra vez? – me dice pícaramente.

Aparto la mirada de maki para mirar a nozomi. En el momento en que la miro, ella acerca su rostro. "¿Q-qué estás haciendo nozomi?" cierro los ojos fuertemente y siento el contacto de su frente con la mía.

"otra vez esas miradas asesinas" pienso asustada.

-Des-desvergonzadas! – escucho a umi gritar.

\- ¿Por qué umi-chan? Solo le está tomando la temperatura – pregunta inocentemente nuestra líder.

\- Nop, no tienes fiebre… - dice nozomi tranquilamente.

Abro los ojos en el momento que se aleja y la veo sonreír. Volteo mi cara para buscar a cierta pelirroja, cuando la encuentro está frunciendo las cejas y matándome con la mirada. Siento otra mirada y la busco, encontrándome con los ojos de eli que también me está matando con la mirada.

"menos mal que las miradas no mata, porque si no ya lo estaría" suspiro.

-¿Y-y si mejor vamos a practicar? – habla hanayo tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

\- S-si Hanayo tiene razón – me levanto rápidamente y me dirijo hacia la puerta – no perdamos tiempo.

\- eso es raro viniendo de ti Nico-chan – me dice maki girando su mechón.

-jum – protesto cruzándome de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

\- Por cierto ¿de que hablaban? Antes que llegara con hanayo – pregunta curiosa maki.

Me vuelvo a tensar.

-Oh! Si… queríamos saber ¿Por qué nozomi-chan y Nico-chan se saltaron las clases? – dijo honoka golpeando la parte baja del puño en su palma, como si casi se olvidan del tema.

Pude ver como maki se tensó y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Ya les dije nicocchi se sentía mal y me quede con ella – dice nozomi.

Suspiro "¿cuantas veces ya suspire hoy…?"

-Nozomi dice la verdad… me sentía mal – les miento.

\- Bueno, dejemos esto de lado y vamos a practicar – dice umi terminando con el tema.

\- Vamos kayochi Nya! – dice rin arrastrando a hanayo.

\- Vamos a cambiarnos! – grita honoka saliendo corriendo.

\- No corras por los pasillos honoka – umi sale tras honoka y después sale kotori.

Quedando solo maki, eli, nozomi y yo en el club.

-Vamos yendo nozomi – dice eli amablemente.

\- Vamos elicchi – le responde alegremente.

Ahora solo quedamos maki y yo. El ambiente se volvió a incomodar.

"Perfecto ahora voy a poder hablar con maki"

-Maki-chan – la llamo.

\- Vamos Nico-chan nos están esperando – me dice fríamente.

"ugh! Está enojada"

-Pero quiero hablar con vos maki-chan – insisto.

\- No quiero hablar ahora Nico-chan – y con eso sale.

"parece que no es el momento, la encarare otro día"

Miro como se va y la sigo.

Después de cambiarnos en un silencio insoportable nos dirigimos a la azotea.

-Eso suena geniaaal Nya! – escuchamos gritar a rin.

-Si! Si! Verdad Rin – dice emocionada honoka

Al pasar la puerta de la azotea vemos a todos reunidos en el medio.

-Deberíamos de preguntar primero honoka – dice cansada umi.

\- Ella dirá que si umi-chan – habla nozomi.

\- Nozomi hay que preguntarle – habla eli.

\- oigan ¿de qué hablan? – pregunto curiosa.

\- ah… Nico-chan – me dice honoka.

\- Ara nicocchi y maki-chan se tardaron un poco en venir, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – nos pregunta nozomi con un poco de ¿burla? En su voz.

\- Eso no te incumbe nozomi – le responde indiferente maki enredando con un dedo su mechón.

Toso – como decía… ¿de que estaban hablando? – corto con la tensión.

-Maki-chaaaaaaan! Nya – viene corriendo rin y abraza a maki.

\- Waaah! Rin ¿qué pasa? – pregunta maki conmocionada.

"Ugh! Maldita gata! No te le acerques tanto" pienso celosa.

Siento una opresión en el pecho "maldición odio este sentimiento"

-Maki-chaaan! – viene honoka corriendo y se lanza hacia maki.

"¿es enserio? Tú también honoka!" pienso más irritada.

-Tch! – gruño molesta.

-Honoka no te le tires así a la gente las puede lastimar! – le grita umi.

\- Huuu! Umi-chan mala! – Le reprocha honoka – bueno no importa… maki-chan quiero hacerte una pregunta.

\- Ueh! ¿Q-que pasa honoka?... rin suéltame.

\- Maki-chan también es mala Nya! – le dice soltándola.

\- Tienes una casa de verano ¿verdad?

\- Si tengo ¿Por qué?

\- Bu-bueno quería saber si…-

\- ¿eh? No te escuche – le dice maki confundida.

\- Lo que honoka quiere decir es ¿si nos deja usar tu casa de verano? Para entrenar – dice umi.

\- Oh… si no hay problema – le responde tranquila maki.

\- Yaaatta! – gritan rin y honoka saltando mientras se abrazan.

\- Gracias maki – le dicen umi y eli.

\- Y-yo… solo lo dije porque era necesario para u's nada más, no se confunda – "owww maki tsudere es tan linda!"

Todos se ríen por la actitud tsudere de maki.

-Bueno empecemos con calentamiento – nos dice umi cortando con toda las risas – cada uno elija una pareja.

-Vamos kayochi – dice rin agarrando la mano de hanayo.

-R-rin-chan… - le dice ruborizada.

\- Vamos Umi-chan – kotori se le acerca a umi y la toma del brazo.

\- Ko-kotori – umi se ruboriza.

\- Yo estirare sola – dice honoka.

\- Ugh! Todas son tan gays… - pongo cara amarga.

\- eres la menos indicada para decir eso nicocchi… jajaja – me dice nozomi riéndose.

\- cierto… pero tú lo eres más que yo.

\- bueno eso no lo niego, sabes presiento que van a pasar muchas cosa buenas en la casa de verano de maki… nicocchi – me dice guiñándome un ojo y mostrándome una carta de tarot de "Los Amantes".

Me ruborizo.

-Nozomi te puedo preguntar algo – le hablo seria.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- A ti… ¿te gusta eli? ¿Verdad? – pude ver como se tensó.

"piensas que no me di cuenta como la mirabas antes nozomi… eli es la densa… no yo"

\- …

\- Nozomi… porque ¿me besaste entonces?

\- Yo…- pude ver tristeza en sus ojos

\- Nozo…

\- Nozomi ¿vamos a estirar? – llega Eli interrumpiéndome.

\- Claro elicchi – dice sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿En que estás pensando nozomi?" pienso mientras la veo irse.

De la nada siento que alguien me agarra del brazo y me arrastra lejos de las demás.

-¡¿Q-que rayos?! – digo confundida.

\- Vamos Nico-chan… hay que estirar – me dice molesta y algo ruborizada.

\- Esta bien, está bien… sabes puedo caminar sola.

\- ¿y qué? Me da igual… - "Ugh… aún sigue molesta… Y ni siquiera sé por qué" (nota de autor: y decía que no era densa :v )

\- En fin ¿Qué hay que hacer? – le respondo aburrida.

\- ¿no ves? – me dice señalando alrededor.

Miro a mí alrededor y veo al resto en pareja excepto honoka, una está sentada en el suelo con las piernas separadas mientras que la otra esta arrodillada ubicada atrás con las manos en la espalda de quien está sentado, mientras empuja hacia abajo.

\- Ohh… está bien.

\- bueno ¿te sientas tu o me siento yo? – me pregunta con cero emoción.

\- deja yo me siento – le respondo.

Me siento, separo mis piernas y estiro los brazos hacia adelante, al mismo tiempo en que maki se arrodilla detrás mío, colocando su manos en mi espalda, empujando hacia adelante.

Después de un rato de silencio, pienso.

"debería aprovechar ahora y hablar con ella…"

-Hey maki-chan – llamo su atención.

-¿Hmm?

\- ¿Qué paso en la sala de club? Hablo de nosotras… - "creo… que fui muy directa"

Pude sentir que se tensó por sus manos.

-No-nose de lo que hablas – finge ignorancia.

\- Cambio! – escucho de Eli.

Me levanto con ayuda de maki e intercambiamos lugares, siendo ella la que está sentada.

Me coloco atrás de ella y pongo mis manos en su espalda.

-No te hagas la tonta maki.

\- N-no me hago la tonta… además fuiste vos la que me beso – me dice ruborizada.

\- E-eh y-yo… - "di-diablos otra vez me agarro con la guardia baja" pienso empezándome a ruborizada.

\- ¿Vos que?...

"vamos Nico se sincera, vamos!, vamos!, vamos!"

-Y-yo… - "tu puedes" – m-me deje llevar por el momento – "¡¿Queeeee?! Idiotaa!"

-Oh… ya veo – me dice con decepción en su voz, cosa que yo no note.

"Demonios! No quería decir eso… ¿Y ahora qué hago?"

-¿Y t-tu? – le pregunto nerviosa.

-También, solo me deje llevar por el momento nada mas – me responde fríamente, lastimándome con sus palabras.

"lo admito eso dolió… pero me lo busque sola ¿Qué digo para arreglar un poco la situación? O ya se! Deja la vergüenza de lado Nico"

\- Pero me gusto…- me acerco a su oído y le susurro –… _y mucho._

\- Weh! – se ruborizada profundamente – y-yo… - tartamudea.

"wow… fácilmente cambia de personalidad… tengo que seguir atacando, vamos Nico!"

\- ¿No te gusto a ti maki-chan? – finjo tristeza en mi voz.

\- Y-yo sí... digo No!… yo no lose – dice muy nerviosa.

"Ohhhh!... esto es bueno, esto es bueno, esto de confianza."

Mi corazón se empieza a acelerar.

\- Oh… ¿Y qué me dirías si te digiera que quiero volver a besarte?

\- ¿Ehh?... yo…-"vamos di algo"

Después de segundo de silencio vuelve a hablar.

– me da igual… haz lo que quiera – me dice fingiendo desinterés, girando su mechón.

Pude sentir como mi corazón se frenó de golpe, tras sus palabras. Estaba por hablar pero umi se me adelanta.

-Bueno basta de estiramientos, empecemos con la práctica! – nos dice umi.

Maki rápidamente se levanta y se aleja de mí con la cara muy roja. Dejándome con una sonrisa de idiota.

-Maki nya… tu cara esta roja – escucho de rin.

"wow… mi corazón esta como loco ahora, maki de verdad me enloqueces… pero nozomi ¿en verdad que estás haciendo?"

El resto de la práctica pasa normalmente sin interrupciones. Cuando finaliza hay una mini reunión para organizar el viaje a la casa de verano de maki, que será en muy pocos días. Una vez terminada la reunión cada una se van para su casa.

* * *

En la noche, en cierta casa de una pelirroja.

 **POV MAKI**

-Waah!... ¡¿en qué diablos pensaba en decir esas palabras?! – Dice hundiendo su cara en la almohada – Nico-chan pensara que soy rara ahora.

"¿Por qué me importa tanto su opinión? ¿De verdad me gusta? ¿Tendrá razón hanayo?"

-Moouuuuuuuuu! Yo, no lo entiendo! – grito tirando la almohada al aire.

\- pero si hanayo tiene razón ¿Qué hago? – se sienta y empieza a recordar su charla con hanayo.

 **Flashback!**

-Hanayo debemos hablar – digo seriamente, Pero por dentro estoy temblando.

\- S-si!... Digo está bien – me responde hanayo con voz tímida aun con la mano en la nariz.

\- N-nos vemos después Nico-chan – le escucho decir.

Con eso salimos dejando sola a Nico-chan, ni me despido debido a la vergüenza que tengo esto momentos.

Caminos en silencio un rato por los pasillos en dirección a nuestra aula. Hasta que hanayo rompe el silencio.

-Ma-maki-chan… - dice tímidamente.

\- ¿Q-qué pasa hanayo? – le digo nerviosa.

\- ¿de que querías hablar?

\- Y-yo bueno – me aclaro la garganta – de lo que viste.

Me ruborizo al recordar.

-Oh… n-no te preocupes, yo no diré nada… es normal que las parejas hagan eso… pe-pero me sorprendió que fueras muy a-atrevida maki-chan, para hacerlo en la escuela me re-refiero…– me dice muy roja.

\- ¿Q-q-q-qué…- sus palabras me dejaron en shock… puedo sentir como mi rostro comenzó arder tanto que era posible que me salga humo por las orejas.

Después de quedar tiesa en el lugar por segundos, continúo.

-Ni-ni-Nico-chan no es mi pareja! – le grito roja como un tomate.

\- ¡¿Ehhhh?!... pe-pero… - me dice sorprendida.

\- Mi-mira… -suspiro- la verdad no sé qué paso… le estaba preguntando sobre nozomi y ella empezó a decir cosas rara… y empezamos a pelear y forcejear, que nos hizo caer al piso… y-y ella después me be-beso de golpe y yo me sentí rara así que m-me deje llevar… y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en esa si-situación.

Hanayo me mira confundida y después me mira seria.

\- Maki-chan… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Eh?... emm s-si – "¡Es-estoy muy nerviosa!"

\- a ti… ¿te gusta Nico-chan?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Quiero decir nose…- "nunca se me cruzo eso por la mente"

\- maki-chan ¿te molesta estar cerca de Nico-chan?

"tengo que ser sincera… puede que hanayo me ayude con estos sentimientos" con eso en mente hablo.

\- No, tal vez solo un poco cuando me molesta.

\- ¿y cómo te sientes cuando estas con ella?

-umm… un poco feliz creo… no lose.

Hanayo suspira.

\- Maki-chan como te sentiste ¿Cuándo viste a nozomi-chan y Nico-chan esta mañana? – me pregunta.

\- Y-yo me sentí… molesta – lo último lo dije en voz baja.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- N-no lo sé… - me empiezo a sentir frustrada.

\- maki-chan… ¿solo te sentías molesta?

\- No… ta-tambien sentí un dolor aquí – le digo señalando mi corazón – y cada vez que pensaba en ellas me irritaba más.

Tenía ganas de llorar pero me lo quería aguantar.

\- maki-chan – me llama sonriendo

\- ¿Qué es esto hanayo? – le digo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Maki-chan eso es amor… a ti te gusta Nico-chan.

\- ¿eh? ¿Estoy enamorada?

\- mmm… eso no lo sé, es algo que tendrás que averiguar maki-chan – me dice ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- está bien… gracias hanayo.

"mi siento más liviana ahora, como si me hubiera sacado una gran carga al hablar con hanayo, de verdad hanayo muchas gracias, aunque todavía tengo un poco de dudas…" pienso mientras la abrazo.

\- de nada maki-chan – me dice aceptando el abrazo.

\- por cierto hanayo… ¿para que fuiste al club?

-Ah! Para buscarte… estaban por empezar las clases y no te vimos, nos pareció raro, así que con rin-chan te fuimos a buscar en el salón de música pero no estabas. Pensamos en la azotea o en el salón de club, como quedaba poco tiempo nos separamos – me conto sonriendo nerviosa.

"ohh… cielos que hubiera pasado si nos encontraba rin" pienso asustada.

-hablando de eso maki-chan… lle-llegaremos tarde a clases – me dice con pánico.

 **Fin de flashback**

-hanayo tiene razón, me gusta Nico-chan pero… ¿estoy enamorada de ella? – Me pregunto – ¿y le gustare a Nico-chan?

"Nico-chan dijo que le gusto besarme… y que quería volver hacerlo, bueno yo entendí eso" pienso recordando la práctica.

-Ahora que lo pienso, se sentía muy bien besarla, me sentía… feliz.

"eran tan suaves sus labios y olían a fresas" pienso tocándome los labios.

"me sentía tan caliente…"

-Waaahh! Como pudimos hacer todas esas cosas pervertidas, ahora que lo vuelvo a recordar, muero de vergüenza – me tapo la cara con las manos.

\- En fin… estoy decidida, aprovechare estos días en la casa de verano de mis padres para averiguar si estoy enamorada y como se siente Nico-chan conmigo! – dice con determinación mientras levanta el puño al aire.

\- prepárate Nico-chan.

Y con esas palabras me duermo.

* * *

Mientras en cierta casa de una loli pelinegra.

-Aaachuuu! ¿Qué demonios? – grita Nico en su cama.

* * *

Wow… aplaudan, la tsudere se dio cuenta de sus obvio sentimientos! Yey! Y ¿nozomi que estás haciendo?

Pobre hanayo nadie pensó en ella TuT… pero gracias a ella maki-chan ya sabe que le gusta Nico :D Al fin!

Bueno a esperar por esos días en la casa de verano de maki… yeess! Pero voy a tardar en subir el próximo porque voy a estar ocupada en el evento de mi waifu Nico 3

Así que nos vemos en el prox capitulo… sorry si no dejo respuesta estoy algo apurada en subir xD… nos vemos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas gente les dejo el capítulo 6 de esta rara historia .-. jajaja que lo disfruten.**

 **LL no me pertenece 7u7**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: ¡siempre a mí!**

Han pasado algunos días desde lo sucedido con maki-chan y nozomi.

En esto días nozomi actúa como si nunca le hubiera preguntado nada pero aun así de vez en cuando me coquetea o incluso me da un beso, claro que cuando nadie está pero aún me incomoda un poco su cercanía porque me hace acordar lo ocurrido en la sala del club, a pesar de que se sintió bien me confunde su actitud ¿Por qué hace esto? Me hace preguntar a cada rato, y yo como idiota le sigo el juego y no la alejo ¿Por qué? No lose.

En cambio maki en esto días se alejó un poco de mí, a veces, muy poquita veces me ignora como si mi presencia la pusiera nerviosa. Cuando me le acerco no me mira mucho, es como si evitara mi mirada, debe ser imaginación mía aunque creo que aún tiene vergüenza después de lo ocurrido conmigo.

En fin, ya es viernes y mañana nos vamos a la casa de verano de maki.

Acordamos juntarnos mañana temprano para ir todas juntas, estoy muy emocionada por ese viaje a pesar de que supuestamente es para practicar.

En estos momentos estoy en clases de inglés mirando por la ventana, pensando e ignorando al profesor.

"hoy mama estaba algo feliz y emocionada cuando se iba al trabajo, eso me alerto porque ella esta así cuando nos tiene una sorpresa"

-Yazawa-san – me llama el profesor, pero no lo escucho.

"ahora tengo curiosidad ¿Qué clase de sorpresa nos tendrá?" pienso emocionada.

-Yazawa-san… - me vuelve a llamar viniendo a mi dirección.

"ya quiero que termine las clases y la escuela para ir a casa y dormir… ¡ya quiero que sea mañana!"

-Yazawa Nico! – grita el profesor golpeando con su libro en mi mesa.

-Hiiiiii! – pego un mini grito asustada sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras doy un mini salto en mi silla.

-S-si profesor – le digo nerviosa, mirando a su rostro. Escucho como mis compañeras se ríen por lo sucedió, eso también incluyen a nozomi y eli.

\- Yazawa-san continúe de donde deje la lectura por favor.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Estabas leyendo? – "ohh muy mala respuesta… maldición" pienso cuando veo como que se le crispa una ceja.

\- Es todo… salga de mi clase yazawa-san – me ordena señalando la puerta.

\- Ugh!... – me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta – siempre yo – me quejo en voz baja.

\- Para la próxima preste más atención – me dice cuando ya había salido. Antes de cerrar la puerta pude captar la mirada preocupada de nozomi.

Estuve 10 minutos afuera en el pasillo aburrida mirando la nada, bueno hasta que me llamo el profesor para que entrara, por supuesto que me disculpe sin ganas antes de regresar a mi asiento.

Mire la hora de mi celular disimuladamente y vi que faltaban 15 minutos para que finalice la clase.

Una vez terminado la clase nos dirigimos a los vestidores para ponernos el uniforme de gimnasia.

Todas se estaban cambiando y yo evitando mirarlas, mi mirada está concentrada en mi casillero viendo el uniforme como si fuera lo más importante, ya que no me podía cambiarme frente de mis compañeras debido a mi condición. No me di cuenta como ya la mayoría había terminado y se había ido, dejando a pocas personas en el vestuario. Tampoco me di cuenta que Nozomi se me estaba acercando.

-Nicochi ¿no te cambiaras? – me pregunta nozomi molestándome.

"Ugh… lo haces a propósito ¿verdad nozomi?"

Suspiro.

-Nozomi… sabes que no me pue… - le estaba diciendo pero lo que vi o lo que estoy viendo me dejo con la palabra en la garganta y boca ligeramente abierta ¿Por qué? Bueno, cuando me doy vuelta para responderle la veo parada frente a mí con el uniforme casi completo, el short bordo lo tenía puesto pero la remera blanca no, la tenía en la mano… dejándome ver su sujetador color negro.

Rápidamente el calor viajo a mi rostro y mi corazón se aceleró un poco.

"Ohhh… dios mío! Nozomi te puedo ver los senos….. No en todo su esplendor… pero aun así lo puedo ver… me dan ganas de agarrarlas y acariciarlas…"

-¿Nicochi?... – me llama con sus manos apoyada en cada lado de su cadera, pude notar burla en su voz.

\- Y-yo… yo… - le respondo embobada por la vista, aun mirando fijamente su sujetador dejándome mucho a la imaginación.

\- Ara nicochi pervertida… - me dice con una sonrisa triunfante a la vez que se tapa el pecho con la remera sacándome del trance.

\- ¿Eh?... ¡¿Qué?! – le respondo con el rostro más rojo.

\- jajaja… nicochi eres tan linda… – se acerca hacia mí, específicamente a mi oído - _¿Te gusta lo que ves? –_ me susurra antes de lamerme el oído logrando estremecer mi cuerpo.

\- Hya... – grito sorprendida retrocediendo lo más que puedo, tocándome la oreja donde me lamio – N-no… no me moleste – le respondo tratando de sonar molesta pero el rubor de mi cara me lo impide.

\- Ara nicochi… no te creo – me dice, poniéndose su remera.

\- ¿y?... no es mi problema… - le digo cruzándome de brazos.

\- Se… honesta… nicochi… - con cada palabra que decía, daba un paso a mi dirección.

Me muevo por un costado nerviosa y camino hacia atrás, no veo por donde voy porque mi mirada esta fija en nozomi que está en frente mío asechándome. Doy un paso para atrás y ella da uno hacia adelante, después d paso más choco contra el banco del vestuario cayendo sentada en él.

Nozomi aprovecha esto y se acerca rápidamente hacia mí. Coloca una rodilla entre mis piernas apoyándose en el a la ves que coloca sus manos en mis hombro manteniéndome en el lugar.

-Dime nicochi… - se acerca a mi rostro – solo responde y listo – me ordena mientras con una mano agarra mi mentón.

"ufff… ¿Por qué me haces esto? Ugh… solo responde Nico y listo" pienso aun nerviosa.

-S-si me gu-gusto lo que vi… - la miro ruborizada a la cara - ¿feliz nozomi?

A penas termino de preguntar y me besa otra vez sorprendiéndome.

Se apoya más en mi para profundizar el beso, rápidamente llevo mis brazos hacia atrás para apoyarme en el banco y no caer de espalda.

-Mmn! – gimo en su boca cuando comienza a mover su rodilla estimulando mi miembro.

"cada vez estas más atrevida nozomi… y yo que no te detengo… ¿Qué rayos me pasa?"

Me separo del beso para hablarle.

-No-nozomi… nos pueden ver… – le digo un poco agitada.

\- Ara nicochi… pero si no hay nadie – me dice tranquilamente.

-¿eh?... – miro alrededor y nozomi tiene razón no hay nadie.

"¿Cuándo se fueron todos?... tan embobada estaba por la vista… que no me di cuenta" pienso confundida.

-Sigamos nicochi… - me dice agarrando mi rostro volviéndome a besar pero esta vez introduce su lengua.

Segundo pasaron y nos seguimos besando olvidando que tenemos clases de gimnasia.

-Nozomi, Nico – nos llama eli que al parecer está en la entrada del vestuario.

Con nozomi abrimos los ojos como plato y nos separamos del caluroso beso rápidamente. Por suerte para nosotras los casilleros tapaban la vista de la entrada haciendo que eli no nos viera.

-¿Qué pasa elichi? – dice nozomi tratando de sonar normal a la vez que se aleja. Mientras que yo estoy tratando de calmar mi corazón por el susto.

Eli aparece en nuestra vista con el uniforme de gimnasia puesta.

\- La profesora me mando a buscarlas porque tardaban – nos avisa Eli – Nico… ¿todavía no te cambiaste? – me pregunta con algo de enojo.

\- ¿EH?... ahh… a-ahora me cambio – le respondo nerviosa.

"diablos me había olvidado… pero no puedo hacerlo si estás aquí eli…"

\- Va-vayan yendo… ahora las alcanzo – les digo.

\- Elichi ¿vamos yendo? – dice nozomi agarrando el brazo de eli.

\- Vamos nozomi… Nico te esperamos en el gimnasio – con eso dicho ambas se van.

Apenas desaparecen, empiezo a cambiarme.

-E-eso estuvo cerca…haa - suelto un suspiro.

Una vez que termino de cambiarme pienso.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?..."

Con eso en mente salgo del vestuario.

En esto momentos estamos en el gimnasio haciendo estiramientos.

-Tch!… odio las clases de gimnasia – hablo con amargura en mi voz.

\- Nico deja de quejarte y estira… no es tan difícil – me dice Eli.

\- ¿Hah? Tú lo dices porque es fácil para ti… tienes un buen cuerpo formado eli – le digo molesta.

\- Hmm… Nicochi tiene razón en eso Elichi… tienes un lindo cuerpo – se une nozomi mirando de arriba abajo a Eli con travesura en sus ojos.

\- No-nozomi!... – grita eli avergonzada – ya basta las dos.

\- Muy bien clase basta de estiramiento, empecemos con el partido de vóley – nos avisa la profesora.

\- Ugh… creo que mi día se acaba de arruinar… - me quejo.

\- ¿dijo algo Yazawa?

\- N-no profesora… jejeje – me rio nerviosa.

\- bien! – Me dice antes de aplaudir para llamar la atención de mis compañeras – formen los equipos en 3 min empieza el primer encuentro.

Han pasado 30 minutos.

En el próximo cambio nos toca a Nozomi y a mí pero ahora nos encontramos sentadas apoyadas en la pared, mirando el partido mientras hablamos del viaje de mañana.

-Hey… nozomi… - la llamo a la vez que la miro.

Pude ver como su mirada estaba puesta en cierta rubia que se encuentra jugando en estos momentos, siguiéndola en cada movimiento que hace. También pude ver cierto brillo en sus ojos esmeralda con un sentimiento de anhelo.

"No entiendo nozomi… ¿Por qué no te confiesas idiota?… En vez de estar besándome o haciéndome cosas raras cuando estamos a solas… aunque soy la menos indicada para decirlo"

-¿Qué pasa nicochi? – me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos, esta vez mirándome.

\- Umm… nada.

\- Ara… ahora te haces la misteriosa nicochi.

\- ¿eh?... claro que no.

\- entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

Suspiro.

"¿le pregunto?... mmm mejor no, seguramente evitara el tema"

-Nada… solo olvídalo.

-Ni-co-chi… dime – me dice amenazadoramente poniendo su postura washi washi.

Instintivamente me cubro los pechos.

-N-ni te atrevas nozomi!… Alej-

Un grito de Eli no me dejo terminar.

-¡Nozomi! ¡Nico! ¡Cuidado!

\- ¿Eh?... – decimos ambas al mirar hacia arriba, para ver como un balón blanco viene a toda velocidad hacia nosotras golpeando a una en la cara.

"¿Por qué siempre a mí?" pienso antes de que todo se vuelva negro dejándome inconsciente.

-Nico! Nicochi! – gritan eli y nozomi pero yo ya no las escucho.

.

.

.

Lentamente abro mis ojos.

-¿Huh?... ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto algo aturdida y tapándome los ojos con el brazo. La luz de golpe me ha segado un poco.

\- En la enfermería… - "esa voz…" – te golpearon muy fuerte Nico-chan, estuviste mucho tiempo durmiendo.

"¡Maki!"

Me siento de golpe, pero al hacerlo me mareo, obligándome a caer de vuelta en la cama.

-Nico-chan no hagas eso… - me reprende maki - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Ummm… la cabeza me da vuelta – le respondo.

\- no me sorprende… tienes la frente roja con un pequeño chichón – me dice aguantando un poco la risa.

\- ¿Te diviertes maki-chan? – le digo molesta.

\- Un poco – me dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

\- Ugh… - miro a mí alrededor - ¿Dónde están las demás? – le pregunto cambiando de tema.

\- Nozomi y Eli están en la sala del consejo estudiantil dijeron que querían adelantar un poco su trabajo para estar más relajada mañana. Honoka, Umi y Kotori están en la sala del club junto con Hanayo y Rin… deben estar hablando del viaje de mañana – me dice con tono aburrido.

Giro mi cabeza para verla, está sentada en una silla, que está ubicada a lado de la cama.

\- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?... Maki-chan, no me digas… ¿estabas preocupada por la súper idol Nico? ¿Verdad? – le digo molestándola.

-¿Qué? – Se ruboriza – cl-claro que no…Umi dijo que alguien tenía que venir a ver si ya estabas bien – me dice revolviendo su mechón escarlata.

\- Maki-chan se honesta – "Que irónico viniendo de mi" – Di que estabas preocupada por mí.

"oh…esto me recuerda cuando descubrió mi secreto"

\- ¡Ya te dije que no! ¿Por qué lo estaría?... además por lo que veo ya estás bien como para molestarme – se levanta – me voy.

\- Ahh… espera maki-chan! – Me siento y agarro su muñeca inconscientemente – no te vayas… - después de decir esas palabras el calor viaja a mis mejillas.

\- ¿huh? ¿Necesitas algo Nico-chan? – me pregunta levantando una ceja.

"A ti… pero soy muy cobarde para decirlo…"

\- Y-yo… no… nada – le respondo soltando su muñeca – solo quería saber… ¿Dónde está mi uniforme del colegio?

\- Mmm… en la otra cama – apunta a la cama que está a lado.

\- Oh… gracias

\- Si eso es todo… le diré a umi que ya despertaste.

\- Claro… me cambio y voy para allá.

\- ¿segura? ¿No quieres descansar un poco más? – me pregunta preocupada.

"no era que no estabas preocupada…" pienso un poco feliz.

-No… ya estoy bien… creo que ya descanse demasiado jajaja.

\- Si tú lo dices… yo iré yendo.

Y con eso maki abandona la enfermería dejándome sola, me levanto busco mi ropa y me cambio aprovechando que estoy sola. Una vez terminado me dirijo a al salón del club.

Cuando entro las veo a las 6 sentadas en sus sillas.

-Buenas… - las saludo.

\- ¡Nico-chan! – Rin y Honoka gritan a la vez que corren hacia a mí y me abrazan.

\- ¿ehhh?... ¿Qué pasa? – les pregunto confundida.

\- Creíamos que te habíamos perdido Nico-chan – me dice honoka fingiendo llorar.

\- Si… es verdad Nya – dice rin siguiéndole el juego a honoka.

\- No exageren – escucho decir de una cierta tsudere.

\- ¿estás bien Nico-chan? – habla una tímida Hanayo.

\- Si… ya estoy bien, gracias Hanayo – le doy una sonrisa – oigan… ustedes dos ya suéltenme! – forcejeo con ambas para liberarme del abrazo, cosa que logro.

\- nos alegra que ya estés bien Nico, nos tenía preocupada – habla Umi.

\- Umi-chan tiene razón – hablo Kotori que esta sentada alado de umi.

\- gracias Umi… gracias koto-

\- Nicochiiii!... – grita nozomi apareciendo de la nada y abrazándome por atrás.

\- Gaah!... no me asustes así nozomi – le digo molesta.

\- nos tenías muy preocupada Nicochi – me dice, ignorando mi quejas

\- Es verdad Nico – dice eli apareciendo alado de nozomi.

\- Yo lo siento… pero no fue mi culpa – me vuelvo a quejar.

\- lo sabemos, pero eso te sucede por no tener reflejos – me reprende Eli.

\- Ugh… gracias eli… - digo con sarcasmo.

\- Bueno si eso es todo vayamos a casa… se está haciendo tarde – nos informa umi.

\- Vamos! – dice honoka saliendo primero.

\- oh! Iré a buscar mi mochila – "casi me olvido…"

\- no te preocupes Nico, aquí esta – me dice Eli entregándome mi mochila.

\- gracias Eli – le digo esta vez sin sarcasmo.

Con eso todas salimos del salón del club y nos vamos hacia afuera, pero cuando estábamos cerca de la entrada veo un auto conocido y una chica de pelo castaña parada a lado de la entrada.

-Nico-san – me llama Yui-chan al verme.

Acelero el paso para ir con ella.

-Yui-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto con sorpresa.

\- esa es la forma de recibir a tu vecina favorita – me dice agarrándome una mejilla y estirándola.

\- L-lo siento, lo siento – me disculpo agarrando su mano para alejarla.

\- Tu mama me mando a buscarte… al parecer tenemos una cena familiar, si tenemos porque también me invito… aunque me negué al principio pero insistió y termine accediendo, dijo que también era una forma de agradecerme por cuidar a tus hermanos – me dice sonriendo.

"Así que la sorpresa era una cena familiar… ehh genial"

-Está bien, gracias por ayudarnos – le digo feliz.

\- Oiii Nico-chan… ¿Quién es? – me pregunta curiosa honoka.

Me doy vuelta y me encuentro con todas las chicas de u's enfrente mío, todas con una mirada curiosa y creo que una ¿molesta?

-Oh! Lo siento – me pongo alado de yui – ella es Yui-chan mi vecina.

\- Hola soy Yui Yukki… encantadas de conocerlas, Nico-san habla mucho de ustedes – se presenta yui.

\- ¡Yui-chan! – le grito ruborizada.

\- jajaja lo siento Nico-san pero digo la verdad – me dice riendo – gracias por cuidar de Nico-san – hace una reverencia.

\- N-no hace falta que hagas eso – dice nerviosa umi.

\- Huh… parecen muy cercanas – habla nozomi con burla.

\- bueno nos conocemos hace mucho… solo eso – dice tranquilamente yui.

\- Bu-bueno creo que eso es todo ¿Nos vamos Yui-chan? – le pregunto.

\- Esta bien vamos… fue un placer conocerlas – dice yui a las chicas.

\- bueno nos vemos mañana chicas – con eso me despido y con yui nos vamos hacia el coche.

Después de eso fuimos a un restaurante no muy caro donde estaba mi familia esperándonos, me hicieron unas preguntas respecto al golpe de la frente donde tuve que explicar lo sucedido. La cena estuvo muy buena, hablamos del viaje de mañana, de los estudios de yui, ect. Ahora estamos en mi casa preparándonos para ir a dormir.

-Ya quiero que sea mañana – digo emocionada acomodándome en mi cama.

\- Dulces sueños maki – y con eso cierro los ojos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo… umm siendo sincera no me convence mucho este capítulo, creo que el evento me saco un poco de la historia xD jajaja**

 **En el prox capitulo abarcara el día 1 en la casa de verano de maki :3 solo serán 2 días Dx.**

 **Bueno me despido y nos vemos en la próxima actualización, disculpen si no dejo respuestas es que el evento todavía sigue e.e y quiero a mi linda Nico-chan idiolizada 3 (aunque ya la tengo asegurada ewe).**

 **Saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaa… me disculpo por la tardanza Dx y les dejo el capítulo, espero que le guste . No me sale mucho el POV de 3ra persona pero lo intentare en este capítulo y el siguiente. En fin.

LL no me pertenece u.u

PD: Que creativa soy con los nombre de los capítulos :v jajaja

 **Capítulo 7:** En la casa de verano de Maki parte 1

* * *

 **POV en 3ra persona**

Suena el celular de Nico.

-umm… ¿Qué es ese ruido? – se pregunta una pelinegra media dormida en su cama dejando que los rayos del sol golpeen su rostro y el canto de los pájaros invada sus oídos.

Vuelve a sonando el celular.

-mmm… mi celu… ¿Dónde está mi celular? – se pregunta cuando reconoce el ruido, comenzando a buscar el celular con su mano derecha palpando en la mesita de luz que se ubica alado de su cama. Cuando lo encuentra se da cuenta de que es una llamada y sin mirar quien es contesta.

-Hola… - pregunta bostezando.

-Nico-chan… - dice la voz del otro lado.

\- ¿Ma-maki-chan?...- pregunta Nico sorprendida, realmente no esperaba escuchar a la peli roja.

\- ¿estás en tu cama? – le pregunta maki pudiendo identificar por su voz que estaba molesta.

\- emm… si recién me des… - le trata de responder pero la voz del otro lado del celular interrumpe su oración obligándola a no terminar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – le grita con mucho enojo dejando perturbada a la chica de ojos rubí.

\- ahh... ¡no grites!... me vas a dejar sorda – dice Nico frotándose una oreja para salir del aturdimiento, una vez que lo logra le pregunta - ¿Qué pasa maki-chan?

\- ¡¿como que pasa?!.. No ves la hora… ¡idiota! – le responde furiosa maki. La peli negra busca un reloj ubicado en la pared de enfrente al escuchar la oración de maki.

\- ¿eh?... a ver… son las 8:40 – dice tranquilamente para después caer en cuente lo que esa hora significa y eso es que es tarde.

\- …

\- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿8:40?! ¡Rayos!

\- sí que eres idiota… - le dice maki mientras suspira dejando salir el aire contenido por la idiotez de su sempai.

\- si si… como digas… nos vemos en un rato.

\- ¡Apúrate idiota… adiós! – es lo último que dice maki porque cuelga volviendo a sus actividades fuera lo que sea.

Una vez finalizada la llamada con toda la velocidad que puede Nico se prepara. Se cambia el pijama por ropa para salir, va directo al baño a arreglarse y con eso ya hecho sale de su habitación para ir al comedor, viendo que ya todos se habían levantado y ahora están desayunando en la mesa rectangular. Se sienta y desayuna agradeciendo por la comida. Cuando termina se levanta agarra su equipaje y se dirige a la puerta pero antes de llegar se da vuelta para despedir a su familia.

\- Adiós mama… adiós chicos no hagan líos mientras onee-chan no está ¿de acuerdo? – le dice Nico a su madre y a sus hermanitos.

\- adiós Nico… y recuerda cuidarte mucho hija – la despide su madre cariñosamente pero lo último se lo dice con un guiño dándole a la frase doble sentido.

\- por supuesto… Adiós onee-chan, nee-chan – le hablan sus hermanos un poco triste porque se va su hermana mayor aunque por unos 2 días pero eso no le impide sentirse un poco solos.

\- ¡Ma-mama!... ugh… adiós Nico se va yendo – con eso Nico se despide totalmente de su madre y sus hermanitos. Abre la puerta y sale, luego se da la vuelta y cierra la puerta.

Sale corriendo hacia la estación de tren donde la esperan sus compañera de u's pasando por las calles viendo como los negocios empiezan abrir dándole bienvenida a los cliente y como la gente camina dirigiéndose a sus destinos. Cuando llega a la estación se encuentra con todas sus compañeras molestas, bueno la mayoría.

-L-lo siento, me quede dormida… - le dice juntando sus manos en forma de disculpa.

\- Niiicoo… - dice eli molesta.

\- Ara nicochi… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche? Para despertar tarde – le pregunta Nozomi a Nico tratando de molestarla.

\- y-yo… nada, nada importante.

\- Nico

\- ¿Si Umi-chan?

\- la próxima despierta más temprano… hasta Honoka se levantó temprano y eso es decir mucho – dice Umi.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Nico-chan hasta yo me levante más temp… ¡Hey! ¿Qué quisiste decir Umi-chan? – le habla Honoka a Umi después de darse cuenta que la habían insultado.

Nico ignora su pequeña discuta y se centra en buscar a cierta peli roja entre sus compañera. Después de unos segundo de búsqueda de acá para haya la encuentra sentada en un banco blanco alejada de la demás fingiendo como si no estuvo prestando atención a la charla reciente. Rápidamente se acerca a ese banco dejando atrás la charla ruidosa de sus amigas.

-Hey maki-chan… - la saluda Nico a la vez que se sienta a su lado.

\- oh eres tu Nico-chan… ¿Qué pasa? – le dice maki indiferente.

\- ugh… ponle más emoción a tu voz… siempre tan fría conmigo.

Al decir eso a la mayor le comienza a llegar los recuerdo de cómo era la actitud y la voz de Maki en su encuentro en la sala del club marcándole la diferencia de la maki de ese momento con la de ahora, haciendo que se ruborice.

"si Hanayo no nos hubiera interrumpido… ¿lo hubiéramos hecho?" se empieza a preguntar Nico en su mente logrando que se le acelere el corazón por la posible respuesta.

-¿solo viniste a molestarme? – pregunta Maki sacando de los pensamientos a la peli negra.

\- ¿Huh?... ah… no… vine a decir gracias Maki-chan – le dice felizmente Nico a maki sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Ueh?... ¿por lo de la llamada? – Le pregunta maki… y esta solo asiente con la cabeza – N-no hay de que… - dice la peli roja sonrojándose por el repentino agradecimiento de Nico.

\- De verdad… ¡Gracias Maki-chan! – le repite Nico pero esta vez, abrazándola haciendo que esta se ruborice aún más y poniéndola nerviosa.

\- N-no es la gran cosa… ya basta suéltame – forcejea maki con la peli negra para liberarse del abrazo que la estaba incomodando por la cercanía, haciendo que sea más consciente sus sentimientos.

\- owww… Nico solo le quería agradecerte y darte amor Maki-chan – le dice dejando de abrazarla con tristeza perdiendo el calor temporal que le daba.

\- T-te dije que no es la gran cosa… además no necesito tu amor – le dice maki a Nico dejando que su lado tsudere gane mientras comienza a girar su mechón y mira hacia otro lado.

"¿Por qué no puedo ser sincera con ella?... no maki, tienes que aprovechar estos días" piensa maki aun evitando la mirada de Nico. Sabe que si mira esos ojos rubí puede perderse en ellos dejando expuesto sus sentimientos.

-Que malas eres… _y yo que quería darte un beso –_ le dice Nico con algo de tristeza en su voz pero lo último se lo dice susurrando para sí misma.

\- ¿dijiste algo Nico-chan? – le pregunta maki a le peli negra al no poder agarrar lo último que dijo, dejándola con curiosidad.

En ese momento llega el tren interrumpiendo la charla de todas. Dándole de entender que el tren gris que deben de abordar ya a llegado.

-Nada… vámonos Maki-chan.

Después de un viaje un poco largo y una caminata por una calle ubicada al lado del mar, llegan a la casa de verano de la familia de maki, dejándoles ver lo grande que es porque ahora están paradas enfrente de la casa.

-Woooaaa!... es tan grande… – gritan a la ves Rin y Honora emocionadas.

\- Vaya maki… es una gran casa – le dice Eli a Maki.

\- Ughh… se notan que son ricos – dice con envidia Nico.

\- Ara… nos vamos a divertir mucho aquí – habla Nozomi.

\- Nozomi… recuerda que vinimos para entrenar no para jugar – le regaña Eli.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿no podemos ir un rato a la playa? – se queja Honoka

\- Es verdad Nya, juguemos un rato antes de practicar – salta rin apoyando la idea de Honoka.

\- Honoka y Rin… tenemos que practicar no jugar – les habla Umi a las dos.

Honoka mira a Kotori pidiéndole ayuda sin decir una palabra.

-Calma Umi-chan… ir a la playa un rato no nos hará daño… podemos aprovechar y relajarnos… solo por hoy ¿sí? – le dice Kotori a Umi poniendo ojos de cachorro sabiendo que terminara accediendo.

\- ufff… eso no es justo Kotori… solo un rato ¿de acuerdo? – le dice ruborizándose y evitando su mirada.

\- Yattaaa!... tenemos el permiso de Umi-chan… vayamos a cambiarnos y vamos a la playa – dice entusiasmada la líder.

Con eso dicho todas entran a la casa de maki, sin dejar de sorprenderse de lo grande que es tanto por fuera y por dentro.

-Chicas saben, vayan yendo en un rato las alcanzo – les informa Nico a las demás cuando estaban por entrar a un cuarto para cambiarse.

\- ehhh... ¿Por qué Nico-chan? ¿A dónde vas Nya? – le pregunta Rin.

Todas miraron curiosas esperando la respuesta de la peli negra.

-Mmm… tengo que hacer algo rápido, no se preocupen cuando termine iré a la playa – y con esa falsa excusa se aleja esperando que le crean.

\- está bien… vente rápido Nico-chan – le responden entrando todas al cuarto para cambiarse, excepto cierta peli roja que se quedó viendo por donde se fue la peli negra.

\- ah! Recordé que tengo que ir al baño… adelantasen – les miente maki a las demás, rápidamente alejándose dejando a las demás confusas.

\- me pregunto ¿Qué le pasa a Maki-chan?… bueno no importa vayamos rápido a la playa.

.

.

.

En un cuarto aleatorio se encontraba Nico con su equipaje. Se detuvo un momento observando el cuarto que parecía un suite de hotel de lujo, no pudiendo evitar seguir sintiendo envidia por la familia de maki. Se acerca a la cama grande dejando el equipaje sobre las sábanas blancas.

-Eso estuvo cerca… que suerte que se la creyeron y no me hicieran más preguntas – dice relajada ya acostada en la cama soltando un largo suspiro dejando el estrés a un lado.

\- Yo no me la creí – habla de la nada maki desde la puerta donde está apoyada, asustando a la mayor.

\- Demonios Maki-chan! No me asustes así – le responde molesta sentándose tratando de calmar su corazón – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Nada… solo quería saber ¿Por qué te fuiste? – le pregunta como si mucho no le importaba tratando de ocultar lo contrario.

\- ¿Por qué me fui? Eso es obvio maki-chan… por esto – le dice Nico señalando su entrepierna – no me puedo arriesgar cambiándome enfrente de ellas.

\- … - maki se queda sin palabras ruborizándose, diciéndose idiota por dentro por no darse cuenta de lo obvio.

Nico al verla ruborizada, le dieron ganas de burlarse de ella por un rato. Pensando en distinta formas de burlarse de la peli roja mientras la ve que parece no moverse, en ese momento se le ocurre una forma dando fin a sus pensamientos y comenzando a hablar.

\- Bueno en fin, te iras o te quedaras a cambiarte conmigo… no me molestaría que te quedaras – le dice juguetonamente mirando a maki de arriba abajo haciendo que esta se ruborizara más fuerte.

\- ¿Q-q-q-qué estás diciendo?... ¡Idiota! – con es dicho sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta violentamente y se aleja con su corazón latiendo salvajemente buscando otra habitación para cambiarse lejos de la peli negra.

Apenas se va, Nico comienza a reírse y a cambiarse. Una vez que ambas se cambian en diferente lugares se dirigen a la playa con las demás en un silencio incómodo para ambas.

-Al fin llegan chicas – le da la bienvenida la peli azul.

\- es culpa de la idiota de Nico-chan – se queja Maki señalando a la chica de ojos rubí, expresando su molestia por la broma de hizo en el cuarto.

\- ¡Hey!… no me culpes tsudere…ugh mejor lo dejemos acá y divirtámonos.

Ambas con la peli azul se adentran más en la playa encontrándose con las demás. Honoka y Rin estaban haciendo una competencia de castillo de arena, Eli y Nozomi estaban sentadas bajo una sombrilla hablando de cosas, Kotori y Hanayo estaban en el agua sobre un flotador disfrutando de la brisa que le da el viento y los rayos cálidos del sol sobre su piel.

-Kotori, ¿te pusiste bloqueador solar? – le pregunta Umi a la peli gris preocupada de que esta no se quemara por el sol, que se estaba poniendo cada vez más fuerte.

\- ummm… no Umi-chan – después de decir eso sale del agua dejando a Hanayo atrás para ir con la peli azul que está sentada en una toalla debajo de una de las sombrillas no muy lejos de la orilla. Cuando llega busca en su mochila el envase del bloqueador solar, una vez que lo encuentra se lo pasa a Umi con la intención de que le aplique el líquido a su espalda. – ¿me pones en la espalda Umi-chan?

\- ¡¿Qué?! D-de ninguna manera… es ve-vergonzoso – le contesta con un rubor en su rostro.

-¡Por favor Umi-chan! – le suplica la peli gris con sus ojos brillando y con una mano en su corazón.

\- Ko-kotori… Y-yo yo… está bien – se rinde la peli azul antes la suplicas de Kotori sabiendo que desde un principio le era imposible negarse.

\- ¡Yey! Gracias Umi-chan – habla felizmente mientras se acuesta boca bajo dándole acceso a su espalda.

En un lugar no muy lejos se encontraba cierta peli roja sentada en una silla playera observando con sus ojos amatista a la pareja reciente. Viendo como Umi le aplicaba el líquido con la cara roja de vergüenza a la peli gris en la espalda, que está feliz por la acción. Luego dirige su mirada a la chica sentada en la silla playera que está justo alado de ella y piensa "¿Huh?... ¿Qué pasaría si se lo pidiera a Nico-chan?". Tentada por la idea se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención de esta.

-¿Qué pasa Maki-chan?

\- Umm… ¿Q-quería saber si me podías poner bloqueador solar? So-solo eso – le pregunta tratando de dejar toda su vergüenza de lado a pesar que apenas pudo lograrlo, ahora espera ansiosa la respuesta de la peli negra que al parecer está un poco en shock por la repentina petición.

\- ¿Q-q-qué? ¿Yo? ¿P-por qué?… ¿Ahora? - Nico lanza pregunta tras pregunta aun en shock, nunca esperando tremenda petición de la peli roja sabiendo lo tímida que suele ser con el contacto físico de otras personas como por ejemplo los abrazos, pero esto era algo diferente. Esto era peligroso para Nico.

\- Si Nico-chan… eres la única que está aquí… y si ahora… ¿Por qué te pones así? No es la gran cosa, si no puedes se lo pediré a otro y listo – le responde todas las preguntas maki usando su voz indiferente ocultando todo su nerviosismo, no dando paso atrás a su decisión dejando de lado su orgullo para averiguar la reacciones de la mayor a su cercanía.

"¿es enserio maki-chan? ¿Me quieres matar?... Bueno si quieres jugar, no me echare atrás veras lo que Nico puede hacer" con ese pensamiento Nico da su respuesta final llena de valor.

-No, está bien lo hare Maki-chan… pásame el bloqueador y date vuelta.

\- Cl-claro… - contesta Maki flojeando un poco al ver esos ojos rubí con mucha determinación. Le pasa el bloqueador y se da vuelta viendo como la mayor se sienta recta, destapando el producto para ponerse cierta cantidad de líquido en una mano, con la otra deja el bloqueador a un lado para luego juntar sus manos y empezar a frotarlas preparándose para el momento.

Al ver como la peli roja se desata la tira de atrás de su bikini violeta dejando toda su espalda al descubierto. Nico solo puede tragar saliva con pesadez al ver esta sexy imagen enfrente de sus ojos, tirando abajo toda su determinación dejando solo nervios y vergüenza. Lentamente acerca sus manos temblorosas haciendo contacto con esa espalda blanca. Al momento del toque puede captar como se estremece la chica bajo sus manos.

-Mmnn Nico-chan… esta frio – dice al instante Maki con voz provocativa acompañada con un mini gemido.

En el momento en que la peli negra escucha esas palabras, una ola de calor viaja por todo su cuerpo especialmente en su parte privada y su rostro se vuelve completamente rojo.

"Sabía que esto era peligroso…" piensa Nico en el momento.

-Bu-bueno es normal… sería raro si estaría caliente – le habla nerviosa a Maki comenzando a mover sus manos de arriba abajo, recorriendo cada esquina de su espalda. "Wow su piel es más suave de lo que recuerdo… pero no tanto como la mía" piensa con orgullo Nico.

\- Se siente bien Nico-chan… tus manos se siente bien – dice relajadamente Maki, aunque se sorprende por sus propias palabras preguntándose cómo se las arregló para decir algo tan atrevido según ella.

\- ¿eh?... ah! Cla-claro son las manos de la gran Nico Nii… ¿Qué esperabas? – le dice Nico sin dejar de mover sus manos. Por dentro no quería dejar de moverlos y quedarse así disfrutando de la suave piel de la menor por un buen rato, pero ya había terminado tenía que alejar las manos de aquella hermosa piel. Y así lo hizo. – Listo Maki-chan ya termine. – apenas termino de hablar giro su rostro con sus mejillas aun roja por la vista.

\- oh… gracias Nico-chan – le dice decepcionada al principio por perder el contacto de sus manos pero después se pone feliz al ver que la mayor estaba ruborizada y nerviosa, tomándolo como una buena señal. Antes de darse vuelta se ata las tiritas que estaban sueltas a los costados.

\- De nada Maki-chan fu-fue un placer – le contesta Nico soltando una risa nerviosa.

\- Bueno…me pasas el bloqueador solar Nico-chan, pare seguir poniéndome o ¿quieres hacerlo tú? – le dice Maki segura, ya sabiendo la próxima travesura que hará para seguir averiguando las reacciones la peli negra.

-¡¿Qué?!... N-no no está bien… continua tú – le contesta toda nerviosa a punto de pasarle el bloqueador.

Una vez que le pasa el bloqueador, se levanta para sentarse en la silla playera quedando frente al mar, mira disimuladamente a la mayor quien ya se había acostado y acomodado en la silla. Comienza a pasarse el líquido por los brazos, por arriba de sus pechos luego por su vientre. "oh… parece que te atrape Nico-chan" piensa cuando mira de reojo a la peli negra quien la estaba mirando intensamente. Aprovecha esto y comienza a pasarse por una pierna, empezando desde el muslo. Lentamente va bajando, cuando está por llegar al talón vuelve a subir provocando más reacciones de la peli negra. Hace lo mismo con la otra pierna.

"Ughh… Que sexy… ¿Me lo estás haciendo a propósito? ¿Verdad Maki-chan?" piensa Nico todavía hipnotizada por la vista, siguiendo la mano de la peli roja como va subiendo por la otra pierna hasta llegar al short blanco pero cuando lo está por tocar baja por un costado, al interior del muslo enviándole otra ola de calor a Nico. No soportando más la tortura de la peli roja aparta su rostro para mirar cualquier otro lado que no sea ella, a la vez que trata de calmar sus hormonas y también el aumento de temperatura de su cuerpo.

-¿Huh?... ¿pasa algo Nico-chan? – le pregunta terminando de ponerse el bloqueador. Viendo lo nerviosa y colorada que esta, sigue burlándose de ella. – Estas roja… -

\- ¿Qué?… n-no nada… ¿Po-por qué preguntas?... So-solo es el calor – le contesta Nico soltando una risita nerviosa. Todavía recuperándose de lo sucedido.

\- Oh… bueno… si tú lo dices – satisfecha con el resultado, Maki comienza a leer un libro ocultando su sonrisa en ella.

Después de esa caliente situación el resto de la tarde pasa normalmente, divirtiéndose en su mayoría, excepto cuando Maki le tiraba indirectas a la pobre Nico que por dentro lo disfrutaba. Ahora están todos en el comedor de la casa terminando de comer curry, que fue preparado por Nico con la ayuda de Kotori y Hanayo.

-¡Eso estuvo deliciosoooo!… - se expresa Honoka feliz y cuando termina mira hacia un costado y continua - Buen trabajo Nico-chan, Kotori-chan, Hanayo-chan.- levantando la mano con el pulgar arriba acompañado con un guiño.

\- Honoka! No hace falta que grites – le regaña Umi haciendo que Honoka busque refugio en la espalda de Kotori.

\- Umi-chan… Honoka-chan solo se estaba expresando así que no te enojes – habla estas ves la peli gris calmando a Umi.

\- Por dios Kotori… no la consientas – dice resignada.

\- Ara… parecen una familia feliz – habla Nozomi avergonzando a la peli azul.

\- es verdad Nya… Kotori-chan y Umi-chan son los padres mientras que Honoka-chan es la hija malcriada jajaja – habla riéndose la chica gato, haciendo que todos se rían.

Una vez que terminan de reírse empiezan a ordenar todo, separando tareas en el grupo. Honoka, Rin y Maki están en la cocina limpiando, una lava los platos la otra lo seca y la ultima los guarda en su lugar dejando ordenada la cocina. Nozomi, Eli y Umi estaban en el comedor ordenando y limpiando dejando todo como estaba antes de su llegada. Mientras que las 3 restantes estaban hablando en el sillón de los vestuarios de u's, pensando en ideas, ayudando a crear diseños a Kotori. Cuando cada grupo termina su tarea se reúnen de nuevo en el comedor para hablar de lo que harán ahora.

-Hey Maki-chan… ¿por casualidad tendrás un baño grande? – pregunta Honoka porque se le había ocurrido una gran idea según ella.

\- Umm… si tenemos uno al aire libre – le responde tranquilamente. Pero de la nada… "¿Por qué será?... que tengo un mal presentimiento…" piensa algo inquieta Maki, para asegurarse vuelve a hablar.- ¿Por qué preguntas Honoka?

\- Ohhh… eso es genial – habla con mucha emoción en su voz levantando los brazos y luego continua - ¿Por qué no aprovechamos?... ¡Y nos bañamos juntaaas! – gritando emocionada.

\- ¡Eso es una gran idea nyaa! – grita Rin emociona contagiada por Honoka.

\- Eso suena bien ¿verdad Nozomi? – habla la rubia dirigiéndose a la chica de los ojos turquesa.

\- Tienes razón Erichi… Suena muy bien – le responde pero su mirada está puesta en una cierta peli negra, quien está estremeciéndose y temblando ante la idea de todas las chicas desnudas en un solo lugar. Definitivamente era una muuuuy mala idea para la chica de ojos rubí, desesperándose a cada segundo.

"De-demonios! ¿Qué rayos hare? Esto es muy peligroso para mi… pero podría pasar desprevenida si no fuera por…" sus ojos rubí se desvían del suelo para mirar a cierta peli roja quien estaba a lado de Hanayo girando su mechón y ruborizada "Ugh… ¡No! definitivamente esto es malo… maldición mi cuerpo reaccionara con esa tsudere, mis hormonas todavía están alborotada por lo de la playa…" se le comienza a acelerar el corazón al recordar las escenas "¡Basta Nico! No pienses más en eso o aparte de levantar el calor de tu cuerpo terminaras levantando otra cosa…" desvía la mirada de Maki a Nozomi pero cuando la mira se da cuenta que también la está mirando con una sonrisa perversa, logrando que le recorra un escalofrió por la espalda a Nico. "¿En que estás pensando Nozomi?" con ese último pensamiento se vuelve a concentrar en la charla.

-Bien, si ya está todo listo por que no vamos yendo – dice Eli cuando todas… bueno casi todas ya habían aceptado la propuesta.

\- Espera Eli.

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa Umi? – le pregunta confundida.

\- Antes que nada… - desvía su mirada de la rubia a la peli roja – Maki ¿Dónde dormiremos? – al terminar de preguntar se puede escuchar un gran "Ohhh" en el fondo.

\- Bueno, tenemos muchas habitaciones suficientes para cada una pero si quieren pueden dormi personas en un cuarto, las camas son grandes para que capan esa cantidad – les informa tranquilamente. No dándose cuenta que ha dicho algo malo.

\- Ohhh… eso es genial ¿entonces como dormiremos? – pregunta la líder.

\- Yo dormiré con kayochi! ¡Nya! – Grita emocionada abrazándola, después mira a la peli roja - ¿Y tú Maki-chan? ¿Dormirás con nosotras?

\- No, dormiré sola en mi cuarto – le responde seria.

\- Buuu… Maki-chan no es divertida – se queja Honoka con mala cara, pero al rato la cambia y continúa hablando con emoción. – Entonces dormiremos 2 por cuartos – en realidad últimamente se siente incómoda dormir con la peli azul y la peli gris, de paso aprovecha para dejarles tiempo a solas.

\- Ara si eso es así entonces me gustaría dormir con Nicochi – les dice Nozomi agarrándole el brazo y mirándola con una sonrisa. – ¿Tu que dices Nicochi?

\- ¿eh?... Y-yo… está bien – al principio duda pero después ve esto como una oportunidad para estar a salvo, sería peligroso dormir con otro miembro que no conozca su secreto. "pero algo me dice que igual estaré en peligro… espero que sea solo mi imaginación" inconscientemente mueve sus ojos para ver a una Maki con cara de pocos amigos "ugh… ¿y ahora que le pasa?".

\- Si eso es así entonces… dormiré con Eli-chaaaan – grita Honoka abrazando a la rubia sorprendiéndola. Sin darse cuenta se gana una mala mirada de una cierta chica de ojos turquesa.

\- Ehhh… Honoka – aun sorprendida mira de reojo a Nozomi y continua – Bueno, hacer cosas nuevas de ves en cuando no viene mal.

\- ¡Yo dormiré con Umi-chan! – grita esta vez la peli gris, también agarrándole el brazo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

\- Ko-kotori… no hace falta que lo grites… _es ver-vergonzoso –_ habla con la cara roja, lo último se lo dice en voz baja.

\- Bien… si ya está todo, ¡Vayamos a bañarnos!

\- Honoka tiene razón ¡Nya! ¡Vamooos! – Grita emocionada junto a Honoka chocando las manos para después volver a gritar al mismo tiempo - ¡Yey!

Con todo resuelto todas se dirigen al baño al aire libre, excepto cierta peli negra que esta tiesa en su lugar pensando.

"¡Ohhh dios mío! Me olvide… ¿Y ahora que hare?" puede sentir como se le empieza a escapar el sudor frio por el rostro y el miedo recorrer su cuerpo.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno lo dejare hasta ahí… wow supere las 4.000 palabras xD jajaja

¿Qué hare nuestra loli Nico en esta situación? Lo sabrán el en próximo capítulo e.e

Quede en el T1 en el evento de Nico que felicidad! :D :D

Y con las respuestas me despido. Nos vemos

 **Xikilla22:** jajaja puede que un poco e.e, yo hacía lo mismo en clases Dx el profesor me tenía en la mira. Agradezcamos a los casilleros? Jajaja el prox cap pasara algo Bueno ;)… espéralo con ansias. Saludos

 **Pumpkin513:** jejeje todo sea por la waifu, me alegra que te alegre yo pienso igual la rusa está muerta por ella… solo tienen que decir las palabras mágicas y listos se armara el jardín :v jajaja. No parece que no se cuenta Nico Dx lo que pasa es que tiene a una sola persona en mente . De nada… Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola gente e.e a pasado un tiempo desde que subí… me disculpo por eso u.u

Bueno sin más preámbulo les dejo el capítulo 8 y el en el próximo capítulo damos por finalizado ¿este arco de la casa de verano de maki? Jajaja. En fin.

LL no me pertenece TuT sino haría OTP a NicoMaki, NozoEli, KotoUmi y RinPana e.e y habría más Yuri.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:** En la casa de verano de Maki parte 2

Todo el grupo estaba a mitad de camino hacia el baño al aire libre. La mayoría estaba ansiosa por llegar mientras que una cierta peli negra quería escapar como sea de aquel camino donde su destino era muy peligroso.

"Demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios…" repetía en sus pensamientos, no sabiendo que hacer para huir, tenía que pensar en una muy buena excusa si quería escapar. "¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?... piensa Nico… vamos pieeensaaa" caminaba hundida en sus pensamientos.

-Maki-chan! ¿Ya llegamos? – decía ansiosa Honoka.

\- No… falta poco… solo doblemos hacia la derecha al final del pasillo y listo – le respondía un poco nerviosa, lentamente fue desacelerando para quedar a lado de cierta peli negra que se encontraba atrás de todos aun hundida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Harasho!... tu casa sí que es grande Maki – habla asombrada la rubia.

\- _¿Nico-chan?_ – le susurra cuando ya está a su lado pero parece que no la escucha porque no hay respuesta.- _¡Hey!... ¡Nico-chan!_ – lo vuelve a intentar alzando un poco más la voz pero el silencio continua. "¡Escúchame idiotaaa!... ugh… ¡Oh ya se!" con ese pensamiento Maki se sonroja a la vez que se acerca a su oído y sopla suavemente para luego susurrar su nombre. – _Nicooo-chaan._

Con esa acción logra sacar a la peli negra de sus pensamientos haciendo que pegue un mini grito de sorpresa y agarre su oreja, llamando la atención de las demás quienes se detuvieron y se dieron vuelta para ver qué había pasado.

-Nico ¿estás bien? – Eli es la primera en preguntar.

\- Y-yo…yo… - tartamudea ruborizada. No sabiendo que decir gira su rostro en busca de la peli roja quien era culpable de esta situación pero cuando la ve… está mirando hacia otro lado agarrando su mechón como si no hubiera hecho nada. "Maki ¡¿Qué demonioooos?!" piensa aun mirándola. Cuando se da cuenta que no la mirara continua hablando.- yo… me acorde que… que… tengo que… que llamar a mi mama, ¡eso!… tengo que llamarla a sí que… - al ver las cara de las demás se da cuenta que nadie le creyó la mentira – Bu-bueno iré a llamarla… vayan sin mí – rápidamente se da vuelta para irse pero…

\- Nico-chan puedes llamarla más tardes – Honoka aparece en su lado izquierda agarrando su brazo.

\- Es verdad Nya… - Rin aparece en el lado derecho haciendo lo mismo que Honoka.

\- Pe-pe-pero…- sigue tartamudeando pero esta vez más nerviosa.

\- Nada de peros Nya.

\- Dijimos que nos bañaremos todas juntas Nico-chan… y eso haremos si o si – le habla Honoka con una sonrisa divertida pero con algo de maldad.

\- ¿Qué van hacer? – pregunta Nico asustada.

-…- no hay respuesta, esto aumenta su miedo.

\- ¿lista Rin? – le dice Honoka a Rin quien asiente con la cabeza. – 1, 2 y…

La peli negra puede sentir como empiezan a agarrarla con más fuerza para levantarla unos pocos centímetros del suelo quedando sus pies al aire. Cuando esta por protestar… Honoka se adelante y grita un ¡Go! Comenzando a correr junto con Rin llevándose una Nico asustada sin escapatoria alguna.

Todas las demás quedan sorprendido viendo como el trio de idiotas van alejándose por el pasillo dejando un grito de auxilio de Nico, que cada vez se va escuchando más bajo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? – pregunta una Umi atónita por lo ocurrido.

\- Yo… no lose – responde Maki viendo como el trio desaparece por completo al doblar en el final del pasillo pero hacia la izquierda. – ugh… se equivocaron de lado.

\- Ah!... ya se dieron cuenta – dice Hanayo al ver como el trio pasa corriendo para el lado derecho después de unos segundos.

\- Esas chicas… siempre causando problemas – habla con frustración Umi.

\- Creo que deberíamos darnos prisa antes que hagan otra locura.

\- Elichi tiene razón vayamos rápido.

Todas empezaron a correr para alcanzarlas pero se dieron cuenta que no hacía falta porque cuando doblaron en el pasillo las encontraron a las tres tiradas en el piso boca abajo.

\- ¡Honoka-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?! – pregunta Kotori yendo corriendo a lado de Honoka dándola vuelta para ver un chichón en su frente.

\- Ko… Kotori… lo-lo siento… les he fallado – responde la líder aturdida por el golpe.

\- Rin-chan… - esta vez es Hanayo quien está sentada alado de la chica gato abrazándola viendo el chichón que tiene.

\- Ka-kayochi… también he fallado – dice acariciando la mejilla de la nombrada como si fuera la última vez que lo haría.

\- de verdad… lo siento – dicen Rin y Honoka dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado como si hubieran muerto.

\- ¡Honoka-chan!/ ¡Rin-chan! – gritan dramáticamente Kotori y Hanayo empezando a llorar falsamente.

\- Pero ¿Qué rayos hacen? – habla la peli negra ya sentada acariciando su frente viendo el melodrama que hacen sus compañeras. "ugh… nadie vino a preguntar si estoy bien" mira a la peli roja que también está viendo el teatro que están armando las otras.

\- Pero… ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – pregunta Umi enojada.

\- También me lo pregunto… - dice Eli poniendo su mano el hombro de la peli azul.

Después esa escena y de unos cuantos regaño de Umi y Eli hacia el trio de idiotas quienes estaban sentada sobre sus piernas pidiendo disculpas a pesar de que una no tenía nada que ver con las otras dos… ahora están todas reunidas en el baño.

.

.

.

El baño es muy grande donde se divide en tres partes. La primera parte es los vestidores donde están todas ahora, un poco más adelante están las regaderas y más adelante esta el baño al aire libre.

-No mires Nico, No mires Nico… - se repetía en voz baja la peli negra aun con la ropa puesta tratando de no escuchar a las demás hablar de lo increíble que era la casa de la peli roja.

Después de unos segundos sin querer mira hacia un lado y se encuentra con Kotori solo en ropa interior que es de color gris. "wow… nunca me di cuenta pero tienes un gran cuerpo Kotori…" al sentir el calor en su mejillas y la mirada asesina de Umi desvía rápidamente sus ojos para otro lado, solo para toparse con Nozomi quien también está en ropa interior a lado de Eli hablando de cosas que no llega a escuchar logrando que se ruborice, el calor vuelve a aumentar haciendo que vuelva a desviar su mirada pero esta vez se encuentra con Maki quien solo está en una toalla moviendo su mechón favorito ruborizada… esto hace que el corazón de Nico se acelere peligrosamente y el rojo de su mejilla se profundice "sabía que esto era peligroso… pero… no puedo evitar seguir mirándola".

-Nico-chan ¿estás bien? – La voz preocupada de Hanayo saca de los pensamientos a la peli negra – Tu cara esta roja.

\- ¿Qué?... Y-yo… umm… estoy bien… solo sigo un poco mareada por el golpe – le dice nerviosa aun mirando a la peli roja.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si… no te preocupes Hana… - al desviar su mirada de Maki para mirar a Hanayo se queda sin palabras. Estaba Hanayo a su lado solo en una toalla, sin anteojos y con el pelo medio desordenado… no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo contemplando el cuerpo bien desarrollado de su kouhai especialmente la parte delantera "ehh… parece que el arroz si funciona contigo Hanayo… se ven tan suaveees" su mirada pone nerviosa a la menor haciendo que se ruborice incómodamente.

\- ¿Ni-Nico-chan? – la llama nerviosa.

-¿eh?... ¡Ah! Yo… umm – rápidamente aparta su mirada – lo siento… no quise incomodarte… so-solo estaba viendo q-que tienes un cuerpo muy sa-saludable… - se ríe nerviosamente "¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Es Hanayo… ¡Por el amor de dios Nico!... demonios mis hormonas están cada vez peor… tengo que salir rápido de este lugar" piensa preocupada.

\- ah… yo n-no creo eso… m-mi cuerpo no es bueno - dice tímidamente.

Al escuchar su tono inseguro deja sus pensamientos de lado y habla con sinceridad. – lo digo enserio Hanayo-chan tienes un buen cuerpo, perfecto para ser una idol sin decir que eres muy linda y tu timidez da un aura atrayente – acaricia su cabeza con un sonrisa y continua – Mira te lo dice la idol numero uno Nico Nii… así que tenlo por seguro – hace su pose terminando con un guiño.

\- T-tú crees… - le dice aun con dudas.

\- Por supuesto.

-Gracias Nico-chan – le dice felizmente abrazándola dejando en el olvido la situación incómoda de antes… pero al sentir un aura oscura y una mirada asesina dirigida a ella se separa rápidamente. Al ver a la peli roja rápidamente escapa del lugar. – Y-yo me iré adelantando.

\- claro… - dice confundida. "¿Qué le paso? Parecía… ¿asustada? Bueno no importa… hablar con ella me distrajo un poco" mira a su alrededor y vio que todas ya se habían ido… o eso pensaba.

\- Hey Nico-chan

\- Waaaah!... Demonios Maki-chan ¡¿Por qué siempre me asustas?! – le pregunta enojada.

\- No es como si lo hiciera apropósito – dice sonriendo.

\- ugh…algún día me darás un infarto – habla molesta. "aunque ya me estas por dar uno… no la mires mucho Nico… mira otra cosa" piensa nerviosa.

\- No exageres Nico-chan.

\- si si si… ¿Qué querías Maki-chan? – dice ya rindiéndose por su actitud.

\- Nada… solo quería saber ¿Qué harás?

\- Yo… no lose tratare de estar lo más lejos posibles… si me voy sospecharan y se enojaran – le responde dándole la espalda para empezar a desvestirse.

\- Bueno si tú lo decís.

\- Por supuesto…- la mira de reojo y continua pero esta vez nerviosa – Ma-Maki-chan ¿podrías darte vuelta? Es incomodo si te me quedas viendo.

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento… - rápidamente se da la vuelta con su rostro muy rojo rivalizando su pelo.

Una vez que Nico se desviste quedando con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo ambas se dirigen hacia las regaderas pero se encuentran con el resto de m's desnudas cubiertas con jabón. Había solo cinco mini sillas de madera frente a la regadera, tres eran ocupadas por Nozomi, Eli y Umi que se estaban lavando ellas misma mientras que los otros dos estaban Hanayo y Kotori. Al parecer rin ya se había lavado porque ahora le está lavando la espalda a una ruborizada Hanayo, lo mismo pasaba con Honoka y Kotori solo que estas se estaban riendo recordando viejos tiempos.

La peli negra a ver tal escena se queda en shock con la boca abierta, ruborizándose profundamente a pesar que solo las veía de costado, eso no disminuía el calor que sentía en estos momentos. Maki se da cuenta de esto, se coloca detrás de ella y rápidamente le tapa los ojos.

-¡No mires idiota! – le dice en voz baja enojada por su reacción.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces? – instintivamente trata de alejar las manos de la peli roja.

\- Te dije que no mireeeees – le repite más enojada a la vez que ejerce más fuerza en sus manos apegando sus cuerpos.

\- Uwaah… Ma-ma-Maki-chan… _puedo sentirlas…_ \- "Pu-puedo sentir tus pechos… esto cada vez se está volviendo más peligroso" piensa ruborizada. Desesperadamente trata de alejarse pero como la peli roja tiene más fuerza que ella, se rinde y se queda quieta optando por continuar hablando.- L-lo siento… no mirare pero por favor suéltame.

Antes que Maki pueda responder Honoka se percata de ellas y les habla.

-Nico-chan… Maki-chan ¿A qué están jugando? – les pregunta acercándose curiosa al verlas juntas con Maki aun tapándole los ojos a la mayor.

\- a-a nada solo estábamos… – responde nerviosa Maki.

\- Honoka nosotras iremos yendo… – habla Umi interrumpiendo la charla, alejándose con las demás.

\- ahhh… esperen yo también voy – con eso se aleja sin antes decir – las estaremos esperando afuera así que apurensen.

Con eso dicho las demás salen afuera y se meten en el agua caliente dejándolas solas en el lugar.

-ufff… eso estuvo cerca – dice soltando un suspiro.

\- Umm… Maki-chan ¿podrías ya soltarme? – habla Nico todavía inquieta por la situación.

\- Ah, lo siento – le dice soltándola.

Ambas se dirigen a las regaderas sentándose en los taburetes empezando a lavar sus cuerpos en silencio, claro después de dejar la toalla aun lado excepto la peli negra que coloco la toalla en sus piernas para tapar su miembro.

Nico quien se encontraba lavando su pelo en estos momentos no podía evitar mirar de ves a Maki quien se encontraba concentrada lavando su cuerpo y su cabello. No podía dejar de observar los movimientos lentos que hacia cuando se pasaba jabón por su cuerpo tallando cada parte de su suave piel, ni dejar de mirar como luego se vertía el agua por su rostro recorriendo cada centímetro de esta para luego continuar por su cuerpo empujando el jabón al suelo. Como masajeaba su cuero cabelludo a la vez que tarareaba un tema felizmente que reconoció al instante como "Cutie panther". Después de unos segundos inclino su cabeza hacia atrás para verter agua en su sedoso pelo escarlata mientras cerraba los ojos haciendo que el shampoo también caiga al suelo. Una vez que termina deja salir un gran suspiro de satisfacción.

Todo esto le enviaba ondas y ondas de excitación como calor al cuerpo de la peli negra haciendo que rápidamente habrá la canilla de agua fría para eliminar los efectos que le produjo la peli roja. No había cerrado los ojos cuando el agua empezó a caer por su pelo logrando que le entrara shampoo en los ojos, al instante llevo sus manos para limpiarse pero no se dio cuenta que tenía un poco de jabón en una de sus manos provocando que le arda aún más sus ojos rubí.

-Agggghhh… ¡Maldición! – se queja cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

\- ¿Estas bien Nico-chan? – le pregunta Maki fingiendo preocupación. La peli negra juro haber escuchado una risa de Maki pero trato de no darle importancia.

\- Si… ya estoy bien – le responde ya terminando de limpiarse pero al abrir los ojos ve un poco borroso.

\- Esta bien… bueno iré yendo.

\- ¡Ah! Espera Maki-chan.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunta girándose para ver que ya se había colocado la toalla.

\- Necesito que ayudes a Nico… Por favor - le suplica acercándose.

\- ¿Por qué no se los dices? Te ahorrarías todo estos problemas.

\- No, te dije que lo haría pero no ahora… por favor Maki-chan – le vuelve a suplicar.

\- ugh… está bien ¿Qué quieres que haga? – le dice ya rindiéndose.

\- Yey! Gracias Maki-chan – la abraza felizmente pero rápidamente se arrepiente al sentir sus pechos en su cara, se aleja y mira hacia otro lado para ocultar su cara roja. Se aclara la garganta antes de continuar hablando.- emm… ne-nesecito que las distraigas para que yo pueda meterme tranquilamente al agua.

\- Cla-claro… - responde la peli roja también ruborizada.

\- S-si necesitas ayuda… puedes pedírselo a Nozomi… - después de un segundo se da cuenta de lo que dijo arrepintiéndose de eso.

Al escuchar ese nombre la actitud de Maki cambia.

\- ¿Por qué Nozomi? – le pregunta molesta.

\- umm… yo…es que… - tartamudea nerviosa la mayor.

\- ¡Nico-chan!… ¿Nozomi sabe? ¿Verdad? – le pregunta aún más molesta. Empezando a recordar sucesos anteriores donde parecían ambas muy cercanas o sospechoso, como por ejemplo lo ocurrido en la sala del club después de aquella situación que paso con Nico.

\- emm… S-sí, pero yo no se lo dije… ella me vio por eso – le responde asustada por la actitud de la peli roja.

\- Por eso aceptaste dormir en la misma habitación que ella ¿No? Nico-chan… – al recordar esto se enfurece más.

\- ahh… yo… si… lo siento – dice pero no sabiendo por que se disculpa.

La peli roja suspira tratando de calmarse porque saber que dormirá con Nozomi le molesta bastante, pero ella no puede hacer nada primero porque no son nada con la peli negra y esto la frustra mucho. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones se logra calmar.

-Está bien, lo siento por lo de antes – le habla dándole la espalda para no mirarla.

\- ¿eh?... umm claro.

\- vamos yendo… yo las distraigo.

\- Gracias Maki-chan – le dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para la otra la escuchara.

Con eso ambas cruzan la puerta corrediza que da hacia fuera donde están las demás sentadas una a lado de la otras ya en el agua con una toalla en sus cabezas. Maki es la primera en entrar colocándose en una punta quedando alado de Rin y como había dicho antes, las llamas a las demás para que la miren a ella distrayéndolas mientras que la peli negra entra rápidamente y se coloca en la otra punta quedando a lado de Nozomi. El resto del baño pasa tranquilamente hablando del Love Live y cosas del entrenamiento con una Umi estricta acerca de aquello. La mayor parte se la pasaron mirando las estrellas.

Después de un buen rato decidieron salir. Nico es la última en salir y cambiarse evitando mirar a sus compañeras especialmente a una peli roja.

Una vez ya cambiadas y secas se dirigen a sus cuartos con su equipaje siendo guiadas por Maki. Con ya la mayoría en su cuarto, guía con mala gana a la última pareja que son Nozomi y Nico al cuarto donde dormirán.

-Aquí es, bueno si necesitan algo me avisa – les dice Maki con un poco de molestia en su voz a las dos.

\- Gracias Maki-chan – dice Nozomi.

\- Bueno me iré a dormir… Espero que ustedes también – dice pero las últimas palabras fueron con veneno hacia la adivina.

\- Ara… por supuesto Maki-chan ¿verdad Nicochi? – dice con picardía posando un brazo por el hombro de Nico.

\- ¿Qué?... umm si… - responde Nico distraída y cansada queriendo llegar a la cama para dormir.

\- Buenas Noches… Nozomi, Nico-chan – dice tratando de sonar calmada pero por dentro estaba molesta y celosa con ganas de agarrar del brazo a la peli negra y llevársela a su cuarto.

\- Buenas noches Maki-chan – le dice felizmente Nozomi.

\- Buenas noches Maki-chan.

Con eso Maki se retira con mala gana de aquel lugar yendo a hacia su cuarto dejando atrás a Nozomi y Nico quienes ya habían entrado a su cuarto temporal.

Una vez adentro prenden la luz asombrándose por la vista.

-Wow… ¿todas las habitaciones son así de lujo? – pregunta Nico viendo la cama matrimonias enfrente de ellas y los cuadros como los mueble que se ven muy caros.

\- Eso parece… ¿de qué lado dormirás Nicochi?

\- mmm… cualquiera, da lo mismo – responde dejando el equipaje a un lado, igual que la adivina. Apagan la luz y se dirigen a la cama.

Ambas se acuestan en la cama y se tapan quedando Nico en la izquierda dándole la espalda a Nozomi quien esta boca arriba solo mirando el techo. Después de unos minutos de silencio Nozomi nota que la pelinegra no puede dormir, también se da cuenta que está inquieta por algo, así que decide hacer sus movimientos.

-Hey Nicochi… ¿No puedes dormir? – pregunta con tranquilidad Nozomi ocultando sus intenciones.

\- No… a pesar que estoy un poco cansada no puedo dormir… necesito relajarme.- "Lo del baño sí que me estreso… ¡Maldición Maki! Por tu culpa no puedo dormir" piensa mientras suspira.

\- Ara, es eso así. Entonces… déjame ayudarte – hablando con picardía.

\- ¿Eh?... No-Nozomi ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta alarmada al sentir como unas manos ajenas se meten por debajo de su remera y empiezan a acariciar su abdomen.

\- Tú… _¿Qué crees?_ – le susurra empezando a besar su cuello, a la vez que apega más su cuerpo sintiendo como se estremece antes sus caricias.

\- Mmmn… Nozomi…- gimió su nombre al sentir sus suaves labios y su lengua en su cuello.

\- Divirtámonos un rato Nicochi… - le dice comenzando a mover su mano más hacia abajo llegando al borde del short para luego meterse en el.- Ara Nicochi ¿en qué estuviste pensando para ya tenerlo así? – pregunta al sentir el miembro endurecido de la pelinegra entre su mano.

\- ahh… Nozomi… es-espera, n-no toques ahí…

Ignorando las quejas de la peli negra, Nozomi empieza a mover su mano de arriba abajo estimulando más el miembro de Nico. Disfrutando sentir como se estremece cada vez más y su cuerpo temblar ligeramente. Con ansias vuelve a besar el cuello de la peli negra pero esta vez deja una pequeña marca cerca de la clavícula.

-Ghhn… de-detente – le demanda aguantando sus gemidos. A pesar de decir aquello no hace nada para detenerla… empezando a disfrutar lo que hace. Comienza a sentir como poco a poco aumenta la presión en su vientre.

Después de un rato, de la nada Nozomi detiene el movimiento de su mano y se aleja un poco del cuerpo de la peli negra dejándola encendida y confundida por sus acciones. "ehh… pareces necesitada Nicochi" ante ese pensamiento Nozomi sonríe con satisfacción.

Nico se da la vuelta quedando cara a cara con Nozomi. Sin esperar un segundo de mas, le agarra del camisón tirando de ella para terminar besándola ferozmente. Esto sorprende un poco a la chica de ojos turquesa por la agresividad del beso… pero su sorpresa sigue aumentando al sentir unas manos masajeando sus pechos con algo de torpeza y una rodilla rozando su centro haciéndola gemir en la boca de la peli negra. Comienza a sentir sensaciones nuevas enviándole cosquilleo por su cuerpo.

Después de minutos de puro besos y masajes. Nozomi se separa del beso notando la respiración agitada de ambas y comienza a empujar lentamente a la peli negra para luego sentarse en su cadera justo encima del miembro endurecido.

Ante el contacto Nico no puede evitar jadear y colocar sus manos en cada muslo de Nozomi acariciándolos. El contacto de sus intimidades juntas envía olas de calor a ambas.

-Hey Nicochi… ¿Qué te parece si avanzamos al siguiente nivel? – le dice con voz juguetona a la vez que le envía un guiño. Antes que pueda contestar la peli negra, Nozomi agarra el borde de su camisón y la levanta para que pase por su cabeza para luego tirarla al costado de la cama quedando solo en ropa interior. Sonríe cuando ve a Nico ruborizada completamente con la boca abierta tratando de decir palabras coherentes.

Pasan unos segundos en silencio. Nico aprovecha esto para pensar en la situación, si ¿dejarse llevar por el momento? o detener esto antes que sea tarde. Una voz le dice que se deje llevar mientras que otra le dice que esto está mal, un debate empieza en su interior sobre la excitación o la razón.

Nozomi se empieza a sentir inquieta por este silencio así que comienza a mover su cadera haciendo rozar sus intimidades llamando la atención de la peli negra sacándola de sus pensamientos. Coloca sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Nico para poder moverse mejor y comienza ver como la lujuria se apodera de esos ojos rubís e igual que sus ojos turquesas. Sus respiraciones se vuelven a descontrolar y sus gemidos se empiezan a escuchar. Nozomi acelera sus movimientos sintiendo como su ropa interior se humedece ante la estimulación del pene de Nico. En cambio la peli negra solo se queda quieta observando cada movimiento de Nozomi, su rostro de placer, sus pechos sacudiéndose por los movimientos, el sudor que comienza a aparecer en su frente.

Nico se deja llevar por las sensaciones increíbles que le está dando ese rozar pero por dentro quería más mucho más. Levanta sus manos para volver agarrar sus senos y masajearlos provocando gemidos más sonoros que le envía más placer a su cuerpo.

-Ahh… Nicochi… esto se siente tan bien…ah – decía en voz alta entre gemidos Nozomi, hundiéndose en el placer. La peli negra se quedó mirando los labios que de pronto se le antojaron… así que con un movimiento brusco se sentó y la beso. Lamio su labio inferior pidiendo entrar, Nozomi rápidamente le dio permiso para invadirla y encontrarse con su lengua.

El calor de la habitación aumento e igual que los gemidos y jadeos.

.

.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Maki.

-No puedo dormir… - se queja inquieta en su cama grande entre su sabana.- Mouuuu… ¡esto es tu culpa Nico-chan! – grita con frustración.

Se vuelve acomodar en su cama y cierra sus ojos para volver a dormir pero después de unos minutos se rinde. La preocupación no la deja dormir le inquieta saber que puede estar pasando algo en estos momentos en la habitación de Nozomi y Nico, siente un leve dolor en su corazón. Ante esto decide levantarse y salir de su habitación para ir a la cocina.

Sale de la habitación.

Camina por los silenciosos pasillos oscuros que están levemente iluminado por su celular pasando por puertas de maderas y cuadros colgados en las paredes. Dobla unas dos veces, finalmente llegando a la cocina.

-Espero que esto me ayude a dormir – se dice para sí misma cuando abre la heladera para sacar un envase de cartón que contiene leche. Camina hacia la mesada donde apoya el envase y busca un vaso de vidrio en los gabinetes de arriba. En su búsqueda se encuentra con una caja circular de metal - ¿Qué es esto? – se pregunta. Lo ilumina con su celular y ve la imagen de bombones de chocolates en su tapa pero al parecer la descripción están un idioma extranjero lo que no le deja entender la advertencia que había en el.- Chocolates… se ven ricos – a pesar de que no es fanática de los dulces lo coloca en la mesada, alado del envase de cartón esperando que esto le ayuden a conciliar el sueño.

Después de unos segundos de búsqueda encuentra un vaso y lo llena con leche fría.

Con eso vuelve a su habitación.

Camina de vuelta por los pasillos oscuros, en una mano tenía el vaso con la leche fría mientras que la otra tenía la caja de metal. "¿Qué estás haciendo Nico-chan?... Espero que durmiendo." Piensa todavía preocupada por la peli negra. Cuando da unos cuantos pasos más se decide pasar rápidamente por el cuarto de Nico y Nozomi, solo para saber que no está pasando nada y poder dormir tranquila.

Una vez que llega a la puerta del cuarto se siente nerviosa, ansiosa y con miedo. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones asoma su oreja en la puerta… el corazón se le acelero pero de pronto se le detuvo al escuchar algo que la dejo en shock. Escucho la voz de Nozomi diciendo en gemidos -Ahh… Nicochi… esto se siente…- rápidamente se alejó de esa puerta negando a seguir escuchando lo que confirmo su mayor temor. Se empezó a alejar de ese cuarto con un dolor en su pecho y lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando por caer al suelo.

Llega a su cuarto y lo primero que hace es sentarse en su cama. Se aguanta las ganas de llorar y se toma completo el vaso con leche, deja el vaso en la mesita de luz que esta alado de su cama. Abre la caja circular revelando unos catorce bombones artesanales de chocolate de aspecto caro, agarra uno y lo come, espera unos segundos y come otro, continua hasta llegar a la mitad, a pesar de que algunos sabían raro no le dio importancia.

-¿Por qué? Nico-chan… - se pregunta. Empezando a sentirse rara y mareada pero continua.- ¿Estas saliendo con Nozomi? ¿La amas? ¿Por qué me besaste en la sala del club?

Después de unos minutos sufriendo en silencio queriendo saber esas respuestas aunque le duela…la peli roja decide con determinación agarrar su celular y escribir un mensaje como puede porque su vista está un poco borrosa. Cuando termina lo envía sin importarle si las interrumpe, por dentro esperando que eso suceda.

Tira el celular a un lado y continúa comiendo los chocolates.

.

.

.

* * *

Volviendo al habitación de Nico y Nozomi unos momentos antes.

Ambas siguen dejándose llevar por el placer y la lujuria.

Nico mueve sus manos de los pechos de Nozomi a su cadera para agarrarla firmemente y empezar a mover su propia cintura con más fuerza haciendo más notable el rose. Luego se separa del beso y besa su cuello chupando ligeramente sin dejar marcas.

-Mmm… Nicochi… no sabía que eras tan agresiva.- le dice Nozomi a la peli negra disfrutando sus acciones.

El vientre de Nico empieza apretar cada vez más exigiendo algo. Por lo que Nico agarra los muslos de Nozomi con fuerza y la voltea hacia un lado. Quedando Nico en la parte superior, entre las piernas de Nozomi quien la miraba sorprendida, luego agarro sus muñecas y las coloco a cada lado de su cabeza impidiendo moverlas. Aprovecho la sorpresa de Nozomi y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, empezando rápido desde el principio. Escuchar sus gemidos la excitaba más haciéndole difícil que no se le nublara la mente, esto le recordó lo ocurrido en la sala del club con cierta peli roja.

Al recordar ese recuerdo su corazón le empezó a doler y el sentimiento de culpa la invadió por completo, cesando todo movimiento.

-¿Nicochi? – pregunta Nozomi confundida.

\- Lo siento Nozomi… No puedo – habla Nico soltando sus muñeca y dejando caer su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – vuelve a preguntar aun confundida por las acciones de la peli negra.

\- No puedo tener sexo con mi mejor amiga por calentura y menos si ambas ya tenemos a una persona en mente – habla con toda la sinceridad de su corazón dejando en el olvido toda la lujuria.- No quiero hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir más adelante… Lo siento.

Nozomi se queda sin habla antes lo escuchado, ella sabía que esto estaba mal pero aun así tenia curiosidad sobre este tema. Aunque era una excusa realmente, ella quería olvidarse de Eli a través de Nico porque tiene miedo y piensa que es un amor prohibido sin futuro alguno. Después de reflexionar un poco se da cuenta que es imposible olvidarla.

\- No te disculpe Nicochi… yo debería decir lo siento – habla Nozomi apenada – esto es mi culp… - la peli negra interrumpe sus palabras.

\- No, también es mi culpa Nozomi… yo sabía que me estabas utilizando y no hice nada para detenerte – le habla levantándose con una mano y con la otra le acaricia una mejilla.- aunque también te usaba para calmar mis hormonas y me siento mal por eso… somos unas idiotas Nozomi usándonos uno a la otra, deberíamos confesarnos… yo hacia la Tsudere amante de los tomates y tú a la Rusa densa – le dice a la adivina con una sonrisa.

\- Lose Nicochi… pero tengo miedo, que pasa si me rechaza y arruino nuestra amistad – dice con temor en su voz.

\- No lo creo Nozomi, eres una persona increíble… y si eso sucede, sé que lo superaras y seguirás adelante, además estaré yo para apoyarte.

\- Ara… eso de apoyarme me gusta Nicochi – dice con picardía, sintiéndose feliz por sus palabras. "eres increíble Nicochi".

\- ¿Pero qué? ¡Nozomi! Hablo enserio… - se avergüenza ante lo escuchado.

\- jajaja… lose Nicochi, lo siento… sabes que me es imposible no burlarme de ti.

\- Tch! – con eso la peli negra se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas Nicochi? – pregunta curiosa Nozomi.

\- Al baño, lo de recién fue intenso ¿sabes?... y deberías vestirte – le habla directamente. Provocando que la chica de ojos turquesa se ruborice y se tape.

\- oh… umm, lle-lleva tu celular debe estar todo oscuro – mira hacia otra dirección ocultando su rostro.

\- ohhh, tienes razón – dice Nico dándole la razón. Se dirige hacia el mueble que está a lado de la cama donde está su celular. Cuando lo agarra mira a Nozomi y con nervios habla.- No-Nozomi seguimos siendo mejores amigas ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto Nicochi pero será mejor olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

\- claro… aunque será un poco incómodo – "no creo que sea fácil Nozomi" piensa Nico.

\- Nicochi, ¿Me puedes alcanzar mi camisón? – le pregunta con un poco de vergüenza.

\- Es-está bien.

Recoge la ropa del suelo y se lo da a Nozomi agachándose un poco.

-Toma – le dice con vergüenza a Nozomi.

\- Gracias Nicochi.

Antes que se pueda alejar, Nozomi agarra su rostro dándole un rápido beso en los labios. Al soltarla la peli negra se aleja rápidamente ruborizada tapándose la boca.

-¿Q-q-que fue eso? ¡Nozomi!

\- un beso de la suerte Nicochi – habla con toda la tranquilidad del mundo – y de despedida.

\- Oh… umm… bueno, me iré yendo. Cuando regrese espero que estés durmiendo.- con eso se dirige a la puerta.

\- Ara, por supuesto Nicochi… suerte con tu amiguito – le dice burlándose de ella.

\- ¡Gahh Nozomi! – grita antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Una vez afuera camina por los pasillos acordándose de donde quedaba el baño. Cuando iba a mitad de camino su celular empieza a sonar, notificándole que le ha llegado un mensaje de texto logrando que se asuste dejando caer de su mano el celular al piso. Rápidamente lo recoge para ver quien le manda un mensaje a estas horas.

-Ugh… aun no presente logras asustarme Maki-chan – Habla con molestia en su voz Nico al ver el dueño del mensaje.- a ver que dice el mensaje.

" _Nico-chan vem a mi cuartp"_

-¿Qué demonios Maki-chan? – se sorprende por el mensaje y por como escribió siendo la peli roja tan perfecta cuando se trata de la ortografía.

Dudosa la peli negra decide ir a su cuarto, bueno a buscar su cuarto que si no se equivocada estaba al final de un pasillo, le manda una corta respuesta avisándole que ira. Antes de ir al cuarto de la peli roja va al baño a deshacerse de su erección producida por las actividades que hizo con cierta adivina.

 **POV DE NICO**

Después de buscar por unos pocos minutos su cuarto en esta enorme casa, al fin me encuentro delante de su puerta.

"Enserio Maki-chan ¿tan rica eres?... ugh, que envidia" pienso antes de tocar la puerta dándole aviso que ya estoy acá. Pasa unos segundo y no hay respuesta, esto me preocupa ya que me tarde un poco en llegar hasta acá.

-¿Maki-chan? – la llamo… pero no hay respuesta. "¿estará dormida?" pienso.

Decido entrar y verificar.

Cuando entro veo que la mayor parte del cuarto esta oscuro excepto por la débil luz que da la masita de luz ubicada a lado de su cama. Miro su cama que es grande de color violeta pero no hay nadie solo hay una caja de ¿chocolates? Vacío. Esto me hace preocupar aún más.

-Maki-chan ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto un poco fuerte quedando frente a la cama.

Después de unos segundos escucho su voz a mis espaldas.

-Nico-chan – me dice cerrando la puerta.

Esto me hizo asustar y saltar en él lugar.

Luego escucho como cierra la puerta con llave mandándome escalofríos por la espalda. Me estaba dando vuelta nerviosa porque tenía un mal presentimiento y cuando me doy vuelta por completo quedando frente a la puerta que solo fue por muy pocos segundos porque sentí como alguien… bueno como Maki me empujó hacia la cama obligándome caer en el con los ojos cerrados. Rápidamente me quiero levantar pero un peso extra me lo impide.

Abro mis ojos y la veo a Maki en una remera corte V lila y unos short blanco sentada sobre mi cintura incomodándome.

-Hola Nico-chan… ¡Hip! – me saluda seguida de un ¿Hipo?

\- Ma-Maki-chan ¿estás bien? – le pregunto preocupada al notar un poco rara su voz. Aunque no puedo ver su rostro porque la iluminación de la mesita de luz solo llega hasta su cuello.

\- Si… ¡Hip! Perfecta – me responde.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Nico-chan? – me pregunta acercando su rostro a la vez que coloca una mano en mi mejilla acariciándolo.

"Maki-chan… no me digas que…" pienso al ver su rostro sonrojado.

-Maki-chan acaso… ¿estas borracha? – le pregunto sorprendida.

.

.

.

* * *

Ohhhhh supere los seis mil palabras xD quedo un poco largo el capítulo. Aunque hubo partes que no mw convecio mucho... Pero en fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado xD

Casi se nos muere Nico en el baño por culpa de cierta peli roja jajajaja

Uhhhh… casi Nozomi se lleva la pureza de Nico-chan xD… pobre Maki las descubrió u.u y se desahogó con Leche y chocolate.

¿Qué pasa cuando una Tsudere esta borracha? Lo verán en el próximo capítulo ;)

Me disculpo si no respondo es que subí rápido este capítulo u.u

No teman en comentar y decirme su opinión acerca del capítulo. Me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza… como disculpa les dejo la decisión de:

¿Nico-chan saldrá virgen de ese cuarto? Jajaja

Saludos gentes :D

PD: estaba viendo gochuumon wa usagi desu ka? Cap 7 de la 2da temporada mientras escribia el capitulo xD jajaja nada que ver pero bueeh.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola gente me disculpo mi tardanza en subir el capítulo 9 u.u… no sé qué mas decir aparte de que disfruten este capítulo que me costó un poquito escribirlo xD. Sin más me callo e.e

LL no me pertenece :'(

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:** En la casa de verano de Maki parte 3

 **POV DE MAKI**

-Mmm…- me quejo al sentir la luz de la ventana golpeando mi rostro indicándome que ya es de día. Abro mis ojos para ver la ventana ubicada al costado de mi cama con las cortinas lilas cerradas pero aun así la luz del sol logra filtrarse por espacios entre las cortinas dándome molestias en mis ojos. Obligándome a cerrarlos de vuelta tratando de aliviar las molestias que me produjo.

Siento un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo causado por el frio.

"Qué raro… no recuerdo haber puesto el aire acondicionado anoche, para sentir el cuarto frio" pienso confundida. Intento moverme, pero al hacerlo recién noto que hay un cuerpo cálido abajo mío. Rápidamente me asusto pero antes de enloquecer apoyo mis manos en la cama para levantarme aunque sea un poco para ver quién era. En ese momento siento un poco de dolor muscular seguramente causado por la incómoda posición en que dormí. Abro mis ojos y lo que veo me deja sin palabras por unos segundos.

-¿Ni-ni-Nico-chan? – pregunto sorprendida en voz baja.

Al bajar la mirada la veo durmiendo abajo mío.

Verla por unos segundos aun durmiendo plácidamente me hace olvidar de todo la situación por un ratito. "Que tierna se ve…" pienso quedando hipnotizada por su lindo rostro que solo está a centímetros de la mía llenándome de ternura y nervios.

Llevo dudosamente mi mano a su rostro y muevo un mechón de su pelo negro que se encontraba en su frente, dejándome ver un ligero golpe en él. Mis dedos acarician su mejilla disfrutando de su suave piel pálida. Luego bajo mis dedos quedando en sus labios que me parecieron muy besables en el momento tentándome.

- _Maki-chan…-_ susurra con anhelo entre su sueño logrando me que ruborice ligeramente.

"¿Qué estas soñando Nico-chan?" pienso curiosa.

Pronto su rostro muestra malestar e intenta mover su cuerpo pero no puede porque aún sigo encima de ella. Esto me trae de vuelta a la realidad, me hace ser consciente nuevamente de la situación volviéndome a confundir ¿Qué hace Nico-chan en mi cuarto? ¿Qué hacía yo durmiendo encima de ella?

"¡¿Qué hace Nico-chan durmiendo en mi cama?!" pienso alarmada con la sangre en mi cara.

Rápidamente me levanto quedando sentada a un lado de ella. El rápido movimiento me provoca un fuerte dolor de cabeza, en el instante llevo mis manos a los costados de mi cabeza y me masajeo tratando de aliviar el dolor.

-¿Qué es este dolor? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? – pregunto aun masajeándome. Pero el dolor no parece desaparecer por completo. Otro escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo haciendo que me abrase a mí misma… pero cuando lo hago toco mi piel directamente y no una supuesta tela, esto me deja más asustada. Lentamente bajo mi vista hacia abajo y lo que veo me deja en shock.

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué demonioooos?! – grito completamente ruborizada al verme semi desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Solo estaba en short para dormir y mi sujetador blanco. El dolor de cabeza se hace más fuerte por mi grito.

Al parecer mi grito despertó a Nico porque siento un movimiento brusco en mi cama y luego escucho un fuerte golpe acompañado de un grito. Me volteo pero no la veo, me acerco cuidadosamente al borde de la cama y la encuentro boca abajo en el piso gruñendo de dolor. Rápidamente me tapo con las sabanas y busco mi remera que está ubicada alado de Nico. Me levanto y me siento en el costado de mi cama.

-Ni-Nico-chan ¿Q-Qué haces en mi cuarto? – le pregunto nerviosa tratando de ignorar las pulsaciones que siento en mi cabeza por el dolor. Ella se da vuelta y se sienta frotándose la nariz por el golpe.

\- ¿no preguntaras si estoy bien? – se queja con los ojos cristalizado por el dolor del golpe. Al parecer el golpe la despertó por completo.

\- ¡No! Ahora dime ¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto? ¿P-por qué estás en mi cama? – le pregunto aun ruborizada queriendo saber ¿Qué está pasando acá?

\- oh… umm, bueno… estee… yo… - me dice nerviosa desesperándome.

\- ¡¿Por qué estoy sin remeraa?! – le grito impaciente sin importarme que el dolor aumente. – Ugh…- "¿Qué rayos está pasando?".

-…- no responde porque no sabe que decir. Solo gira su rostro sonrojado hacia un costado a la vez que suelta una risa nerviosa y estira el cuello de la remera como si le estuviera ahorcando.

Al hacer girar su rostro me deja ver una marca de dientes en su cuello. Algo hace click en mi mente haciendo que me vuelva a ruborizar ante la idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido en la noche, aunque me tomo unos segundos llegar a esa conclusión.

Cada segundo que pasaba iban cayendo las pieza dándome una idea equivocada. Nico durmiendo en mi cama, yo semi desnuda, despierto encima de ella, tiene una marca en su cuello, ella está nerviosa.

"N-no puede ser… esto no puede estar pasando" pienso aturdida. Al volver a ver esa marca me trajo un recuerdo vagamente, donde yo estaba encima de Nico besando su cuello pareciendo un vampiro. "n-no me digas que nosotras…" empiezo a ruborizarme profundamente e inquietarme. Queriendo sacarme la duda hablo o eso intento.

-Ni-Ni-Nico-chan…- me tomo unos segundos de valor antes de continuar – ¿A-acaso nosotras tu-tuvimos se-se-sexo? – le pregunto tartamudeando completamente roja igualando mi pelo, sintiendo mi corazón latiendo a mil antes la posible respuesta. Llevo mi mano a mi cabeza tratando de controlar el dolor provocado al tratar de recordar más de lo de anoche. Mi cabeza ya está hecha un lio y mi mente está muy confusa.

Hubo unos segundos en silencio. La cara de Nico se empieza a poner muy roja pero a pesar de eso habla.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – me dice rápidamente ya completamente ruborizada negando con sus manos. Después de un rato al parecer se da cuenta que no me ha convencido por ende suelta un suspiro y continua con un susurro – _Bueno casi_ …

Con eso Nico empieza a recordar lo de anoche dejándome aun con la duda.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Pov De Nico**

-Maki-chan acaso… ¿estas borracha? – le pregunto sorprendida.

\- ¿huh?... Claro que no ¿Por qué lo dices? Ni-co-chaaan… - me dice con una sonrisa traviesa acariciando mi mejilla izquierda.

"Sep… definitivamente estas ebria… ¿pero cómo terminaste así Maki?" pienso mientras miro alrededor en busca de una botella o algo sospechoso.

Al parecer ignorarla no fue una buena idea porque mi búsqueda no duro mucho ya que Maki agarro mi rostro entre sus manos y me hizo mirarla directamente.

-No mires a otro lado Nico-chan… mírame solo a mí – me dice usando una voz sexy enviándome un gran escalofrió por la espalda mostrándome cierta chispas en sus ojos violetas.

Sus palabras sinceramente me dejaron sin habla logrando ruborizarme. Ni su nombre pude decir… de pronto me sentí como una conejita siendo arrinconada por una pantera, esos ojos me estaban devorando.

"¡Oh dios mío Maki-chan!" pienso todavía sorprendida pero a la vez fascinada. "Quiero besarla… quiero besarla ahor- ¡No Nico! No es momento para eso, tengo que averiguar cómo termino así". Con gran esfuerzo dejo de lado mis ganas y hablo.

-Maki-chan… ¿bebiste algo? – le pregunto a la vez que agarro sus manos y la alejo de mi rostro. Su contacto me ponía nerviosa.

\- umm… leche – me dice dudando o recordando a la vez que pone su dedo índice debajo de su labio mirando hacia otro lado, dándome una linda imagen. Mi corazón se empieza acelerar pero lo ignoro.

"¿Eh? ¿Leche? ¿Se emborracho con leche?... No, eso es ridículo tiene que a ver otra cosa. Vamos Nico piensa…" trato de concentrarme pero su simple presencia me incomoda, haciéndome recordar que esta encima mío. Esto era peligroso para mí así que le pregunto para que se levante.

-Maki-chan ¿po-podrias levantarte? – apenas le termino de preguntar… Maki me vuelve a mirar levantando una ceja cuestionando mis palabras. Se queda callada por unos segundos aumentando mis nervios "vamos Maki-chan se obediente y levántate por favor…" ruego en mi mente.

\- No – se me niega sonriendo.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué te niegas? Espera… ¡¿Por qué esaa sonrisaaa?!" pienso y grito internamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – le pregunto confundida ya podía sentir el sudor frio en mi rostro.

\- Porque si lo hago… te escaparas Nico-chan…- con cada palabra que decía se inclinaba hacia adelante acercándose a mi rostro – y eso es algo que yo no quiee-rooo – lo último me lo dice con tono juguetón.

Trago saliva con pesadez.

Ella solo estaba a un centímetro de mi rostro, tranquilamente podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mis labios. Mi corazón se volvía a acelerar, no podía dejar de mirar sus labios como sus ojos pidiéndome a grito que la besara pero no podía caer en la tentación, no cometería el mismo error con Maki… no en este estado. Cierro mis ojos tratando de ignorarla porque si la seguía mirando terminaría cediendo y no quiero aprovecharme de ella.

Después de unos segundos en silencio Maki vuelve a hablar.

-Si no lo haces tú… lo hare yo – me dice Maki lamiéndose los labios, al darse cuenta que yo no iba a hacer nada.

Antes de que pueda procesar el significado de sus palabras siento algo suave ser presionado contra mis labios. Maki había acortado la poca distancia que había entre nosotras.

Ella me estaba besando.

Rápidamente la quiero apartar, colocando mis manos en sus hombros empujándola. Pero al final no pude lograrlo por dos posible razones… ella tenía más fuerza que yo o porque por dentro no la quería alejar. Solo pude cerrar mis ojos más fuerte y tratar de no perderme en la sensación cálida que me producen sus labios.

Me estaba besando lentamente para provocarme, pero no era necesario porque con cada movimiento que hacía con sus labios contra los míos me iba hipnotizando haciendo difícil que no caiga en su juego… mi determinación estaba siendo eliminada poco a poco con el tiempo.

Empiezo a sentir como una de sus manos iba yendo lentamente hacia mi nuca para acercarme más a ella para luego lamer mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso… Sin embargo, esta acción solo me sorprende y hace que abra mis ojos para encontrarme con que ella también los tenía abiertos.

Mis ojos rubí se encuentra con sus ojos violetas.

Nos quedamos un par de segundos mirándonos, aun con nuestros labios en contacto. Su intensa mirada me seguía debilitando… de pronto se separa y se aleja un poco para después enviarme un guiño seductor a la vez que sonríe.

-¡¿Qu-... ¡Mmph! – trato de quejarme pero Maki aprovecha esta abertura y me vuelve a besar pero esta vez ingresa su lengua, haciendo que este beso sea salvaje. Vuelve a empujar su mano en mi nuca para poder profundizar más el beso y de paso impedir que me alejara, mientras que con la otra mano la hundía en mi pelo oscuro ligeramente rasguñando mi cuero cabelludo haciendo que me estremezca aún más. Su boca como su lengua se movían con tanta locura y fluidez que ya me estaba perdiendo. Sentía como su lengua recorría cada rincón de mi boca haciendo que nuevas sensaciones me invadan, creando más olas de calor en mi cuerpo.

El clima de la habitación ya se estaba poniendo pesado… y solo con un simple beso.

Ha pasado un tiempo pero sinceramente no sé cuánto porque mi mente solo estaba pendiente en devolver el beso. Por suerte para mi, ambas necesitábamos oxígeno… nuestros pulmones lo exigían a sí que con mala gana Maki se separa, sin antes morder ligeramente mi labio inferior. Se vuelve a sentar apoyando sus manos en mi abdomen.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban muy descontroladas, si alguien estaba detrás de la puerta tranquilamente podía escuchar nuestros fuertes jadeos por falta de aire. El calor ya había invadido mi cuerpo por completo queriendo más. Mi mente estaba siendo abarcada por el placer.

"¡Ohhh, por dios Maki-chan! E-e-ese beso fue tan… ¡Tan jodidamente caliente! Esto es peligroso demasiado peligroso… tengo que salir de acá" pienso tapándome la boca y observando a Maki sentada encima mío tratando de controlar su respiración. "debo aprovechar ahora y huir" trato de ignorar el calor de mi cuerpo y comienzo a hablar.

-Maki-chan… m-me tengo que ir – le trato de decir sin parecer nerviosa pero fracase miserablemente.

\- ¿Huh?

\- ¿Me podrías dar la llave? Por favooor…

\- ¿llave? – me dice Maki inclinando ligeramente la cabeza haciéndose la desentendida.

\- Si, la llave de tu cuarto.

\- Ohhh ¿Esta llave? – me pregunta levantando su mano con la llave en él. "¡¿De dónde saco la llave?!"

\- Si, ¿me la das? Por favor – repito. "Por favor Maki-chan no te niegues".

\- Mmm… No – me responde seria pero después cambia a una sonrisa. "Ohh no, esa sonrisa no me gusta para nada" pienso nerviosa hasta que Maki vuelve a hablar – Si la quieres… Agárrala.

Lo siguiente que pasa hace que mi mandíbula caiga lo máximo posible, la razón… Maki había escondido la llave en su sujetador. Solo pude ver como lentamente metía su mano con la llave dentro de la remera para esconderlo en el sujetador blanco. Me quede atónita por su acción nunca me esperaría algo así de Maki. Al parecer mi reacción le encanto porque tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y? ¿Qué harás Nico-chan? – me pregunta desafiándome.

\- Yo… - "Demonios… ¿ahora que hare? Empujarla esta fuera de cuestión… aunque lo haga ¿A dónde iría? Ugh… me tiene atrapada."

\- ¿Yo?... – me dice Maki burlándose.

"Ahhh… está jugando conmigo"

-Nada, No hare nada… - le respondo.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si…? – Se vuelve a inclinar y continua - ¿seguimos con lo de antes?

"Gaahh! Maldición Maki ¿Por qué me haces esto? No sé si voy a poder contenerme con un segundo beso… con el primera casi me matas" pienso desesperada.

Después de unos segundos de pensar contesto.

-No – me niego.

\- ¿Por qué no?... – me dice un poco molesta

\- Porque no y punto – me cruzo de brazos.

\- Acaso… no te gustan mi besos Nico-chan – me dice haciendo un lindo puchero.

\- ¿Eh? – "¿Qué le pasa ahora?" pienso confundida aflojando mis brazos.

\- Me odias verdad… - me dice con tristeza como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente.

Esto me hace entrar en pánico.

Aunque no entendía lo que estaba pasando verla así me dolió. Sin esperar otro segundo me siento y la abrazo, esperando poder tranquilizar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

-No, por supuesto que no Maki-chan… nunca te odiaría – le digo sinceramente acariciando su pelo.

\- Estas mintiendo.

\- No estoy mintiendo Maki-chan.

\- ¿De enserio? – me dice con voz temblorosa, como si fuera un niño después de ser regañado por su madre.

\- De enserio Maki-chan – me separo lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

\- Entonces pruébalo.- me dice mirándome a los ojos.

\- Claro… ¿Cómo lo pruebo? – me siento aliviada al verla más calmada.

\- Bésame.

"¿Eh?" pienso por unos segundos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!... yo… no…- digo nerviosa ligeramente sonrojada.

\- ves… me odias. – me vuelve a decir de nuevo con un puchero.

"Ahhh se ve tan tierna haciendo puchero… me dan ganas de comérmela…" tras ese pensamiento niego con mi cabeza para eliminarlo de mi mente.

-No te odio Maki-chan… ¿N-no hay otra forma de probarlo? – desvió mi mirada.

\- No… si no lo haces es porque me odias – me dice bajando su mirada.

"Ughh… estas siendo muy injusta Maki-chan… Además ¿Por qué un beso? ¡Ahh! que más daaa"

\- Es-está bien… - le digo comenzando a ruborizarme.

Con eso dicho agarro su cara para que me vuelva a mirar. Miro sus labios y me empiezo acercar.

De nueva cuenta mi corazón se vuelve acelerar, cierro mis ojos y en menos de un minuto nuestros labios se volvieron a conectar pero sin movimiento alguno. Solo me quede quieta disfrutando de sus cálidos labios. De pronto siento que Maki está sonriendo y escucho una mini risita, lo que me hace abrir los ojos.

"N-no me digas que ella..." en medio de mi pensamiento Maki abre sus ojos y me muestra diversión en ellos confirmando mis sospechas. "¡¿Qué?! ¡De verdad estuviste actuando Maki-chan!... aghhh!... Y yo caí como las mejores. Definitivamente una Maki ebria ¡es muy peligrosaaa!".

Rápidamente me quiero separar al descubrir la jugada que me hizo pero ella había rodeado mi cuello con sus brazos, impidiendo que me alejara. De la nada me muerde el labio provocándome un leve dolor, con esto también logro que separe un poco mis labios pudiendo invadirme con su lengua de nuevo.

El beso comienza a volverse salvaje como el anterior.

"No otra vez…" pienso con miedo pero por dentro extasiada.

Las sensaciones y el calor me vuelven a invadir, con cada segundo que pasaba iba perdiendo mis fuerzas. "Dios… como besas Maki". Ya a su merced coloco mis manos en su cintura y continúo disfrutando del beso. De pronto Maki se separa dejando ver un hilo de saliva conectada por nuestras bocas. De nueva cuenta nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas.

-haa… Nico-chan… ha– me llama Maki jadeando.

No le respondo, solo me la quedo viendo. Ante esto Maki se acerca a mi oído.

- _Ne Nico-chan…-_ me susurra antes de empezar a morder mi oreja.

\- ¿Q-que? – respondo como puedo. "ufff… Maki-chan, y-ya no puedo"

\- _¿Te gusto mi beso? –_ me pregunta con picardía ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Siii… muchooo – le contesto enseguida.

\- _Entonces… No te contengas…_ – Dice Maki feliz por mi respuesta y continua – _Nico-chan –_ al terminar de decir mi nombre lame mi oreja llenándome de excitación.

Lentamente voy metiendo mis manos bajo su remera acariciando sus costados, tocando su piel caliente bajo mis dedos. Gracias a mi acción Maki suelta una risita melodiosa produciéndome más burbujas en mi interior. La miro y veo los mismos ojos que vi en la sala del club… esos ojos violeta con lujuria en ella. Sin esperar, beso su cuello con mucha hambre saboreando de nueva cuenta su hermosa piel. Ante esto Maki solo podía echar su cabeza hacia atrás dándome más acceso a su cuello y gemir ante el placer que le daban mis labios.

Las ganas de querer más me invadieron y solo sus gemidos aumentaban el calor de mi entrepierna.

Mis manos aún continuaban acariciando sus costados haciéndola estremecer ante mi contacto. Ya no aguantando más agarrado los bordes de su remera y lo levanto, pasándolo por su cabeza para dejarla en su sujetador blanco, tiro la remera hacia un lado. Quede fascinada ante la caliente vista.

Mis ojos rubí miraban a una Maki semi desnuda sentada encima mío mostrando su sujetador con sus pechos desarrollado, su respiración un poco descontrolada, sus mejillas encendidas por un lindo color rojizo, su boca ligeramente abierta, una gota de sudor caer por su sien y con su pelo escarlata desordenado… dándole una imagen completamente sexy.

"Dios… Maki, me está por dar un infarto" pienso mirándola.

Mi miembro ya estaba endurecido por todas las estimulaciones anteriores, pero con esto se puso peor.

Con mucha locura la vuelvo a besar dejando mis manos vagar por toda su piel recién expuesta. Esta vez soy yo la que muerde su labio para poder ingresar, cosa que hizo al instante porque ahora nuestras lenguas están en una feroz batalla por el dominio. Sus gemidos ahogados no se hicieron esperar.

El calor del cuarto volvió aumentar.

Durante el largo beso siento la mano de Maki en medio de mis pechos empezando abajar lentamente hasta llegar a mi ombligo. Después de unos pocos segundos continúa bajando llegando al borde de mi short con la intención de entrar en él. Pero antes de que lo haga, agarro su muñeca y me separo del feroz beso para mirarla.

"E-eso estuvo cerca… eso es muy peligroso Maki"

Maki me mira confundida por mi acción.

Cuando estoy por hablar me empuja haciendo que quede tumbada en la cama de nuevo, y sin perder tiempo empieza a besar mi cuello. Las pequeñas succiones que hacía en mi piel y las leves mordidas que daba, me enloquecía llenándome de placer.

\- Mmnn… dioos…- empiezo a hablar inconscientemente en voz alta entre el placer - Primero Nozomi, ahora Ma…Aghhh – No pude terminar de decir mi frase porque de la nada Maki me da un fuerte mordiscón en el cuello.

"¡¿Qué demonios Maki-chan?!" me pregunto mentalmente.

-No la nombres… - me dice en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida.

\- No digas su nombre… - me dice apretando sus dientes.

Me pongo a pensar en sus palabras y me doy cuenta que hablaba de Nozomi pero no entendía por qué se molestó.

"Espera… no me digas que ella…" antes que pueda seguir pensando Maki me besa agarrando fuertemente la parte delantera de mi remera, quedando esta arrugada entre sus puños. Cuando empiezo a devolver el beso, su agarre afloja. Con los segundos el beso sube de intensidad dejando el tema en el olvido, para solo concentrarnos en nuestros labios.

Por la falta de oxígeno nuestras bocas se separan logrando hacer un ruido resonando en la habitación. Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, mi pulso acelerado y mis hormonas enloquecidas… con mi mente nublada por la lujuria exigiendo más, comienzo a recordar el placer que sentía en la sala del club con Maki antes de la interrupción de Hanayo. Queriéndolo sentir eso de nuevo, agarro la cintura de Maki y empiezo a mover mi cadera haciendo rozar nuevamente mi miembro contra su intimidad, reviviendo las sensaciones pasadas.

-Ahh, Nico-chan… - gime Maki ante el rozar.

\- Ma-Maki… ¡Mmm! - le contesto gimiendo, no pudiendo evitarlo. A pesar de que teníamos nuestra ropa, la fricción de producíamos al chocar nuestras intimidades se sentía increíble.

"Me estoy aprovechando de Maki-chan… esto está mal, ella esta ebria… pero no puedo parar… Aghh ¡Al diablo todo!" pienso mientras me sigo hundiendo en el placer.

\- Más… Nico-chan… esto se siente bien… ah – me exige Maki también nublada por el placer.

\- _Maki… -_ susurro a lo bajo. Muevo mis brazos hacia arriba y la voy empujando lentamente para hacer que quede sentada de nuevo, queriendo volver a ver su torso semidesnudo, queriendo ver como su cuerpo mejor dicho sus senos se movía ante mis embestidas. Una vez hecho empiezo a mover con más rapidez mi cadera debido a sus palabras. Ella también mueve su cadera haciendo más notable el contacto de mi bulto con su centro aumentando las sensaciones y el placer. Ante la vista mis manos se fueron a sus pechos agarrándolas entre mis dedos, a pesar que no las podía sentir directamente me di cuenta que eran suaves, de buena forma, eran perfectas… sin esperar más comienzo a masajearlos provocando gemidos más fuerte por parte de Maki. Con la estimulación que le daba a sus pecho la llave cae en el colchón pero en esto momento ya ni me importaba.

Con cada embestida que dábamos mi vientre se contraía empujándome al límite. Sabía que si seguía así me vendría en cualquier momento y eso era algo que no podía hacer por razones obvias. A pesar de eso no podía dejar de mirar como chocaban nuestras intimidades. Debido a eso unas grande ganas y deseos de poseerla me invadían… quería hacerla mía, quería tener su primera vez, quería saber cómo me sentiría en su interior, quería marcarla como mía, quería satisfacerla en todo, quería experimentar todo tipo de cosas con ella, quería hacerla gritar mi nombre en el placer, quería muchas cosas pero no de esta manera. Gracias a estos deseos mi mente se logra aclarar dejándome ver nuevamente la situación en la que me encontraba.

"¡No Nico! ¡Basta!… si lo harán no será de esta forma. Así que detente de una maldita vez y no dejes que el placer te gane… que clase de Idol eres si la tentación te puede. ¿Qué harás cuando Maki se despierte en la mañana? ¿Qué pasara si ella no quería esto? ¿Tomaras su primera vez cuando no este cien por ciento consiente? ¿Te aprovecharas de la tsudere que cree en santa?" Con esos pensamientos y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo me detengo, también a Maki sosteniéndola nuevamente de la cintura. Dejándonos con la respiración sumamente agitada como si hubiéramos corrido un maratón. Con el tiempo nuestras respiraciones se van normalizando y la lujuria sale de mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Ni-Nico-chan? – cómo puede Maki me pregunta confundida nuevamente por mi acción.

\- No debemos hacer esto Maki-chan – le respondo ya respirando normalmente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Por sus ojos note que estaba molesta con mi respuesta. Suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué? – Cuestiono su pregunta y continuo para dejar claro mi razón – mírate Maki-chan… tú no eres así.

\- ¿Y?... ¿eso que tiene de malo?

\- Estas borracha Maki-chan… no sabes lo que haces. La Maki que conozco no haría estas cosas, bueno eso creo... La cuestión es que no eres consciente de lo que haces.

\- Si lo soy – me responde molesta.

\- No, no lo eres.

\- ¡Que sí!

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Que si lo soy! Y punto Nico-chan – me dice cruzándose de brazos.

No digo nada y miro hacia un lado dejando que el silencio invada la habitación.

Cuanto habrá pasad minutos… con la terquedad ninguna de las dos dijo nada. La lujuria, el placer, los deseos quedaron como recuerdo y en este instante no hay rastro de ellos.

"¿Qué es este ambiente? Es muy silencioso… es un poco insoportable" me empiezo a incomodar por la situación, de vez en cuando miraba disimuladamente a Maki quien ya no estaba con los brazos cruzados solo tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, sus ojos no lo podía ver porque su flequillo escarlata lo cubría. Ante esto decido hablar después de suspirar.

-Lo siento Maki… no tendría que haberme dejado llevar, me he aprovechado y por eso me disculpo.- no hay respuesta.

"¿debería confesarme? No, esta borracha y seguro mañana olvida todo… espera… es mi oportunidad. Si me rechaza lo olvidara aunque me dolerá pero aun así quiero saber… a sí que lo haré" con eso en mente vuelvo a hablar.

Me pongo muy nerviosa pero aun así hablo – sabes, la verdad es que… - empiezo a sentir mi mejillas ardiendo por lo que iba a decir, junto valor y continuo – M-me… gustas Ma-Maki.

Cierro mis ojos fuertemente esperando su respuesta o una reacción pero no hay nada… solo hay silencio.

-Maki ¿puedes decir algo? – le digo con algo de desesperación, su silencio me estaba matando.

No hay respuesta.

-¿Maki-chan? – la llamo ya viéndola.

Sigue sin haber respuesta.

-¡Hey! ¡Maki! – insisto pero no hay nada.

Ya no aguantando, me iba a sentar para ver qué pasaba pero cuando lo estaba por hacer… Maki se adelanta y cae hacia adelante. Por la sorpresa, mis manos no reaccionaron a tiempo por ende Maki me dio un gran cabezazo en mi frente para luego caer a un costado. Me quejo en silencio notando una respiración pacifica en mi oído dándome a entender que Maki estaba durmiendo. Me empiezo a marear debido al golpe, la conciencia me estaba dejando e igual que las energías dejando solo la fatiga y el dolor.

"¡¿Es enserio?!"

-Diablos… Maki… - mi vista se empezó a oscurecer pero aun así miro la puerta – tengo que salir de aq… - no pude terminar de hablar, ya había perdido el conocimiento.

Dejando a una Nico desmaya por el golpe y una Maki ebria durmiendo encima.

 **Fin del flashback**

.

.

.

* * *

-¡Nico-chan! – me llama impaciente Maki.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – me había perdido en el recuerdo.

\- ¿me vas a decir que paso? – me pregunta molesta.

\- N-no pasó nada Ma-Maki-chan – me vuelvo a poner nerviosa mientras me paro y me alejo unos pasos.

\- ¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Mira! – me grita ruborizada, levantándose para estirar con ambas manos la sabana revelando nuevamente su sujetador.

\- … - No digo nada solo me ruborizo. El recuerdo de cuando le quitaba la remera pasa fugazmente por mi cabeza. Desvió mi mirada.- pon-ponte algo…

\- S-si me pasas mi remera.

Miro alrededor y lo encuentro al lado mío, lo agarro.

\- To-toma – se la tiro sin mirarla.

\- Graci- espera… ¡¿Por qué te agradezco?! Dime ¿Qué paso? De una vez – me vuelve a preguntar enojada.

"Ugh… ¿Qué hago? no le puedo decir lo que paso… ¿Qué le diría? Ohhh Maki sabes, anoche casi me violas, además de que estabas prendida fuego, muy atrevida, besabas de una forma que me matabas y que estabas jodidamente sexy… ¡Oh! Y que casi me aprovecho de vos o ¿me aproveche un poquito? Y si no me detenía, seguramente hubiéramos tenido sexo desenfrenado hasta que salga el sol. No, definitivamente no se lo diré… me mataría y seguro no me querrá ver nunca más" mientras pensaba Maki ya se había puesto la remera.

-No pasó nada Maki-chan… entre nosotras no pasó nada, no tuvimos relaciones... - le digo suspirando – por suerte.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? Y ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo encima de ti? – me pregunta frunciendo las cejas exigiendo más respuestas.

"uff… tendré que inventar algo".

\- Mira te voy a decir la verdad… estoy en tu cuarto porque me mandaste un mensaje de texto para que viniera y cuando llegue estabas ebria.

\- ¿yo? ¿Ebria? No mientas Nico-chan…- se molesta – ugh ¿Qué es este dolor?– se masajea la cabeza tratando de calmar un dolor.

\- ¡ves! Ese dolor se llama "Resaca"… ¿Qué hiciste anoche para terminar así? – le pregunto levantando un ceja.

\- ¿anoche? ¿Qué hice anoche? – se pregunta ella misma tratando de recordar. Se pone en una pose pensativa donde coloca una mano en su mentón y la otra abraza su estómago. "Que lindaaa…" pienso viéndola.

Después de unos segundo mirándola, noto que lentamente va bajando sus brazos hasta quedar a cada lado de su cuerpo y su cabeza mirando al suelo murmurando palabras que no llego a escuchar.

-¿Ma-Maki-chan? – la llamo preocupada cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente y sus manos se volvían puños apretando fuertemente.

\- … - dice algo que no llego a oír.

\- ¿Qué? – espero que me repita lo que no escuche.

\- Vete – me dice.

\- ¿eh? – me confundo.

\- ¡Vete! – me grita enojada levantando su miranda.

\- Maki… - digo en voz baja, preocupándome más al ver sus ojos cristalizados.

\- ¡he dicho que te vayas Nico-chan!

\- ¿Por qué? – le cuestiono no entendiendo nada.

\- Solo vete y déjame sola – me dice reteniendo las lágrimas.

\- ¡No! Dime ¿Por qué? – insisto. Me dolía mucho verla así y parece que era por mi culpa, me estaba partiendo el alma.

\- Eso no te importa… así que vete.

\- No, no hasta que me digas ¿Qué te pasa? – le hablo con determinación.

Desvía su mirada al notar que no me iba a ir. Se queda en silencio por un buen rato.

-Las escuche… - me dice en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué escuchaste? – "¿de qué está hablando?".

\- Las escuche anoche a Nozomi y a ti en el cuarto – me habla con dolor en su voz mientras una lagrima iba rodando por su mejilla.

"hay no… esto no puede ser" pienso asustada quedando en silencio.

\- Di algo Nico-chan.- se vuelve a molestar por mi silencio. – si estabas saliendo con Nozomi me lo hubieras dicho.

\- No estoy saliendo con Nozomi – le digo, dando un paso más cerca de ella.

\- Entonces ¿Qué fue lo de anoche? Estaban teniendo sexo ¿verdad? ¡Por eso estas aliviada de que no pasó nada entre nosotras! Porque solo lo quieres hacer con ella – me grita enojada con varias lágrimas cayendo al piso.

\- ¿Qué? Primero que nada… no tuve sexo con Nozomi, bueno no llegamos a eso. Además lo que paso con Nozomi fue un error ¡y segundo si me sentí aliviada fue por otra cosa!. – le contesto alzando la voz comenzando a molestarme.

\- ¡No te creo! ¡Tú la amas!

\- ¡Si la amo pero no de esa forma!

\- ¡A ti te gusta!

\- ¡Me gusta pero como mi mejor amiga! - grito ya completamente molesta por su terquedad.

\- ¡Mientes! Entonces ¿Por qué estabas aliviada? – vuelve a gritar dando un paso hacia a mí.

\- ¡No miento! Y me sentí aliviada de que no pasó nada porque no quería tener relaciones contigo en ese estado.- empiezo a gritar dando otro paso.

\- ¡¿Por qué no?! – me pregunta más enojada.

\- ¡porque me gustas Maki-chan! Y no quería aprovecharme de que estabas ebria ¡¿Qué pasa si te despertabas y te arrepentías al día siguiente?! – le grito enojada no dándome cuenta de mis palabras.

\- ¡Si pasaba no me iba arrepentir! ¡Porque tú también me gustas idiotaaa! – me grita segada por el enojo.

Ambas estábamos paradas frente a frente mirándonos a los ojos haciendo rechinar nuestros dientes por el enojo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que nos diéramos cuentas de nuestras palabras. Y cuando nuestros cerebros proceso la información abrimos los ojos como plato y empezamos a ruborizarnos profundamente.

El cuarto había quedado en completo silencio y todo el enojo se fue en un parpadeo dejando un ambiente muy diferente, torpe diría yo. Nosotras solo nos miramos esperando que una hable. Decidí que seria yo.

\- ¿d-de verdad te gusto? – pregunto con timidez.

\- S-si… ¿Y-yo también te gusto? – también me pregunta con timidez aun con lágrimas en su rostro.

\- Si…Me gustas mucho Maki – le digo desde mi corazón sintiendo las mariposas revolotear en mi estómago.

La veo sonreír pero aun había unas pocas lágrimas cayendo por sus hermosas mejillas. Me acerco más y coloco mis manos en su rostro.

-Lo siento si te lastime… Te Amo Maki-chan así que no estés triste y ya no llores por favor – hablo mientras borro esas lagrimas que seguían saliendo de sus lindos ojos violeta.

\- Ya no estoy triste Nico-chan… estas lágrimas ya no son de tristeza sino de felicidad. – me dice sonriendo mientras agarra mi cara y se acerca lentamente – Y-yo también Te Amo.

\- _Maki-chan… -_ susurro también acercándome.

Solo quedaban centímetros no sé cuántos porque ambas ya habíamos cerrado los ojos esperando el contacto de la otra.

Los centímetros restantes fueron eliminados y nuestros labios conectados.

El beso fue lento pero muy diferente de los demás… porque este beso estaba lleno de sentimientos como la sinceridad, el anhelo, la paz y sobre todo mucho amor. Nuestros corazones estaban acelerados… latiendo al mismo ritmo, la felicidad invadía cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos. La calidez de amor llenaba nuestras almas cada segundo que pasaba. El tiempo lo sentí tan lento pero tan rápido a la vez. Mi cerebro iba a explotar por la sobredosis de sensaciones del momento.

Por falta de oxígeno damos fin al tierno beso. Nos separamos abriendo lentamente nuestros ojos revelando miradas de puro amor por la otra.

"¿De verdad está pasando esto? Parece un sueño" pienso no pudiendo dejar de mirarlas a los ojos.

-Auch… Nico-chan – se queja Maki porque la había pellizcado en el brazo no muy fuerte.

\- jajaja… Lo siento Maki-chan, solo quería asegurarme de que no era un sueño – le digo riendo felizmente.

\- Mou… idiota – me reclama inflando sus cachetes.

\- Deja de hacer esa linda cara… porque me dan ganas de aplastar esos suaves cachetes.- le aviso sonriendo.

\- Ca-cállate y bésame – me dice tratando de ocultar su vergüenza moviendo su mechón favorito. Haciendo que se me acelere aún más los latidos de mi corazón.

\- C-claro – le digo sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Sin esperar más la beso rodeando mis brazos en su cuello para acercarme mientras que Maki hace lo mismo solo que ella me abraza desde la cintura ayudándome un poco en el equilibrio. Empiezo a mover mis labios lentamente tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo y hago que Maki siga mi ritmo. Ya cansándome de estar de puntitas de pies, voy empujando a Maki hacia la dirección de la cama que solo está a unos dos pasos de nosotras. Una vez que choca contra el borde de la cama, ambas caemos en el suave colchón separándonos del beso. Quedando yo encima apoyando mi cuerpo sobre el de Maki… me rio suavemente por la cara de sorpresa que pone pero antes que diga algo la vuelvo a besar.

"ahh… que felicidad siento al besar a Maki… a mi Maki-chan, mi dulce y terca tsudere… mi hermosa nov- ¡Espera! Aun no lo somos… bueno no formalmente. Vamos Nico es hora de pedírselo" con eso en mente me separo del beso, escuchando un quejido de parte de Maki.

-¿Nico-chan? – me pregunta confundida y algo molesta.

\- Maki-chan antes de seguir con nuestro beso quiero hacerte una pregunta.

\- está bien… hazla rápida.

\- no seas impaciente Maki-chan, sé que quieres estos lindos labios – le digo con un guiño y burlándome de ella.

\- C-Como sea… - gira su rostro hacia un costado pero aun así puedo ver que se ha sonrojado. "Awww me dan ganas de comérmela ahora mismo"

\- En fin, volviendo al tema… - me aclaro la garganta y continuo – Maki-chan ¿quieres ser mí…-

\- ¡Maaaaaaakiiiiiiii-chaaaaaan! ¿Estas despierta? – el grito de Honoka interrumpe mi frase.

Ambas nos miramos nerviosa.

.

.

.

* * *

Esperen había dicho que el arco "en la casa de verano de Maki" terminaba en este capítulo… pero lo tuve que cortar porque me iba a quedar muy largo, lo bueno es que fue un capitulo puramente NicoMaki 3 espero que le haya gustado y si no… emm nose Dx. Por dios Maki estuvo muy Hot en este capitulo x3. Un aplauso para Nico que no se dejo llevar por la tentación pero aun asi aprovecho un poquito 7u7 jajaja (en su lugar yo hubiera seguido ewe xD ignoren eso .-.).

Umm…aunque nose que pensar de este capitulo. Me convence por un lado y no por el otro. En fin en el próximo si termina el arco y publicare lo mas rápido que pueda… se los prometo y si no mátenme. Me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza es que mi cerebro tiene problemas técnicos xD jajaja.

Bueno con las respuestas me despido. Saludos.

 **Xikilla22:** jajajaa esa nico no desaprovecha nada…bueno es que el amor es confuso? Nico tiene que ir y encarar a la tsudere Jajaja… pero como viste en este capitulo lo hizo x3 o casi? Jajaja. Esa maki es un peligro borracha y mas si es por chocolate, por suerte Nico se pudo controlar e.e esa loli sabeee 3. Lo siento no queria crear una adicción Dx o si? Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo x) tratare de actualizar rápido. Saludos

 **Pumpkin513:** me tuve que controlar al hacer esa escena xD jajaja okno e.e. sep había licor en los chocolate… pero maki se queria desahogar y lo hizo con leche y chocolate xD. Por supueste Nico nunca haría algo asi… bueno casi perooo no 7u7. Gracias me hace feliz que te guste el capitulo. Saludos 3

 **XxNicoMakiOTPxX:** jajaja wat? Apenas entendí xD pero gracias me hace feliz que te guste también me encanta el NozoEli 3, aquí tiene el siguiente capitulo e.e espero que sea de tu agrado. Saludos.  
PD: el chocolate hace mal ten cuidado sino mira a maki xD.

 **AdrienneHe:** no, no la perdió… Nico quiere su primera vez con su amada Maki 7u7 jajaja. Bueeeno nose si decir que no paso nada pero no cruzaron la línea? xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Nooo… no la odien pobrecita es culpa de las hormonas xD jajaaja. Hasta mi me dolio lo de maki TuT pero ya paso por suerte ya paso. Jajaja casi se viola a Nico esa pantera 7u7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo. Saludos.

 **Darksoul:** sabees también siento lo mismo… Maki es la que mas sufre de celos… ya vendrán los celos de Nico. No digo mas porque no quiero dar spoiler ewe. Saludos.

 **Nicomaki:** como le dije a darksoul se vendrán los celos de Nico espéralo con ansias e.e. aquí tiene el cap 9 (aunque diga 10 es 9 xD).

 **Mi puta Madre:** oye solo se divirtieron pero no cruzaron las líneas y la verdad si eso pasaría si se pondría feo… los suegro de Nico la mataran sin piedad Dx. No te preocupes.

 **X-saber k:** bien acertaste… oye espera todabia no salio del cuarto xD pero lo mas seguros que saldrá todavía pura… umm no pura mejor digamos virgen :v jajaja.

Bueno adiós gente hasta la prox actualización.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, sin más les dejo el capítulo 10 dando fin al campamento de entrenamiento en la casa de verano de Maki e.e. que lo disfruten. Lo siento por la tardansa.

LL no me pertenece 7u7

 **Capítulo 10:** "En la casa de verano de Maki parte final"

\- Maki-chan ¿quieres ser mí…

\- ¡Maaaaaaakiiiiiiii-chaaaaaan! ¿Estas despierta? – el grito de Honoka interrumpe mi frase.

Escuchamos ambas el grito desde la puerta, poniéndonos nerviosas.

-E-Esa fue… - empiezo con nervios.

\- …Honoka – Maki termina mi frase.

Nos quedamos mirando esperando que se vaya… pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder.

\- Oiiiiiii! Maki-chan… despiertaaaa – vuelve a gritar pero esta vez golpeando la puerta.- ¡Makiiii-chaan! – Después de unos segundo – Tiene el sueño profundo… será mejor que entre – dice en voz baja al no escuchar respuestas.

Ambas miramos la puerta con pánico y vemos como la manija de la puerta se va bajando lentamente. Se nos paralizo el cuerpo por el miedo dejándonos todavía en esta posición comprometedora.

"Gaah ¿ahora qué hacemos?" pienso con miedo.

\- Are, está cerrada…- dice Honoka confundida.

Al escuchar esas palabras dejamos salir un suspiro de alivio.

"Cierto… Maki había cerrado la puerta, ¿Cómo me pude olvidar? Que idiotaa" me doy un golpe mentalmente.

- _Deja de hacer caras raras Nico-chan…_ \- me dice Maki bajando su voz.

 _-_ _N-no estoy haciendo ninguna cara rara_ – le respondo.

 _\- Como sea..… ¿puedes bajarte de mí?_ – me pregunta con un leve sonrojo.

\- _¿Eh?... Ohh cla-claro_ – me levanto dejando que ella haga lo mismo.

\- _Eso estuvo cerca Nico-chan… ¡Espera! ¿Por qué la puerta está cerrada?_ – me mira fijamente ya levantada.

Me pongo nerviosa y evito su mirada.

\- _Oh… umm e-eso es porque_ …

\- ¡Honoka! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me vuelven a interrumpir pero esta vez fue Umi. Volvemos a mirar la puerta de nuevo nerviosa y sorprendida porque pensamos que ya se había ido.

\- ¡Ahhh! Umi-chan me asustaste.

\- ¿Honoka-chan? – esta vez habla Kotori.

\- es que…

\- Chicas ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunta Eli acompaña de Hanayo y Rin llegando a donde estaban ellas.

\- Es lo que me gustaría saber – dice Umi. Me di cuenta que lo dijo algo impaciente.

\- Yo también Nya.

\- R-Rin-chan quédate quieta

\- Habla Honoka.

\- B-Bueno… como Maki-chan tardaba en bajar, decidí buscarla yo misma. La llame varias veces y no respondió… así que quise entrar y estaba la puerta cerrada jejeje – les cuenta lo que paso, seguramente rascándose la cabeza nerviosa.

\- ¡Honoka! No hagas locu… - Kotori la interrumpe tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- Espera Umi-chan… Honoka-chan no lo hizo con malas intenciones.- ya delante de Umi.

\- Es verdad Umi-chan. Se me hizo raro que no bajara.

\- B-Bueno eso es verdad – dice Umi incomoda por la cercanía de Kotori.

\- ¿No es raro que Maki-chan tenga la puerta cerrada? – pregunta Hanayo tímidamente.

\- Es verdad… ahora que lo dices Hanayo. – dice Eli mirando a Hanayo.

\- ¿Por qué será eso?

Todas al parecer se quedaron pensando porque hay un gran silencio.

Yo me encontraba más nerviosa por la situación y al mirar a Maki me di cuenta que no era la única. "¿Qué haremos?" con miedo me voy acercando lentamente a la puerta para averiguar que estaba pasando ese silencio me inquietaba.

- _Ni-Nico-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo?-_ me dice despacio para que las demás no nos escuchen. La ignoro y continúo acercándome.

Ya en la puerta apoyo mi oreja en él y trato de escuchar pero al parecer seguían pensando. Hasta que…

-¿Qué hacen chicas? – "Esa voz… ¡Nozomi!".

\- Oh, Nozomi-chan… estamos preocupada por Maki.

\- Ara ¿Por qué es eso Honoka?

\- Nozomi, Lo que pasa es que Honoka la llamo varia veces y como no consiguió respuesta quiso entrar pero no pudo porque la puerta está cerrada – explico la rubia rápidamente.

\- Huh, eso es raro – responde mirando la puerta.

\- Lo sé, es muy raro.

\- Hey, Nozomi-chan ¿Y Nico-chan? – con curiosidad pregunta Honoka.

\- Oh… Umm la verdad no sé. Cuando desperté Nicochi no estaba en el cuarto, pensé que estaría con ustedes.- me tense al escuchar las palabras de Nozomi.

"Diablos, me había olvidado de Nozomi… ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué le diré? Seguramente querrá una explicación" me muerdo el pulgar por la desesperación. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no note cuando Maki comenzó a acercarse.

-Eso también es raro Nozomi-chan – escucho de parte de Hanayo.

\- Eso es cierto Nya.

\- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – con preocupación en su voz pregunta Umi.

\- ¡La habrán secuestrado! – exclama Honoka exagerando la situación.

\- ¿Qué haremos Nya? Seguro fue la ONU… ¿Debemos llamar a la policía? ¿Nya? – dice Rin en un tono que no podía identificar si era de enserio o solo estaba bromeando. De golpe me dieron ganas de golpearla pero me contuve apretando mi puño.

De pronto, Maki me agarra el brazo sorprendiéndome y me aleja de la puerta. Solamente la miro confundida por sus acciones. Ya otra vez en su cama me suelta y comienza a hablar en voz baja casi susurrando.

- _Sera mejor que habrá la puerta Nico-chan._

 _-¡¿Qué?! Estas, loca… ¡No me pueden ver acá!_

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? –_ me pregunta confundida no entendiendo mi punto.

 _\- Primero porque preguntarían que hago acá y segundo por esto –_ señalo la marca de dientes de mi cuello que era bastante visible.

Se ruboriza y se paraliza ante lo último pero en los segundos se logra recuperar y desvía su mirada hacia otro lado a la vez que agarra su mechón y lo retuerce.

- _¡Ves Maki-chan! ¿Qué le diremos si preguntan?_

 _\- Y-Yo… umm… n-no lo sé, es tu problema._

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad dijo eso? N-no lo creo… pero qué demonios Maki-chaaan" pienso molesta. Iba a reclamar por sus palabras, diciéndole que era su culpa pero nuevamente me interrumpe una voz desde la puerta que pude reconocer como la de Umi.

-Maki ¿Estás ahí? – Alza un poco la voz - ¿Maki? Responde.

Miro la puerta y luego vuelvo mirar a Maki quien ya se había levantado con la llave en la mano. "¡¿Cuándo la agarro?!" pienso antes de agarrar su muñeca y tirarla hacia a mí con desesperación y temor. Al parecer no esperaba esa acción de mi parte porque la atraje fácilmente sin resistencia alguna. Ambas caemos en el colchón con Maki en la parte superior… pero antes de eso Maki sin querer había soltado la llave haciendo que caiga al suelo provocando un ruido no tan fuerte pero audible para la demás sin mencionar que había dejado salir un lindo ¡Hya! Por la sorpresa, llamando su atención por completo.

-¿Maki?/¿Maki-chan?/¿Maki-Nya? – se escucha de las demás.

\- Ugh… - me quejo mirando la puerta dándome cuenta que no quedaba más que abrir la puerta sin escapatoria alguna.

\- _Eres una idiota Nico-chan, será mejor que te escondas. Iré a abrir la puerta –_ me habla molesta separándose.

\- _Pe-pero ¿A dónde? –_ pregunto asustada.

Maki empieza a mirar por toda su habitación en busca de un buen escondite pero no encuentra nada… hasta que mira la cama donde se le ocurre una idea.

- _Bajo la cama_ – señalándome sin expresión alguna.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca? – Vuelvo a reclamar pero al volver a escuchar a las demás llamándola de nuevo, decido aceptar con un gruñido – Tch! está bien.

Con mala gana me levanto en un costado de la cama y me agacho para meterme debajo de la cama murmurando cosas de mal humor, por suerte era espacioso este lugar, y que mi cuerpo era pequeño no tenía nada que ver. Trato de convencerme.

-¿Qué es esto? – me pregunto al encontrar una caja redonda de metal debajo de la cama.

\- _¿Listo Nico-chan?_ – pregunta interrumpiendo mi curiosidad.

\- _S-sí_. – "¿Por qué me siento como un adolecente ocultándose de los padres de su novia en su cuarto?" pienso con temor.

\- _No hagas ruido_ – camina hacia la puerta. Deja salir un mini suspiro e incierta la llave abriendo la puerta.

"Como si lo hiciera" pienso con ironía.

En el momento que abre la puerta caen Honoka, Rin y Nozomi al piso dejando en claro que ellas estaban apoyadas en la puerta. Por suerte no miraron en donde yo me encontraba sino miraban con nervios a mi Tsudere.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – cuestiona Maki un poco molesta a las que están en el piso. Aunque no sé si estaba molesta por el lio que estuvieron haciendo o por habernos interrumpido.

\- Ma-Maki-chan… digo ¡Maki-chan! – lo último lo grita sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Uee? ¿Q-Qué pasa Honoka?

\- Estábamos preocupadas – dice Honoka levantándose. Rin y Nozomi no se quedaron atrás.

\- Es verdad Nya – ambas se le acercan a Maki incomodándola.

\- O-oigan no se acerquen tanto – dice con nervios colocando sus manos adelante impidiendo que sigan avanzando.

\- Maki ¿Por qué no respondías cuando te estábamos llamando? – pregunta esta vez Umi quien estaba entrando con las demás.

\- E-eso…

\- ¿Por qué tenías la puerta cerrada? – ahora es Eli quien preguntaba.

\- U-umm… Bueno y-yo…

\- Maki-chan ¿estás bien? – pregunta Hanayo al verla levemente sonrojada y como nerviosa a Maki. El resto del grupo se quedaron en silencio esperando su respuesta mirándola con preocupación.

"Vamos Maki piensa… tu puedes. No te pongas nerviosa solo empeoraras las cosas" aunque solo podía ver los pies del grupo, por el tono de sus voz maso menos podía identificar como se encontraban.

-Y-yo…umm… so-solo…

\- ¿Maki? – cuestiona Umi.

\- Y-y-yoo….- tartamudea por la presión. Después de unos segundos, continua.- Eso no les importa – contesta no aguantando más la presión de la situación desviando su mirada y retorciendo su mechón.

Todos en el cuarto se quedan en silencio y sorprendidas por la respuesta pero luego suspiran por la actitud tsudere de Maki, hasta yo pero las demás no se dieron cuenta.

-Maki – empieza Umi negando con la cabeza – solo estab… - un gruñido de estómago la interrumpe.

Todas desvían la mirada de Maki a Honoka quien estaba agarrando su estómago.

\- Lo siento… es que tengo hambre chicas. – se rasca la parte trasera de su cabeza con un leve sonrojo por la repentina atención.

"Gracias Honokaaa" grito en mi mente.

Antes que Umi vuelva a hablar seguramente para retar a Honoka; Nozomi habla.

-Ara ¿Por qué no dejamos de lado el tema? Por un rato y vamos a desayunar.

\- Nozomi tiene razón. Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar para después practicar. Además, Maki está bien, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos – apoya Eli.

\- Pe-pero…

\- Vamos Umi-chan.

\- Esta bien – se rinde ante Kotori.

Suelto un suspiro. Al parecer Maki también.

\- Yo quiero ramen Nya – exclama agarrando del brazo a Hanayo.

\- R-Rin-chan vamos a ir a desayunar no a comer.

Todas salen del cuarto pero cuando estaban por irse…

\- Lose Nya… - se detiene de golpe.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rin-chan?

\- ¿Y Nico-chan? Nya – dice mirándolas a todos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es cierto… Falta Nico ¿Dónde estará? – Habla Umi en una pose pensativa.

"¡Maldición gata! Ya casi se iban"

-N-no se preocupen… - empieza hablar nerviosa Maki – seguramente quiso ir al baño y se perdió en la casa a pesar de que no es grande, todos sabemos cómo es… - lo siguiente lo dice sin expresión y con tono aburrido – Una idiota.

\- …

"Ugh… ya verás Maki-chan, ya verás…" mis cejas se contraen mostrando molestia por su comentario.

-Ha-harasho…

\- Mejor va-vayamos yendo… luego la llamamos y listo.

Escucho como todas se empiezan a ir por sus pasos. También logro escuchar un 'Tienes Razón Nya' por ya sabrán quien. Cuando escucho los pasos a los lejos salgo del escondite.

-Al fin se fueron – digo con alivio sacudiendo mi ropa aunque no era necesario porque el piso de madera de Maki estaba limpio.

Me agacho y agarro la caja de metal de chocolate. Lo acerco más a la luz y trato de leerlo pero estaba en un idioma extranjero.

-No entiendo ni J de lo que dice… pero hay como ¿una advertencia? – "¿Por qué habría una advertencia en una caja de chocolate?".

Después de unos segundo pensando me golpeo la frente al darme cuenta de la obvia respuesta.

-Claroo… ¡esto tiene Alcohol! Por eso Maki-chan estaba ebria pero… ¡¿Quién se embriaga con chocolates?! Ugh… _eres una idiota_ – lo último lo digo en un susurro.

Dejo la caja sobre la cama y me dirijo a paso lento hacia la puerta maldiciéndome en voz baja… por ser tan idiota y siega con Maki y por haberla lastimado. Aun no olvidaba las lágrimas que soltó por mi culpa, todo por ser una idiota.

Cuando cruzo la puerta…

-Ara Nicochi, sabía que estarías aquí.

Al escuchar esa voz, mi corazón se detiene por un segundo… la razón Nozomi me había asustado de gran manera. Cuando Salía estaba hundida en mis pensamientos tanto que no había notado a Nozomi apoyada en la pared a lado de la puerta.

Me giro lentamente y de forma robótica y le digo sorprendida.- No-Nozomi.

.

.

.

 **Fin POV de Nico / POV de Maki**

Minutos antes.

-N-no se preocupen… - digo nerviosa – seguramente quiso ir al baño y se perdió en la casa, a pesar de que no es grande, todos sabemos cómo es… - "lo siento Nico-chan, no te enojes" – Una idiota.- termino con mi actitud de siempre.

-…- todas me quedan mirando incomodándome.

-Ha-harasho…

\- Mejor va-vayamos yendo… luego la llamamos y listo.

Después de esa incómoda situación nos pusimos en marcha.

-Tienes razón Nya – dice con entusiasmo.

\- Espero que Nico-chan este bien – habla con timidez Hanayo.

\- No te preocupes… ella debe estar bien – digo sin darle importancia.

Me empecé a incomodar porque sentía una mirada a mis espaldas, como si alguien estuviera observándome, viendo lo que hago. Trato de ignorar eso y continúo caminando. Empecé a pensar e ignorar lo que sucedía alrededor de mí.

"¿Qué estará haciendo Nico-chan ahora? Espero que no haga nada estúpido en mi habitación y que no toque nada. ¿Qué diré si me vuelven a preguntar? Aunque menos mal que la puerta estaba cerrada… Espera ¿Por qué estaba cerrada? Nico-chan no me respondió al final. Además ¿Qué paso anoche? Solo recuerdo una parte… algo más paso, de eso estoy segura. Si solo pudiera recordar. Aunque algo me dice que me podría arrepentir," Una voz me saca de mis pensamientos cuando estábamos a mitad de camino.

-Chicas… creo que me lo olvide el celular. Iré a buscarlo.- todas nos detuvimos y la miramos. Eli es la primera en hablar.

\- Eso es raro de ti Nozomi ¿quieres que te acompañe?

\- Ara Elichi… gracias por tu propuesta pero está bien, puedo sola.

\- ¿Estas segura? No es un problema el acompañarte.- le pregunta con una leve preocupación.

\- ¿Huh? No te preocupes Elichi, regresare rápido.- le dice guiñando un ojo causando un ligero sonrojo en Eli.

\- Nozomi-chan, debes apurarte sino Honoka-chan se comerá todo ¡Nya! – dice con emoción molestando a Honoka.

\- ¡Mouu! Rin-chan… yo no soy tan comelona ¿Verdad? – se gira hacia Umi y Kotori.

Kotori desvía su mirada mientras que Umi pone una severa mirada provocándonos que se nos ponga la piel de gallina con solo verla.

-¿De verdad quieres saber Honoka? – pregunta mirándola fijamente haciendo que se encoja en su lugar.

\- Y-yo… Etto… ¡Umi-chan Malaaa! – grita ocultándose detrás de Kotori quien solo se reía por la situación.

\- ¡Honokaaa!

\- Bueno, ya vuelvo.- dice Nozomi mientras se aleja sin antes de guiñarme un ojo llamando por completo mi atención.

Me pareció algo raro su comportamiento así que la seguí con la mirada alejarse. Volviendo por dónde venimos…

"Espera… si va por ahí ¡¿no se cruzara con Nico-chan?! Esto me preocupa… No, tengo que confiar en esa idiota. Aunque ¿Por qué Nozomi me guiño el ojo? No me digas que ella…" tras ese pensamiento niego con la cabeza "No, no creo que sepa que Nico-chan paso la noche conmigo… o ¿sí? Después de todo es Nozomi de quien hablamos… y ¿si fue para interrogarla?" me quedo mirando en la dirección en donde se fue. Unas ganas de seguirla me invadieron pero…

-Maki, ¿pasa algo?

\- ¿Eh? – Me volteo y me encuentro con Eli.- Umm… na-nada.- respondo nerviosa.

\- ¿Segura? – me pregunta levantando una ceja.

\- S-si… será mejor que nos apuremos o nos dejaran.- digo al ver que la demás estaban más adelante. Asiente con la cabeza y comienza a caminar para alcanzar a las demás.

Suspiro.

Miro por última vez hacia atrás y continúo caminando.

.

.

.

* * *

15 Minutos más tarde.

Nos encontrabas a mitad del almuerzo en una mesa rectangular de madera con la mayoría sentadas desayunando. Bueno a excepción de Nozomi y Nico-chan que todavía no habían aparecido en el tiempo transcurrido. Esto me preocupaba, a pesar de lo que paso con Nico-chan, una parte de mí no olvidaba que había pasado algo entre Nozomi y ella.

"Nico-chan me dijo que solo la veía como una mejor amiga y la quería como tal… pero ¿entre mejores amigas se podía hacer " **Eso** "? aunque me dijo que no pasó nada… no, dijo que no llegaron a eso. Eso significa ¿Qué hubo otros momentos?" tras ese pensamiento me invadió un sentimiento raro… ¿Qué era? ¿Miedo? ¿Inseguridad? Tal vez ambas. El que seguían sin aparecer aumentaba mis nervios. "¿Por qué tardan tanto? Acaso ¿están…? No, Nico-chan no me engañaría… ¡Espera! Pero ¿Estamos saliendo? Nos confesamos y nos besamos" me ruborizo al recordar el momento "¿Eso quiere decir que somos novias? Yo, no lose… ¡Mouuu! Es todo tan confuso… tengo que confirmarlo. Si sigo así no me calmare" al terminar de pensar me levanto de mi asiento captando la atención de la demás. Quienes me miraban confundidas.

-¿Maki? – pregunto Umi.

\- Maki-chan ¿Pasa algo? – esta fue Hanayo.

\- ¿Maki Nya? – no hace falta que diga quien fue.

\- Y-y-yo… - "Ugh… no debí hacer eso" pienso nerviosa.

\- Disculpen la tardanza – grita Nozomi desde la puerta. Alejando la atención de mí.

\- Nozomi, ya me estaba preocupando ¿Por qué tardaste?

\- Ara Elichi… Acaso ¿alguien no puede estar sin mi presencia? – dice con picardía, ganando una Eli nerviosa y ruborizada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Yo…

\- Solo bromeaba Elichi, y respondiendo a tu pregunta fue por esto…- y de la nada saca a Nico-chan nerviosa quien tenía una cara molesta y un parche en su cuello. Me ruborizo por eso.

\- Oiiii Nozomi, no soy un objeto perdido ¿sabes?

\- Nico ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta Eli.

\- Si Nico-chan ¿Dónde estuviste? – dice Honoka a punto de morder un pan.

\- ¡Honoka! ¡Deja ese pan! Y deja para las demás.- dice Umi ganándose una mala mirada de Honoka. Deja el pan en la mesa pero cuando Umi ya no la mira lo vuelve agarrar y continúa comiéndolo.

\- ¿Qué te paso en el cuello? Nico Nya. – ante las palabras de Rin todo miran ese parche en su cuello.

\- Umm bueno, lo que paso…- se rasca la nuca con nervios y evita nuestras miradas.-…No-Nozomi me mordió entre su sueño, tiene un mal habito para dormir… y sobre lo otro… Y-yo… - me mira por un segundo, se ruboriza ligeramente y lo aparta- M-Me perdí.

\- ¿Enserio? – cuestiona Umi.

\- S-si me perdí… quise ir al baño y ya sabes.

\- Maki-chan tenía razón ¡Nya!

\- Por dios Nico- niega con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento… cualquiera se puede perder en esta casa ¿sabes? - se cruza de brazos.

\- Nico-chan es una niña Nya jajaja.

\- ¡Cállate Rin! - grita molesta.

\- Oww Nico-chan ¡da miedo Nya! – finge miedo y abraza a Hanayo.

\- Grrr…. Ya verás gataaa – gruñe con intención de ir a donde esta Rin

\- Bueno, bueno… mejor calmémonos.- interviene Kotori.

\- Kotori, tifenwe razfhon – Habla o eso intenta con la mitad de un pan en la boca.

\- ¡Honokaaa! ¡¿Otro más?!

"¿Qué pasa con este escena? ¿Y ellas son mis sempai?"

Suspiro.

Vuelvo a mirar la escena donde Umi está luchando con Honoka para quitarle el pan mientras que Kotori trata de calmarlas. Eli y Nozomi hablando tranquilamente ignorando el lio a su alrededor. Hanayo comiendo felizmente su tazón de arroz… espera ¡¿Arroz?! ¿De dónde lo saco? Bueno da igual. Rin se está riendo de Nico-chan quien ya se rindió con su kouhai y ahora está con los brazos cruzados murmurando cosas con una cara gruñona.

"Que linda… ¡No! Espera, tengo que hablar con ella" pienso aun sintiendo ese sentimiento molestando en mi corazón.

El resto del desayuno pasa tranquilo. Una vez que limpiamos nos vamos a cambiar para empezar con el entrenamiento.

"Debo aprovechar ahora y hablar con Nico-chan. Casi ni hablamos en el desayuno" con eso en mente la busco pero ya se había ido. Seguramente a su cuarto a cambiarse. Rindiéndome me dirijo a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

.

.

.

* * *

Varios minutos después.

Nos encontramos en el patio trasero de mi casa estirando. Umi estiraba sola mientras que las demás en pareja:

Honoka con Rin

Kotori con Hanayo

Nico con Nozomi

Eli y yo.

Quería estirar con Nico pero cuando me iba acercar ya lo había hecho Nozomi. Ahora ambas se encontraban charlando, no sé de qué pero Nico-chan estaba nerviosa y ruborizada. Esto me estaba molestando y ese sentimiento horrible llamados " **Celos** " volvió a parecer. Sin embargo, parecía que no era la única que lo sentía.

.

.

.

* * *

-Bien chicas – habla aplaudiendo - tomemos un descanso de 20 minutos.

\- Yatta! Vamos Kayochi – habla con entusiasmo Rin. Arrastrando a una pobre Hanayo.

\- R-Rin espera… ¿Q-Qué alguien me ayudee? – se escucha cada vez más bajo.

Rápidamente busco a Nico-chan quien está sentado cerca de la puerta tomando agua y hablando con Nozomi. Me dirijo hacia ellas con calma o eso quiero demostrar. Cuando estoy frente a ellas, Nico me mira nerviosa mientras que Nozomi me mira con una sonrisa.

-Nico-chan ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto mirándola directamente.

\- Oh, Umm… - mira a Nozomi con dudas, hasta que esta le envía un guiño. Cosa que me molesta. Me vuelve a mirar y me responde con una sonrisa.- Claro Maki-chan.

Levemente ruborizada le ofrezco una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Me mira sorprendida, pero no duda en tomarlo. Me ruborizo un poco más por el contacto haciéndome notar los suaves que son sus manos. Escucho a lo bajo la risa de Nozomi quien estaba mirándonos. Con un poco de fuerza la ayudo a levantarse por completo y antes que me pueda decir "Gracias" comienzo a caminar sin soltar su mano obligándola a seguirme hacia adentro de la casa.

Caminamos por el pasillo, ignoro cuando me llamo un par de veces y me meto en un cuarto al azar. La suelto y comienzo mover mi mechón. Estaba a solas en un cuarto con Nico-chan, darme cuenta de esto me incómodo. Nos quedamos com minutos en silencio paradas frente a frente, al parecer esperaba a que yo hable; cosa que era razonable ya que yo la había llamado. No aguantando más el silencio comienzo a hablar.

-Nico-chan.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa Maki-chan? – ella se asustó por mi repentino llamado.

\- ¿Nozomi sabía que pasaste la noche conmigo? – voy directa al grano.

-¿Eh?... N-no creo ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – se puso nerviosa.

\- No lo sé, me pareció que sabía. Dime Nico-chan ¿Por qué tardaste en venir a desayunar?

\- Bu-bueno fue porque… fui al cuarto a hacer un par de cosas.- continua nerviosa.

\- Oh, es eso así. Y entonces ¿estabas con Nozomi porque te la cruzaste en tu cuarto? ¿Verdad? – algo me decía que me estaba mintiendo.

\- S-Si, la cruce en el cuarto.

\- Veo, Nozomi nos había dicho que iba a su cuarto a buscar sus cartas.

\- Si, me dijo que estaba ahí por sus cartas jajaja – se empieza a reír con nervios a la vez que se acariciaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

\- Nico-chan – había caído en mi trampa.

\- ¿S-si? – tartamudea al ver mi rostro de pocos amigos.

\- Nozomi fue a buscar su celular, no sus cartas ¿Por qué me mientes? – le pregunto molesta.

\- Y-yo…- Suspira en derrota – lo siento, te mentí. Cuando salía de tu cuarto me la encontré en la puerta.

\- Y ¿Qué paso? – tenía muchas ganas de saber.

\- nada importante solo me cuestiono el ¿Por qué no estaba en el cuarto? Y algunas cosas de la noche, al parecer estaba preocupada. No te preocupes.- por sus ojos me di cuenta que me decía la verdad.

\- ¿de verdad no hay nada entre ustedes? – necesitaba reafirmar su respuesta.

\- No, ya te dije que no. Solo somos mejores amigas.- me dice seria.

\- Mejores amigas con beneficios ¿verdad? Lo digo por lo de anoche– le pregunto otra vez molesta al recordar lo que escuche en su cuarto.

\- E-eso fue un error, solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento.

\- ¿hubo otros momentos? ¿Verdad? – pregunto con miedo. "tengo que aclarar estas dudas y borrar esta inseguridad".

Me mira por unos segundos y al parecer noto mi miedo.

-Si Maki, hubo otros momento pero nunca tuvimos sexo. Solo fueron besos y alguna que otra caricia, pero eso quedo atrás y no va a volver a pasar.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con los brazos cruzados dolida por confirmar mis sospecha.

Sonríe y da un paso hacia a mí.

\- Porque ahora tengo a la chica de la que me enamore profundamente enfrente de mí – Agarra mi rostro y se acerca lentamente – Porque ahora te tengo a ti Maki-chan.

Esas palabra calman mi corazón y borra toda duda que tenía. Cierro mis ojos y espero sus labios cosa que no tarda en llegar. Al contacto de nuestros labios la inseguridad desaparece como el malestar que sentía. Por desgracia el beso no dura mucho. Nico se separa y me sonríe aun con sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro.

-Me gustas mucho Maki-chan.- me dice con toda la sinceridad de su corazón haciendo que el mío se acelere de golpe.

\- T-tú también me gusta Nico-chan – un leve rubor aparece en mis mejillas.

\- Lose, La idol Nico-nii es irresistible.- dice guiñando un ojo.

\- Ugh… arruinaste el momento Nico-chan – le respondo molesta.

\- jajaja, lo siento. Por eso te daré una recompensa mi Maki-chan – de nueva cuenta se vuelve a acercar.

No digo nada y hago lo mismo, queriendo con muchas ganas ese segundo beso. Pero por desgracia no llega… Porque escuchamos pasos acercándose al cuarto. En pleno pánico nos metemos en un armario que se ubicaba en un costado de la cama quedando frente a la puerta. Soy la primera en entrar, seguida de Nico pero por mala suerte o cosa del destino el espacio era pequeño y cuadrado. Estaba sentada con las rodillas inclinadas levemente hacia arriba y Nico-chan encima mío con una de sus rodilla entre mis piernas y la otra en un costado; sus manos estaban a cada lado de mi cabeza usándola de soporte. Su rostro estaba muy cerca de la mía, debido al límite de la altura. Podíamos sentir nuestras respiraciones. Había un pequeño agujero en la puerta del armario, pero por temor no quise mirar.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-Umi-chan solo será uno.- por su voz me di cuenta que era Kotori.

\- Ko-Kotori pero es muy vergonzoso.- ese tartamudeo era Umi.

\- Por favor Umi-chan.- con eso me di cuenta que Umi no tenía escapatoria.

\- ¿Y-y si alguien nos ve? – puedo escuchar temor en su voz.

\- Por eso estamos acá Umi-chan… no te preocupes la demás deben estar distraídas en otro lado – decía Kotori mientras iba empujándola hasta que chocara contra la puerta.

\- Kotori… - dijo antes de inclinarse un poco terminando con la distancia.

"N-no me digas que ellas es-están…" me ruborizo ante el pensamiento.

 _-Maki-chan ¿estás bien? –_ me pregunta susurrando.

 _\- Ni-Nico-chan ellas están… -_ hablo con pánico.

 _\- ¿besándose? Lo se… -_ me susurra como si nada o no fuera la gran cosa.

 _\- Pe-pero es Umi… nunca pensé que ella y Kotori estarían en este tipo de cosas. –_ "¿Acaso Nico sabia de esto?"

 _\- ¿De verdad Maki-chan? Wow… sí que eres siega. –_ me dice rodeando los ojos.

 _\- ¡Oye! –_ apenas termino de quejarme siento su mano en mi boca. Me vuelvo a ruborizar.

 _\- Shhh… será mejor espera hasta que se vayan. Umi nos mataría si descubre que la vimos o peor aún se suicidaría por hacer algo "tan vergonzoso" frente a alguien. –_ asiento dándole razón. Ella aleja su mano para volver a apoyarse.

 _\- Ti-Tienes razón. Espero que se vayan rápido. –_ "Demonios, tenerla cerca me inquieta y con Kotori y Umi afuera es peor. Ugh, no creo que esto pueda ser peor."

Como me había equivocado. Al quedarnos en silencio podíamos escuchar leves gemidos de la pareja por el beso. Mi rostro empezó a arder con ferocidad y no fui la única en ese estado.

Por curiosidad me asome por el pequeño agujero de la puerta y lo que vi me dejo con un sentimiento raro.

Estaba Umi mordiéndose el labio siendo dominada y aprisionada contra la puerta por una atrevida Kotori quien estaba besando su cuello. Umi tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura de Kotori mientras que hundía su otra mano en el cabello gris acercándola más.

 _-_ Kotori… ¡Mmhn! – decía Umi gimiendo.

\- Umi-chan… - se separa de su cuello y la vuelve a besar con más intensidad. Aparto mi mirada de aquella escena. "U-Umi, creo que no te podre mirar a la cara por un tiempo"

Mi pulso se empezó acelerar.

"M-Me parece a mí o hace más calor de repente" pienso volviendo a mirar a Nico. Mire sus ojos rubí con un brillo extraño, sus mejillas salpicadas con un color rojizo y sus labios rosados. No pude evitar dejar de mirar sus labios, una tremenda ganas de besarla me agarraron. Mientras más me quedaba mirando, mas aumentaba las ganas y los gemidos de fondo no ayudaban que digamos. Una sensación de deseo recorrió por todo mi cuerpo. La tensión dentro del armario aumentaba con los segundos.

- _Ma-Maki-chan… -_ me susurra Nico de una forma extraña.

Al instante se inclinó capturando mis labios.

El beso empezó lento pero con los segundos fue aumentando de intensidad. Me sentía como si me estuviera ahogando, el aire me empezó a faltar pero no me quería separar. Metio su lengua sin pedirme permiso, encontrandose con la mia. Nuestras bocas se movian violentamente con mucha hambre por minutos.

Al final es Nico quien se separa pero solo por segundos porque ahora estaba besando mi cuello. Me mordía los labios a la vez que me tapaba con una mano para no gemir o no salgan muy fuertes. "¿Por qué eres tan bueno en esto Nico-chan? ¿Qué pasara si nos atrapan?" me pregunto por dentro. No sé por qué pero la idea de que nos atraparan aumentaba las sensaciones de placer del momento… ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No lo entendía.

- _Maki… -_ me llama si separase de mi cuello. Había empezado a chupar.

Aún tenía mi mano en mi boca así que no podía responderle si lo hacía seguramente se me escaparía un gemido. Solo podía mirarla con un ojo porque el otro lo tenía cerrado. Nuestros cuerpos estaban un poco sudorosos. Por ahora podía aguantar la sensaciones que me daba su boca y los gemidos que querían salir por mi garganta pero cuando movió su rodilla tocando mi intimida… una gran ola de calor recorrió desde ese lugar al resto de mi cuerpo. Por reflejo me quise alejar y por eso golpee las paredes de madera del armario haciendo ruido pero fue sin intención. Por el ruido que hice nos quedamos dura como una piedra en pánico. Mi corazón se detuvo y al parecer el de Nico también.

Pasaron segundos pero solo había silencio, con nervios me acerque al agujero y mire atreves de él.

No había nadie.

"¡¿C-Cuándo se fueron?!" pienso conmocionada.

-No hay nadie… ya se fueron – le informo pero no la miro. Mi rostro estaba rojo como mi pelo por la reciente situación que vivimos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo se fueron? – estaba igual de sorprendida como yo. – No habíamos escuchado la puerta ni nada.

\- No lo sé. – suspiro.

Estaba por salir pero… Nico se me queda viendo. Esto me incomoda.

-¿Q-Qué pasa Nico-chan? – pregunto. Puedo notar nervios en su rostro pero aun así me responde.

\- Maki-chan.

\- ¿S-si?

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – me pregunta sería como si nada hubiera pasado antes.

"…"

"¡¿Enserioo?!"

Primero me sorprendo pero luego pongo una cara aburrida.

-¿es enserio Nico-chan? – pregunto sin más.

\- ¿Eh? – se confunde.

\- ¿Enserio me estas preguntando ser tu novia dentro de un armario? ¿Después de lo que pasamos? – levanto una ceja.

\- Emm… ¿S-si? – "¿esa fue una pregunta?"

\- Que romántica… - le dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Bu-bueno! ¿Quieres o no, ser la novia de la gran Nico-Ni? – me dice impaciente.

\- ¿Hacia falta lo último? – pregunto. A pesar de mi comportamiento estaba muy feliz por dentro con esa pregunto pe-pero no se lo diría a esta idiota.

\- ¡Solo responde Maki-chan! – me grita haciendo un lindo puchero.

Sin expresión alguna respondo – Sí, sere la novia de la gran Nico-Ni-

-Ugh… sí que te cuesta ser sincera. Pero aun así me haces feliz y me encanta esa parte de ti. – me dice con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? – sus palabra me sorprende. Me vuelvo a ruborizar

\- Gracias **mi** Maki-chan – haciéndole hincapié al **mí**. Antes que pueda decir algo me besa. Un corto beso pero basto para acelerar de una forma no saludable mi corazón. Se separó y me sonrió, con eso se fue del armario y del cuarto, dejándome feliz y atónita.

.

.

.

* * *

Después de eso continuábamos con la práctica… aun no podía borrar la imagen de Kotori y Umi y por consecuencia seguía sin poder mirarla a la cara. El resto de la práctica pasa con normalidad y ahora nos estábamos preparando para irnos. Cuando terminamos cierro las puertas de la casa y caminamos hasta la estación.

El tren llego rápido.

Ya abordo en el tren estábamos sentadas en sillones rojos que se ubicaban una frente a la otra dando lugar para que puedan sentarse 6 personas pero nos dividimos en dos grupos. Mi grupo estaba sentado cerca de la puerta y el otro en el lugar siguiente.

Estaba sentada con Nico y al frente de nosotras estaban mis sempai Eli y Nozomi. Con Eli durmiendo profundamente en el hombro de la otra. Nico también estaba durmiendo en mi hombro pero a diferencia de la otra pareja, nosotras estábamos de la mano con nuestros dedos entrelazados. Nozomi se percató de esto, miro nuestras manos, ante esto aprieto un poco más la mano de Nico. Luego me miro a mí dándome una sonrisa y mostrándome una carta de tarot que decía "Los Amantes". Me ruborizo ante esto y con la mano libre giro mi mechón escarlata y miro por la ventana, ignorando la risa que suelta por mi actitud.

El viaje fue un poco largo pero algunas hablaban de lo bien que la habían pasado, queriendo que algún día se repita. Por dentro quería lo mismo. Finalmente estamos en la estación. Un auto estaba estacionado en la entrada seguramente el chofer de mi familia. Cada una comenzó a despedirse e irse. Me despedí dirigiéndome hacia el auto… cuando estaba por llegar Nico-chan me llama.

-Maki-chan.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nico-chan? – pregunto dándome vuelta.

\- nada, solo me quería despedir con un beso de mi novia.- dice feliz.

\- ¿Q-que? – me ruborizo.

Mira hacia todo lado esperando que nadie este mirando. Cuando lo confirma se acerca a mí y me da un rápido beso en los labios.

-Adiós Maki-chan – con eso se va corriendo.

Me toco los labios con mi mano y sonrió mirando por donde se fue corriendo. Entro al coche, saludo al chofer y me dirijo a mi casa.

.

.

.

* * *

Han pasado 3 semanas desde el campamento de entrenamiento. Mi relación con Nico-chan iba muy bien, ambas estamos felices con la compañía del otro. Frente a las demás no hacíamos nada pero cuando estábamos solas nuestro comportamiento cambiaba más al lado cariñoso aunque de vez en cuando nos peleábamos pero eso creo que era inevitable. Los besos nunca faltaban. A pesar de este tiempo nunca tuvimos una cita y eso me pareció raro. Pero un día de la nada Nico-chan viene corriendo hacia mí y me dice con emoción:

-Maki-chan ¡Tengamos una cita!

.

.

.

¡Yay! ya voy 10 capitulo (o 11 .-.) que emoción xD

Me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza… supuestamente la semana pasada tenía que subir Dx lo siento.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 10 . En el próximo se vendrá la cita de NicoMaki! Yeaaahh… *Tose* habran celos *Tose* … lo siento me picaba la garganta :u jajajaja. Con la respuesta me despido. Saludosss

PD: Nico-chan es tan romántica y Maki-chan tan tsudere como amo este par 3 :3 jejeje

PD2: feliz navidad atrasado? Y Feliz año nuevo adelantado? xD ajajaa. Que tengan linda fiesta e.e

Respuestas:

 **Xikilla22** : sii Maki es sexy, eso dicen de los borrachos ya veremos que pasa ewe. Maki de verdad es una pantera, lees los doujin de Oshima Tomo? Son geniales. Ella se acordara nose cuando pero se acordara Jajaja. Solo ellas se confiesan asi, sino no seria NicoMaki?

Honoka apareciendo en los momentos menos oportunos xD. Pero ya estan oficialmente saliendo. En el próximo capitulo habran celos jajaja. Muchas gracias a vos por leer esta rara historia e.e. espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Saludooos ;)

 **Nicocchi17** : jajajaja era mi intencion, hacerlos pensaar mal? Aunque tenia un poquito de ganas de hacer que pase algo mas pero dije no… mas adelante ewe. Un aplauso para Nico que se aguanto… en su situación no se si yo hubiera aguantado xD. Ya estan juntas a festejar. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos e.e

 **AdrienneHe** : Ahora si lo estan! a festejar? Jajaja aquí tiene la actualización e.e. saludos.

 **Pumpkin513** : siii por fin! Después de 9 capitulo ya son cannon 3 jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Nos vemos en la próxima y saludos.

 **Mi puta madre** : jajaja tienez razón con lo de Maki… ay que tener cuidado 7u7. Ahora son libres de hacer lo que quieran? Jejeje. Gracias por leer y saludos ewe.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	12. Chapter 12

Buenaaas… me disculpo por la tardanza, les dejo el capítulo 11.

Notas al final del capítulo xD

LL no me pertenece u.u

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:** ¿Qué nos está pasando?

Me encontraba inquiete en mi cama, retorciéndome entre mis sabanas, el sudor cubría la mayor parte de mi cuerpo y mi respiración se aceleraba con los segundos. Mi rostro mostraba diferentes expresiones a la vez que gemía su nombre entre mis sueños.

-Maki… chan… Mmnn… Makiii, por favor… - se escuchaba suplica en mi voz – Maki n-no lo… hagas… ghh… no.

Mis manos se hicieron puños y mis pies se movían de un lado a otro.

-Nghhh… ¡Maki! – con un grito me despierto abriendo mis ojos completamente.

Me siento de golpe respirando con dificultad.

-¿Q-Que… fue eso?... – me pregunto cómo puedo.

Miro a mí alrededor y noto que estoy en mi cuarto.

\- ¿C-Cómo pude soñar algo así? – hundo mi rostro entre mis manos por la vergüenza al recordar lo que soñé.

Toco mi pijama y noto que está húmeda. Inspecciono mi cama que estaba hecho un lio, el cubre cama estaba en el suelo y las sabanas que estaban debajo mío se encontraba toda arrugada casi cayendo también al suelo. Por ultimo miro con nervios mi parte privada y como sospechaba estaba levantada.

\- Maldición… ¿Por qué hoy? – Me levanto de la cama de mala gana – Ugh… estoy toda pegajosa.

Me encontraba con un poco de mal humor por estar sudorosa y pegajosa cosa que no me gustaba y también un poco por ese sueño demasiado vergonzoso que tuve con mi novia tsudere seguramente por culpa de las hormonas. Había superado el límite.

Miro el reloj y marca 6:56 AM.

Me muevo de mi cama hacia el mueble blanco que está ubicado alado de mi puerta para recoger ropa limpia y poder sacarme mi pijama de conejito que esta todo sudado. Miro hacia arriba del mueble y veo el calendario de idols, inevitablemente una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al ver un circulo en rojo remarcado varias veces en la fecha de hoy.

Hoy era un día importante, hoy era mi esperada y primera cita con Maki Nishikino. Mi novia… 'Novia' cada vez que digo o pienso en esa palabra un cosquilleo de felicidad invade mi estómago y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ocupa en mi rostro. Sin decir que mi corazón se acelera. Sin más, agarro la ropa limpia y me dirijo al baño a darme una gran ducha fría con una sonrisa en mi rostro a pesar de todo.

Después de esa ducha y ordenar un par de cosas en mi cuarto. Voy nuevamente a mi mueble para agarrar la ropa con la que iría en la cita y la dejo sobre mi cama tendida, lista para vestirme más tarde.

Son las 8:10 AM.

Me encuentro desayunando con mi familia. Por suerte mi madre hoy tiene el día libre, por lo cual no me tenía que preocupar por mis hermanos por dejarlos solos.

-Nico – me llama mi madre. Dejo de comer mi cereal para prestarle atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa mama? – le pregunto mirándola.

\- Hoy ¿hasta qué hora estarás fuera de casa? – me pregunta seria.

\- Mmm… no lose – me queda mirando un rato en silencio poniéndome nerviosa.

Pasan segundos que para mí fue una eternidad hasta que vuelve a hablar.

\- Bien.- responde sonriendo antes de seguir comiendo.

"¿Eh?... Pero ¡¿Qué?!..." me quedo confundida y atónita por su respuesta. Me la quedo mirando por unos segundos. "Eso fue… extraño, pensé que me haría más preguntas"

-¿Pasa algo Onee-chan? Tienes una cara chistosa – me pregunta Kokoa sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué?... N-no, no pasa nada, sigue comiendo. – continuo comiendo mirando de vez en cuando a mi madre.

Después de un rato terminamos de desayunar, y empezamos a limpiar. Me quede jugando con mis hermanitas por un rato. Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 10:00 AM.

"Wow, sí que pasa rápido el tiempo con mis hermanitas" pienso mientras las miro con una sonrisa.

Faltaba una hora para nuestra cita, habíamos acordado que la iba a buscar a su casa. Me dirijo a mi cuarto a cambiarme nuevamente.

Mientras lo hacía empecé a recordar el día que le pedí la cita a Maki.

.

.

.

Flashback:

Era en la hora del almuerzo.

Apenas había sonado el timbre, me levante de mi asiento y corrí hacia la puerta ganándome miradas confusas de mis compañeras. Con mucha emoción ya me encontraba bajando las escaleras en busca de Maki. Quería invitarla a una cita, hoy por fin me había decidido con mucha determinación. Ya en el pasillo tenía ganas de correr pero si me atrapaba un profesor estaría perdida, solo aceleraba mis pasos hacia el salón de primer año.

"Rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido… vamos"

Solo estaba a unos metros del salón, con cada paso que me acercaba mi emoción crecía. Por lo que me pareció un pasillo sin fin, llego a las puertas del salón. Con una gran sonrisa la llamo.

-Maaaki-chaan! – grito una vez que había corrido hacia el costado la puerta del salón, llamando la atención de las presente en el salón o las que quedaban.

\- ¿Ni-Nico-chan? – me pregunta tímidamente Hanayo dejando de comer su bola de arroz.

\- Maki-chan no está Nya.- me dice entusiasmada Rin.

Al escuchar las palabras de Rin miro por todo el salón y era verdad, mi adorable Maki-chan no estaba por ningún lado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está? – pregunto de inmediato. No verla me había bajado un poco mis ánimos.

\- Mmm… dijo que tenía que hacer algo en la sala de música Nya.

\- Oh, gracias chicas – apenas termino de hablar y me doy vuelta para salir – Nos vemos más tardes – sin más, camino con prisa en dirección al salón de música. Logro escuchar un 'claro' de su parte.

Miro alrededor y cuando no veo a ningún profesor cerca, comienzo a correr esquivando a las estudiantes.

Ya podía ver el salón de música en mi vista, mientras me acercaba de pronto se escuchaba una melodía de piano a lo lejos… con cada paso que daba, más fuerte se escuchaba. Ya frente de la puerta, me asomo por la ventanilla de la puerta y la veo a mi linda tsudere tocando el piano con los ojos cerrados, hundiéndose en cada nota que salía de las teclas que tocaba con sus largos dedos, creando una melodía angelical, llena de pasión. Por un corto tiempo quedo hipnotizada por su melodía que no conocía pero que estaba lleno de sentimientos, conmoviendo mi corazón y llenándome de paz, y su lindo tarareo con una sonrisa en su rostro hacía que se me levantaran los pelos de punta produciéndome cosquilleos en mi estómago. Mas determinación invade mi ser y los nervios desaparecen, le iba a pedir a toda costa esa cita.

Iba a entrar pero decido esperar a que termine y salga, no quería interrumpir su momento de armonía. No pasa mucho para dar fin a su música, se levanta y se acerca a la puerta. Por un impulso me alejo por el pasillo y doblo en una esquina escondiéndome.

"Vamos Maki-chan acércate… tengo algo que decirte" pienso emocionada, esperando que no se enoje por lo que iba hacer. Cuando estaba a pasos de mi lugar doy un salto y le grito.

-¡Makiii-chaan! ¡Tengamos una cita! – me acerco y la abrazo de la emoción. Preferí ser directa, si la veía seguramente me pondría nerviosa.

\- Waaah Nico-chan ¿Q-Que estás haciendo? – primero se asusta y luego trata de zafarse de mi abrazo pero estaba pegada a ella como una garrapata.

\- Tengamos una cita Maki-chan – le repito.

\- ¡¿Ehh?! ¿Q-Q-Que? – comienza a tartamudear ruborizada.

Me separo liberándola y le vuelo a repetir por tercera vez – Dije Tengamos una cita. – golpeo mi pecho con orgullo al no tartamudear.

Después de unos segundo mirándome, se acomoda el uniforme que había quedado algo arrugado debido a mi repentino abrazo. Se para derecha y comienza a mover su mechón favorito.

-C-claro – me responde tratando de sonar como si no fuera la gran cosa pero por su rubor de sus mejillas noto que fue todo lo contrario.

Mi sonrisa crece, feliz con la respuesta me doy vuelta para irme pero Maki me agarra la muñeca.

-Espera Nico-chan.

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa Maki-chan? – pregunto confundida.

\- ¿Cuándo? – me pregunta sosteniendo su mechón nuevamente.

\- ¿Cuándo? – repito inclinando un poco mi cabeza.

\- Ugh… L-la cita ¿Cuándo? – me dice un poco molesta pero aun ruborizada.

\- Ohhh cierto… este sábado. El sábado que viene será nuestra cita – le digo feliz.

\- Bien, pero…- me mira dudosa como si me quisiera preguntar algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Maki-chan?

\- Umm… ¿Por qué tan de repente Nico-chan? – me cuestiona desviando su mirada pero al rato me vuelve a mirar disimuladamente.

\- Oh… Bueno, hoy me levante y me di cuenta que no tuvimos una cita… y yo, umm me encantaría mucho tener una cita…- me empiezo a poner muy nerviosa. Maki se me queda mirando incomodándome. Con un suspiro continuo, iba a dejar de lado mi orgullo y seria sincera - en realidad siempre quise tener una cita contigo…. Pero, este… emm… yo tenía un poco de vergüenza el pedírtelo.- me rasco la mejilla con vergüenza.- no sabes lo que me costó pedírtelo Maki-chan, deberías estar agradecida. – termino cruzándome de brazo.

Me queda mirando con su mejillas rojas y su boca ligeramente abierta. Pero antes que me diga algo me acerco y continuo hablando solo para despedirme. Tenía mucha vergüenza después de lo que admití.

-B-bueno… me voy yendo, mas tardes seguimos hablando. – me acerco más y le robo un beso, sin esperar respuesta me alejo. – Nos vemos más tarde.

Corro hacia la escalera y antes de empezar a subir la miro una vez más. Estaba parada en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro completamente rojo. Sin más comienzo a subir tarareando felizmente.

Llego a mi salón y me siento en mi lugar ignorando todo mí alrededor.

"Al fiiin… la pude invitar a Maki-chan! Si sabía que sería fácil, lo hubiera hecho antes. Que feliz me siento" inclino mi silla un poco hacia atrás, mientras pensaba alguien me llamaba pero no la escuchaba porque estaba en mi propio mundo. "tengo que planear la cita… espera" me siento derecha de nuevo golpeando mis palmas de mis manos en la mesa. Antes que pueda seguir pensando unas manos se acercaban a mis pechos desde atrás.

-Ni-co-chiii…- una voz aterradora llega a mis oídos.

\- Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! – mi rostro se pone pálida al sentir sus mano agarrando mis pequeños pechos.

\- ¿En que estabas pensando para ignórame así? – se molesta.

\- ¡Suéltame Nozomi! – trato de liberarme.

\- Bien, pero dime ¿en qué pensabas? – me suelta pero ahora agarra mis mejillas estirándolas.

\- aah… suéltamee… - golpeo suavemente sus manos.- No es de tu incumbenciaaa.

\- Di-mee – estira más fuerte.- Nicochi.

\- Bien, bien, bien te lo diré. – levanto mis mano en forma de rendición no aguantando más el dolor.

\- Buena chica – se sienta en la mesa de enfrente.- ¿y bien? ¿Por qué estás tan brillante?

\- N-no estoy tan brillante.

\- Nicochi…

\- B-bueno yo… - comienzo nerviosa.

\- ¿yo?

\- a Maki-chan… - "¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa por esto?"

\- Ara, no me digas que…- hace una corta pausa.- ya lo hicieron – pone una mano en su sonrisa pícara - Wow, sí que son rápidas. – dice mirando la hora.

"¡¿Queee?!"

\- N-n-n-no… no es eso, solo le pedí una cita Nozomi – le dijo con la cara completamente roja tanto como el cabello de Maki.

\- jajaja… lose, solo quería molestarte. Además sería imposible de todas forma solo pasaron 15 minutos, y no eres alguien de poco energía Nicochi – me guiña un ojo solo para molestarme aún más. Cosa que funciono porque mi boca se abre y se cierra ligeramente pareciendo un pez fuera del agua.

\- D-deja de molestarme Nozomi – me cruzo de brazos y desvió mi mirada por la vergüenza.

\- Está bien ¿Cuándo tendrán su cita Nicochi? – la vuelvo a mirar.

\- Este sábado.

\- Y… ¿Estas nerviosa? – me pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- N-no ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa? Soy la gran idol Nico-ni; Maki es quien debería estar nerviosa por mi presencia.

Nozomi me queda mirando con los ojos entrecerrado.

"N-no me mires así Nozomi" pienso nerviosa.

\- Nicochi – dice mi nombre con amenaza.

\- ¿sí? – solo levanta sus manos en forma de amenaza. No queriendo otra lección del Washi Washi hablo rápidamente. – Sí, estoy nerviosa Nozomi.

Sonríe ante mi respuesta, baja las manos y vuelve a hablar.

\- Solo se tu misma Nicochi, todo saldrá bien.

\- Gracias Nozomi… cambiando de tema ¿Cómo van las cosa con Eli?

\- ¿Con Elichi? Todo está bien como siempre.

\- ¿siempre? Espera… ¿aún no te confesaste Nozomi? – le pregunto mirándola molesta.

\- Yo… - baja la mirada.

\- Por dios Nozomi… siempre nos estas empujando para que demos el paso y nos aconsejas dándonos fuerza… pero tú te quedas en el mismo lugar. Aplica tus consejos también a ti misma Nozomi.

\- Pero… aún tengo… - no la dejo terminar

\- Mira ¿Quién nos dijo? Que no nos debemos dejar llevar por los sentimientos negativos. Dile lo que sientes, sino puede ser tarde. Además estoy segura que siente lo mismo.- coloco mi mano encima de la suya – Todo va estar bien Nozomi – le sonrió.

Se me queda mirando por unos segundos con miedo pero luego se le forma una sonrisa y suspira.

\- Tienes razón Nicochi… el sábado, viene a mi departamento para revisar unos papeles del consejo estudiantil y hacer nuestra tarea.

\- Perfecto aprovecha ese momento entonces… después dime como te fue. Espera… hablando de Eli ¿Dónde está? – recién noto su ausencia en el salón.

\- Fue al baño.

Justo en ese momento llego Eli pasando por la puerta del salón, viniendo hacia nosotras.

Fin del flashback

.

.

.

Mi sonrisa crece al recordar ese día.

Ya me había terminado de cambiar y ahora estaba frente a un espejo alto de pared donde podía ver mi cuerpo completo.

-Espero que lo hagas Nozomi – digo en voz baja recordando que Nozomi hoy se iba a confesar.

Me miro en el espejo inspeccionando mi ropa para la cita:

Estaba vestida con una chamarra ligera de un color azul oscuro con acabado de peluche, abajo traía un suéter rojo que sobresale de mi chamarra, una falda color negra con pequeños puntos blancos lo que hace resaltar mi aspecto tierno, también llevaba unas mayas que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color café oscuro y claro la cual es en líneas. El pelo lo llevaba amarrado como siempre pero tenía unos listones con rojo y dorado que hacían resaltar más mis ojos, también unos aretes que hacían juego con mis listones.

-Perfecto – digo con una sonrisa. Satisfecha con mi aspecto.

Viendo que tenía todo listo salgo de mi cuarto, miro la hora de mi celular.

Eran las 10:30 AM.

-Sera mejor que vaya saliendo.- guardo mi celular y voy al comedor a despedirme.

Cuando llego al comedor mi madre estaba sentada en la mesa viendo la televisión, al parecer viendo las noticias. Mis hermanas estaban a un costado jugando las dos.

-Bueno mama, me iré yendo.- le informo con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien… ¿tienes plata? – me pregunta levantándose y acercándose a mí.

\- Sí.

\- Toma un poco más, por las dudas – saca su billetera.

\- ¿Qué? No, no hace falta mama – agito mis manos delante de ella en forma de negación.

\- Toma Nico y punto – me da el dinero.

\- Y-yo… bien – suspiro.

\- Diviértete… no le causes problemas.- me sonríe.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no, soy la gran Nico no causaría problemas.- miro la hora – mejor me voy yendo.

-Bien, pásala bien y cuídate – me guiña un ojo.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, claro… Bueno adiós mama – le doy un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida y me despido de mis hermanas – Adiós chicas… deséenme suerte.

\- Oh, parece que hoy hay mínimas probabilidades de lluvia – dice mi madre mirando la televisión pero no la escucho porque estaba concentrada inspeccionando mi ropa por última vez.

Con eso salgo de mi departamento. Cuando estaba por empezar a caminar, a lo lejos veo a Yui-chan con un chico rubio. Ella estaba abrazada al brazo del chico.

"¿Huh?… no sabía que Yui-chan tenia novio… eso explicaría por qué estos días actuaba extraña ¿Qué estará pasando?" me quede mirando mientras se alejaban. Niego con la cabeza "Después le preguntare, ahora lo importante es mi linda Maki-chan".

Empiezo a caminar en dirección a su casa mientras tarareaba una canción de u's. Tardaría entre unos 10 a 15 minutos en llegar, miro el cielo había un radiante sol en la cima acompañadas con un par de nubes. El clima estaba perfecto, no hacía calor ni mucho frio… bueno el viento estaba algo fresco, aunque era normal estábamos en otoño pero aun así la brisa era tranquilizante y refrescante.

 **Fin Pov de Nico**

 **.**

 **Pov de Maki**

Me encontraba sentada en mi cómoda cama abrazando mis piernas y una almohada. Estaba inquieta, nerviosa, avergonzada la razón fue que recordé… recordé la noche que pase con Nico-chan en la casa de veranos de mis padres. Recordé las cosas vergonzosas que hicimos, las sensaciones, el calor, el deseo, el placer, lo bien que se sentían esas acciones.

Mi mano se movió hacia mis labios al recordar esos besos que nos dimos esa noche, mi mano se siguió moviendo tocando mi cuello recordando como Nico-chan lo besaba con desesperación. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

De pronto recuerdo lo sucedido en la sala de club, el día que nos habíamos besado por primera vez, lo que sucedió después. Y me hace preguntar ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Hanayo, no nos interrumpía? ¿Lo hubiéramos hecho? me estremecí al darme cuenta que pude haber tenido mi primera vez en ese momento. También pudo haber pasado esa noche, sino fuera porque Nico-chan se detuvo… al parecer esa noche estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, a darlo todo. Al recordar esas dos situaciones la curiosidad me invadió como un extraño calor.

"¿Cómo se siente tener relaciones directamente? ¿Cómo sería hacerlo con Nico-chan? ¿Se sentiría bien? Pero… ¿No dolería tener a Nico-chan dentro de mí?" hundida en mis pensamientos mi mano inconscientemente se movía hacia mi entrepierna.

-Mmmh… - un gemido escapo de mis labios cuando mi mano toco mi intimidad. Al darme cuenta de esto alejo mi mano rápidamente de esa zona con mucho pavor, nunca había hecho algo como esto.

\- ¡¿Q-Q-Que estoy haciendo?! – grito con mi cuerpo y mi rostro completamente rojo por lo que hice inconscientemente.

"¿Q-Que me está pasando? Me siento rara… debe ser culpa de ese recuerdo. Aghh… mejor no me hubiera acordado" voy a la puerta y miro por el pasillo, por suerte no habia nadie.

"uff... Hubiera sido vergonzoso si alguien me escuchaba. Ugh tengo calor... Mejor me ire a bañar" con ese pensamiento me dirijo al baño para darme una ducha.

Faltaban 3 horas para que llegara Nico.

 **Fin POV de Maki**

 **.**

 **POV de Nico**

Después de esa caminata, por fin me encuentro dentro de la villa en donde se ubicaba la casa de Maki. Luego de pasar por unas cuantas casas grandes que ante mi vista eran mansiones de lujo, me encontraba enfrente de la casa de Maki. Y como era de esperarse era una chalet de lujo, incluso más lujosa que las casas que había visto anteriormente.

Mis ojos se ampliaron ante la impresión que me dejo la casa o mejor dicho la mansión Nishikino, era mi primera vez estando acá. La envidia, el asombro y los celos era lo que sentía en esto momentos.

"Wow… e-es impresionante, sabía que era rica pero… no creí que tanto… Maki-chan de verdad eres toda una princesa ricachona" pienso con asombro. Un sentimiento de inferioridad me invade por segundos.

Me quede paralizada por unos minutos frente a las grandes rejas negras, hasta que me acorde porque estaba acá, con nervios me acerco al comunicador que se encontraba en lado derecho y toco el timbre haciendo que una melodía suene dentro de la mansión Nishikino.

En cuestión de segundos se escucha una voz atreves del aparato.

-Hola ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar y que se le ofrece? – una joven voz se escucha, seguramente una sirvienta de la familia Nishikino.

-H-Hola, soy Ya-Yazawa Nico y vengo a buscar a Maki-chan.- me encontraba nerviosa.

\- Oh, señorita Yazawa… en unos momento le informo a la señorita Nishikino su presencia, por favor entre.

\- C-claro.

Al terminar de responder veo una joven de pelo negro con una coleta de caballo, quien tenía unos ojos color miel parecidos a los de Umi y un uniforme clásico de sirvienta de color blanco y negro salir de la gran puerta principal para acercarse a las rejas y abrirlas, dejándome entrar.

Al pasar por la puerta principal lo primero que observo es el pasillo donde había 3 puertas del mismo color y una escalera. Las paredes eran de color blanco y en él se encontraba un cuadro que al parecer era caro con un hermoso paisaje. A unos cuantos pasos de la entrada en el lado izquierdo se encontraban las escaleras que conectaba al piso de arriba. La primera puerta se ubicaba al frente de las escaleras, la segunda estaba al final del pasillo y la tercera a un lado de esta.

-Sígame señorita Yazawa – me dice la sirvienta sacándome de mi asombro.

\- B-Bien – es lo único que logro decir.

Me descalzo rápidamente y me pongo unas pantuflas color marrón clarito que fueron colocados delante de mí. La sigo y entramos por la primera puerta que conectaba con la sala de estar.

Me guía hacia unos sillones blanco que se encontraban alrededor de una mesa rectangular de madera que se ubicaba en el medio de la sala.

-¿Quieres algo en especial señorita Yazawa? – me pregunta con una voz amable.

\- Umm… un jugo estaría bien – me encontraba nerviosa por toda la formalidad y la amabilidad que la joven me daba, sin decir que me encontraba en la casa de Maki.

\- Como gustes, la señorita Nishikino ya ha sido informada de su presencia. Si me disculpa iré en busca de su jugo.- con una reverencia sale de la sala de estar, dejándome sola observando mi alrededor. Había muchos libros en estantes y trofeos por doquier, además de un gigante plasma en un costado. Las ventanas eran enormes y los cuadros hermosos.

No sabía qué hacer, solo miraba de un lado a otro mirando los lujos que habían en la habitación. Estaba tan metida observando que no me di cuenta cuando la sirvienta había regresado, asustándome.

-Aquí tiene su jugo señorita Yazawa – coloca un portavaso en la mesa antes de poner un vaso de vidrio con jugo en él.

\- ah! Gra-gracias, umm…

\- Naomi – me dice al darse cuenta de mi intención.

\- Gracias Naomi-san.- le digo con una sonrisa.

\- Fue un placer Yazawa-san, si me disculpa nuevamente regresare a mis labores.- se vuelve a inclinar y se retira. Dejándome nuevamente sola.

"Que chica más amable… ¿serán todos los trabajadores así de amable en esta mansión? Aunque se siente algo solitario… hablando de eso ¿Dónde están sus padres? Es raro que no ha-" una voz madura interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Oh, tenemos un visitante.

Al ver una mujer adulta parada en la puerta, que ante mis ojos rubí era la versión adulta de Maki, llegando a la conclusión de que era su madre y mi futura suegra. Me paro rápidamente y doy una torpe reverencia.

-B-buenos días, lamento haber irrumpido en su mans… digo casa. Mi nombre es Ya-Yazawa Nico y voy a tercer año de la pre-preparatoria otonokizaka y soy compañera de su hija e-en el grupo de idols u's.- me sentía tan nerviosa que hable rápidamente y tartamudeando. Bueno como no estar nerviosa cuando al frente tuyo tienes a la mujer que dio luz a tu linda novia.

Me vuelvo a sentar.

\- Buenos días Yazawa-san, soy Mizuki Nishikino la madre de Maki ¿estás aquí por ella, verdad?- se acerca y se sienta enfrente mío - ¿solo eres su compañera? – me pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- Un placer conocerla Nishikino-san. S-sí, vengo por Maki-chan… y no, soy su noo… ¡Amiga! – digo con más nervios y ruborizada por lo que iba a decir. No sabía si debería decirlo o no, pero al parecer no era necesario.

\- ¿huuh? – inclina su cabeza y levanta una ceja dudando de mis palabras. Luego se ríe por mi actitud y continua hablando.- No hace falta que lo ocultes… aunque Maki no me haya dicho nada, me doy cuenta que hay algo más, por cómo te nombra a veces. Parece que no se da cuenta, pero últimamente Maki te nombra mucho 'Nico-chan'.- dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A s-si? – me ruborizo aún más ante lo escuchado.

\- Si, y cuando lo hace tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos muestran un brillo de felicidad… aunque hay otras veces que está molesta, muy molesta, como si quisiera matar a alguien. Al parecer eres una pequeña demonio Yazawa-san.- se ríe ante lo último.

\- ¿Ehhh? – Toso aclarando mi garganta - Umm, yo… no sé qué decir respecto a eso – me rasco la parte trasera de mi cabeza con nervios.

\- Yazawa-san – su voz amable cambia a una seria. Cosa que me pone los pelos de punta y el miedo me invade.

\- ¿S-si, Nishikino-san?- "¿Qu-Que me dirá? Ugh… esto se puso tenso"

\- ¿Amas a mi hija? – tras esa pregunta el ambiente cambia a seriedad total.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto con sorpresa. Su pregunta me tomo desprevenida.

-…- se cruza de pierna esperando mi respuesta.

"Vamos Nico, deja los nervios de lado y responde… tu suegra te está esperando. Dios, Maki se pondrá más sexy de grande… ¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Responde de una maldita vez, la respuesta es obvio Yazawa Nico." Inhalo y exhalo calmando un poco mi nerviosismo.

\- Si, la amo Nishikino-san y mucho.- por fin respondo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Se me queda mirando por segundos como si me estuviera leyendo.

\- Bien, te creo… veo sinceridad en tus ojos. Mientras mi tesoro sea feliz, puede salir con quien quiera y por lo que veo eres una buena persona. Espero que la cuides mucho Yazawa-san… Maki puede parecer madura, adulta y fuerte bueno algo lo es, además de ser responsable… pero por dentro es todavía una niña sensible, indecisa, delicada y algo mimada, aún le falta mucho camino por recorrer en la realidad y más en el camino que ambas eligieron será bastante duro, además del prestigio de nuestra familia en la alta sociedad, sabes cómo pensara la sociedad respecto a una relación así ¿verdad?

-…-

Sus palabras quedaron esparcidas por mi mente, sabía que sería difícil y más cuando Maki es la única y futura heredera de la familia Nishikino… gracias a eso estaría en el ojo de la alta sociedad, la crítica sería algo inevitable. Lo que haga, no solo afectara a ella sino también a la imagen de su familia, al estatus de su apellido… la criaron de una forma en que este en los estándares de la alta sociedad, una chica que sea capaz de todo, no por nada es una estudiante de honor. Solo la conozco por pocos meses… creía que era solo curiosidad ¿El por qué? la miraba tanto, la buscaba queriendo hablarle, queriendo saber más de ella, queriendo acercarme… fue como una atracción casi o magnética que me atrajo a ella. Al principio no nos llevábamos bien del todo, mayormente discutíamos por tener diferentes opiniones, pero con el poco tiempo nos pudimos soportar, nos acercamos, aprendimos de la una de la otra, nos comprendimos… entendimos nuestros problemas, nos dimos confianza, nos ayudábamos, nos buscábamos a través de la peleas, nos hicimos amigas. En ese poco tiempo descubrí que Maki-chan es: inteligente, educada, responsable, llena de talento, elegante, madura, refinada, apasionada, un genio en la música, hermosa, una princesa en pocas palabras… pero también es deshonesta, terca, engreída, fría, orgullosa, peleona, cabeza dura, indecisa, tsudere, una niña mimada, amante de tomates, obstinada, etc. Éramos tan diferentes pero tan iguales al mismo tiempo… Solo fue cuestión de tiempo. Me fue inevitable caer profundamente enamorada de Nishikino Maki. La amaba y mucho, sé que todo valdrá la pena, haría cualquier cosa solo por ella. Quería pasar el resto de mis días con ella y solo con ella. Pero… ¿los sentimientos y las palabras de una adolecente serán tomadas enserio? Lo tendría que averiguar.

Después de un suspiro y reflexionar respondo.

\- Por supuesto, sé que a partir de ahora habrán muchos obstáculos en nuestro camino y futuro… situaciones que serán difícil de superar, p-pero mientras este Maki-chan a mi lado, sé que podremos superarlos y seguir adelante. La vida no será fácil, lose… a mi también me falta camino por recorrer aun soy una adolecente de 17 años después de todo, pero lo que más me gustaría es poder avanzar, experimentar y enfrentar los problemas de la mano con Maki-chan… puede sonar algo egoísta pero como dije, con ella a mi lado voy a poder hacer cualquier cosa. Y hare todo lo posible por ver una sonrisa en su rostro, hare que sea feliz… no dejare que nadie la haga sufrir.

El silencio se apodera de la sala.

La señora Nishikino se me queda mirando nuevamente pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me gusta tu actitud Yazawa-san, tienes mi apoyo – al escuchar esas palabras siento una carga ha sido sacada de mi espalda.

Suspiro con alivio.

Agarro el vaso que está delante de mí y tomo un gran trago, refrescando y humedeciendo mi garganta que al parecer se me había secado por toda la tensión en el aire y el nerviosismo de mi cuerpo.

\- Gracias Nishikino-sa…

\- Mizuki

\- ¿eh?

\- Puedes decirme Mizuki… y yo te diré Nico ¿De acuerdo?

\- S-si, Mizuki-san.- digo ligeramente ruborizada.

"Wow, se siente muy raro llamarla así"

\- Bien Nico, pero si te soy cien por ciento sincera aun no me fio completamente de ti… sabes que quiero lo mejor para mi hija ¿Verdad?, así que te daré una oportunidad.

\- Gracias Mizuki-san.- digo felizmente. Vuelvo a tomar el vaso para dejar que ese líquido dulce vuelva a pasar por mi garganta.

\- Tienes suerte que sea una madre de mente abierta… pero mi esposo es todo lo contrario, con el tendrás que esforzarte mucho.- lo último me lo dice con seriedad y en forma de advertencia.

Antes que pueda pensar en que responder una voz muy conocida se escucha desde la puerta sobresaltándome.

-¿Nico-chan? ¿Mama? – había sorpresa en su voz.

Paso mi vista desde su a madre a Maki-chan.

Cuando la miro… casi escupo el jugo que aún estaba bebiendo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, después de tragar el jugo con dificultad mi boca se queda entreabierta, mis mejillas empezaron a arder y mi corazón se empezó a acelerar.

Maki vestía con una camisa color amarillo estilo vaquera que le llega hasta la mitad de su falda, con un chaleco de color negro con los bordes dorados que le quedaba muy bien a su apariencia, con una falda estilo escolar pero solo de un color el cual es rojo, unas medias de color negro que le llega hasta los muslos dejando ver un poco de sus suaves muslos. Su pelo estaba recogido por una cinta de color negra del lado derecho del hombro y tenía dos hebillitas con una estrellita cada una al final, sujetando su flequillo escarlata para el lado derecho. Maki se veía linda… no, hermosa, preciosa. No tenía palabra con que describirla, a pesar que no estaba vestida elegantemente sino casualmente pero aun así se veía increíble… sexy, quede fascinada e hipnotizada ante la vista. Odiaba admitirlo pero se veía espectacular, incluso más que yo.

-Hola cariño – le saluda su madre.

-Hola mama, pensé que estarías en hospital - Su voz me hizo reacción y volver a respirar, lo cual no me había dado cuenta que lo había dejado de hacer.

\- Si, pero volví a buscar unos papeles que había dejado en el despacho de tu padre. – Me mira y luego mira a Maki para después sonreí.- Y por suerte y casualidad me encontré con la famosa 'Nico-chan'... es una persona interesante y bastante linda como habías dicho Maki. – dice con burla para molestar a su hija.

\- ¡¿Q-Que?! Y-yo… nunca dije eso… N-no sé de qué hablas… - desvía su mirada hacia el otro lado de la sala y con un rubor en su rostro se cruza de brazos. Su madre simplemente se ríe por la actitud de su hija y yo solo las miraba ligeramente ruborizada.

\- Bueno me iré yendo… - se levanta, pero antes de dirigirse a la puerta se acerca a mí para susurrarme y colocar una mano en mi hombro.- _espero que cumplas con tus palabras Nico-san –_ una vez que termina se va hacia la puerta pero antes de cruzarla dice una últimas palabras.- Oh cariño, con tu padre pasaremos la noche en el hospital. Volveremos mañana a la mañana, cuídate cariño y adiós Nico-san… fue un placer conocerte.

\- Igualmente Mizuki-san – digo todavía ruborizada.

\- Esta bien, no se sobre esfuercen… adiós – responde Maki normalmente como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a la ausencia de sus padres. Con eso su madre le da un beso en la mejilla y se va de la casa, dejándonos a ambas sola en la sala de estar.

\- Y bien, ¿De que hablaron? – me pregunta con mala cara.

-De nada Maki-chan…- miro la hora de mi celular – será mejor que nos vayamos yendo – Me levanto.- Oh por cierto.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa? – se puso nerviosa al notar que la miraba de arriba abajo. Me acerco quedando delante de ella.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y con un guiño digo – Te ves muy hermosa Maki-chan, más de lo normal.

-¿Q-Qu… - trata de decir algo pero al parecer mis palabras la tomaron por sorpresa. De pronto sus manos se dirigieron rápidamente a mis mejillas y comenzó a estirarlas con fuerza mientras me gritaba con el rostro completamente rojo – M-Mou ¡Nico-chan Idiotaaa!

.

.

.

 **Fin de Nico POV**

* * *

Ambas se encontraban caminando por las transitadas calles de Akiba mientras que una pelinegra se quejaba de las acciones de una cierta pelirroja que había hecho en su casa o mansión ante los ojos de la mayor.

-Aun me duele Maki-chan ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dice la pelinegra con un puchero, masajeando sus mejillas que aún estaban muy levemente coloradas. La nombrada seguía caminando tratando de ignorar sus quejas, cosas que estuvo haciendo todo el viaje, pero al final no puedo seguir aguantando.

\- E-Es tu culpa Nico-chan… te pasa por decir esas cosas de la nada. Además eso paso hace un rato largo es imposible que te sigan doliendo, no exageres. – contestaba con enojo Maki mirando hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, pero no sabía que la pelinegra ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba ruborizada por el color rojizo de sus orejas, cosa que la delataba.

\- Ugh… ¿uno no le puede decir a su 'No-viiia' que se ve hermosa?… _y muy sexy…_ \- le pregunta deteniéndose, lo último lo dice en voz baja no queriendo que la pelirroja enloqueciera. Se cruza de brazos y continúa hablando pero con los ojos cerrados.- ¡Agradece que la gran Nico-Ni te ha alagado! ¡Jum!

Maki se detiene de golpe al escuchar esas palabras, especialmente lo que dijo en voz baja… sip, para la desgracia de Nico logro escucharlas. Se da la vuelta y ve que la pelinegra estaba parada con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados. Aprovechando esto se le acerca, y cuando está a centímetros de ella se detiene y le vuelve a agarrar sus suaves mejillas volviendo a estirarlas.

-De-Deja de decir esas cosas ¡idiota!… no ves que es vergonzoso – le dice con el rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza y con el corazón acelerado. Las palabras de Nico la hacían feliz pero no lo admitiría por su orgullo.

\- D-Duele, duele, duelee… suéltame Maki-chan ¡Ya entendí! – dice con dolor Nico, agarrando las manos de la pelirroja y tratando de alejarlas.

Al darse cuenta que estaban haciendo un mini espectáculo y por consecuencia habían atraído la atención de algunas personas que estaban cerca, la suelta, le da la espalda y comienza a caminar pero esta vez acelerando sus pasos.

-Oye espérame… - le dice a la pelirroja quien ya estaba varios pasos adelante.- ¡Makiii-chaan! ¡Makiii!

Después de unos cuantos gritos más, la pelirroja ya no lo pudo tolerar.

-¡Deja de gritar mi nombre! – Le grita molesta dándose la vuelta encarándola.- es vergonzoso.

\- Entonces no me dejes así Maki-chan… estamos en una cita.

\- … - Maki desvía su mirada de esos ojos rubí que la ponían nerviosa y piensa. "¿Cómo es que esta enana puede decir esas cosas tan tranquilamente?".

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir Maki-chan? – le pregunta ya estando a su lado de nuevo.

\- N-No lose… cualquier lugar, da lo mismo.

\- Bien, entonces ¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos un rato?

\- Claro.

Ambas comienzan a caminar guiada por la pelinegra.

1 horas y media después.

-Vamos Nico-chan… ¿Dónde está tu espíritu? – habla con burla Maki.

\- Ya verás Maki-chan… hare que te tragues tus palabras – dice seriamente la pelinegra.

Los ojos rubí ardían con mucha determinación mientras miraba esos ojos rasgados que se encontraba de igual manera. Ninguna cediendo en esa intensa batalla de miradas, ninguna iba a dar marcha atrás, ninguna iba a mostrar debilidad; un poco más y pareciera que salían rayos de sus orbes chocando a mitad de camino. La pelirroja tenía una sonrisa llena de confianza en su rostro mientras que la pelinegra apretaba los dientes con frustración, era su quinto partido en el hockey de mesa y la pelirroja le había ganado todas. Derrotándola sin mucho esfuerzo cosa que aumentaba aún más la frustración de Nico.

Mira el mini tablero que se encontraba encima de la mesa. El marcador decía 9 - 8 en pocas palabras Maki le estaba ganando nuevamente, solo estaba a una anotación de reclamar nuevamente la victoria. Esto le ponía nerviosa a la pelinegra, se sentía entre la espada y la pared de tanta presión.

No aguantando más la presión, aprieta la manopla blanca y golpea con fuerza el disco mandándola en la dirección de la pelirroja quien sí mucho esfuerzo lo golpea devolviéndosela. Y así comienza otra guerra en la mesa de hockey, donde el disco iba de un lado a otro con velocidad golpeando cada lugar de los bordes con la intención de revotar y anotar.

Después de pocos minutos de intensos golpes y golpes, el disco entra anotando un tanto dando por terminado la partida con una ganadora y una perdedora.

-¿Y dónde está la numero uno Nico-ni? – pregunta Maki con una sonrisa triunfante y con las manos en los costado dando una pose victoriosa.

\- Ca-cállate… Tsudere.- habla con derrota y un puchero en su rostro Nico, apoyada en la mesa evitando mirar a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Vamos a otro juego? – pregunta la pelirroja con burla.

\- Ugh… lo dices a propósito ¿verdad? – dice Nico frustrada.

Estuvieron 1 hora y algo de juego en juego, y la pelirroja le había ganado en la mayoría, en el único juego que perdió fue en el juego de baile. Nico no entendía como es que le ganaba, ella iba mucho a estos tipos de lugares con sus hermanitas Kokoa y Kokoro. Pero hoy descubrió que Nishikino Maki es alguien de temer en los juegos, además de ser competitiva.

"¿Cómo es que me gana? Si me dijo que solo una vez estuvo en este tipo de lugar. Aghh… ya verás Maki-chan." Pensaba Nico mirando a la pelirroja quien seguía con su sonrisa triunfante pero ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados. "Aunque s-se ve muy linda con esa sonrisa en su rostro… creo que las derrotas valieron la pena… y esa pose se ve…" cuando se le quedo viendo, de la nada un recuerdo de su sueño húmedo paso fugazmente por su cerebro logrando que se ruborice profundamente. "¿Q-Que? ¿Por qué tengo que recordar eso ahora? Olvídalo Nico, olvidaloo" se agarra la cabeza.

-Nico-chan ¿estás bien? – pregunta Maki curiosa al ver la repentina actitud de la pelinegra quien estaba negando con la cabeza como si quisiera borrar algo de él. Se detuvo cuando la llamo de nuevo.- ¿Nico-chan?

\- ¿Eh? ¿S-si Maki-chan?

\- ¿Pasa algo? Tienes la cara roja.- dice Maki mientras su rostro triunfante fue remplazado por uno de preocupación.

\- O-ohh… estoy bien, es solo que hace algo de calor – se ríe nerviosa – i-iré al baño.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – pregunta con un ligero rubor la pelirroja.

\- N-no hace falta… espérame aquí Maki-chan.- le responde nerviosa la pelinegra. "N-necesito sacar esto de mi mente y tenerte cerca no me ayudara mucho, Dios ¿Por qué me pasa esto?" piensa, ya empezando a caminar.

\- B-Bien, no tardes mucho Nico-chan – dice Maki con ligera preocupación en su voz.

\- De acuerdo – le dice ya varios pasos adelante.

Maki mira hacia a su alrededor en busca de un banco, si la va esperar no va a hacer parada. A unos poco paso del lugar se encontraba un banco acolchonado, para su suerte no había nadie en él, asique con pasos apresurado se dirige hacia el banco y se sienta esperando a su pelinegra.

Mientras tanto en el baño

Nico se encontraba frente el lavadero mirándose en el espejo a la vez que se mojaba la cara con agua fría tratando de borrar lo que recordó. Ese sueño vergonzoso que la estuvo atormentado en la mañana, la que la mantuvo inquieta en lo que iba del día, la que con solo recordarlo el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba. Pero había logrado olvidarlo hasta que su cerebro traicionero le hizo volver a recordar.

-Ughh…olvida Nico, olvídalo Nico, olvídalo… solo fue un sueño.

Se seguía mojando la cara uno y otra vez pero el recuerdo no se iba, era como si estuviera tallada en su mente.

-¿Por qué soñar ese tipo de sueño hoy? ¿Y no mañana o pasado? Vamos Nico, despeja tu mente… solo fue un sueño. – se auto convencía, repitiendo lo último varias veces, tratando de olvidarlo y poder concentrarse en su cita con la pelirroja. Pero al parecer su mente no se lo estaba permitiendo porque de nueva cuenta volvió a recordar aunque solo fue una parte.

 _Nico se encontraba acostada en una cama que reconoció como la cama de la pelirroja y sentada encima de ella estaba la mismísima pelirroja, mirándola con una cara lleno de deseo y lujuria. Al parecer estaban en la casa de verano de Maki._

 _-Maki-chan ¿Q-Que está pasando? – pregunta confundida la pelinegra. En realidad sabía lo que estaba pasando, sabía que esto era uno de sus tanto sueño. Pero ella no sabía que este sueño sería muy diferente a lo demás._

 _La pelirroja no respondió, solo se inclinó y comenzó a besar el cuello de Nico. Mientras tanto la pelinegra solo disfrutaba de sus labios porque para ella esto era normal, asique se dejó llevar. Los besos de la pelirroja empezaron a subir pero antes de eso le dio una gran mordida que en vez de doler solo le dio más placer e excitación a Nico, después de todo esto seguía siendo un sueño. Beso su garganta, beso bajo su mandíbula, beso en un costado de la mandíbula y así continúo hasta llegar a los labios de Nico._

 _En vez de lamer su labio, lo mordió produciendo un gemido de la pelinegra quien al momento de la mordida abrió su boca dejando ingresar la lengua de Maki. Y así un beso lleno de lujuria comenzó mientras las manos de la pelirroja invadieron bajo la remera de Nico subiendo por sus costados yendo hacia los brazos con la intención de hacer su jugada, una jugada que la mayor nunca esperaría._

* * *

 _Nico estaba tan concentrada en el beso, en como su lengua acaricia cada rincón de su boca, en como sus lengua se chocaban sin piedad peleando por el dominio, que no se dio cuenta cuando la pelirroja había sacado las manos de su remera y lentamente llevaba sus muñecas hacia arriba a cada esquina de la cama. No se dio cuenta hasta que la menor se separó del beso ardiente para luego escuchar un 'click' que la tenso en el instante… al ver esa sonrisa lleno de satisfacción que seguramente fue por haber cumplido con su tarea, un gran escalofrió se desplazó por su columna vertebral. Miro hacia arriba y vio sus muñecas ser esposadas en cada esquina de la cama._

 _-¿Q-Que esta… - no pudo terminar de preguntar porque la pelirroja poso sus labios sobre la de ella, comenzando otra sesión de beso lleno de lujuria._

 _El beso duro un poco más que el anterior, Maki fue quien se separó mordiendo y estirando el labio inferior de la pelinegra quien se encontraba jadeando en busca de aire perdiéndose en el placer. Al soltar el labio de la mayor comenzó a bajar por el cuello, cuando estaba por la clavícula volvió a morder y continuo bajando, mientras lo hacía sus manos levantaban la remera de la pelinegra dejando al descubierto su abdomen. Aprovechando esto empezó a besar la piel pálida recién descubierta para luego lamer y chupar, sentía como el cuerpo debajo de ella se estremecía con cada acción que hacía._

 _-Maki-chan… ahh… de-detente – gimió al sentir las manos de la menor bajar por sus costados rascuñando._ – _Maki… chan… Mmnn… Makiii, por favor…_

 _La nombrada solo la ignoro y continuo besando, mordiendo y chupando mientras sus manos siguieron bajando hasta que llegaron al borde del short._

 _-Maki n-no lo… hagas… ghh… no.- suplico al darse cuenta de sus intenciones._

 _La pelirroja levanto el rostro para mirar los orbes rubí que la miraba con mucho nerviosismo y pavor._

 _Nico con desesperación quería alejarla de ahí pero no podía porque sus manos seguían esposadas. Cuando sintió su short ser bajado, desvió su mirada de las esposas y miro a la pelirroja quien solo se lamio seductoramente sus labios._

* * *

La pelinegra al darse cuenta que si seguía recordando ese sueño, estaría en graves problemas. Negó con su cabeza tratando de desaparecer ese sueño.

-Basta Nico… - se vuelve a mojar el rostro con agua fría – será mejor que vuelva, Maki-chan me está esperando.

Con esas palabras la pelinegra sale del baño después de secarse el rostro y las manos, y se dirige a donde estaría su pelirroja.

-¿Huh? ¿Dónde estás Maki-chan? – se pregunta al llegar y no ver a la pelirroja en donde supuestamente estaría parada. Miro su alrededor en busca de Maki y al toque la encontró a poco paso pero... no se esperaba encontrar esa escena.

-¿Q-Que está pasando? – pregunto en shock al verla sentada en un banco con un chico.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno me vuelvo a disculpar, tarde 3 semanas 7u7 mil disculpas… y como verán la cita se dividio en 2 capitulos… porque sino el capitulo quedaría muy largooo… supere las 7 mil palabras Wow!.

Aunque no me convence el capitulo… estoy teniendo dificultades… el prologo de esta historia fue un impulso que tuve… no tenia pensado bien la historia xD solo dije haber que pasa… y guala voy por el capitulo 11 xD jajaja. No lo puedo creer fav: 20 y follows:31 creo que llorare de felicidad TuT… no pensé que tanta gente seguiría esta historia u.u

Gracias a todos los que me siguen, por sus favoritos y los que dejan su geniales reviews que me encanta leer y me da ánimos de seguir TuT… muchas gracias a todos

¿Qué les esta pasando a Nico y Maki? jajaja parece que Nico quedo algo traumada con la maki ebria :u ... ¿Que onda con ese sueño? 7u7

¿Quién sera ese chico? D:

¿Qué pasara con la confesión de Nozomi?

Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de esta pervertida historia creada por una pervertida chica jajajaja.

Saludos

PD: si tardo en el prox cap… sera porque escribiré el segundo capitulo de "La sonrisa que quiero ver". También tengo en mente dos historia mas… talvez deje sus prologo también… nose vere que hago.

Con las repuestas me despido:

Xikilla22: jajaja tienes razón… esas KotoUmi 7u7 excitando a la loli y la tsudere jajaja… Nico es tan romántica es una genia xD… si tengo que escribir el segundo capitulo… y conocerán de que trabajara Nico :3 jejeje mil disculpa por tardar en subir el capitulo. Hace una reverencia, tratare que no se vuelva a repetir. Saludos nos leemos en el prox capitulo. Gracias por seguirme e.e y por tu comentario.

Nicocchi17: hay que hacer fiesta… ya son Canon en la historia Banzai!... me encanta ver a Maki celosa… desde el capitulo del anime que siguen a Nico al supermecado, esa cara de celosa que puso maki… quedo plasmada en el cerebro *w*. jajaja Nice por esa escena… y puede que no sea la única e.e. gracias por seguir esta historia loca e.e y por tus comentarios. Saludos

PD: En el próximo cap sabras jejeje

Pumpkin513: lose es demasiado hermoso 7u7. Gracias por esperarme espero que te guste este capitulo e.e. hasta la próxima.

AdrienneHe: jejeje en el prox cap continua la cita e.e. espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Nos leemos la próxima.

Joss Sonoda: por supuesto Nicochi es de Maki e.e

Arf-chan: a NicoMaki.s2 le gusta que a usted le guste :3 jajajaja aquí tiene su capitulo señorita… aunque termino en suspenso :v … nos vemos en la próxima jejeje. saludos

OphiellTheFallenAngel: Wow enserio? 5 horas? Vaya xD gracias… significa mucho para mi… no celos, no life xD jajaja si tengo que poner a los otro ship... espero que te haya gustado este cap… las cosas se pondrán interesantes jeje. Saludos.

Nos vemos en la próxima gente :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola gente… después de 2 meses un nuevo capítulo de este FIC. Sin darle más distracción les dejo el capítulo numero 12 ^^**

 **PD: todos subían yo solo quise ser popular :v**

 **LL no me pertenece (no importa cuanta veces lo ponga… siempre duele TuT)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:** Amor y celos

 **POV MAKI**

Nico se fue al baño después de haberse portado extraño a mi parecer, y yo me quede esperándola en un banco que se encontraba cerca del lugar en donde nos separamos.

"¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a esa idiota?" pienso mirando como la gente seguían jugando y divirtiéndose a mi alrededor. Aunque me sentía un poco menos nerviosa sin la presencia de Nico-chan, su cercanía me inquietaba, me alteraba en realidad y todo por culpa de mis pensamientos inapropiados que tuve esta mañana en mi cuarto. "Ugh… mejor no me hubiera acordado de nada…desde que recordé lo sucedido esa noche, también recordé lo demás momentos. Esto es tan extraño porque ahora me sentía ansiosa y no sé porque… Argh! esto me está enloqueciendo, los recuerdos, las sensaciones, los deseos y sobretodo mi curiosidad con el tema. Ahora no me lo puedo sacar de mi mente… están frustrante esto, sin decir que muy vergonzoso. ¡Por dios tengo 15 años! No debería estar pensando en estas cosas, no es normal ¿O sí?" estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note a alguien acercándose, y solo lo hago cuando una voz nerviosa me habla, sacándome de mis pensamientos y logrando asustarme un poco.

-¿E-Eres Nishikino Maki? ¡¿Verdad?! – exclama una voz desconocida de la nada, provocando que de un mini saltito en el lugar.

-¿Eh? – apenas puedo decir en plena sorpresa, recuperándome del susto que me causo.

Enfrente de mí se encontraba parado un chico, pero solo podía ver sus piernas y zapatillas porque mi mirada estaba puesta en el suelo. Con mucho cuidado levanto mi cabeza junto con mi mirada y me encuentro con un pelinegro de ojos verdes, casi parecido a los de Nozomi, solo que estos eran más claro y no tenían ese brillo travieso que tanto mostraba cuando iba hacer una de sus bromas.

\- ¡Eres Maki! No lo puedo creer… soy fan de u's – me dice más emocionado, a la vez que se agacha y acerca su rostro invadiendo mi espacio personal, por reflejo me alejo tirándome un poco hacia atrás. Por la repentina cercanía me sonrojo ligeramente, comenzando a entrar en pánico no sabiendo que hacer, Nico nos decía que teníamos que tener cuidado con los fans en especial si son chicos, teníamos que cuidar nuestra imagen o algo así.

"Tranquila… solo es un fan, actúa normal. No pasa nada, tal vez solo quiere un autógrafo o una foto como la vez anterior" pensaba tranquilizándome mientras recordaba cuando en una ocasión salía de la escuela encontrándome con dos chicas pidiéndome una foto. Pero no me podía tranquilizar por completo porque ahora era diferente, es la primera vez que me encontraba con un fan masculino.

-S-si soy yo – le decía con nervios, poniendo mis manos al frente con propósito de alejarlo un poco.

\- ¡Soy una gran admirador tuyo Nishikino-san! Esto es tan emocionante – su emoción cada vez aumentaba más, tanto que de la pura emoción agarro una de mis manos y la beso como si nada.

-¿Q-Que estas…? – estaba por protestar pero no me deja terminar mi pregunta porque vuelve a hablar.

\- Es un gran honor Nishikino-san…amo tu voz – me dice soltando mi mano, solo para juntarlas entre sus manos y sentarse alado mío.

Sus acciones me sorprendieron bastante y sus halagos solo empeoraban la situación.

"sus manos no son suaves y son grandes… en cambio los de Nico-chan son suaves y pequeñas". Pienso no consiguiendo evitar compararlas.

-Gra-gracias… gracias por apoyar a u's – no sabía que más decir, esto cada vez se ponía más extraño a mi parecer.

\- Jejeje eres muy linda – me dice de la nada haciendo que me vuelva a ruborizar ligeramente. Sus ojos se llenan con determinación y me vuelve a hablar – me das tu autógrafo y… tu número si quieres.

\- … – "¡¿Qué?!" grite por dentro. Quería decirle que me soltara y se alejara un poco también que no le daría mi número, pero las palabras no me salían y si no hacía algo pronto esto empeoraría.

En este punto ya no sabía qué hacer.

"¡¿Dónde estás Nico-chan?!"

El chico pelinegro estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero una tos que proviene detrás de nosotros lo interrumpe y una voz conocida se escucha.

\- ¿Maki-chan?

"Esa voz… es de… ¡Nico-chan!" me emocionaba al escuchar su voz pero después me acuerdo de mi situación y el miedo me invade. Tenía miedo de que malinterpretara la situación por lo que reacciono y saco mis manos que aún se encontraba entre las manos del chico.

Me levanto y miro hacia atrás asustada encontrándome con su rostro molesto, y esto lo sabía por las cejas fruncidas y una mirada asesina que por suerte no estaba dirigido hacia a mí, sino al chico que quedo sentado en el banco quien ahora tenía una cara de confusión.

-Ni-Nico-chan… esto no es… - trato de decirle pero ella me interrumpe.

\- ¿Quién es él, Maki-chan? – me pregunta apuntándolo y sin quitar la mirada intensa del chico con pelo negro.

\- ohh… también esta Yazawa-san, hola soy un fans de u's – dice como si nada el chico, no notando la mirada asesina de Nico-chan.

\- ¿Un fan de u's? – repite con un tono que no llego a descifrar.

-Si… son una gran inspiración para mí. Su música, sus letras y sobre todo sus mensajes que me hacen muy feliz.- contesta con brillo en sus ojos.

\- gracias… tus palabras alegran mucho a Nico – dice con una sonrisa después de haber suspirado de ¿alivio?

Mientras que yo miro lo que sucede con mucho alivio, sabiendo que Nico no malinterpreto la escena de hace poco y no se enojó por algo que no era. Además que con su presencia me siento más tranquila y menos nerviosa por el chico.

-Pero mis ojos no se pueden apartar de Nishikino-san, su música me hipnotiza.

El chico me volvió a mirar, incomodando nuevamente. De repente se levanta, acercándose a mí con la intención de agarras mis manos, cosas que logra pero solo por segundos porque Nico, al ver esto se acerca molesta y de un manotazo aleja sus manos haciendo que me soltara. Esto paso tan rápido que solo pude parpadear en sorpresa y procesar lo ocurrido, ahora ella se encontraba parada enfrente de mí.

-No la toques… ¿Entendido? - dijo con un gruñido y con enojo en forma de amenaza.

"¿Nico-chan?..." pienso sorprendida y mirándola, como tenía las manos en forma de puños y sus hombros temblaban levemente.

Pude ver que a pesar de su estatura podía llegar a ser muy intimidante.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? - El chico retrocede confundido, aunque también vi miedo en sus ojos.

\- Que… no la toques idi…

-Umm… ¿querías un autógrafo? – intervengo nerviosa mientras le tapaba la boca a Nico, no dejando terminar lo que seguramente sería un insulto.

\- S-si por favor – responde después de recuperarse de lo sucedido, y antes de buscar algo en su mochila, la cual no había visto antes.

Después de unos segundos saca lo que buscaba junto a una lapicera.

Cuando me lo entrega un gran rubor aparece en mis mejillas, y esto es debido a que me había entregado un mini-poster con mi imagen en él. Esperaba una hoja o un cuaderno o algo de eso, nunca espere un mini-poster mío, con disimulo miro de reojo a Nico quien volvió a fruncir el ceño ante esto.

Suspiro no entendiendo su comportamiento agresivo.

-Quédate quieta Nico-chan – le digo mientras me pongo detrás de ella apoyando el mini-poster en su espalda para tener una base firme y poder firmarla con mi nombre lo más prolijo posible.- Listo… - cuando termino me separo de ella y se lo entrego al chico junto a la lapicera.

\- Muchas gracias Nishikino-san – me agradece y mira el mini-poster especialmente mi firma. – También me gustaría su firma Yazawa-san – dice mirándola. Después me vuelve a mirar y un con rubor sigue hablando. – Y Nishikino-san… s-si es posible podríamos sacarnos una fo…

-Lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir… adiós - dice Nico cortantemente e interrumpiéndolo, no dejándolo terminar su oración. Acto seguido agarra mi mano y comienza arrastrarme lejos del lugar, dejando al chico sin nombre aturdido por la repentina partida.

Me arrastra a la otra punta del lugar.

-Nico-chan… ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto después de verla murmurar cosas a lo bajo, cosas que no llego a escuchar.

-Nada Maki-chan… Nico solo quería ir a otro lado. – me responde con una sonrisa un poco torcida, ante esto levanto una de mis cejas.

"¿Qué rayos le pasa?... arrastrarme así de la nada… ¿Y qué pasa con esa despedida cortante? Además de su actitud agresiva cuando el chico agarro mis manos…" pienso confundida.

-Hey… Nico-chan. – la llamo haciendo que me mire y que se detuviera.

-¿Qué sucede Maki-chan?

\- sabes, se me hizo raro que no le hallas firmado tú también… ya que la gran idol Nico-ni siempre complace a sus fans, no es que me importe. Pero… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – le pregunto.

\- Eso es simple… él no se merecía la firma de la gran Nico… por eso. – me responde mientras miraba para otro lado con algo de enojo.

"¿No se lo merecía? ¿A qué se refiere?" pienso con curiosidad, debido a que Nico era alguien que no desperdicia una oportunidad, y más de este tipo.

\- Y… ¿Por qué no se merecía 'la gran firma de Nico-Ni'? – la cuestiono. Ante mi pregunta la veo tensar.

\- E-Eso es porque… - tartamudea nerviosa, sin mirarme evitando que la pueda mirar directamente a los ojos.

-…

\- umm… porque…

Solo me la quedo mirando cómo se movía incomoda en el lugar.

\- no se lo merecía y punto. – dice molesta cruzándose de brazos.

\- Nico-chan…

-¿Q-Que?

\- dime la verdad de una vez. – le digo seriamente. De verdad quería saber el ¿Por qué?

\- te estoy diciendo la ver…

\- Nico-chan.

Al escuchar mi voz y ver mi mirada severa se rinde soltando un soplido de molestia.

\- Ahh… Bien, Bien… - se ruboriza y vuelve a desviar la mirada, pero aun continua hablando – ¡No se lo merecía porque toco las manos de mi novia! ¿Feliz?

Me tomo varios segundos procesar sus palabras.

\- ¡¿Ueh?! – grito sobresaltándome. Mi corazón se acelera un poco debido a sus palabras pero trato de ignorarlo.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios con su respuesta?!... ¿Solo porque toco mis manos? Yo, no lo entiendo. Pero suena como si estu-… Espera un momento… acaso… Nico-chan esta… no me digas que ella se puso celosa". Inevitablemente una sonrisa se forma en mis labios después de reflexionar sus palabras.

Toso para borrar mi sonrisa y continuar con mi seriedad.

\- Entonces… estas diciendo que no se lo merecía… ¿solo porque estabas celosa?

\- ¡¿Qué?! Y-Yo no estoy celo…

\- Además de que casi lo insultas Nico-chan. ¿Dónde quedo lo de 'hay que cuidar nuestra imagen chicas'? – la interrumpo mientras lo último lo digo imitando su voz.

\- Pero él se lo merecía por tocarte… y no, no estoy celosa.

\- no mientas Nico-chan.

-…

\- Ugh… bien lo admito. Si, estaba celosa y molesta… ¿Cómo no lo estaría cuando una persona que no soy yo, agarra tus manos sin mi permiso y además la besa? Si Maki, vi eso. – me dice muy molesta.

Sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida.

\- oh… ummm… yo… espera…. si viste eso ¿porque no viniste antes?

Ante mi pregunta me mira con una cara de desconcierto.

\- eso es obvio Maki-chan, si hubiera ido antes corría en riesgo la seguridad del chico… tuve que tomarme unos segundos para tranquilizarme ¿sabes?

\- ¿Hablas enserio Nico-chan? – Digo con sarcasmo y desvió mi mirada – pero ¿Qué rayos estas…

Pero mis palabras se quedaron en mi garganta cuando al mirar hacia el otro lado me encontré con una máquina que tenía luces por todos lados y adentro tenía muchos peluches de ositos de diferentes colores, pero lo que llamo por completo mi atención fue uno en específico.

-Maki-chan… ¿Qué miras? – me pregunta con curiosidad, al notar mi silencio y mi mirada en otro lado.

-Na-Nada… no miro nada idiota – le digo con rapidez volviendo a mirarla, para que no supiera lo que estaba viendo y se burlara de mí. Me daría mucha vergüenza si descubriera que el osito rosa con un pequeño moño rojo en cada oreja que se encontraba dentro de la máquina, había atrapado profundamente mi atención solo porque de alguna forma me recordaba a ella.

Pero al parecer ya era tarde porque ya estaba mirando en esa dirección… si, en la dirección de la máquina.

"Ay no… maldición" pienso con temor al ver como se le formaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ohhh... quien diría que a Nishikino Maki le interesaría este tipo que cosas… cierto que aun tienes 15 años, que tierna – me dice con burla poniendo su mano en su boca fingiendo sorpresa, comenzando a caminar y dejando el tema anterior en el olvido.

\- ¡Te equivocas! – le grito con mi cara totalmente roja - N-no es como si quisiera un osito o algo de e…- le decía mientras maltrataba un pequeño mechón de mi pelo. Pero me detengo cuando la veo pasar por delante de mí.- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-Eso es obvio Maki-chan… a la máquina de ositos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, espera… Nico-chan – le decía tratando de detenerla. Pero eso ya no era posible porque ya se encontraba parada en frente de la máquina.

No tarde mucho en estar a su lado.

-Bien… es hora de mostrar el poder de la idol número uno del universo… ¿Cuál quieres Maki-chan? – me dice mientras colocaba dinero en la máquina.

\- Ninguno. Te dije que no me interesan.

\- Huh… ¿segura Maki-chan? Nico puede atrapar el que tu quieraaas~ – me preguntaba cuando ya se encontraba manipulando la garra metálica con la palanca de los controles.

Quería decirle que: 'No, te mentí en realidad quiero el osito rosa Nico-chan' pero mi orgullo vuelve a actuar.

\- Sí, estoy segura Nico-chan.

Me quede mirando como manejaba con facilidad aquella máquina, a la vez que hacia girar un mechoncito suelto de mi pelo escarlata. Me sorprendí cuando en cuestión de segundos saco con mucha facilidad un osito de color naranja.

-jeje… Nico es muy buena en este juego – exclama con triunfo haciendo su gesto de Nico Nico Ni.

\- Como digas – le digo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Vuelve a poner más dinero en la máquina, comenzando a mover la garra de nuevo.

Dejo salir un pequeño jadeo a la vez que detengo el movimiento circular de mi mano la cual seguía triturando mi mechón, la razón es que aquella garra se dirigía en dirección al osito que quería en secreto. Me quede viendo ansiosa y detenidamente como se acercaba a aquel osito. Pero para mí desgracias cuando bajo la garra metálica atrapo un osito marrón que estaba justo al lado del osito rosa.

Suspiro en decepción.

-¿Maki-chan? – me llama Nico al notar mi suspiro.

-¿Qué? – le contesto molesta a Nico por no haber agarrado el osito que quería. Aunque ella no lo sabía… o eso quería creer.

\- Oye… ¿Qué pasa con esa actitud? – me pregunta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Nada, no me pasa nada.

Se me queda mirando como si tuviera tratando de leer mi mente. El silencio continua hasta que ella deja salir un suspiro y vuelve a hablar.

\- si tú lo dices...

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Solo eso?" pienso confundida porque creía que ella insistiría más en el tema.

-Nico-chan… ¿Seguirás jugando? – le pregunto al verla poner de nuevo dinero en la máquina.

\- Por supuesto… ya gane peluches para mis hermanitas, ahora ganare uno para mí.

Trato de mirar hacia otro lado para ignorar como consigue otro porque me sentía un poco decepcionada y enojada conmigo misma al no poder decirle a Nico-chan que quería un osito. Pero al final no pude desviar mi mirada, cuando veo que de nueva cuenta se dirigía a la esquina en donde estaba el oso rosa con los moñitos rojos.

Inconscientemente apoyo mis manos en el vidrio y miro con una sonrisa de niña pequeña que recibió un regalo de papa Noel en navidad, cuando entre aquellas garras metálicas se encontraba el osito que quería. Miro felizmente como movía el osito rosa hasta un agujero cuadrado que se encontraba en la otra esquina soltándolo. Con rapidez miro a Nico quien se había agachado para tomar el osito entre su mano y ponerlo en su ¿cabeza?

-Mira Maki-chan, mira ¿no se parece a la gran idol Nico?... se verá muy bien en mi escritorio. – me dice con emoción, mientras que yo la miro molesta y borro mi sonrisa remplazándola con una mueca debido a su respuesta.

"Soy una idiota por pensar que me lo daría… pero como me lo iba a dar cuando le dije claramente que no me interesaban. Ahh ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no puedo ser honesta?... Aunque sea dile que si se parece a ella…"

-No, no parece en nada en ti. Y estas actuando como una niña pequeña Nico-chan – le respondo cruzándome de brazos.

"¡Idiotaaaa!" grito por dentro.

\- ¡¿Niña?!... Ugh… como sea ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer Maki-chan? – me pregunta estirando una mano en mi dirección con la intención de que la tomara.

Pero yo Ignoro su mano y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida antes de responderle.

– Como quieras Nico-chan.

 **Fin POV Maki**

.

.

.

* * *

El sonido de las agujas del reloj moverse liberando un 'tic' como un 'tac' resonaba en esa habitación, acompañado del sonido de la punta de una lapicera deslizándose sobre los papeles dejando su tinta junto a su huella en él.

La miko de ojos color turquesa se encontraba nerviosa mientras veía con supuesto disimulo (y supuesto disimulo porque su mirada en realidad era muy obvia a tal punto que hasta Honoka se daría cuenta, solo que a quien miraba estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía) a la dueña de su corazón que se encontraba sentada a su lado en el escritorio de su habitación.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de aquella expresión de total seriedad que tenía su mejor amiga cuando hacían tarea o trabajos del consejo estudiantil. Miraba cada pequeño detalle que tenía su rostro, memorizándolo una y otra vez.

Sus largas pestañas parecían no tener fin arqueándose con gloria hacia arriba, su pequeña nariz que daba ganas de apretarla, su suave mejilla con un ligero color rojizo que le pedían a gritos ser acariciados con gentileza, sus orbes celestes tan fríos que con solo mirarlos directamente te hacían estremecer pero a la vez eran tan cálidos que te hacían abanicarte a ti mismo por el calor que te transmitían y por ultimo… sus tan deseables labios carnosos que gracias a la luz de su habitación dejaban en evidencia aquel brillo labial que tenía puesto, tentándola a besarlos y averiguar su sabor.

Inconscientemente un suspiro de anhelo escapa por sus labios, sacándole del trance que se había metido por observar por minutos a su rubia amante de los chocolates.

Miro su cuaderno que tenía enfrente de ella y empezó a perderse tanto en su escritura como en sus pensamientos.

"Ay Elichi, como me encantaría decirte cuanto te amo en este mismo momento, pero el miedo me lo impide… hubiera mirado mis cartas si no tuviera temor de saber su predicción."

-Listo… - dijo Eli, cuando ya había terminado su tarea dejando su lapicera dentro de su propio cuaderno mientras lo cerraba. Dejo salir un suspiro de satisfacción por completar correctamente otra de su tarea.

Miro a su amiga notando que su mano estaba quieta y su tarea incompleta.

-¿Nozomi? – llamaba la rubia al darse cuenta de lo silencioso que se encontraba y casi noto un aura de tristeza rodeándola. Al verla con la mirada perdida en su cuaderno la curiosidad le invadió.

"Como te envidio Nicochi por tener más coraje que yo… a veces puedes ser tan idiota pero también tan valiente. Maki-chan tiene suerte de tenerte." Pensaba Nozomi perdiéndose aún más en sus pensamientos, no dándose cuenta que ahora era ella la que era observada solo que en vez de anhelo había preocupación en la mirada.

-Hey… ¿Nozomi? – seguía insistiendo Eli, pero al ver que no tenía éxito frunció el ceño. Tal vez si la tocaba o la movía le haría reaccionar y por fin tener su atención, pero… capaz estaba pensando en algo importante ¿y si cuando la sacara de sus pensamiento le hacía perder algo importante? ¿O le hacía olvidar lo que tenía en mente?

En ese momento Eli también se perdió entre sus pensamientos sobre ¿Qué debería hacer? Solo que ella salió rápido del trance cuando decidió llamarla por última vez y si aún no recibía una respuesta, haría su acción.

-¡Nozomi!

Espero unos segundos… y solo recibió silencio como respuesta.

"¿Cómo debería confesarme?... Elichi veras tú… ¡Me gustas mucho!, ¡Te amo Elichi!, ¡Estoy enamorada de ti Elichi!, ¡Me atraes de forma romántica Elichi!, ¡Se mi novia Elichi!, ¡Quiero que siempre estés a mi lado Elichi!, ¡Te deseo Elichi!, ¡Hagamos nuestro jardín de cristal Elichi!, ¡quiero ser la que te haga gritar ruso en la cama Elichi!..." pensaba Nozomi sobre como confesarse ante la rubia, pero mientras más pensaba peor era su pensamiento o su forma de expresarse. Para su suerte o para su desgracia una mano apoyada en su hombro la saca de todo pensamiento, asustándola en el acto y logrando que gritara unas palabras de su pensamiento.

-¡Morder la almohada! – grito con las manos en el aire.

\- ¿N-Nozomi? – pregunto Eli, sorprendida y confundida a la vez.

Hubo un gran silencio en la habitación mientras Nozomi procesaba las palabras que grito inconscientemente debido al susto que le provoco la rusa. Su rostro fue subiendo en tono hasta llegar a ser tan rojo como el pelo de la tsundere de u's.

-¿Estas bien Nozomi? – pregunto con preocupación en su voz.

-ah… - solo pudo decir por la vergüenza. Ella no era de avergonzase tan fácilmente pero cuando se trataba de Eli, todo cambiaba.

-¿Nozomi?

Nozomi se encontraba elaborando una excusa por su acto, exprimía cada rincón de su cerebro tratando de conseguir aunque sea una idea para sacarla de esa situación o cambiar la dirección de esta.

Cuando vio su cuaderno se le ocurrió una idea.

-Nozo…

\- ¿Y-Ya terminaste tu tarea Elichi? – pregunto con apuro interrumpiendo a su amiga, haciendo como lo que recién ocurrió nunca sucedido y cambiando descaradamente el tema.

\- ¿Eh? Umm… si ya termine Nozomi.

\- ¡Bien! – Dijo mientras se levantaba – iré por té Elichi.

\- ¿Qué?... Espera Nozomi – trato de detenerla pero Nozomi ya había salido de la habitación.

Se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada en silencio, no sabiendo que hacer o pensar sobre lo ocurrido.

"¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?" suspira. "Nozomi se veía muy tensa y preocupada… me pregunto qué es lo que la tiene en ese estado. Esto no me gusta para nada, cuando regrese le preguntare directamente que le sucede. Además ¿Qué quiso decir con morder la almohada? Tal vez solo tiene pesadillas y termina ¿mordiendo la almohada? O ¿sueña con comida y por eso termina mordiendo la almohada?" Pensó la rubia soltando otro suspiro, esperando el regreso de su mejor amiga.

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

Nozomi se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro pensando en lo ocurrido. Con lo sucedido su nerviosismo como su inseguridad aumento, hasta tal punto de querer salir corriendo y excusarse con Eli, con que tenía que irse a otro lugar. Pero eso no le iba a servir porque primero: se encontraba en su departamento y segundo: ya le había dicho a Eli que ese día tenía todo el día libre.

Se sentía un poco tonta al no poder pensar con claridad, pero a la vez impresionada por darse cuenta de todo lo que le provocaba su amor, por cómo podía alterarla tanto tan sencillamente, como con solo su presencia la hacía perderse en su mundo y principalmente como le daba sentimientos y sensaciones nuevas por cada cosa o detalle que pasaba entre ellas.

Se apoyó con las manos en la mesada de la cocina, soltó un gran suspiro para serenarse y cuando lo consiguió aunque sea un poco, comenzó a pensar.

"¿Qué debería hacer?" miro el techo "Creo que lo arruine… además no creo que me aceptara" volvió a suspirar pero esta vez con tristeza. "¿Qué hago? ¿Debería cancelar la confesión e intentarlo otro día?" pensó con miedo. "Sí, creo que será mejor que haga e…"

' _No nos debemos dejar llevar por los sentimientos negativos'_

-¿Eh? – exclama con sorpresa cuando unas palabras pasan por su cabeza rápidamente cortando su pensamiento anterior.

' _Dile lo que sientes, sino puede ser tarde.'_

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz.

-ah…Nicochi… - nombra a su amiga feliz al reconocerla dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su mente, cerro con lentitud sus ojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro espero con ansias unas palabras que le daría lo que le faltaba.

' _Todo va estar bien Nozomi_ '

Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar… en este caso recordar.

Inhala y exhala con tranquilidad al recordar esas palabras que le había dicho su amiga pelinegra junto a una sonrisa que le dio suficiente confianza.

Nozomi necesitaba un pequeño empujón para su confesión, y su cerebro junto a su amiga se lo dieron, aunque fue inconscientemente pero con toda la intención.

-Nicochi tiene razón… de nuevo. Es ahora o nunca.

Con eso dicho se dio la vuelta y con pasos llenos de puro valor se dirigió a su habitación. Pasará lo que pasara, ella lo iba aceptar.

Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta inhalo profundamente mientras agarro el picaporte y segundos después abrió con fuerza aquella puerta que las separaba a ambas de su destino.

-¡Wahh Nozomi! – grito asustada Eli por el repentino ruido que hizo su amiga al entrar.

Nozomi camino hasta su cama y se sentó, quedando frente a su amiga quien seguía sentada en el escritorio.

-Elichi necesito hablar contigo. – demando con seriedad.

Al notar la seriedad en su voz giro su silla en dirección a la miko, así quedando cara a cara entre ellas. Al parecer le iba a contar lo que le pasaba y Eli iba a prestar mucha atención a cada palabra que decía, ya que esto le importaba de gran manera.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué sucede Nozomi? – pregunto casi con el mismo tono que la miko, solo que en su voz también había preocupación.

-Elichi… Nosotras nos conocemos hace mucho ¿cierto?

-Sí, nos conocemos hace mucho Nozomi – dijo con una sonrisa y un poco confundida. - pero… ¿Qué relación tiene esto con lo que me quieres hablar?

-Nosotras no nos ocultamos nada porque confiamos una de la otra ¿verdad? – dijo Nozomi ignorando la pregunta de la chica de ojos celestes.

-Sí, confió mucho en ti Nozomi.- dijo Eli con tanta sinceridad que provoco un pequeño rubor a la chica de ojos turquesa.

-Gracias Elichi… pero hay algo que te he ocultado y necesito decírtelo ahora.- se podía detectar un poco de temor en su voz y esto alarmo a Eli.

-¿Qué es Nozomi? – pregunto con seriedad y preocupación queriendo saber ya que era lo que le ocultaba Nozomi.

"Es ahora o nunca…" pensó intranquila cerrando sus ojos. "Que sea lo que los dioses quieran" suspiro y abrió sus ojos en busca de aquellos orbes celestes que tanto le encantaban.

-Yo te quiero Elichi – confeso apretando sus manos en forma de puño y su corazón latiendo a mil. Pudo ver sorpresas en sus ojos pero solo por segundos porque estos volvieron a la normalidad. Ante esto los nervios volvieron a su cuerpo.

Después de unos segundos que para la miko fueron horas, Eli por fin habla.

\- Yo también te quiero Nozomi – respondió Eli con tranquilidad y normalidad ya que estaba acostumbrado a que la chica de pelo violeta le diga que la quería. Al parecer no había entendido bien el significado de las palabras de la miko.

-¿En serio? – pregunto con mucha felicidad aflojando sus manos que estaban apretando ferozmente el cubre cama.

-Por supuesto Nozomi… ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga seria si no te quisiera?

La sonrisa como la felicidad que tenía Nozomi se caen por esa pregunta que realizo la rubia. Pero también le hizo entender que al parecer no se expresó bien, y por ende la amante del chocolate no entendió que se le estaban confesando.

Ante esta situación suspiro para calmarse y poder confesarse de nuevo.

-No Elichi, lo que quiero decir es que… M-Me gustas y quiero que estés a mi lado por siempre. – sus manos comenzaron a temblar y se volvió a ruborizar.

-¿Eh? – Parpadea confundida. – tú también me gustas Nozomi y claro siempre estaré a tu lado… puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.- dice nuevamente con tranquilidad aun sin entender la confesión de amor de la miko.

"¿En serio eres tan densa Elichi?" piensa asombrada Nozomi mirando con una ceja arqueada a su amiga rusa quien la miraba con una sonrisa inocente no dándose cuenta de la situación.

-Elichi me refiero a otro tipo de 'me gustas'… yo siento amor por ti.- dijo con un poco de desesperación. Esperando ansiosa que esta vez entendiera lo que quería decir.

-¿Huh? pero yo también siento amor por ti Nozomi. Tanto por ti como el resto de las chicas, son muy especiales para mí.- decía mirando con nostalgia hacia la ventana.

A estas alturas Nozomi tenía ganas de darse tope contra la pared ante la actitud de la persona de la cual se enamoró.

"¡Por dios Elichi! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta?" pensó alterada y con impotencia, a tal punto que le dieron ganas de llorar.

Eli se había quedado mirando el cielo nublado por la ventana pero cuando la chica de ojos turquesa no decía nada, con curiosidad la volvió a mirar llevándose una sorpresa.

Con una velocidad sobrehumana se levantó de su silla y se puso de rodillas frente de la miko agarrando su rostro al notar lágrimas saliendo de sus bellos ojos.

-N-Nozomi ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué está mal? ¿Te duele algo? – lanzaba pregunta tras pregunta con preocupación mientras con sus dedos limpiaban cada lagrima que rodaba por las mejillas de Nozomi. Verla así le mando un gran dolor al pecho.

"¡Lloro por tu densidad Elichi!" grito en su mente mientras dejaba más lagrimas salir. Esto ya la estaba superando y no sabía si podía seguir aguantando.

-Elichi…- llamo a la vez que agarraba por la muñeca las manos cálidas que seguían en su rostro.- mi amor por ti, no es esa clase de amor. Me refiero a otro tipo de amor ¿Entiendes? – pregunto y espero a que por fin entendiera su confesión.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de amor Nozomi? Yo no te entiendo. – le respondía confundida.

-¡Oh vamos Elichi! – exclamo Nozomi ya no aguantando más la situación y la densidad de la rubia. Acto seguido agarro su rostro y lo acerco al de ella con la intención de besarla.

Eli quedo en total shock al sentir los labios de su mejor amiga sobre los suyos. Su mente quedó completamente en blanco mientras que su corazón empezó a golpear como loco contra su caja torácica. Se encontraba confundida. Lo único que asimilaba era que esta acción no le disgustaba para nada, es más, esa electricidad que sintió al momento del contacto y el extraño sentimiento que siente revolotear en su estómago le agradaba… le agradaba bastante y eso por alguna razón le sorprendió bastante pero aun así cerro sus ojos y continuo disfrutando de aquella acción. Algo comenzaba a inundar en su ser pero ella no sabía lo que era porque esto era nuevo para ella y eso le asustaba.

Nozomi sentía como su pulso se disparaba a cada segundo que pasaba, como cada parte de su cuerpo se estremeció por el contacto de sus labios y como una descarga eufórica recorrió cada esquina de su cuerpo poniéndole la piel de gallina. A pesar de que no era su primer beso, el torbellino de sentimientos y las miles de sensaciones que sentía pinchar en su estómago era algo nuevo para ella. Y su felicidad aumentaba cuando hasta ahora no recibió un empujón o una clase de rechazo por parte de su amor, verla como cerraba los ojos y de alguna manera correspondía el beso fue lo mejor.

Por falta de aire se separan, siendo Nozomi la primera en hacerlo.

-A esta clase de amor me refiero… - aclara como puede porque aún tenía la respiración algo agitada. Coloca sus manos sobre las mejillas de Eli y mirándola a los ojos le dice – Estoy enamorada de ti Elichi.

-Nozomi… - dice con sorpresa y rubor en sus pómulos pero no apartando la mirada de aquellos orbes turquesa.

-Dime Elichi ¿Sientes ese tipo de amor por mí? – a pesar de lo sucedido no puede evitar sentir temor por la respuesta de su pregunta.

"¿Qué siento por Nozomi?" se pregunta queriendo responder a la pregunta de la miko. Pero aún se siente confundida por todo.

-Yo…- suspira mientras cierra sus parpados por unos segundos y luego los vuelve a abrir – siendo sincera no lose Nozomi.

Esas palabras entristecieron y lastimaron a Nozomi, quien no pudo evitar soltar leves gimoteos.

Eli se dio cuenta de eso por la mirada que le dio antes de bajar la cabeza, al parecer estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo. Esto le provoco gran dolor a su corazón y por alguna razón odiaba ver a Nozomi en ese estado. Primero pensó que era solo porque era su mejor amiga pero se dio cuenta de que había algo más ahí al recordar algunos momentos en donde tuvo sentimientos extraños por Nozomi. No aguantando más verla así tomo su mentón y lo levanto haciendo que la mirara nuevamente.

-Yo no lo sé – repitió – sabes que no se mucho sobre este tema Nozomi… nunca le di importancia a lo que se llama Amor, mi atención siempre estuvo en otro lado como la responsabilidad, en mis deberes y en la educación… cuando era niña el ballet lo era todo para mí, era mi pasión. Mi mente siempre estuvo en el entrenamiento y en el estudio por lo que no me daba tiempo en pensar sobre cosas normales como el amor, y ahora a mi edad me pasa lo mismo solo que con el consejo estudiantil… y lo que es más importante u's. Tampoco entiendo cómo es que funciona aquel sentimiento, pero hay algo de lo que me di cuenta… ¿me puedes responder algunas preguntas Nozomi?

Nozomi aún se encontraba algo triste, por eso lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

Eli suspira antes de volver a hablar.

-A pesar de que no sé lo que sienta por ti Nozomi… ¿Es normal que mi corazón este latiendo de gran manera solo por tu presencia? – pregunto agarrando una de las manos de Nozomi y llevándola a su corazón.

Nozomi niega con la cabeza ante el sentir palpitar veloz de su amor.

\- ¿Es normal sentirme tan molesta sin razón alguna cuando te veía muy cerca de Nico?

Ante esta pregunta la miko la mira sorprendida y noto que Eli tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es normal sentir tanta soledad como si tuviera un hueco en mi corazón, cuando no estabas a mi lado?

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

\- ¿Es normal haberme sentido tan feliz cuando me besaste Nozomi? – le pregunta relajando su rostro y colocando una mano en la mejilla de la miko.

Nozomi vuelve a negar con la cabeza mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Eli. Aquel contacto fue tan cálido para ambas.

-¿Es normal que me esté muriendo por volver a sentir tus suaves labios sobre los míos, Nozomi? – esta vez preguntaba mientras acariciaba el labio inferior de la chica enfrente de ella.

-Elichi… - acercaba su rostro mientras dejaba salir lágrimas pero esta vez con un sentimiento completamente diferente.

-Entonces… ¿Esto que siento es esa clase de amor Nozomi?

Con una sonrisa asiente varias veces con la cabeza, dejando que la felicidad la vuelva a invadir.

En menos de un segundo volvieron a juntar sus labios, besándose por segunda vez.

Nozomi rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Eli, atrayéndola más hacia ella y así poder profundizar el beso. Quería tener más de ella y saber que esto era real y no un dulce sueño, que al fin su mejor amiga como su amor platónico correspondió a su amor.

Los sentimientos como las sensaciones volvieron a aparecer solo que con más fuerza.

De un momento a otro ambas quedaron acostadas sobre la cama de Nozomi, con Eli encima de ella.

-Tus labios saben salados Nozomi – dice después de separarse del largo beso, en busca de aire.

La miko se ríe ante esto.- Y los tuyos a cacao Elichi… cosa que no me sorprende – ante esto se lame los labios por haber averiguado por fin el sabor de su labial.

-Mou Nozomi… no me moleste – se queja con un puchero, cosa que le resulto demasiado adorable para la peli violeta.

-Eres tan linda Elichi~ deberías ser ilegal – dice mientras dejaba salir una risa melodiosa.

-Tú también eres muy hermosa Nozomi… todavía no puedo creer que estuve y estoy enamorada de ti, pero hasta hoy no me haya dado cuenta… – suspira – ahora entiendo porque Nico me decía que era densa.

Ante estas palabras ambas no pueden evitar reír, aumentando más el ambiente romántico que las rodeaba dejándose inundar por estos sentimientos llenos de calidez y amor.

-Te amo Elichi… - le dice con una mirada de puro amor.

-Te amo Nozomi… gracias por despertar y hacerme sentir de esta manera. Espero poder seguir experimentando esto contigo – dice feliz y con inocencia.

-Por supuesto Elichi… estoy ansiosa por 'experimentar' contigo~ – dice con doble sentido acompañado de un giño.

Gracias a las palabras de Nozomi, la rusa se ruboriza a más no poder.

-¡N-N-No-No-Nozomiiii!

-Shhh Elichi… y sigamos experimentando – agarra el rostro de Eli y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Geez… no me culpes si me hago adicta a tus besos Nozomi…

-Araa… eso me encantaría Elichi.

Sin desperdiciar el tiempo se volvieron a besar, saboreando sus labios con pasión.

*Inserte aquí Garasu no Hanazono*

.

.

.

* * *

 **POV de Nico**

Mientras tanto en una cafetería de Akiba.

Todas las parejas que había en el establecimiento se encontraban sonriendo mientras hablaban felizmente y se tomaban de las manos, cada una de ellas perdiéndose en su propio mundo. Mientras que yo me encontraba muy irritada, no es que le tuviera envidia a esas parejas o algo de eso… bueno puede que un poco ya que Maki no era de mostrar afecto en público, pero lo que me tenía tan enojada e irritada era otras cosa y eso era un maldito mesero del lugar.

Un chico de pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color, debe tener unos 18 o 19 años el maldito lolicon… al parecer era muy popular en el lugar. Y esto me daba cuenta por lo solicitado que era por otras mesas y por las miradas con corazones que les daban algunas clientas del lugar, hasta clientes… pero eso me importaba un comino, lo que realmente me importaba era que este infeliz se la pasaba mirando de más a mi novia con unos ojos llenos de deseo. Venia cada dos por tres a nuestra mesa con el pretexto de saber si queríamos algo más, con esto ya me tenía la vena inflamada y se ponía peor cuando le daba sonrisa seductora o guiños, hasta le tiraba halagos indirectamente.

Lo peor es que lo hacía en mi cara, como se atreve este mal nacido a hacer tales cosas en la presencia de la gran idol y novia de la chica que se quería comer, en pocas palabras.

"Aghhh! ¡Maldito chico deja de mirarla, es la novia de Nico!" gritaba internamente mientras lo miraba con una mirada asesina. Él se encontraba en la barra apoyado mirando en esta dirección, bueno a mi Maki-chan precisamente y ni siquiera lo disimula el desgraciado.

Suspiro con fastidio.

Trato de ignorarlo, en cambio paso mí mirada al frente donde estaba sentada mi dulce novia de ojos rasgado.

Mi pelirroja se encontraba tranquila comiendo una pequeña porción de pay de limón como postre después de que comimos un delicioso plato de Omuraisu que consistía en una tortilla rellena de arroz aderezada con kétchup… Que por cierto, a este idiota se le ocurrió la gran idea de dibujarle un intento de corazón en su plato y cuando se lo entrego le guiño el ojo, que gran descarado lo odio. Por suerte para mí, Maki ni pelota le dio y comió su comida como si nada, de paso ignoro el dibujito horrible que le hizo y eso me había provocado una sonrisa.

Dejando eso de lado.

Continúo comiendo mi postre que era un Mousse de frutilla en una copa de vidrio con una frutilla en la cima. Se veía tan exquisito y dulce este postre, pero me sabia amargo por toda esta estresante situación por la culpa de ya saben quién.

Dejo salir un soplido de pura molestia por no poder disfrutar mi postre, y sin querer llamo la atención de Maki.

-¿Qué te pasa Nico-chan? Has estado gruñendo y con el ceño fruncido en todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí. Además casi ni tocaste tu postre…- me dice mirándome fijamente. Y continúa cuando le doy una mirada de sorpresa, pero esta vez agarra su mechón de siempre y lo empieza a maltratar.- No es que me moleste y me preocupara verte así… asique no te hagas ideas equivocadas.

"están linda y deshonesta…" pienso feliz por sus palabras.

-Lo siento Maki-chan es que…- le decía calmándome y con intención de tomar su mano. Pero…

-Disculpen señoritas ¿Se les ofrece algo más? – sip, el maldito volvió y me interrumpió como si nada.

Mi ojo izquierda se crispo. Lentamente comencé a girar mi cabeza a su dirección y le dije con una voz de ultratumba.

-No, no queremos nada más…- "Ya es como la sexta vez que le dije lo mismo. Y el infeliz sigue insistiendo" – Así que retírate por favor… - "Si no quieres que agarre esta silla y te la parta por la cabeza" – espera, mejor tráenos la cuenta… ya nos retiramos.

-Como ordenen señoritas – con eso se retiró de la mesa dejándonos sola de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue eso Nico-chan? – me pregunta confundida refiriéndose a mi actitud con el mesero.

-No fue nada Maki-chan. – le respondo un poco molesta ¿acaso no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando?

-Nico-chan fuiste algo grosera con el mesero. – me dice como si me estuviera retando.

-Como no serlo cuando te está comiendo con la mirada Maki-chan, hasta creo que te desnuda en su cabeza – le reclamo molesta.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Nico-chan? – se ruboriza por mis palabras.

\- Eres siega Maki-chan ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cómo te guiña y te sonríe haciéndose el lindo? Porque yo sí y me llena de furia eso.

-¡¿Qué?!... Como quieres que me dé cuenta de eso cuando mis ojos solo están puestos en ti Nico-chan. Ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando a mí alrededor. – dice con el ceño fruncido.

-Maki-chan…– digo en plena sorpresa. Mi rostro no tardo en ponerse completamente rojo, ni mi corazón en acelerarse.

-¿Eh?... – Al ver mi estado se da cuenta de sus palabras. La sangre rápidamente se agrupa en su rostro, dándole un brillante color rojizo a su cara.

-…- la tsundere me dejo sin palabras.

-¡No, espera! Te equivocas, y-yo no quise decir eso…- dice poniendo sus manos al frente moviéndolas frenéticamente en forma de negación – e-e-es decir si, pe-pero no… yo-yo solo quiero decir… q-que… ¡Agh! – se rinde colocando los brazos sobre la mesa y hundiendo su rostro en él.

"¡E-E-E-Es taaaan lindaaa! ¡Que me la quiero comer!" es todo lo que podía pensar mientras la oía balbucear cosas como 'Nico-chan idiota' en sus brazos.

Sino fuera porque estamos en público, ya me hubiera tirado encima de ella besándola como si no hubiera un mañana mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Iba a volver a hablar pero el mesero molesto vuelve con una bandeja en su mano, rompiendo el hermoso momento con mi Maki-chan.

-Aquí está la cuenta señoritas – nos dice dejando un pequeño ticket en la mesa y una porción de pastel que ni siquiera pedimos.- esto es de mi parte. Espero volver a verlas pronto chicas, en especial a ti lindura – mira a Maki y le extiende una pequeña nota con su número telefónico y un 'LLAMAME' escrito en el.

Esa fue la pequeña gota que desato por completo mi furia.

Mire la pared donde estaba escrito el nombre del local y lo memorice, porque de seguro ya no me dejaran entrar después de lo que hare. Deje la plata correspondiente en la mesa y lentamente agarre el plato con el pastel. El joven ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esto porque su mirada estaba clavada en Maki quien me miraba curiosa.

-Oye… Idiota – lo llame al infeliz.

-Si se…

Ni siquiera le deje terminar la oración a causa de que apenas me miro, con un rápido movimiento le incruste la porción de pastel en todo su rostro.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a mirarla desgraciado.- le dije con todo el desprecio del mundo.- ella ya tiene dueña… y esa soy yo.

Nadie se mete con Nico Yazawa y menos con su waifu.

(NA: Que orgullo la loli TuT)

Toda la gente del lugar miraba la escena, hasta sentí miradas asesinas dirigidas hacia a mí, pero todo me importaba un bledo. Me acerque a Maki quien me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos en plena sorpresa, (aunque no sé si por mis palabras o por mi acción) agarre su mano y salimos del lugar dejando al idiota parado en shock.

Caminamos por las calles de akiba en silencio, aun la tenía tomada de la mano. Después de lo sucedido me daba vergüenza mirarla… todo paso tan rápido ya que fue algo del momento.

-Lo siento… ¿Estas enojada? – me disculpe y pregunte ya no aguantando el incómodo silencio.

No dijo nada pero sentí como entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos, cosa que me sorprendió. Pero lo tome como una respuesta positiva. Así que la mire con un pequeño rubor, no pudiendo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando la vi mirando hacia otro lado con el rostro ruborizado, y esto lo sabía por el color rojo de su oreja.

-Te amo Maki-chan – le dije desde mi corazón.

Ella se detuvo y le dio un leve apretón a mi mano.

Algo me dijo que me tenía que acercar y así lo hice.

Cuando estuve muy cerca de ella, en un rápido movimiento me dio un pequeño beso casto en los labios y me dijo con mucha vergüenza:

-Yo también idiota.

Y con eso seguimos caminando sin rumbo por akiba, con nuestros corazones sincronizado latiendo a un ritmo acelerado. Era tan abrumador la felicidad que me podía provocar con simples palabras o pequeñas acciones mi linda pelirroja tsundere amante de los tomates.

.

.

.

* * *

Fin.

Ahh okno… aún falta para el final… poquito pero falta… :D además esto no acaba hasta que haya lemon ¿no?

Mil disculpa por la demora, pero aquí tienen. Espero que les haya gustado este hermoso capitulo.

¿Qué les pareció la confesión del NozoEli? Me costó un poco esa parte xD pero me gusto como quedo ^^

¿Y los celos de Nico-chan? Yo lo hubiera matado al mesero :D jajaja

Como se atreve querer robarle la waifu a la loli… eso no se hace e.e

Bien con las respuestas me despido

Saludos ^^

Pd: aun falta un parte de la cita, pero me quedaba muy largo el capitulo asi que tuve que cortar xD. En el prox cap terminaria la cita NicoMaki s2.

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel:** jajajaja no como crees xD… y bueno la suegra de Nico sí que le gusta divertirse 7u7. Lo que pasa es que Nico quedo traumada por la Maki ebria por eso :v…

Sobre el jardín secreto ahí tienes la respuesta :3 jejeje. Gracias por leer esta historia :D . Saludos

 **Nichocchi17:** así es Nico? Nop ella también quiere saber, ambas diría yo 7u7 puede que tengas razón je… si tiene que tener cuidado con Suegro-san Dx

El NozoEli llego *w* espero que te gustara. Saludos joven ^^

 **Xikilla22:** gracias por leer :D no te preocupes tomate tu tiempo … yo creo que tiene miedo aunque sea un poco :v jajaja. Nico siempre será romántica a su forma claro xD… ummm quien sabeee solo lo sabe la madre de Nico :3. Te apoyo en que queme al chico a los dos mejor, por querer algo de su waifu pero no lo lograron jajaja *ríe malévolamente*.

Awww muchas gracias me ruborizan tus palabras … de nada y saludos para ti también ^^.

 **Wolfgirl:** gracias por avisar… también me dado cuenta de ese gran error. Me alegra mucho que te guste :D. Saludos ^^

 **ArturiaP:** jejeje eso lo dejo a tu imaginación ;). Gracias aquí tiene el capítulo 12 recién salido del horno. Tu qué crees? Je… Saludos^^

 **RylerM:** oyee no me tiene 7u7… si tengo por seguro que habrá acción… ya llego la actualización y espero que el siguiente sea pronto también. No te preocupes me encanta leer review… más tarde que nunca?

Con sus hormonas como no tenerlos 7u7 jajaja bueno Saludos Ryler ^^

 **Maki Maki Ma:** Hola y bienvenida a mi primer fic… no te preocupes muy pronto lo habrá ;) … Nico Celosa 7u7 GG.

Nozomi pudo derretir el corazón helado de Eli. Gracias Saludos para ti también ^^

 **Jaydisita.8709:** muchas gracias me alegra saberlo :D …. Espero haber respondido a tus dudas. Si ante que pase lo inevitable quiero que ambas estén seguras de dar el siguiente paso . Ya somos dos NicoMaki OTP 3. De nada y saludos ^^

 **LoveForNozomi:** Wow me intriga saber quién fue :D… sip soy de Argentina… vaya me alegra bastante que te guste y perdón por demorarme *agacha la cabeza en vergüenza* Saludos ^^

 **Lourdes1993:** aquí tienes el cap :D y el próximo será pronto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola genteee! NicoMaki.S2 reportándose *con un casco por las dudas*… ahhh sin mas les dejo leer el capitulo numero 13. Además es el mas largo que haya escrito xD… espero que este capitulo compense la ausencia de actualización u.u**

 **Notas al final del cap.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece… sin mas que lo disfruten 7u7**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13:** Primera vez

Después de haber caminado varios minutos sin rumbo por las calles de Akiba disfrutando de nuestro momento, fuimos a un pequeño parque. Nos sentamos en un banco a descansar un poco las piernas, sin darnos cuenta habíamos caminado demasiado.

Deje mi bolsa donde tenía los tres ositos a un costado del banco y me apoye levemente contra el hombro de Maki quien se sorprendió ante esto pero no dijo nada al respecto. Nos quedamos en silencio gozando de la brisa de otoño, tome su mano y uní nuestros dedos, era tan cálido su mano. La mire de reojo notando como sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve color rojizo mientras movía un pequeño mechón de su pelo, no pude evitar sonreír ante eso. De pronto escuche unas risas que provenían de la zona del columpio, me separe un poco del hombro de Maki y por curiosidad mire en aquella dirección.

Encontrándome con una escena que me provocó mucha nostalgia.

Se trataba de un hombre felizmente empujando con gentileza a su pequeña hija que se encontraba sentada en el columpio, disfrutando con una sonrisa en su rostro aquel balanceo que le producía su padre en el juego.

Me fue inevitable que en mi mente apareciera uno de los recuerdos más atesorado de mi vida. Un recuerdo lejano en donde tenía 5 años y me encontraba en una plaza cercana a mi casa sentada en un columpio llorando de tristeza.

 _12 años atrás_

 _Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis pequeños ojos rubí, mirando como aquellas gotas de tristeza aterrizaban en el suelo humedeciendo la tierra. Estaba tan enfocada en retener mis sollozos y susurrar cosas a lo bajo que no note a alguien acercándose. Solo lo hago cuando veo una sombra en el suelo y siento una gran mano ser apoyada en mi cabeza._

 _-¿Qué sucede mi pequeña Nico? – me pregunta esa persona con un tono preocupado._

 _Al instante supe de quien se trataba pero aun sabiendo quien era guarde silencio y seguí mirando mis pies._

 _-Hey… - me dice mientras se agachaba y colocaba sus manos en mi rostro elevándolo para que lo mire. Algo que no sucedió debido a que desvié mi mirada a cualquier parte menos sus ojos._

 _-No me ignores pequeñita… lastimas a papi – me dice, haciendo un puchero. Al no ver ninguna reacción de mi parte suspira.- ¿Por qué estas triste Nico? Por favor respóndeme._

 _Cuando sentí sus manos limpiar algunas lágrimas que seguían cayendo, decido mirarlo y hablarle, queriendo sacar las dudas que residían en mí._

 _-¿Por qué nadie quiere jugar conmigo?– le pregunte con inocencia entre sollozo. Cuando le había terminado de preguntar pude notar como le invadía la tristeza y el dolor en sus ojos pero solo por un instante. Aprieto fuertemente con mis manos aquellas cadenas que se conectaba con la pequeña silla y la mantenía en el aire.- ¿Acaso Nico hizo algo malo?_

 _-¡Por supuesto que no! mi pequeña Nico no hace cosas malas – me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y colocabas sus manos a cada lado de su cintura._

 _-Entonces… ¿Por qué no juegan conmigo?_

 _-Bueno eso es porque… mi pequeña Nico es especial._

 _-¿Soy especial? – pregunte confundida._

 _-Claro – me dice con una sonrisa.- y porque eres especial esos niños no son digno de jugar con mi princesita. Es más… si un niño se te acerca, aléjate._

 _-¿Por qué? – pregunto curiosa mientras lo veo como se agacha de nuevo y coloca sus manos en mis pequeños hombros._

 _-Porque son peligrosos – dice serio y con el ceño fruncido.- y cuando seas grande, no dejes que ningún chico se te acerque porque son asquerosos._

 _-¿Asquerosos? – pregunte. Aun sentía algunas pocas lagrimas salir por mis ojos._

 _-¡Sí! Asquerosos y feos… no dejare que me arrebaten a mi pequeña Nico… prométeme que no lo harás…– me dice mientras me abraza.- si alguno se te acerca lo espantare y lo echare de una patada – se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos.- No los necesitas princesita mientras tengas a tu lindo papi a tu lado… además puedes jugar conmigo. Así que mi pequeña Nico ya no estés triste._

 _-Está bien papi lo prometo pero… yo quiero tener amigos de mi edad._

 _Ante mis palabras mi padre se vuelve a levantar y suspira con tristeza. Pero luego me mira y sonríe._

 _-No te preocupes por eso mi pequeña porque todos llegamos a tener amigos, puede que ahora no, pero sé que con el tiempo tendrás grandes amigos que te amaran mucho. No tanto como tu padre, claro, pero te amaran y te divertirás mucho con ellos, no tanto como conmigo pero lo harás... harán muchos recuerdos y tendrán muchas aventuras sorprendente. Solo se paciente princesa ellos llegaran._

 _-¿Enserio?_

 _-Por supuesto, papi nunca te mentiría. Así que borra esa cara que a papi no le gusta. Además… - se agacha y me levanta con sus brazos.- ¿Recuerdas lo que papi te enseño hace algunos días?_

 _Sus palabras me hicieron feliz borrando las dudas y tristeza que residían en mi ser. Además su pregunta me hizo aún más feliz._

 _-¡Sí! Que siempre hay que sonreír para que no estemos tristes._

 _-Y… ¿Cómo era la canción de la sonrisa?_

 _-Nico Nico Nii~_

 _-Así es pequeña… Nico Nico Nii~_

 _-Nico Nico Nii~_

 _-Más fuerte princesita ¡Nico Nico Nii~!_

 _-¡Nico Nico Nii~!_

 _Conmigo en sus brazos comenzamos a caminar en dirección de nuestro hogar, mientras cantábamos la canción de las sonrisas que él me enseño para alegrar a los corazones y hacer sonreír a la gente. Sentíamos como el atardecer se desvanecía dando paso a la anochecer pero nosotros aun seguíamos cantando 'Nico Nico Nii~' ignorando todo a nuestro alrededor, deleitándonos con esa canción._

.

.

.

-¡¿Ni-Nico-chan?!

Escuche mi nombre ser pronunciado a los lejos con un tono ¿preocupado? Al parecer me había perdido en mi recuerdo con mi amado padre. Volví a escuchar de nuevo mi nombre pero esta vez unas manos se apoyaron en mis hombros haciendo que regresara totalmente al presente y encontrarme con unos orbes violetas lleno de preocupación mirándome.

-Nico-chan ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto sin despegar la mirada de mí.

Parpadee varias veces antes de hablar.- Maki-chan… no sucede na….

Antes que pueda terminar mi oración ella me interrumpió con una pregunta que me confundió.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Eh?

Lentamente muevo mi mano en dirección a mi rostro, encontrándome con mi mejilla húmeda, esto me sorprende y me desconcierta de alguna forma porque había prometido que no lo recordaría con lágrimas sino con una sonrisa. Luego siento otro contacto en mi otra mejilla de una mano que no es la mía, pero sabía quién era la dueña. Ella comenzó a limpiar algunas lágrimas que seguían saliendo de mis ojos.

Con toda la delicadeza agarro esa cálida mano y la retiro de mi rostro, antes de desviar mi mirada en otra dirección mientras alejo mi cara húmeda escondiéndola de aquellos ojos rasgado. En silencio seco las ultimas lágrimas que caen, no queriendo mostrar este lado a mi Tsundere amante de los tomates.

-¿Nico-chan? – su tono aun demostraba preocupación y confusión por mi acción.

Cuando termino de borrar todo rastro de lágrimas la vuelvo a enfrentar mientras le respondo.- No pasa nada Maki-chan… solo me agarro nostalgia al recordar a mi padre. No te preocupes Nico está bien.

-¿Segura? Si quieres podemos hablar d….

Coloco un dedo en sus labios logrando que no termine su oración.

"Sabía que me ibas a decir eso Maki-chan… pero por ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Sé que si lo hago me pondré sentimental y eso es algo que quiero evitar… bueno por lo menos hoy ya que quiero disfrutar de lo que nos queda de nuestra primera cita. Otro día será mi dulce Maki-chan." Pensé mientras la veía con una sonrisa antes de hablar.

-No hace falta Maki-chan, solo fue un momento. Estoy bien de verdad… ademáaas – me acerco a su rostro y alejo mi dedo. En menos de un segundo le robo un beso para luego alejarme.- estamos en una cita y será mejor que nos vayamos yendo… ya está anocheciendo.

Me miro por unos segundos sorprendida, aunque no sé si por mis palabras o por el beso.

-B-Bien… si es lo que quieres.

Note como dudo un poco en su respuesta, pero preferí solo negar con mi cabeza mientras sonreía y agarraba la bolsa con los ositos. Mi sonrisa creció cuando vi a Maki ya parada frente a mí, mirando hacia otro lado con su mano estirada en mi dirección.

No tarde ni un segundo en tomar su mano.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la estación pero antes de salir de aquel lugar, no pude evitar dar una última mirada hacia atrás, hacia el padre y a su hija quienes también se estaban por ir. Luego dirigí mi mirada al cielo nublado y algo oscurecido.

"Tenías razón papi… Nico fue paciente y encontró a sus amigas. Aunque se tardaron un poco pero eso no importa porque la espera valió la pena, y ellas me hacen feliz y yo las hago feliz. Además…" miro mi mano que estaba unida a la persona que amo quien al parecer noto mi mirada porque ahora me estaba mirando también y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella desvió su mirada con un leve sonrojo. Sonreí feliz y continúe con mi pensamiento "… encontré a una persona muy importante en vida que me encargare de hacerla sonreír tanto como sea posible hasta que le duela la cara de tanto hacerlo, como tú me enseñaste… y~ ella no es un chico así que aun cumplo con mi promesa papi."

 **Fin pov de Nico**

.

.

.

Maki se encontraba en silencio robando una mirada de vez en cuando contra la pelinegra que seguía con una sonrisa mientras estaban de marcha hacia la mansión Nishikino. Nico como buena sempai y novia, había insistido en acompañarla hasta llegar a la casa por el bien de asegurar que llegue sana y salva a su hogar, dando en consecuencia una leve discusión en la cual gano Nico, cosa que frustro a la pelirroja pero por dentro estaba feliz por haber perdido. Maki aún no podía sacar de su mente aquella imagen de la mayor llorando, quería saber que le había ocurrido pero ella decidió que respetaría la decisión de su novia y esperaría a que ella cuando esté lista le hablara de aquello.

Estaba tan absorta en mirarla y evitar que la descubriera, que no se dio cuenta que ya se encontraban paradas frente a las grandes rejas que protegían su hogar. Y solo lo hace cuando Nico frena la marcha y le habla con la intención de despedirse ya que había cumplido con su misión.

-Bueno ya llegamos Maki-chan – hablo feliz la mayor, pero por dentro se encontraba un poco triste sabiendo que ya se tenían que separar. Ni siquiera le dijo adiós y ya le dolía el pecho al tener que alejarse de su pelirroja, cosa que también le sorprendía pero parece que así funcionaba el estar enamorada, querer estar lo más posible con la persona que amas ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? – exclamo confusa Maki para luego sorprenderse de que ya habían llegado a su casa. Al parecer se había perdido mucho en los pensamientos sobre Nico y eso provoco que no haya podido disfrutar del poco tiempo que tenían.

-Bueno Nico-Nii ya cumplió con su misión. Maki-chan ya está segura en su casa – dijo soltando a Maki y poniéndose frente a ella.-F-Fue un gran día Maki-chan, la pase genial… _fue el mejor día de mi vida_ – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un lindo color rosado al susurrar lo último, que para su suerte Maki no lo había escuchado.

-Y-Yo igual Nico-chan – respondió en el mismo estado que Nico.

Ambas se encontraban avergonzadas y un poco nerviosas, ninguna se quería despedir logrando que llegara un silencio agradable entre las dos dándoles tiempo en disfrutar la compañía de la otra. Bueno hasta que la pelinegra fue la primera en hablar.

-Bueno creo que ya debería irme antes que se haga más tarde – decía dándole una rápida mirada al cielo, sin prestar atención a las nubes oscuras que reinaban en el cielo. Su mirada se posó en Maki, se acercó y le dio un beso de despedida.- Gracias Maki-chan… N-Nos vemos el lunes.

-Claro… Nos vemos Nico-chan. Ten cuidado en el camino.- respondió con un tono suave mientras veía como Nico se daba la vuelta para empezar a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

Nico se quedó mirando la calle con una leve esperanza de que Maki le dijera que se quedara, pero se dijo por dentro que ya era hora de irse por lo que empezó a caminar. Su corazón se aceleró cuando al primer paso escucho la voz que tanto le gustaba.

-¡Espera, Nico-chan! – dijo Maki con un poco de desespero en su voz, cuando se dio cuenta de aquello se ruborizo.

-¿Si? Maki-chan ¿Qué pasa? – al instante se dio la vuelta mirando con emoción.

-Y-Yo… - dijo con nervios. Quería decirle que se quedara con ella, que no quería que el día terminara y que no quería estar sola en su espaciosa casa. Sus padres no estaban y de seguro los empleados ya se habían ido a sus hogares dejando la mansión sin ninguna presencia, a pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado un poco a la soledad sentía que ese día se iba a sentir más sola de lo normal. Todo lo que había experimentado en lo que lleva del día la habían emocionado, y más saber qué era estar con la persona que amas, de verdad que hoy se había divertido de gran manera. Pero no podía decirle eso a Nico, no se animaba a pedírselo en realidad, odiaba cuando simplemente no podía ser honesta. Solo apretó los puños fuertemente para luego aflojarlas mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.- Nada, solo quería decirte que… cuando llegues me llames para saber que no te paso nada.

-Oh… claro – trato de ocultar la decepción en su voz con una sonrisa.- Ten linda noche Maki-chan.

-I-Igual Nico-chan.

Maki se quedó mirando unos segundos la espalda de Nico mientras se alejaba caminando por la iluminada calle. Cuando la vio doblar la esquina resignada abrió las rejas que protegían su casa y camino hacia la entrada. Una vez que entro se apoyó en la puerta volviendo a suspirar molesta con ella misma diciéndose lo ridículo que era todo esto, que solo tenía que esperar hasta el lunes para volverla a ver… 'solo tenía que esperar un simple día' se repetía varias veces en su cabeza. Le exasperaba todo lo que le estaba siendo sentir la idiota de su novia.

-Tch! Eres una idiota Nico-chan – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cosa que no le duro mucho por el repentino ruido de la lluvia golpear contra la superficie asustándola en el acto. Tardo un momento en recuperarse y reconocer lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de su casa. Sin esperar abrió la puerta comprobando que si estaba lloviendo y de gran manera, estaba por cerrar e irse a su cuarto a dormir, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo hasta que se acordó de que cierta persona de baja estatura se encontraba caminando por las calles y lo peor… sin paraguas.

Sin dudar un segundo regreso a la puerta y tomo un paragua que estaba a lado para luego salir corriendo en busca de esa persona. Aunque no hacía falta que la buscara porque esa misma persona se encontraba frente a ella agarrando las rejas del portón.

-¿Nico-chan? – pregunto sorprendida mirando atentamente aquella chica de pelo negro que se encontraba temblando en el lugar esperando a que su novia le abriera la puerta, cosa que no sucedía porque Maki aún estaba quieta y sorprendida mirándola intensamente.

-¡S-Si! Soy yo…. ¡Ábreme Maki-chan! – le exijo sintiendo el frio penetrar sus huesos, no camino ni 2 cuadras cuando la lluvia la había tomado por sorpresa. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue volver a la casa de Maki en busca de refugio… aunque en el fondo fue solo una excusa para volver a verla. A pesar del grito la pelirroja seguía quieta en la entrada de su casa.-No te quedes parada como una idiota Maki-chan… Nico se está mojando.

Aquellas palabras liberaron del pequeño trance a la pelirroja, pero no de una buena manera.

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota?! ¡Idiota! – le grito molesta por el insulto pero aun así se acercó rápido al portón para abrirle. Aunque tardo un poco debido a que tenía una mano ocupada sosteniendo el paragua abierto.

-A ti Maki-chan… hace mucho friooo – le respondió con un puchero en su rostro disminuyendo el enojo de Maki ya que aquella expresión se le hizo muy tierna.

-Ugh… entra de una vez Nico-chan. – se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar.

-Gracias Maki-chan.

-Sí, si como digas.

Maki comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la entrada y una vez ahí espero hasta que Nico estuviera a su lado para decirle que se quedara quieta y no mojara la casa mientras ella iba a buscar una toalla y preparaba el agua para que se bañara e evitar que se enfermara. Aunque si se ponía a pensar en que Nico se enfermara no era tan mala idea… ella tendría una buena excusa para poder cuidarla y estar más tiempo a su lado. ¡Es más! estarían a solas… ¿cómo sería cuidar de una Nico débil pidiéndole ayuda a cada rato y...? Basta! Que no debería estar pensando en eso.

"¡Maldita sea Nico-chan! Mira lo que me provocas… ugh, esto es demasiado… ¡Y una molestia!..." suspira entre pensamiento pero luego se ruboriza "…b-bueno, en realidad no tanto… c-creo que…".

-¿Maki-chan? – llamo Nico preocupada asustando a la menor, y esto lo sabía por el mini saltito que dio en su lugar.

-¿S-Si, Nico-chan?

-¿Estas bien? Llevas un rato pensativa y haciendo caras chistosas.

-¡Yo no hago caras chistosas!

-¿Eh? Pero hace un ratito fruncías el ceño y a la otra ponías un sonrisa extraña en tu cara Maki-chan.

-N-No sé de qué hablas Nico-chan. – le dio la espalda para ocultar el pequeño rojizo de sus mejillas.

-¿Huh?... Maki-chan, en que estab…. ¡Achuuu! – estornudo no pudiendo terminar su oración. Se abrazó a si misma al recordar su estado y el escalofrió recorrer su pequeño cuerpo.

Maki ante esto se apuró en conseguir una manta para que se cubra recibiendo 'un gracias' por parte de Nico, y luego se fue al baño de su cuarto a preparar la tina con agua caliente. Mientras se llenaba la tina aprovecho el tiempo en buscar un cambio de ropa, cosa que le resulto un poco difícil, ya que su propia ropa le quedaría algo grande. Buscaba pero no encontraba nada, consiguiendo que se frustrara, había recordado que su madre había donado toda su ropa vieja o que no usaba o ya no le quedaba al hospital y a los orfanatos. Al final decidió buscar en su propio mueble la ropa más pequeña que tenía, aunque de seguro también le quedaría grande pero eso ya no importaba. Bueno hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle… la ropa interior.

-B-Bueno lo de arriba no creo que le haga falta, mucho no se notara de toda formas, pero lo de abajo…. – ante la idea su cara se puso tan rojo como un semáforo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos por la vergüenza. – Ugh… Algún día te asesinare Nico-chan, por todo lo que me estás haciendo pasar. – se fue al baño a cerrar la canilla y a dejar la ropa de cambio. Luego se fue en busca de la pelinegra.

~...~

Nico se encontraba sumergida en aquella tina, dejando que el agua caliente se aferrara a su cuerpo. Haciéndole relajar y hacer como si nunca hubiera existido el frio que se había apoderado anteriormente de sus huesos. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía como el cielo mismo. Se quedó mirando los azulejos del baño mientras disfrutaba del reconfortante clima y pensaba en todo lo sucedido hasta ahora. Cerró los ojos cuando se apoyó aún más en la bañera, era tanto la comodidad y la tranquilidad que se estaba por dormir, y eso haría, sino fuera porque Maki había tocada la puerta y le informaba que iba a entrar. Esto altero rápidamente a Nico poniéndola nerviosa y haciéndola mirar en la dirección de la puerta para ver su sombra, debido a que una linda cortina de color lila claro se entre ponía entre ellas.

-S-Solo dejare algo Nico-chan…- se podía notar la vergüenza en su voz. - ¡Listo! no tardes mucho, te esperare abajo en la sala.- con eso se retiró del lugar.

-Claro Maki-chan. - Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse dejo salir un suspiro, volviéndose a relajar. Pasado 5 minutos más decidió que ya era hora de salir.

Ya se había secado y ahora estaba poniéndose la ropa que Maki le había dejado sobre un pequeño mueble. El calor invadió su rostro cuando en sus manos tenía la ropa interior, ahora entendía porque a Maki se le notaba avergonzada, de seguro esto fue lo que vino a dejar. Pero se relajó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que eran nuevos.

Después de haber terminado de ordenar el lio que hizo y de cambiarse quedando con un short blanco que le llegaba por debajo de la mitad de los muslo y que para su suerte tenia para atar en la cintura porque si no se le caía, una simple remera de mangas corta para dormir y una campera ligera de color rojo. Salió del baño con el pelo suelto colocándolo en su hombre derecho y con una pequeña toalla alrededor del cuello evitando que se le mojara la ropa, bajo las escaleras yendo a la salar de estar, donde Maki la espera sentada en el sillón viendo la tv.

-Listo Maki-chan – decía Nico mientras se sentaba a lado de Maki quien la miro con un leve rubor por el aspecto que tenía.

-Oh… umm b-bien…- volvió a mirar la tv para evitar seguir viendo demasiado a Nico, ya que antes sus ojos se veía demasiada linda y algo sexy… pero no se lo diría. Aun así no se negó a mirarla de reojo de en vez en cuando y sin que se diera cuenta giraba su mechón favorito. – Encargue pizza Nico-chan… p-pero como no sabía cuál te gustaba, pedí 4 de diferentes gusto.

-No hay problema Maki-chan. – respondió con una sonrisa, se le hizo muy tierna aquella acción. Pero al verla que no la miraba la confundió un poco, aunque se daba una leve idea de la razón y si era así aparte de ponerla feliz ya tenía con que molestarla. – Hey Maki-chan…

-¿Q-Que? – "Por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento… espero que sea mi imaginación." pensó poniéndose nerviosa sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿esta ropa es tuya? ¿Verdad?

-Eh… Si… es mi ropa ¿P-Porque? – pregunto con inseguridad… ¿Acaso no era de su agrado? ¿Había algo malo con su ropa? Se preguntaba con un leve temor por dentro. Era lo único que había encontrado en su placar que no le quedaría tan grande, además eran ropa que había usado muy pocas veces.

-Ya veo… con razón huele tan bien~… ah, el olor de Maki-chan es… - decía mientras con sus manos levantaba la parte delantera de la campera y lo olía, llamando por completa la atención de la pelirroja.-…Delicioso~

-¡¿Ueee?! – su rostro no tardo en ponerse rojo por las palabras de Nico, no podía entender cómo podía decir eso tan tranquilamente. Además ver que seguía olfateando su ropa no ayudaba en que la vergüenza bajara. -¡¿Q-Que estás diciendo idiota?! ¡Y ya deja de oler mi ropa!... pervertida.

-Nee Maki-chan ¿Crees que Nico-Nii se ve linda en esta ropa? O... ¿Algo sexy? – pregunto con un tono juguetón y una sonrisa que demostraba satisfacción por las reacciones que le daba Maki. Ya estaba por tirársele encima para abrazarle y besarla por lo linda y tierna que estaba siendo… pero debía aguantarse si quería seguir disfrutando de aquellos gesto que eran únicos para ella.

-¿Q-Qué cosas preguntas Nico-chan? Tan de repente…- cuando por fin su cara estaba volviendo a la normalidad le tenía que preguntar eso. Además ¿Por qué salía con esa pregunta? Acaso… ¿Ella se dio cuenta? ¿Tan obvia era? Su mente volvía a llenarse de preguntas.

-Vamos Maki-chan responde~ - decía acercándose a Maki que retrocedía en respuesta. – yo sé que si pero… _quiero escucharlo de ti Ma-ki-chan~_

 _-…-_ sus ojos se ampliaron por sus palabras. "Ella… ¡Lo sabía! Nico-chan se está burlando de mi… ¡Ella me está molestando como siempre! Pero… esta vez no le va a salir… Nico-chan, no te burlaras de mí tan fácilmente. Esta vez no." pensó con determinación mientras internamente juntaba valor por lo que iba hacer.

Usando a su favor la posición en la que se encontraba, en donde Nico estaba casi sobre ella. La abrazo por el cuello y se tiró para atrás, quedando acostada completamente en el sillón con una Nico sorprendida encima de ella. Acerco sus rostros hasta que quedaran solo 5 cm de distancia y sin esperar, le dijo….

-Sí, pienso que Nico-Nii se ve muy linda con mi ropa… tanto que me la comería a besos ahora mismo… - sonrió triunfante al ver a Nico ruborizarse no esperando para nada esas palabras. Aprovechando que no decía nada y solo quedaba petrificada en el lugar, se lamio con lentitud los labios antes de acortar un poco más la distancia y continuar hablando.- la verdad es que también te ves sexy… tanto que quiero abrazarte y acariciarte por toda la noche… _Ni-co-chan~…_.- apenas término de hablar, volvió a cercar sus rostros. Esta vez con el objetivo de besarla.

Nico había quedado en blanco por las atrevidas palabras de la menor. Realmente no esperaba para nada este resultado, sentía como su rostro aumentaba de calor por la vergüenza. Quería responderle pero nada salía de su garganta solo se quedó en shock dejando que aquellas palabras se repitieran a cada rato en su cerebro… bueno, hasta que sintió unos suaves labios tocar los suyos. Y como si fuera un instinto, al reconocer aquellos labios automáticamente devolvió el beso. Dejando todo en el olvido para solo concentrarse en el beso.

Los minutos pasaban y las dos chicas no se separaban ni un centímetro. Al contrario, se apoyaban cada vez más en aquel beso que comenzaba a subir de intensidad, se estaban dejando llevar por el calor que crecía en sus cuerpos incitándolas a más. Maki fue la primera en acatar, al deslizar sus manos a la cintura de Nico para luego moverlas despacio hacia arriba y meterse por debajo de la remera, teniendo contacto con una suave piel. Con un simple roce un pequeño gemido salió de la garganta de la mayor, aumentando el coraje de Maki. Subió una de sus manos hacia el cierre de la campera para comenzar a bajarlo mientras que su otra mano acariciaba su estómago, y luego la subía por un costado yendo hacia la espalda al sentir que Nico presionaba más su cuerpo contra el suyo, la necesidad empezó a desbordarse por sus cuerpos. Pero para su desgracia el timbre de la casa resonó en esa sala, sacándolas de aquel extraño clima en que apenas se estaban por sumergir.

Nico apenas escucho el ruido se separó del beso, ruborizándose a más no poder, mirando confundía a la pelirroja. Con el segundo timbre se levantó del lugar, ganándose un pequeño gruñido de molestia por parte de la menor que maldecía por dentro al que tocaba el timbre y arruinaba el momento.

-M-Maki-chan el timbre.- hablo con timidez mientras acomodaba su remera que estaba un poco levantada.

-Sí, lo sé, Nico-chan… ya vuelvo.

Se quedó viendo a Maki que salía de la sala a pasos pesados. Nico aun no podía creer que de una simple broma para molestarla, haya terminado de esta forma. Si el timbre no las interrumpía ¿Quién sabe cómo hubieran terminado ambas? Su corazón dio un salto con solo imaginarlo, ahora pensaría dos veces antes de provocarla.

Maki después de pagarle al chico de la pizza que se encontraba con miedo por la aterradora mirada que le daban, se encontraba paralizada en la entrada con las 4 cajas en sus manos recordando sus atrevidas palabras y acciones, recién en cuenta caía en la situación. La sangre golpeo en su rostro sin saber de dónde había provenido toda aquella audacia, simplemente era molestarla… solo un juego. Dejando salir un suspiro para calmarse, abrió la puerta y se encamino hacia el sillón.

~...~

Después de esa 'incomoda' situación y de comer en silencio evitándose mirar una a la otra por la vergüenza que sentían. Ambas decidieron ver unas películas en la habitación de Maki para aligerar el ambiente, pero sería después de que la pelirroja se cambiara ya que aún tenía la misma ropa puesta.

Ahora era la pelinegra la que no podía dejar mirar a Maki, que vestía un short rosado que ni llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, una blusa con encaje de color negro y una sudadera ligera con capucha y sin cierre de color gris. Pero para su suerte Maki ya había puesto la película y ahora ambas estaban sentadas en unos cojines que se encontraban apoyados contra los pies de la cama. Vieron una película romántica, haciéndole pasar situaciones avergonzada a Nico como llorar o gritarle a los protagonistas por no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos o porque tomaban decisiones incorrectas. Luego vieron una película de terror en donde fue el turno de Maki en pasar situaciones embarazosas como dar pequeños gritos, taparse los ojos por el miedo o abrazar con fuerza al pequeño cuerpo que estaba a su lado.

Una vez que termino la película se acomodaron en la cama de la habitación, en un principio Nico se había negado a dormir en la misma cama, pero cuando se dio cuenta que una de las razones por la cual Maki insistía era porque tenía miedo, decidió aceptar aun si la menor se negaba rotundamente a admitir que estaba asustada.

-voy a pagar la luz, Nico-chan. – informo Maki. Después de escuchar un 'bien' por parte de la mayor apago la mesita de luz, dejando a oscura la habitación.

La iluminación de afuera era casi nula debido a las grandes y oscuras nubes grises que se apoderaron del cielo nocturno. El ruido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra el vidrio y el sonido de sus respiraciones en calma era lo único audible en ese cuarto, de vez en cuando se escuchaba el silbido del viento haciendo temblar levemente el vidrio e incomodando a la pareja.

Una tormenta eléctrica había iniciado.

Los minutos pasaron para la pelinegra pero el sueño no tenía intención de invadirla, se sentía nerviosa viendo la esquina de ese cuarto oscuro. De la nada la habitación se ilumino a través del ventanal por un fragmento de segundo y al poco tiempo un estruendo fuerte causado por un relámpago resonó en el lugar, haciéndola saltar un poco en el lugar.

-M-Maki-chan – llamo en voz baja. Tratando de averiguar si estaba despierta o se encontraba durmiendo.

Al no escuchar una respuesta y asumiendo que se encontraba durmiendo, con cuidado se dio la vuelta esperando encontrarse con la espalda de la menor. Pero en su cara se asomó la sorpresa cuando se encontró directamente con la cara de Maki, que la miraba nerviosa. Y si se concentraba más también notaria un ligero sentimiento de miedo en sus orbes violetas.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir, Nico-chan? – pregunto con el mismo tono que Nico, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-No…- trato de sonar tranquila para ocultar la incomodidad que le producía la tormenta de afuera. Aquella tormenta no la asustaba, solo le inquietaba porque no la dejaba obtener un buen sueño por el ruido. Aunque tener a Maki a su lado tampoco le ayudaba.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del cuarto.

Trato de desviar sus ojos de aquellos orbes violetas que no paraba de mirarla fijamente. Pero por alguna razón sus ojos no captaban la orden de su cerebro y solo se quedaban ancladas en esa mirada. Hasta que se ampliaron al darse cuenta de la presencia del miedo en sus ojos, cosa que la hizo confundir al principio pero luego una sospecha golpeo su mente por un pequeño recuerdo.

"Maki, no me digas que tienes…"

Un nuevo estruendo volvió a retumbar en esas cuatro paredes acompañada de un pestañeo de luz, cortando el pensamiento deductivo de la mayor.

En ese instante sus sospechas fueron acertadas, al ver que la menor se encogía en el lugar mientras que sus pupilas se achicaron reflejando más miedo. Una mano apretó la suya. Con ese contacto noto que aquella mano se encontraba estremecida.

-Mak…

-No digas nada. – corto la menor. Apoyo su frente en el hombro de Nico, y dejo salir un suspiro tembloroso. No quería parecer débil. Pero sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la mayor, buscando protección indirectamente.

Nico ante aquello no dijo nada, solo correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa. Esa acción le hizo acordar a una de sus hermanita que igual le tenía miedo a los relámpagos, siempre que aparecían se metía en su cama con los ojos llorosos. Su instinto de hermana mayor había salido a flote. Comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la menor con intención de tranquilizarla.

Al principio lo había logrado pero con los minutos sus acciones dejaron de hacer efecto, los relámpagos seguían apareciendo complicando el estado de Maki. Cada vez que se escuchaba un trueno, Maki la abrazaba con más fuerza y su cuerpo volvía a temblar. Por lo que trato de pensar en otra solución, en otra acción para distraerla del estruendo que sucedía fuera de ese cuarto, que parecía que no iba a parar en un tiempo corto.

"¿Qué hago?" se preguntaba. No le gustaba verla en ese estado, aunque ese lado de Maki le enternecía mucho. Hasta le daba ganas de besarla y no soltarla más."¡Esooo! ¡Eso es, Nico! No hay mejor distracción que un beso… oh, eso dicen…". Con una nueva idea en mente, trato de separar sus cuerpos.

-Maki...

-…

-Maki-chan…

-¿Q-Que? – pregunto con un tono molesta, sin apartarse.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que le tenía miedo a los truenos?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Además, n-no le tengo miedo a los true…- otro estruendo se hizo presente asustándola de nuevo. – Ghh!

-Sí, claro.

-Ca-Cállate. – refunfuño ante el sarcasmo de la pelinegra, quien dejo salir un suspiro por la agresión.

-Mírame, Maki.

-…

-te estoy hablando idiota. – insulto con el fin de provocarla.

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota?! ¡Idiota! – gruño molesta, alzando la cabeza.

"eres tan fácil de provocar, Maki-chan… pero ese lado gruñón también me encanta." con ese pensamiento una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho, Maki.

-N-No es la gran cosa. – se puso nerviosa cuando la mayor junto sus frentes.

-Aun así debiste decírmelo…- susurro mientras comenzaba acercar su rostro. – todo está bien… la gran Nico está contigo, Maki-chan.

-Y-yo no nesec…

Sin aguantar más, junto sus labios en un beso casto, haciéndola callar. La menor sorprendida se ruborizo ante la acción pero no hizo nada para alejarse, solo cerró con fuerza sus parpados para poder concentrarse en el beso y no en lo que sucedía afuera.

Beso tras beso se fueron dando, logrando distraer satisfactoriamente a la menor.

Nico besaba con lentitud los labios de Maki, disfrutando a pleno cada segundo que pasaba, palpando con suavidad sus labios con los suyos, encajando perfectamente una con la otra. Ya había pasado un rato largo desde que inicio la sesión de besos, tanto que los relámpagos ya habían cesado, dejando en su lugar una calmada lluvia. Pero ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta.

Dejándose guiar por aquellas emociones que le producía la pelirroja, abrió un poco la boca para luego sacar su lengua y lamer el labio inferior de su novia pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Un permiso que le fue concedido en el momento, y con un tímido gemido de ambas sus lenguas se encontraron. Antes que se dieran cuenta, una batalla por el dominio había comenzado.

El beso duro un buen rato antes de que sus pulmones les quemaran por falta de oxígeno, obligándolas a separarse y reunir un poco de aire. Se miraron por segundos mientras el sentimiento de anhelo volvía a sus cuerpos. No aguantando más la ausencia de la otra, volvieron a besarse recuperando el dulce contacto de la otra.

Nico de apoco se iba colocando encima, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Maki con la intención de profundizar aún más el beso. En su interior un burbujeo de deseo nació, exigiéndole más contacto. Pronto volvió a sentir las manos de Maki invadir bajo su remera provocándole leves escalofrió por la forma en que la acariciaba, aquella sensación le agradaba. No queriendo quedar atrás bajo una mano y la metió por debajo de la blusa, acariciando lo que tenía a su alcance.

Con cada caricia que se proporcionaban y con cada beso que se daban, de apoco se iba prendiendo una pequeña llama en sus adentros. Con el tiempo empezaron a sentir que la ropa era un gran estorbo, impidiéndole gozar con tranquilidad la piel de la otra. Pero cuando Nico noto eso, se dio cuenta de la situación, de lo que iba a suceder si seguían así y ella no sabía si esto estaba bien.

-¿N-Nico-chan? – llamo confusa Maki con la respiración agitada, después de que Nico se alejara del beso y la mirara con una expresión indecisa.

-Maki-chan… ¿E-Estas segura de esto? – pregunta con duda sin saber si seguir adelante o frenar.

-¿Segura? ¿De qué hablas Nico-chan?

-D-De dar el siguiente paso Maki-chan… ya sabes... de hacer 'eso'.- sentía su rostro arder y aumentaba al ver que Maki también se había ruborizado furiosamente al entender a lo que se refería.

Un incómodo silencio había aparecido pero por un corto tiempo, ninguna de las dos se movía ni un centímetro. Nico esperaba una respuesta antes de hacer un movimiento y cuando pensó que con aquel silencio era un NO, la voz de Maki se hizo presente.

-S-si… si es con Nico-chan, entonces si… y-yo confió en ti y... umm… solo quiero pasar esto contigo…. Y… t-tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco, así que yo quiero que… emm… yo…- "Ugh, esto es tan difícil" –…y… y nada me haría más feliz que fueras mi primera vez. - hablo con rapidez antes de suspirar mientras volvía a sentir su rostro arder por la vergüenza.

-Maki…- Con esa respuesta Nico se tiró hacia atrás quedando de rodillas sobre la cama. Al mismo tiempo que atraía a Maki con ella, haciéndola quedar ahorcajadas sobre sus muslos. No dándole tiempo a la menor en procesar la situación, unió sus labios en un apasionado beso tratando de trasmitirle que también sentía de la misma manera. Y por la forma en que devolvió el beso le hizo saber que había entendido.

No importa cuánto se besaran, nunca se cansaría de besar aquella boca que le pertenecía a la chica que amaba, de sentir esas intensas pero agradables cosquillas nacer en sus estómagos y su mente perder los sentidos, con el simple roce de sus labios.

Después de un tiempo, Maki se dejó llevar y aprovechando la actual posición de sus cuerpos coloco sus manos en los hombros de Nico. Agarrando el cuello de la campera, empezó a estirarla haciéndola deslizar por los brazos, logrando con éxito retirarla del cuerpo de la mayor. Apenas aquella prenda toco la superficie de la cama, Nico se separó del beso sintiendo sus labios hinchados pero aun así los movió hacia el cuello de Maki, quien se aferró a sus hombros cuando empezaba a percibir besos y succiones en esa área sacándole gemidos leves. Ahora fue el turno de Nico en despojar una prenda a Maki que era la sudadera gris, repitiendo la acción anterior de la menor para luego tirarla al piso en un ruido sordo.

Al terminar de dejar una marca no tan profunda en aquel lado, se movió para el otro lado del cuello apoyando suavemente su rostro en ese hueco por unos segundo aspirando la reconfortante fragancia que desprendía esa piel que la cautivaba. Tratando de no perderse en aquel aroma, inicio una nueva sesión de lamidas y besos mientras apoyaba ambas manos en las caderas para más tarde subirlas y bajarlas acariciando las formadas curvas que poseía, sacándole varios suspiros a Maki.

En la habitación comenzaba a elevarse la temperatura mientras que afuera de aquellas paredes la lluvia seguía cayendo. Sus corazones se aceleraban con cada acción que hacían y la ansiedad por lo desconocido les ponía los pelos de punta.

Un nuevo objetivo apareció en la mente de Nico y era despojar a Maki de aquella blusa. Trago duro mientras agarro el borde inferior de esa prenda y la tiro hacia arriba a la vez que hacia rozar sus dedos en el proceso. Con la ayuda de Maki que había levantado los brazos, esa prenda termino en el suelo junto a la otra. Se escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de Nico al ver que no había un sujetador en su camino sino… piel desnuda.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y sintió su respiración detenerse ante tal imagen. No pudo evitar mirar de arriba abajo toda esa zona sintiendo el calor golpear todo su cuerpo pero parpadeo confundida cuando vio a la pelirroja taparse con los brazos y desviar la mirada con el rostro sonrojado.

-N-No te quedes mirando, Nico-chan… es v-vergonzoso.

-Ah… L-Lo siento Maki-chan. – Con delicadeza agarro aquellos brazos y los removió de ese lugar dejando a la vista aquella parte que le sacaba el aire, con el deseo de tocar esa área acerco su mano con timidez.

Maki rápidamente desvió su mirada con vergüenza antes de sentir la mano de la pelinegra en su pecho haciéndola estremecer profundamente. Mordió su labio en un intento de ahogar aquellos sonidos vergonzosos que querían escapar de su garganta ante las caricias que estaba recibiendo. Pronto sintió que aquella mano suave fue remplazada por algo húmedo, obligándola a arquear un poco la espalda y de su boca saliera un sonoro gemido, causándole escalofríos a la pelinegra. Por reflejo se aferró a la cabeza de Nico, en un intento de sofocar las sensaciones desconocidas que estaba experimentando con cada lamida que sentía en la punta de su pecho.

Nico por su parte estaba disfrutando de cada reacción que le daba la menor, esos gemidos que le regalaba era música para sus oídos y una ola de calor para su entrepierna. Sentía como aquella protuberancia en su boca se endurecía con cada succión o lamida que le daba. Empezaba a percibir pequeños tirones en la parte de atrás de su remera, por lo que se separó y observo el rostro de Maki que respiraba agitada.

-N-No es justo que yo solo este así, Nico-chan.- dijo antes de arrebatarle la remera a la pelinegra dejándola en el mismo estado que ella, tanto en la vergüenza como en la desnudes.

Ninguna dijo nada, solo se acercaron despacio hasta sentir sus propias respiraciones chocar en sus labios y sin apresurar el momento, se volvieron a besar dejando que sus manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo recién expuesto. Podían escuchar de fondo la lluvia golpear contra el ventanal, pero quedaban en segundo plano cuando lo que más resonaba en ese cuarto eran sus propios gemidos que salían sin sus permisos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ellas no lo sabían, ambas se habían perdido tanto en el deseo y el anhelo de sus cuerpos aceptando el intenso amor de la otra.

Ahora Maki estaba recostada en su cama con Nico besándole de nuevo el cuello recibiendo a gusto ese hormigueo en su vientre, sentía la mano de la mayor recorrer desde su esternón hasta su abdomen dejando una sensación de ardor en su piel, y a la vez, provocándole piel de gallina. Aquella pequeña mano continua bajando hasta que se topó con el borde del short y sin dudar se adentró en ese desconocido lugar, sacándole otro sonoro gemido a la menor.

- _Maki…_ \- susurro al darse cuenta de la humedad de aquel lugar. Su pulso se volvió a disparar al ser consiente de donde estaba tocando pero aun así dejo que su mano explorara ese resbaladizo lugar. Con amabilidad y como podía hacia rozar sus dedos en aquella área, la ropa interior la limitaba pero aun así continuo estimulándola tocando y moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, notando cada vez más humedad. Otro sonoro gemido se escucho de la menor cuando había hecho presión contra su clítoris, en ese mismo momento sintió un agarre en su brazo, por lo que dejo de tocar esa protuberancia y continúo tocando lo demás.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Nico le pidiera a Maki que levantara la cadera para poder quitarle las últimas dos prendas que le quedaban. Trago duro cuando pudo apreciar completamente el cuerpo desnudo y bien desarrollado de Maki. A este punto ya sentía una gran molestia en su entrepierna, ya que la ropa interior le estaba apretando su erecto y duro miembro, causándole un leve dolor. Y por lo que tenía en mente hacer ahora empeoraba su situación.

-M-Maki… cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿P-Para qué? – pregunto nerviosa con la respiración más agitada, sentándose en el lugar mirando a una avergonzada pelinegra que solo se quedó sentada de rodillas delante suya.

-Solo hazlo… confía en mí, Maki-chan – no quería explicarle lo que iba hacer a continuación por dos razones. Primero porque le daba mucha vergüenza y segundo porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Maki. Solo rezaba que aquello le gustara por lo que espero paciente la aprobación.

-Y-Yo…- aun miraba dudosa y con un poco de miedo a Nico pero luego suspiro con calma, al recordar que ella nunca le haría daño. Se volvió a costar y cerró sus ojos. – Bien, confió en ti Nico-chan.

-Gracias, Maki. Pase lo que pase no abras los ojos. – advirtió antes de acercarse al rostro Maki quien estaba por preguntar la razón de sus palabras, pero al final no pudo porque Nico la callo con un beso lento.

Cuando sintió que Maki se relajaba en el beso dejando el tema en el olvido, Nico comenzó a descender lentamente dejando tímidos besos y marcas en el camino. Comenzó por la mandíbula para luego seguir por el cuello, la clavícula, el esternón, la boca del estómago, bajo el ombligo para así terminar en su destino. Con la inseguridad y los nervios dio la primera lamida en esa húmeda zona, de nuevo fue testigo de un sonoro gemido y que de nueva cuenta le envió un agradable escalofrío por la espalda.

-N-Nico… ¿Q-Que estas…? ¡Ah! – gimió antes de morderse el labio en un intento de no perderse en el mareo que le producía aquella nueva experiencia.

Su cuerpo se encontraba tenso por las acciones de Nico, apretaba las sabanas debajo de ella como si su vida dependiera de aquello, se negaba a abrir los ojos no queriendo aumentar la vergüenza por lo que estaba sucediendo, sin saber que esa negación solo amplificaba más la estimulación. Sentir esa lengua en su lugar más sensible e íntimo le daba un gran placer pero al mismo tiempo le incomodaba y le inquietaba por cómo le hacía reaccionar. Con cada lamida que le daba, su mente se adentraba más a aquella desconocida niebla mientras una sensación extraña comenzaba a concentrarse en un solo lugar.

-N-Nico-chan… ¡Mmnh! – llamo entre gemidos. En su voz se podía notar el miedo al sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a demandarle algo que desconocía. -Nico… ghhn… d-detente.

-…- La nombrada solo opto por lamer más rápido mientras con una mano desataba su short en un intento de sofocar la acumulación de calor en su parte intima.

\- ¡Ah! N-Nico-chan algo… ghh, ¡Ahhhh! - no pudo ni terminar su frase cuando su cuerpo ya no aguanto más, se tensó de gran manera para luego relajarse después de haber liberado aquella tensión sofocante, mientras que experimentaba miles de sensaciones nuevas recorrer todo su ser durante ese fragmento de liberación.

-¿T-Te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupada después de haberse levantado de aquel lugar, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido por lo que acababa de hacer. Tanto su corazón como su respiración se encontraban aceleradas.

-C-Creo que si…- respondió entre grandes bocanadas de aire. Su pecho quemaba, se sentía totalmente extraña, le costaba un poco respirar. Pero luego de unas respiraciones profundas se sintió totalmente relajada como si lo de antes nunca hubiera pasado. Una pequeña inquietud le entro por lo que volvió a hablar. – ¿De dónde sacaste 'e-eso'? – pregunto con vergüenza refiriéndose a lo de hace rato.

-umm, d-de in…

-No, Mejor no me digas nada – la interrumpió ya confirmando sus sospechas, sintiendo alivio.

Pasados unos pocos minutos, Nico volvió a hablar.

-Maki-chan ¿quieres seguir? – pregunto con timidez. Cuando noto que la menor la miraba con leve dolor volvió a hablar para explicarse mejor. –Digo, no me estoy echando atrás… s-solo quiero estar segura de que tú también quieres hacerlo.

Maki soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de responderle. –Estoy segura, Nico-chan.

-Bien. – dijo antes de comenzar a moverse, alejándose para terminar de desvestirse.

Nico después de haberse sacado lo último que le quedaba de ropa, se posiciono sobre la pelirroja, separo sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas con sutileza. En esta posición sus intimidades se tocaban uno al otro. Nico sintió la humedad y el calor que desprendía aquella área tentando a su sensible órgano, mientras que Maki sentía lo mismo que la pelinegra solo que a este se le sumaba la sensación del endurecimiento y el palpitar de aquel miembro.

El latido de sus corazones lo podían escuchar tan fuerte y acelerado, que pareciera como si el corazón estuviera palpitando al lado de sus orejas. Nico no quitaba su mirada de aquellos ojos rasgado, notando que en esos lindos orbes habitaba el miedo, pero también desbordaba mucho amor y cariño. No queriendo que aquella situación inquietante siguiera, beso esos suaves labios que amaba y con delicadeza agarro su mano derecha que se encontraba temblando ligeramente, colocándola al lado de su cabeza para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. De esta forma trataba de transmitirle seguridad, cosa que logro cuando el temblor había cesado.

-¿Lista Maki-chan? – pregunto con algo de nerviosismo en su voz pero con una sonrisa oculto aquello no queriendo que la pelirroja lo notara. Cuando recibió un tímido movimiento de cabeza en forma asentimiento, su confianza aumento. Deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de Maki, mientras su corazón latía dolorosamente dentro de su pecho.

Con un gran suspiro para calmarse y levantándose un poco (que gracias a que su cuerpo era pequeño no pesaba mucho y podía mantener el equilibrio.), llevo su mano libre hacia donde se encontraba su erecto pene. Lo tomo entre su mano sintiendo lo lubricado que se encontraba gracias a la humedad de Maki, y lo coloco contra la entrada de esta, aunque había tardado un poco en encontrarlo debido a que no podía ver. Con un suspiro tembloroso comenzó a adentrarse en el interior con delicadeza y lentitud, no queriendo lastimarla demasiado.

Mientras tanto Maki se sentía entre nerviosa y ansiosa por toda la situación, una situación que ambas iban a pasar si o si, porque si no era esta noche iba hacer en el futuro. De todas formas, con su pelinegra sería la única persona con la que había querido pasar esta experiencia y no se arrepentía de lo que estaba por suceder, ni mucho menos de entregarle su preciada virginidad. Aunque mentiría si diría que no le aterraba un poco la situación, debido a que según lo que leyó e investigo en internet, más una charla que tuvo con su madre, (que aún se pregunta porque su madre le hablo de aquello de la nada, ganándose a una Maki incomoda y avergonzada) la primera vez a veces dolía, pero aquello dependía de la persona. Ella esperaba que no le doliera demasiado pero gracias a sus preocupaciones su cuerpo se volvió a tensar, sin decir de los nervios regresaron. No obstante su mente se detuvo de todo proceso de pensamiento y un pequeño jadeo escapo de sus labios cuando empezó a sentir el miembro de la pelinegra ingresar en su interior.

Las sensaciones de todo tipo abordaron su organismo; como las cosquillas hasta escalofríos que recorrían por todas las áreas de su cuerpo, pero a medida que la mayor se adentraba por su intimidad sintió algo romperse dentro de ella. Sabía que 'eso' había sido su himen y seguido de aquello llego lo que temió… el dolor. Un intenso dolor que ataco su cuerpo obligándola a cerrar los parpados con fuerza a la vez que sus cejas se fruncía y su mano apretaba la mano de la pelinegra tratando de contrarrestar la sensación de dolor. La tentación de alejar su cadera y evitar que Nico siga entrando en ella, la invadió, pero al final pudo contenerse porque no quería que eso sucediera.

Nico detuvo el empuje de su cadera con más de la mitad de su longitud dentro cuando observo la expresión de sufrimiento que ponía la menor y el fuerte agarre que sentía en la unión de sus manos. Noto que los dedos de Maki se encontraban blanco de tanta fuerza que ejercía al punto que su propia mano le empezó a doler. Pero eso no le importaba, lo que le importaba era el estado de su pelirroja, verla en ese estado con el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio para no gemir de dolor… hirió su corazón. Tal vez esto era una mala idea, tal vez ambas no estaban preparadas para esto, por lo que decidió que mejor sería retirarse e intentarlo en el futuro. Pero cuando lo estaba por hacer una voz que provenía debajo de ella, la detuvo.

-Ni-Nico-chan… - llamo la pelirroja con un ojo abierto y pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos amenazando con caer y deslizarse por sus mejillas. Miro directamente aquellos orbes rubí en donde lo único que habitaba era la culpa. Llevo su mano libre y le acaricio el rostro. Se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba la mayor.- Solo… sigue.

-Maki… pero… estas sufriendo – decía asombrada y preocupada por la actitud de la menor.

-Sigue, idiota… no duele mucho – repitió mirando hacia un costado y con un poco de irritación, debido a la situación y tal vez el dolor, ya habían avanzado mucho como para retroceder, seria ridículo. Además un simple dolor no iba a impedir que ella se entregara por completo a Nico.

-…- Nico la miro unos momentos en silencio y con incredulidad antes de apoyar su cabeza en los desarrollado pechos de la pelirroja escuchando sus rápidos latidos de corazón, y sin mover ni un centímetro la unión de sus cuerpos.- Geez… ni en este tipo de situación dejas de ser tan terca y deshonesta Maki-chan.

-Ca-Cállate… Eres la menos indicada para hablar Nico-chan. – dijo con vergüenza y sus mejillas sonrojada pero esto no se notaban debido a que su rostro ya estaba rojo por el calor de sus cuerpos, sin decir que si no fuera porque sus manos estaban ocupadas (agarrando la mano de la pelinegra y agarrando la sabana de su cama) estaría jugando con uno de sus mechones.

-Está bien Maki-chan… pero luego no te quejes. – dijo Nico volviéndola a mirar a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Si Maki quería seguir, ella no se lo iba a negar.- pero de enserio, si duele mucho avísame Maki-chan… sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti.

-D-De acuerdo… - respondió Maki antes de sentir los labios de Nico sobre lo suyo por un corto tiempo.

La vergüenza las invadió a ambas por un momento, pero aun así se dieron una cálida sonrisa.

Gracias a la pequeña interacción que tuvieron, la menor se había acostumbrado y el dolor había disminuido logrando que su cuerpo se relajara y se calmara de nuevo. Nico noto aquello por lo que aprovechando eso continúo adentrándose en el interior de Maki, sin quitar la delicadeza de su empuje, pero esta vez le daba pequeños besos y caricias con la intención de distraerla del dolor.

Ya con la mayor parte adentro, la pelinegra comenzó a disfrutar del calor húmedo del interior de Maki, que le mandaba una sensación desconocida a su cuerpo obligándola a cerrar los ojos por lo intenso que era.

Con un último empujón y un pequeño gemido de dolor proveniente de la pelirroja, Nico se encontraba dentro de ella. Su cuerpo que se hallaba tenso se alivió mientras dejaba salir el aire que contuvo en los últimos segundos. Noto que Maki aflojaba un poco en el agarre de sus manos y su expresión de dolor empezaba a desaparecer.

Ambas soltaron un suspiro de alivio al saber que ya había pasado la parte más difícil. Aunque Nico se encontraba un poco aturdida por las abrumadoras sensaciones que le daba Maki a su cuerpo.

Segundos después, se miraron y sin dudar un segundo unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y ternura dejando atrás el momento de mucha tensión, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de las pequeñas gotas de sangre que emanaron de la unión de sus cuerpos. Por lo que continuaron con su beso por unos pocos minutos antes de que Nico comenzara a mover despacio y algo torpe su cadera. Y cuando lo hizo, todo fue una locura para ambas.

-¡Nngh! Maki-chan… es tan… apretado y caliente… Mmmn… – gimió Nico en el placer del movimiento provocándole un rubor a la menor por sus palabras. Volvió a besar con pasión los labios de Maki, quien aún no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño debido al leve dolor que palpitaba en su interior, pero a medida que seguían los movimientos de la pelinegra, la sensación de dolor se fue fusionando con el de placer.

Las dos se separaron del beso y se miraron a los ojos, mientras que Nico se movía lentamente no queriendo volver a lastimarla. De sus labios salía un gemido cada vez que empujaba su cadera hacia adelante. El gozo que sentía al penetrarla le era sumamente increíble, tanto que quería disfrutar aún más de esa nueva sensación que experimentaba. Además, ver como el esbelto cuerpo de Maki se movía al compás de sus embestidas le hechizaba.

Con el pasar del tiempo, el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba y la sensación que nacía de aquella fricción comenzó a crecer, tentándola de moverse más rápido para obtener más de ese delicioso placer. Sin decir, que al tener sus cuerpos juntos lograban que sus pechos se rozaran entre sí.

A ambas aún les costaba asimilar la situación, no podían creer que hace unas pocas horas las dos se encontraban hablando/discutiendo como siempre, y ahora ambas se encontraban en una cama haciendo el amor, dándolo todo por primera vez en su vida, entregándose tanto en cuerpo y alma, con el amor y pasión que sentían una por la otra.

Nico con el tiempo ya no pudo mantener su ritmo lento, así que apoyando sus manos sobre la cama y dejando que el deseo le gane, empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas contra la pelirroja. Obteniendo oleadas de placer recorrer su espalda cada vez que sentía su miembro ser apretado por Maki.

-¡Ah! Maki-chan estar… dentro de ti… ¡Mm! Es increíble. – dijo entre gemidos saboreando cada sensación que le entregaba Maki.

-Nico… ¡Aah! …chan – solo pudo decir, le era muy difícil poder hablar debido a que de su boca no paraban de salir gemidos. Su cuerpo cada vez se sentía más caliente, su respiración se estaba agitando aún más y su mente empezaba a ponerse borrosa. Cada vez que se hundía en su lugar íntimo una oleada de calor acariciaba su espalda, y escucharla gemir su nombre la extasiaba.

Los sonidos de satisfacción que salían de los labios de Maki, estaban excitando de gran manera a la pelinegra, y queriendo escuchar más de ese melodioso sonido bajo su rostro hasta aquel cuello apetitoso, y comenzó a besarlo y saborear de nuevo esa blanca piel. Sin dejar de moverse febrilmente sobre ella.

Los gemidos de Maki se hicieron más sonoros ante los estímulos que recibía, llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de la pelinegra mientras que la otra mano la hundía en su cabello suelto, trazando con sus uñas el cuero cabelludo. Una familiar presión comenzó a construirse en su interior y ella ya se estaba dando una idea de lo que era.

-¡Ah! Nico-chan… c-creo que yo… ¡Nnn!... ahh… M-Muévete más ¡Nico-chan! – dijo entre gemidos sabiendo que estaba cerca de venirse por segunda vez.

- _Maki-chan_ …- susurro Nico después de separarse del cuello de la pelirroja (sin antes dejar una marca) y observar su expresión. Queriendo que llegue a su orgasmo pasó sus brazos por debajo de la espalda desnuda de Maki, y la sujetó por los hombros. Una vez terminado el agarre volvió a aumentar sus embestidas tanto en la velocidad como en la fuerza. Verla en ese estado tan… débil y sumisa le fascinaba, era demasiado raro verla así ya que siempre tenía una actitud distante y agresiva (aunque mayormente se ponía así a causa de ella), quería seguir deleitándose con ella.

Si no fuera por los ruidos de placer que abandonaban de sus labios se podría escuchar el chocar de su piel por el intenso movimiento que hacían. Pero ambas estaban sumergidas en ese limbo fogoso con el corazón a punto de explotar, no pudiendo creer lo bien que se sentían aquellas acciones.

-Maki… Maki…ahh ¡Maki! – repetía con deseo y satisfacción el nombre de su amante sintiendo su caliente respirar chocar contra su propia oreja dándole escalofríos.

Al poco tiempo noto que las frecuentes contracciones que le daba Maki a su miembro se hicieron más fuerte, advirtiéndole que se encontraba muy cerca de venirse, por lo que usando la poca energía que le quedaba volvió a acelerar el movimiento de sus caderas, sin importarle los dolores musculares que le llegaran en la mañana como consecuencia. El sudor ya bajaba por el costado de su rostro demostrando el esfuerzo de su cuerpo y el calor de esto, al igual que la pelirroja, que se encontraba disfrutando del veloz roce que le daba Nico a su interior. Solo fue cuestión de minutos para que su cuerpo liberara toda la presión acumulada en su vientre acompañado de un gran gemido.

-Ahhh! Ni-Nico-chaaan! – grito mientras se estremecía y arqueaba su espalda, clavando y arrastrando sus uñas en la espalda baja de Nico dejando líneas muy rojas al no poder soportar esa gran onda explosiva de placer que recorrió cada fibra y nervio de su cuerpo poniendo su mente en blanco.

Por su parte Nico ceso el movimiento de su cadera y sintió las fuerzas del interior de Maki apretándola de gran manera durante el orgasmo, enviándola sobre su límite. Pero mordiendo su labio inferior y con una gran fuerza se contuvo provocándose un leve dolor en consecuencia. Con su energía vacía se dejó caer sobre Maki, sintiendo que aún le temblaba ligeramente el cuerpo.

Los gemidos cesaron en esa habitación, dejando que solo se escucharan sus respiraciones totalmente agitadas y desordenadas.

-¿Es-Estas… ha… bien Maki-chan? – pregunto cómo podía, tratando de recuperaba el aliento. Al no recibir una respuesta se levantó con la ayuda de sus brazos que se encontraban temblando amenazando con flaquear, y alzando la vista, se encontró con una pelirroja jadeando en busca de aire mientras se tapaba los ojos con un brazo. En su mirada se posó preocupación por lo que iba a volver a preguntar pero al final mantuvo su boca cerrada porque segundos después la vio asentir con la cabeza.

Suspiro de alivio.

Un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios al darse cuenta que aún se mantenía dentro de Maki, así que con delicadeza retiro su cadera de aquella área sacando su miembro de aquel sagrado lugar. La pelirroja dejo salir un leve quejido cuando sintió a Nico salir de ella, dejando de nuevo una sensación de incomodidad en esa parte. Luego noto que se acostaba a su lado sin antes tapar sus cuerpos con las sábanas de la cama, pero había algo que le molestaba y le inquietaba a Maki, y eso era que ella había sido la única en venirse. Ella quería que ambas llegaran a esa situación y no solo ella, porque se sentía como si ella fuera la única en disfrutar de lo que hicieron.

Con una idea en su cabeza después de haber pensado un rato, espero hasta que su respiración se calmara. Cuando eso sucedió, sin pensarlo dos veces y con una gran motivación movió su cuerpo un poco cansado y se posiciono sobre Nico, con la intención de sentarse en el suave abdomen de la pelinegra quien tenía los ojos cerrados pero al sentir movimiento en la cama abrió sus parpados con curiosidad.

-M-Maki-chan ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto con sorpresa y nerviosismo cuando vio a la pelirroja sentarse encima de ella, mientras las sabanas que las cubría se deslizaban por su espalda, dejando ver su frente desnudo. Sin poder evitarlo se ruborizo ante la vista, sin decir que empezaba a sentir el aumento de temperatura en su cuerpo, de nuevo. Maldiciendo internamente… ya que su cuerpo reaccionaba fácilmente con la pelirroja.

-Nico-chan es injusta – respondió apoyando sus manos por debajo de los pechos de la otra y moviendo su cadera hacia la entrepierna de la nombrada provocándole que soltara un jadeo al sentir de nuevo la humedad de su novia. Desvió su mirada hacia un lado mientras un pequeño rubor se apodero de sus mejillas por las palabras que estaba por decir.- hasta ahora fui la única en ve-venirse.

Aquellas palabras obligaron a la pelinegra a tragar con pesadez. No pudiendo creer haber oído esas palabras salir de los labios de Maki.

-P-Pero es peligroso ya que no estoy u-usando… y-ya sabes. – Maki solo la miro intensamente por sus palabras, alterándole aún más los nervios. No aguantando aquella mirada de Maki, desvió sus ojos con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

"¡P-Por dios! ¿Dónde quedo la tímida Maki?" pensó viendo que a pesar de estar desnuda se encontraba tranquila… o eso creía. Además ver como estaba encima de ella, la intimido y la incito de algún modo.

-No es mi culpa que no lo estés usando y no hayas traído. – dijo Maki tratando de sonar indiferente pero por dentro aun sentía muchos nervios por su cuerpo. Además estar desnuda y hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada, empeoraba la situación.

Nico parpadeo varias veces saliendo del pequeño trance en que se había metido. Y proceso las palabras recién escuchadas... ¿De verdad dijo eso?

-¿Disculpa? Yo que sabía que en nuestra primera cita lo íbamos hacer. – dijo sintiéndose ofendida por las palabras escuchadas.- Además tu tampoco tienes.

Ante la acusación de la pelinegra, Maki también frunció el ceño.

-Si claro, como mis padres son médicos… le van a dar preservativos a su hija de 15 años quien va a una escuela de solo chicas.- exclamo con sarcasmo y una cara de '¡¿Enserio Nico-chan?!'. Su padre era algo sobreprotector con ella, para él, Maki era su pequeña 'princesita'.

-Y-Yo… - aquello la dejo sin palabras, Maki tenía razón en cierto punto. Además ni ella tenía eso en su casa, como si se le hubiera ocurrido que lo iba a necesitar en alguno momento. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta de algo. "M-Maldición… ¿Qué hará el padre de Maki si se entera de esto? ¿Q-Que hare si sabe que tome la inocencia de su hija? Lo más seguro es que Nico termine en la cárcel o termine desaparecida." Pensó con terror. Hace un par de horas apenas pudo conseguir la aprobación de su suegra y ahora estaba en esta íntima y (para que negarlo) sexy situación con su hija.

-Maki-chan, creo que lo mejor será dor… ¡Aah! ¡¿M-Maki-chan?! – exclamo alterada cuando sintió un leve movimiento sobre su entrepierna.

-Solo… una vez más, Nico-chan… - informo. Acto seguido comenzó a mover su cadera, estimulado el órgano sensible de su pelinegra quien trataba de detenerla.

-De-Detente Maki-chan… ¡Ah! – le decía con leve preocupación y nervios en su voz mientras trataba de mover sus manos y sujetarle la cadera para parar su movimiento, pero al final no pudo porque su cuerpo aún se encontraba fatigado.

"¡De enserio! ¡¿Dónde quedo la tímida Maki?!... Aunque… esta Maki es tan… ¡Basta Nico! ¡No es momento de distraerse!" pensaba un poco alterada sin saber qué hacer, por un lado se decía que 'No' que estaba mal, mientras que por el otro lado decía que 'Si' que se dejara llevar. Solo pudo maldecir por dentro debido a que su erección que había comenzado a calmarse y disminuir, volvió a crecer por culpa de la pelirroja.

Maki con los constantes movimientos lentos que daba, su cuerpo junto con el de la pelinegra comenzaban a crecer de nuevo en la excitación. Ignorando las palabras de la mayor y con el pasar del tiempo sintió como aquellas ganas de ser una con ella le invadía. Por lo que se detuvo obteniendo una cara de confusión por parte de Nico, cosa que la hizo sonreír internamente, luego se levantó lo necesario para poder dejar espacio entre sus intimidades y poder ingresar aquella parte de Nico en su interior. Cuando sujeto el miembro nuevamente erecto de Nico, se sorprendió y se ruborizo al mismo tiempo, por el endurecimiento y el calor que irradiaba ya que era la primera vez que lo tocaba. Sin que se diera cuenta empezó a acariciar aquella parte hasta que escucho un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de la mayor, por lo que dejando de lado la curiosidad comenzó a descender su cuerpo permitiendo que Nico volviera a entrar en ella con lentitud.

-M-Maki-chan… p-para… ¡Nnh!... ¡Maki!… - a pesar de sus palabras no hacia acción alguna, dejándole solo observar a Maki bajar su cuerpo. En cámara lenta veía cómo su pene se adentraba en lo profundo de Maki, cosa que la excito de gran manera y provoco que su corazón se volviera a descontrolar. Comenzó a sentir de nuevo aquellas sensaciones placenteras golpear en su cuerpo y su respiración se empezó a acelerar con cada segundo que pasaba. Un suspiro de puro placer escapo por sus labios cuando volvió a disfrutar de aquella caliente y húmeda zona.

-Nico-chan… tan profundo… ¡ah! – dijo Maki con los ojos cerrado y mordiéndose el labio mientras terminaba de bajar su cuerpo lo más que podía, haciéndola estremecer en el instante. Después de unos segundos miro a Nico, notando que la estaba mirando en ese momento con sus mejillas rojas y la boca entreabierta dejando salir pequeños jadeos. Y sin despegar su mirada de aquellos oscuros orbes rubí comenzó a mover su cuerpo.

- _Maki-chan…-_ susurro Nico. Sabía que si seguían así ya no podría aguantar en liberar aquella presión que empezaba a construirse bajo su abdomen rápidamente, pero había quedado hipnotizada por esa atrevida pelirroja y su razonamiento estaba siendo segado por el momento. Solo se quedaba inmóvil mirando a Maki que subía y bajaba con algo de torpeza pero dándole placer con cada movimiento. Su mente comenzaba a perderse en las abrumadoras sensaciones dejando que Maki haga lo que quisiera con ella, como una pantera lo haría con su presa.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Maki comenzaba acelerar sus movimientos, flexionando sus rodillas y poniendo sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Nico. Cada movimiento que hacia le mandaba una oleada de placer por todo su cuerpo.

El aire cada vez se hacía más pesado en aquella habitación, acompañado de un clima demasiado caliente y eso era gracias a los dos cuerpos que se encontraban uno encima del otro en la cama del lugar.

-Ahh Nico-chan… Nico-chan… ¡Nico-chan! – llamaba en pleno éxtasis sin ocultar o disimular sus sonoros gemidos mientras seguía subiendo y bajando su cadera, disfrutando a pleno de lo que hacían. Su cuerpo se sentía en llamas pareciendo casi irreal el calor que podía irradiar y gracias a la cercanía de sus cuerpos sentía que Nico se encontraba igual. – Esto… Ah… se siente tan bien… ¡Mmnh! - expreso sin pensar, dejándose llevar por la lujuria. Saber que ella tenía el control de la situación amplificaba todos sus sentidos, especialmente el placer.

Nico por su parte se quedó admirando aquella expresión que le daba la pelirroja, antes sus ojos era algo que quedaría plasmado en lo más profundo de su mente por ser tan hermoso y atractivo. Y saber que ella era la causante de eso le provocaba todo tipo de sentimiento inexplicable, sumándole la felicidad que le producía. Su corazón estaba que explotaba por toda la adrenalina que comenzaba a parecer en su sangre haciéndolo bombear a toda costa. Y como si los gemidos de Maki fueran un combustible para su cuerpo empezó a mover su propia cadera embistiéndola desde abajo, tratando de seguirle el ritmo.

Los gemidos volvieron a reinar en esa habitación.

En sus miradas rubí y violeta se encontraban abordados por la lujuria, pero también con sentimientos profundos de amor. Ambos cuerpo se encontraban sudorosos y con la respiración entrecortada, pero a pesar de eso no podían frenar… mejor dicho, no querían parar, querían seguir disfrutando de los placeres que se entregaban una a la otra, bebiendo y deleitándose con sus sonidos carnales que solo entre ellas se podían dar. Aunque haya pasado un tiempo largo ambas querían obtener más de la otra, sintiéndose insatisfechas por el momento.

Pero todo momento tenía un fin y el de ellas ya estaba cerca.

Nico sabiendo aquello y ya no aguantando esa necesidad de no tener a Maki cerca de ella, se levantó y la abrazo por la cintura juntando lo más que se podía sus cuerpos. Gracias a la cercanía de sus pechos podía saber que sus ritmos cardiacos iban a la par. Beso y chupo lo que tenía a su alcance que era la clavícula de la menor, disfrutando de los balbuceo incoherentes que le daba en respuesta.

-M-Maki… ya no… aguanto… ¡Nggh! – informo casi sin aliento, separándose un poco, sintiendo su interior gritándole para liberar aquella presión acumulada en él. La nombrada al entender lo que quería decir, se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de Nico.

-Yo ta-tampoco, Nico-chan – respondió Maki mientras abrazaba con sus piernas la pequeña cintura de Nico, queriendo estar los más unida posible cuando ambas llegaran a la culminación. Como sus rostros estaban muy cerca no dudo en iniciar un largo beso apasionado.

No pasaron más de 3 minutos cuando Nico apretando con más fuerza aquella cintura libero todo la tensión acompañado de un poderoso gemido que fue silenciado por los labios de la pelirroja, quien también había llegado al clímax junto a Nico, recibiendo todo lo que tenía en su interior y sin poder evitarlo clavar sus uñas en el proceso. Sus mentes se pusieron en blanco mientras se estremecían dejando recorrer todo el éxtasis por sus venas por pocos segundos, que para ellas pareció una eternidad.

Toda aquella tensión sexual que sentían en sus cuerpos fue totalmente liberada dejándolas jadeantes por largos segundos.

Al mismo tiempo ambas se dejaron caer sobre la cama tratando de conseguir el aliento, nunca se habían sentido tan eufóricas en su vida como ahora. Maki con todo el cansancio del mundo se separó de la pelinegra y se acostó a su lado, todo lo de esa noche había sido una gran montaña rusa de sentimientos y sensaciones disfrutándolo a pleno junto a su amada Nico. El sueño ya se estaba apoderando de ella, pero antes de caer ante eso se puso de costado mirando a su amada y cuando su respiración se calmó la llamo.

-Nico-chan… - dijo con suavidad, esperando a que Nico se acomodara como ella y la mirara. Cuando lo hizo le agarro el rostro por las mejillas y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios para luego decir con una sonrisa.- Te amo. – algo dentro de ella le dijo que debía decirlo, dándole una agradable sensación y calidez a su corazón.

Nico ante eso quedo aturdida. Esa profunda mirada que le dio acompañada de una ligera sonrisa casi le provocaba un ataque cardiaco de tan hermoso y sincero que había sido. Y para rematar las palabras que había dicho con su melodiosa voz al final la dejaron en shock pero en el buen sentido, aunque ya la había escuchado antes en esta ocasión había sido completamente diferente, lo sintió más poderoso de lo normal, tanto que hasta estuvo ganas de llorar por la felicidad que explotaba en su interior. Le tomo varios segundos recuperarse de aquel momento que casi la mataba, cuando sus sentidos volvieron una gran sonrisa de pura placidez se apodero de sus labios y sin esperar otro segundo más apoyo su frente contra la de ella y le respondió.

-Yo también Maki-chan… yo también te amo. – su voz detonaba la misma sinceridad que Maki, provocándole un gran sonrojo a la pelirroja.

Sus bocas se volvieron a reunir en un profundo y lento beso dejando el sonido de la lluvia como fondo. En ese mismo momento las dos se encontraban completamente indefensas dejando que sus sentimientos sean totalmente trasparente para la otra, ya nada les importaba en esa noche más que estar en los brazos de su amada sintiendo la felicidad y el amor a flor de piel. A pesar de que esa noche no estaba planeada para ninguna de las dos, no se arrepentían para nada de lo sucedido sin importarles que no hubiera pasado mucho desde que habían empezado a salir, ni que a pesar de las posibles consecuencias no se hayan cuidado por estar de nuevo unidas. Esta noche seria uno de los mejores e importantes recuerdos que quedara para siempre tanto en sus mentes como en sus corazones.

Ambas estaban en su propio mundo.

Al separarse se regalaron otra sonrisa y se taparon con las sabanas mientras se acomodaba una junta a la otra, quedando abrazadas recibiendo a gusto el reconfortante calor corporal de la otra.

-Buenas noches Maki-chan – le dijo casi en un susurro acomodándose en los pecho de la menor abrazándola por la cintura mientras bostezaba, sus parpados ya se encontraba demasiado pesado y le tomo un gran esfuerzo mantenerlas abiertas.

-Buenas noches… Nico-chan – respondió Maki también bostezando y abrazándola pero a diferencia de la pelinegra, Maki la estaba abrazando por los hombros juntando aún más sus cuerpos.

Y sin esperar más, las dos estudiantes de la preparatoria Otonokizaka cayeron rendidas ante el cansancio y el sueño, dándole fin a esa noche inolvidable. Dejando todo en el olvido y eso incluía el desastre que provocaron en aquella cama. Más tarde se encargarían y se preocuparían de eso.

Ahora solo querían estar seguras en los reconfortante brazos de la otra.

* * *

En la habitación de Maki Nishikino, específicamente en su gran cama una pelinegra de baja estatura se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente hasta que unos leves sonidos que provenían fuera de aquella mansión la despertaron. Se giró en dirección del gran ventanal de esa habitación atrapando unos pequeños rayos de sol en su cara, por lo que abrió con pereza sus ojos dejando ver sus relucientes orbes rubí y miro lo que tenía a la vista hasta toparse con un reloj digital apoyado en la mesita de luz que marcaban pasada las 8 am. Con un gruñido volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se aferró más a las sabanas de la cama sin percatarse de lo que había sucedido en esa habitación. Después del canto de unos pájaros Nico se sentó de golpe con los ojos como plato y empezó a mirar todo el lugar confundida, parpadeo varias veces al notar que no se encontraba en su habitación, rápidamente miro a su lado encontrándose a Maki durmiendo plácidamente. Sin poder evitarlo un tenue sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas ante la linda vista, pero luego su ceño se frunció cuando sintió algo pegajoso en sus parte bajas por lo que levantando la sabana miro a través de eso dándose cuenta de su denudes, de nuevo con gran velocidad casi rompiéndose el cuello por el repentino movimiento miro a su novia notando que estaba en la misma situación que ella a pesar que estaba tapada con las sabanas. El sonrojo de su cara se profundizo de gran manera mientras su boca se abría por la sorpresa, pero cuando los recuerdos de anoche invadían su mente dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, aunque su corazón estaba que explotaba.

Nico comenzó a estirarse para poder volver acostarse y seguir durmiendo de nuevo en paz, sabiendo que lo de anoche no fue algo soñado. Pero toda aquella paz y alivio se esfumo por completo al escuchar un chirrido de una puerta abrirse. En medio de su estiramiento su cuerpo se puso tenso y en forma robótica se giró en dirección a la puerta rogando a los dioses que aquel chirrido haya sido su propia imaginación pero para su desgracia no había sido su imaginación. Su cuerpo empezó a sudar en frio mientras sentía su alma a punto de escaparse al toparse con unos orbes violeta que la miraban con gran sorpresa.

-…

-…

Si, en la puerta de la habitación de Maki se encontraba asomándose por el marco una mujer mayor con un leve sonrojo, que no era nada más ni nada menos que su suegra… la madre de Maki. Nico con su cara pálida miro a Maki quien seguía durmiendo sin darse cuenta de la situación ni la tensión en el aire, volvió a dirigir sus orbes rubí a la puerta viendo de nuevo a la mujer que no quitaba su mirada de ella. Pero al final no pudo decir ninguna palabra, ni siquiera llego a taparse con la sabana cuando la madre de Maki le regalo una sonrisa que no sabía cómo tomarlo y retiro lentamente su cabeza para luego cerrar la puerta.

La mayor de la habitación no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo sucedido pero unos pasos en los pasillos hicieron que soltara todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Ante de siquiera comenzar a enloquecer con lo que paso, de nuevo se escucharon pasos en el pasillo pero a este se le sumaba una voz masculina. Al parecer los padres de Maki se encontraron en el pasillo cerca de la habitación. Y por lo que apenas podía escuchar el padre de Maki quería despertar a su hija para que desayunaran juntos… y para empeorar la situación la pelirroja que se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente se comenzó a mover dando inicios de que se estaba por despertar.

Diablos… ahora Yazawa Nico quien estaba paralizada por el peligro, se encontraba en un gran aprieto.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueeenooo…. Umm nose que decir. ¿Lo siento?... ¡No me peguen! xD… ahhh siendo sincera estoy echa una esclava, estos meses estuve a full trabajando y en lo días libre me la pasaba durmiendo o jugando u.u

Les tengo una pregunta… nose si agregar algo que tenia planeado en un principio… si lo hago esta historia se alargara, eso si… habrá angustia si agrego lo que pienso… la cosa es… ¿lo agrego o no?

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y sorry por el final :'v espero ansiosa sus opiniones respeto al capitulo u.u

Gracias a todos los que siguen y leen esta historia, sus comentarios siempre me alientan a seguir 3 de verdad muchas gracias.

Gente no pierdan la esperanza que esta historia la voy a terminar si o si!

Bueno me voy despidiendo porque literalmente en 4 hs me tengo que ir a laburar xD… seee me gusta vivir al limite e.e jajaja

Bueno dejo respuestas de algunos comentarios…lo siento no pude responderles a todos ;-;… ¡saludos a todos!

 **La chica de los '50: gracia por la mención *se ruboriza* y n-no te preocupes nunca me olvidare de esta historia… gracias a vos por las dosis de diabetes con tu fic! Me encanta 3**

 **Xikilla22: si lees esto… ¡Vuelvee! Se te extraña mucho ;-;**

 **zaRekPG: ohh muchas gracias… me esforcé mucho en esa confesión… estuve toda una madrugada escribiéndola… no sabia como hacerla xD me alegra que haya quedado bien**

 **ArturiaP: tanto Nico como Maki celosa son lo mas 3… pero amo mas a la Tsundere celosa 7u7. Saludos para ti también.**

 **Darkor-R: ajajajaj gracias… la densidad de Eli es increíble :'v… las hormonas, laas hormonas :u jajaja okno… gracias ^^**

 **Saludos ^^**


End file.
